Rules of Engagement
by Mag68
Summary: The sequel to Good at Dating. Lorelai and Luke are engaged.
1. The Word Spreads

**A/N: Wow! Your response to Good At Dating was so overwhelming for me. I truly appreciate you all taking the time to review and let me know how much you liked it. I had a number of people asking me about a sequel, so I will attempt it. The ideas are not fully formed yet, so I may not update as fast as I did before (fair warning), but I did have some stuff rattling around in my head as I drove home from work today. So here goes nothing, I hope you like Rules of Engagement!**

**Oh, and just for the record, I own nothing. I owe everyone.**

The Word Spreads

As Lorelai and Luke rode back to Stars Hollow that night, they were each lost in thought. As Luke held her hand loosely, his thumb kept brushing over the ring that he had slid onto her finger mere less than an hour before. _Mine_. He gloated to himself; _Lorelai Gilmore is going to be mine, forever_. He was almost giddy with joy. Almost, because Luke Danes didn't do giddy, it just wasn't in him. But if it were, giddy is what he would be. He couldn't believe his luck. This past year felt like a whirlwind. First, Jess came to live with him, upsetting the solitary bachelor life he had settled into. Then came Lorelai. Lorelai, his best friend, his worst enemy, his best customer, his gastric nightmare, his best kept secret, his most public confession, exploded into his life shining light into all of the dark corners. She brought him joy. She brought him laughter. She brought him passion. She made him live.

Not long after they began dating Luke realized that he hadn't been living for these past few years. He had been simply existing. He knew, even when they were just friends, that his life would be empty without her. That's why he kept his mouth shut. He couldn't risk losing her, even if he could never have her the way he wanted to. It was enough to be her friend, he told himself repeatedly. _Boy, was I wrong! _He mused with a rueful smirk_, this was a thousand times better. Of course, if I hadn't stuck my foot in my mouth that day, I would have never had known the difference. _Today, Luke was glad for his short temper. He was glad that he couldn't keep his lip zipped. He was glad she didn't bolt when she found out how he really felt. But most of all, he was glad that Lorelai loved him back.

Lorelai gazed out of the window as they sped toward Stars Hollow. _Hurry, hurry, I have to tell Rory. I'm going to explode. I can't believe this finally happened! Oh! Now I can buy that stupid 'In Style Weddings' that was mocking me! _She was gloating on the inside, but she was beaming on the outside. _Ha! Screw you 'In Style Weddings'! I'm also getting 'Brides', 'Modern Bride', 'Martha Stewart Weddings', 'Weddings of the Wild West', Weddings for Weebles' and any other magazine I can dream up! _She thought, turning to feast her eyes on Luke. _My fiancée. My betrothed. My intended, My husband to be. My Luke. I am the luckiest girl in the world. I rock!_

Finally, she spoke, "Can't this thing go any faster?" she asked with a whine.

He smiled at her and said "Look, I'm going as fast as I can. Relax."

"We're being passed by senior citizens." She complained. "Bye Grandma, bye." She waved out the window.

He laughed, and said "We'll be there in a few minutes." And squeezed her hand.

"I know, I'm just…" she grinned at him, knowing that she was being unreasonable.

"Me too." He said. They locked eyes for a moment, then Luke said "Okay, hold on. That Camaro is dust." as he pressed the accelerator.

They pulled into the driveway and Lorelai had the door open before Luke could come to a stop. "Hey!" he yelled after her as she sprinted for the front door.

She stopped and waved her arm "Come on, slow poke!" as he jogged after her. Lorelai burst through the door like a tornado, screaming "Rory? Rory, where are you?" at the top of her lungs.

Rory stepped out of her room, her eyes wide with panic, "What? What's wrong?" she demanded.

"Nothing's wrong." Lorelai said with a grin that would make the Cheshire Cat green with envy.

"Are you nuts?" Rory asked, "Why would you run in here like that? You nearly scared me to death!"

"Aw, sorry Sweets. I was just so excited to tell you. I couldn't wait! I made poor Luke speed all of the way home." She said hugging her daughter tightly.

"Tell me what?" Rory asked confused, and then she saw Luke studying his shoes intently, and everything clicked into place. She grabbed for Lorelai's left hand, and pulled it up to her face. Neither of them said a word for a moment, and then the squealing and jumping began. They were hugging and babbling and crying all at the same time.

Finally, Rory pulled away from Lorelai and launched herself into Luke's chest. He wrapped his arms around her to catch her, and felt her blubbering and blabbering into his shirt. "You did it! You really did it! I'm so happy!" she said in a voice that only dogs could hear.

Luke laughed and asked "You doubted me?"

"No!" she cried, "I mean it's just so cool! You're going to be my step dad!" Luke grinned at the thought. "Oh, Mom! Do you know what this means? Free pie!"

Luke laughed again and asked "Since when do you pay, anyway?" in a gruff voice.

Rory grinned back at him and shrugged, "But now, it's official!"

They all went into the living room where the girls sprawled on the couch talking a mile a minute. Luke sat in the chair and watched them affectionately as Rory asked about ten thousand questions about wedding plans. Lorelai finally had to hold up her hand and say "Whoa kiddo! We have just gotten engaged! We've been too busy making goo goo eyes at each other to even talk about this stuff!"

"I know." Rory said dejected, "But you have arranged so many weddings for other people. Now you get to do one for yourself. And Luke." she added as an afterthought.

"Thanks for remembering me." He said dryly.

"I know kid, but we have plenty of time. We'll figure it out, won't we." She asked the both of them.

Rory nodded and Luke simply said "You bet."

They talked for a while longer, then Lorelai suddenly jumped up and grabbed the phone. Luke asked, "Who are you calling?" hoping that she would say 'Emily', but instead she squealed "Sookie!" into the phone as soon as her friend answered.

After a few minutes of babbling, Luke heard her say "Okay, hon, we'll see you guys in a few minutes." before she hung up.

"They're coming over?" Luke asked, not really surprised.

"Yeah." Lorelai answered with a sheepish smile, "She just wants to see the ring."

"Hey Lorelai?" Luke asked cautiously.

"Hmmm?" she answered, looking out the window for Sookie.

_Here goes_, he thought. "Don't you think you should call your parents and tell them?" he asked in a rush of words.

"What?" she asked, turning from the window.

Luke shrugged, "Well, yeah. Isn't that what people usually do?" he tried to act innocent. Like a small animal scenting danger in the air, Rory hopped off of the couch mumbling something about a drink, and scurried to the safety of the kitchen.

Lorelai eyed Luke carefully, trying to figure out what was motivating this question. "I don't know, do they?" she asked in a carefully modulated tone.

"I guess. Didn't you tell them before, with Max?" he asked, trying to sound casual.

Lorelai narrowed her eyes at him and said suspiciously, "I think that you may know that I didn't."

"Yeah." He admitted quietly, "Your Dad told me."

"Is that what you guys actually do out in that garage, paint each others toenails, braid each other's hair and gossip?" she sneered at him.

Luke stood up and walked over to her. He rubbed his hands up and down her arms as she held herself stiffly, trying to resist him. "Lorelai," he began gently, "I know that you and your parents have a difficult relationship. I know that they have hurt you and you have hurt them back. But, I don't want his to be something that you guys use to hurt each other more, okay?" He paused and took a deep breath before continuing, "You only get one set of parents. Ever. They may not be what you want them to be, but they are all that you get. I can't tell you how much I would love to tell my parents about this." he said softly.

She stared up at him, her heart melting. "Man, you're good." She mumbled as she exhaled loudly. "You know, I hate it when you get all Mr. Spock on me and talk to me logically, I'm not a logical person." she said with a slight smile.

He smiled down at her and said, "I know. But, you know that I am right, right?" he asked gently.

"Yeah." she said hitting the on button 'on' the phone and dialing, shooting him a glare. "I'll do it, but I'm not going to like it." she warned. Luke held up his hands in mock surrender. Just then, there was a knock on the door. She hit the 'off' button before the call could go though, and said "That's Sookie and Jackson, would you let them in?" she asked while she headed upstairs for some privacy.

Luke reached the door only to find that Rory had already opened it, and was speaking to Sookie and Jackson in hushed tones. Sookie tried to make a casual slashing sign across her throat when she spotted Luke standing behind Rory, which made him laugh out loud, startling them all with the strange sound. The three of them looked at him wide eyed, and he said "Why don't you guys come inside so she can fill you in?" stepping back into the house.

They followed him into the living room, and Rory broke the awkward silence by asking "Where's Mom?"

"She went upstairs to call your Grandparents." Luke said calmly, settling back into the chair.

Rory and Sookie stared at him, their mouths agape. Finally, Rory whispered "He's magic!"

Sookie recovered enough to say "Oh, good. That's nice." as she sat down on the couch in a daze, distractedly patting the cushion next to her in an invitation for Jackson to sit.

After a moment of awkward silence, Jackson perked up and said "Hey! Congratulations!" to Luke, who inclined his head, murmuring his thanks with a slight blush.

Snapping out of her daze, Sookie jumped up and hugged him saying "I'm just so damn happy for you! You're not gonna die alone!" she babbled, "I mean, somebody will be there. Somebody will know. Somebody will find the body and call the police and…" Luke cut her off by throwing his head back and laughing. They all stared at him in amazement.

"Thanks Sookie." He said, gathering himself at last.

"Oh! I brought champagne!" she said rummaging around in her enormous bag for the bottle. She found it and pulled it out triumphantly, like a magician pulling a rabbit out of his hat.

Rory nodded at Luke, amused by Sookie's enthusiasm, she said "Oooh. She's magic too!" with an impish smile.

Upstairs, Lorelai redialed the phone and twirled her hair nervously around her finger. _Damn Luke and his damn logic_ she thought with a frown, _if he didn't have such a damn fine ass, I'd dump him right now! _Her train of thought was derailed when the maid answered the phone.

"Hello. May I speak to Richard or Emily, please?" she asked politely, "This is their daughter, Lorelai." She supplied helpfully. When she heard her mother's voice come on the line, she began to chicken out. "Hi Mom," she greeted, "how's it going?"

"Fine, Lorelai, just fine. Thank you for asking." Emily in a suspicious tone.

"Good, that's good." Lorelai responded, at a loss for what to say next.

"Yes." Emily said shortly, "Was that all you needed? Were you just calling to see how we were?" she asked condescendingly.

"Uh, no. Is Dad there?" she asked.

"Why yes he is, Lorelai. I believe that he is fine, too." Emily quipped.

"Good. That's good." Lorelai said awkwardly. "Could you put me on speakerphone, please?" she asked, "I have something that I need to talk to both of you about."

"Just a moment." Emily said with an impatient sigh, as she put Lorelai on hold. A minute later, she picked up again. "Okay, Lorelai, we're both here. What can we do for you?"

"Hi Dad." Lorelai said nervously.

"Hello Lorelai." He responded in kind, "Was there something you wanted to tell us?" he asked encouragingly.

"Yes." She sighed into the phone, "Tonight, Luke asked me to marry him, and I said yes." she said as quickly as she could. Her announcement was met with silence. "Mom? Dad?" she called to them worriedly.

"Oh, Lorelai." Emily said in a voice so soft that her daughter barely heard it. Lorelai's spine stiffened instinctively, preparing to do battle. What she heard next could have knocked her over with a feather. "I'm so happy for you." Emily said in a voice choked with emotion.

"Thanks Mom." Lorelai said in a voice filled with wonder. "We just," she started, feeling the tears spring up in her own eyes, "We just wanted to let you know." She finished softly.

Clearing his throat a bit, Richard said "Thank you, Lorelai. We are both very happy for you and Luke. Please give him our congratulations."

"I will." She assured them.

"Fine, that's fine." Emily said regaining her composure, "We will see you both on Friday, then?" sounding more and more like the Emily that Lorelai knew.

"We'll see you Friday." Lorelai confirmed, and hung up the phone.

Standing in Richard's study, Emily turned to her husband and buried her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, and stroked her hair soothingly. "She called." Emily sighed with relief, and the tears began to flow. Richard smiled over her head and thought _Good man, Luke. Good job._

When Lorelai came down the stairs, she met Luke on his way to the kitchen. She could hear Sookie and Rory chatting as they pulled glasses from the cabinet. She hugged Luke tightly, as she heard Sookie telling Jackson how to open the bottle properly, with no foam escaping. "Everything okay?" he asked, concerned.

She looked up at him with shining eyes and said "Everything's perfect." and kissed him tenderly. They began to walk toward the kitchen with their arms wrapped around each other, when they heard a knock at the door. Luke paused near the foyer as Lorelai went to answer it. When she swung the door back, she was shocked to find Babette standing on the porch with Morey hovering behind her. "Hey guys!" she greeted them, "What's up?"

Babette tried to peer around Lorelai as if she were searching for something. "Oh, hi doll. How are things?" she asked eagerly.

"Things are good Babette." Lorelai answered, amused. She pushed her hair behind her ear and asked "How are things with…"

"Oh my God!" Babette screamed, grabbing Lorelai's hand. "He did it! Morey! He did it!" she screeched staring at the ring intently. She pulled a stunned Lorelai into a hug and said "I'm so happy for you kids!" Babette then spotted Luke standing in the foyer, trying to decide if he should be angry or amused. She pushed Lorelai aside and made a beeline for him, she punched his arm a screamed "You did it! You finally did it you dumb son of a bitch!" she hugged him tightly, "You finally got in there and closed the deal! I told Patty that would be what it is, and it is!"

"Patty?" Luke asked confused, "How did Patty know? How did you know?" he demanded. Lorelai ushered Morey into the house and closed the door behind them, trying to hold back her giggles.

"Oh, well Kirk saw Sookie go into Doose's to buy a bottle of champagne. He was passing Patty's as he was following them over here, and he told her. She called me, and I told Morey that we needed to see if it was true, or if it was a false alarm, you know?" she looked around the foyer and tried to whisper "I think Kirk's still out in the bushes."

Lorelai glanced out the window to see Kirk running past Miss Patty on his way down the driveway. "Uh oh." She said softly.

"Oooh, champagne!" Babette said as she dragged Morey into the kitchen. Luke and Lorelai shared an amused glance before she went to answer Patty's knock.

Within thirty minutes, it seemed that the entire town had shown up, champagne in hand, ready to celebrate with them. There was much hugging, kissing, and one startled yelp from Luke. Lorelai shouted across the room "Hands off, Patty! He's taken." Luke turned seventeen shades of red when Patty purred back "You're a lucky, lucky girl!" which caused Lorelai to grin smugly. Lorelai saw Jess slip in the back door and sidle up to Luke unobtrusively. They exchanged words in low voices, nodding and smiling. Jess slapped Luke's back, and Luke grinned happily, puling his nephew in for a hug, roughing his hair a bit. After a few minutes, Jess caught Lorelai's eye, sent her a wink and a smile, and slipped back out of the door.

Finally, the toasts had been toasted, the huggers had been hugged, and good byes were called from the doorway. Lorelai and Luke stood on the porch, arms locked around each others waists, watching the last of the townies stumble for home. "This town." Luke said as he shook his head in wonder.

She squeezed his waist. "Yep. This town is our town." she said with a smile.


	2. Paper Cups, Twinkly Lights and Coupons

Paper Cups, Twinkly Lights and Those Damn Coupons are Back Again

Luke and Lorelai walked back into the house and stopped to survey the wreckage that had been left behind. Glasses and paper cups littered almost every surface in the living room and kitchen. Without a word, they began to clean up. Rory had left earlier. She went to stay the night at Lane's house. Rory told Lorelai that she wanted to tell Lane the big news in person, and that she figured that they might want the house to themselves for the night. She had given her mother an awkward wink when she said it, almost immediately grossing herself out in the process. Lorelai laughed and kissed her daughter good bye. She watched as she crossed the room to give Luke another hug before going, and saw that Luke ruffled her hair, much the same way he had ruffled Jess'. So, the house was quiet except for the noise of running water in the sink.

Lorelai dropped glass after glass into the sudsy water while Luke took a trash bag around, picking up empty champagne bottles and red, white and blue stripped paper cups. Taylor had brought the cups and a bottle of bubbly with him when he heard that people were gathering to celebrate the engagement. When Luke politely thanked him for bringing them, Taylor simply shrugged and said "Well, you never know. It's always good to be prepared, Luke." he wagged a finger in Luke's face, "Besides, they were on clearance from the Forth of July." Luke rolled his eyes and turned to another guest, anxious to escape further conversation with Taylor. He chuckled at the memory as he found two more unopened bottles sitting on the hall table, and picked them up to take them to the kitchen with him.

He saw Lorelai standing at the sink, washing the glasses without paying any attention to what she was doing. She stared out the kitchen window with a dreamy expression on her face. Luke smiled, placing the wine in the fridge, and glanced down at the counter to see that she had removed her engagement ring. "Oh, you took it off." he said with a faint tinge of disappointment, as he picked up the ring and looked at it carefully. "Do you like it?" he asked shyly.

Lorelai snapped out of her reverie. "What?" Oh. Yes. I love it! It's the most beautiful ring I've ever seen!" she said as she looked at it sparkling between Luke's fingers. "I was just afraid that I would lose it or something, with the soap…" she trailed off staring down into the sink.

"The diamond was my mother's." he said quietly, "I took it to a jeweler, and they reset it for me." He gazed at the deep blue sapphires that he had chosen to flank the center stone, because they reminded him of her eyes. It was a simple, elegant setting made of platinum, and he thought it would suit her.

Lorelai wiped her hands on a towel and turned to him, her eyes brimming with fresh tears. "I love it. I love you. It means so much to me that you gave me your mom's diamond. I will always cherish it." She said, deeply touched, as she reached for the ring again.

Luke pulled it back slightly and said "No, you're probably right about the soapy water." as he placed it gently on the window sill, "I will get you a dish or a box or something to put it in, you know, for when you are doing dishes or something." he said kissing her softly. He looked down and gestured to the trash bag and said, "I'm just gonna run this out." as he walked out of the back door. When he came back in, he found Lorelai washing the last few glasses, with the dreamy smile back in place.

Luke walked up behind her, and pushed her hair to the side so that he could press soft kisses to the nape of her neck. Lorelai turned off the water, and he heard a soft moan escape from her lips as she dried her hands again. Moving to the soft flesh beneath her ear, he murmured against her skin, "Is this really happening?"

She slipped the ring back onto her finger and stared at it as she whispered, "Yes, this is really happening." before she turned in his arms. She looked him straight in the eye and softly said, "I'm so happy."

Tightening his hold on her, Luke smiled and said "Me too. I keep thinking that maybe it's a dream."

"It's no dream." she assured him, holding up her hand and pointing to the ring, "See, I have proof." Luke kissed her heatedly, and she responded wholeheartedly. They broke from each other, panting for breath.

"You know what I want to do now?" he asked in a low, sexy voice.

She giggled and flirted with him "You wanna watch TV?" she asked innocently.

"No." he responded with a wide smile, "I want to take my fiancée to bed."

Liking the way her new title sounded, she kissed him firmly and said "Lucky for you, you have a fiancée who likes to be taken." Then she gasped and giggled "Dirty!"

Luke's smiled turned wolfish and he replied "It probably will be." as he took her hand and led her to the stairs.

Later, as they laid tangled up in each other, Lorelai played with Luke's hand, sliding her fingers against his, tickling his palm with her nails, and pulling it to her lips to place feathery kisses across his knuckles. "Tired?" she asked softly.

"Exhilarated." He replied succinctly. "You?" he asked her.

"Nope." She answered with a grin. They were quiet for a few minutes, listening to the beating of their hearts, and enjoying the feel of each others skin on theirs.

"When do you want to get married?" Lorelai asked, breaking the silence.

"Tomorrow." Luke replied.

"Seriously." she said.

"I am being serious. I _want_ to marry you tomorrow, but I guess that is not going to happen. I don't know. How long does it take to plan a wedding?" he asked.

"You want a wedding?" she asked, slightly surprised.

"Don't you?" he countered.

"Well, yeah." she admitted, "But I know that you aren't the big wedding type of guy." she explained, "I wasn't sure what you had in mind."

"I want you to have what you want." he answered simply. "I just want to be married to you."

"Good answer!" she complimented as she grinned at him.

Luke shrugged a bit and said "It's true. If you said that you wanted to go to the courthouse tomorrow, I would say 'what time?', but if you want to have a big shindig, I'm okay with that, too."

"A shindig?" she mocked, "You'll let me have a shindig? I've always wanted to have a shindig, but Rory would never let me…" he cut her off by kissing her.

They lapsed back into silence for a minute and them Lorelai turned her head to face him saying "I want a wedding. Not a big one, like my mother would plan, but I want our friends to be there."

Luke nodded and said "Done."

She leaned up on an elbow and asked him, "Where should we live?"

"Well," he started, "I guess that depends on when we get married."

"How do you mean?" she asked trailing her finger tips on his chest.

"I mean," he began to explain, "Do we wait until the kids are out of school?" he asked. Lorelai frowned at the thought of waiting so long. He continued, the wheels turning in his head as he stared at the ceiling, "If not, do Jess and I move in here? Should we find a bigger house? I guess we need to think in terms of space. I mean, I'm not sure that there is not enough space here for me to move in. And what about kids?" he asked, turning to look at her.

"Kids?" she asked surprised by the question.

"Yeah." He answered, "What if we have a kid? Where would we put it?" he fretted.

"Good questions." She answered with a sigh, rolling onto her back again. Luke propped himself up so that he could see her. "I don't want to wait for next summer to get married." She stated plainly. And then, a thought suddenly occurred to her, and she blurted "Europe!"

"What? You want to move to Europe?" Luke asked as if she had lost her mind.

"No!" she wailed as she sat up, clutching the sheet to her breasts, "Rory and I were planning to backpack through Europe next summer!"

"Okay." He answered slowly, "So, do you want to do the wedding before you go or after?" he asked.

"What do you mean? I can't go now! I'm getting married! People don't get married and then take off to go backpacking around another continent!" she cried.

"Why not?" he asked her, confused.

"What do you mean?" she demanded, "We'll be married! I would be gone for weeks!"

"Lorelai." He said with infinite patience, "Neither of us is coming into this thing without some kind of complication. So you go to Europe with Rory for a few weeks," he shrugged, "it wouldn't be the strangest thing ever."

"You mean that you would let me go?" she asked incredulous.

"Let you?" he laughed, "Like I would have to power to stop you if I wanted to?" he asked.

"Well, yeah." she answered as if it were obvious.

"No." he stated firmly. "If you and Rory still want to go, I say go. I'll miss you, but I will still be here when you get back."

She turned her head to stare down at him "What did I do to deserve you?" she asked in a whisper.

"You heard Patty," he said pulling her back down next to him, "You're a lucky girl." he said with a smug smile.

"I am." Lorelai admitted in a breathy voice. "I am."

He toyed with the curls resting on her shoulder, and leaned in to kiss her, "You wanna get lucky, Lucky Girl?" he said against her lips.

"Oh yeah. I do." she said with a wicked grin and pressed him back into the mattress.

Later, they were spooned together, rubbing their feet together like crickets. Half asleep, Lorelai asked "Joint checking accounts?"

"Yes." he mumbled back.

"I want a winter wedding." she said it aloud for the first time ever, "Snow, twinkly lights, and stuff."

"Good." he answered with his eyes closed. "Early December?" he asked.

"How about around New Year's?" she countered.

"Good. That sounds good." Luke mumbled and pressed a kiss to her head.

She rolled over to face him, and placing a soft kiss on his lips, whispered "Luke, where do you keep your coupons?"

He chuckled, and said "Wherever you keep yours."


	3. Here Comes The SonInLaw

**A/N: This chapter should finish the set up for the story. It's a long one, so bear with me. I hope to be able to incorporate some of Season 3 into upcoming chapters. Thank you for your reviews, I really appreciate your feedback!**

Here Comes The Son-In-Law

The following week was a busy one. Rory and Jess both started classes again, and Lorelai was swamped with a convention at the inn. Luke, on the other hand, was feeling a little lonely. He had seen less of Lorelai this week than he had seen all summer, and even less of Rory and Jess. Jess had some new girlfriend, a bottle blonde, who didn't seem to mind indulging in public displays of affection. Rory already had her nose in the books, and was talking about her college applications. He and Lorelai had spent most of Sunday morning in bed, talking, planning, kissing and basking in their newly engaged status. Then Monday came, and nothing. The girls rushed in and out of the diner before he could catch his breath. Lorelai had worked late each day, and called him half asleep each night when she got home. It was Thursday, and he was missing her. He had gotten used to being with her nearly all of the time. Logically, he knew that things would settle down. The convention had broken up last night, and tonight he planned on being at Lorelai's house as soon as he could break free from the diner. But still, Luke was feeling out of sorts.

It had been a bad day already. Dropped plates, spilled drinks, a run in with Taylor about the William's Hardware sign that still hung above the diner, and Kirk with his annoying, endless questions and unsolicited advice had set Luke's nerves on edge. Jess came in from school and gauging his uncle's lousy mood, volunteered to man the counter. Luke decided to head upstairs to grab a sandwich and have some peace and quiet.

Jess was at the counter, unconsciously mimicking Luke's propensity to compulsively clean the counter, when Rory walked in and sat down at a table. He automatically grabbed a mug and the coffee pot, and went over to her. She was pulling stacks of large envelopes from her backpack, and arranging them in some sort of order. Jess glanced down at them, and saw the logos of prestigious universities stamped in the corners of the envelopes. "Applications?" he asked, displaying his familial aversion to using too many words.

Rory looked up, startled, and said "Oh. Hi! Yeah, applications." gesturing to the pile.

Jess smirked and said, "In order of preference?"

"Of course." She retorted, as she sipped her coffee.

Jess pushed nudged the stack to fan them out a bit, noting the logos aloud "Harvard, Yale, Princeton," he listed, then raised his eyebrows, "Boston College? UConn?" he asked.

"Backups." she said shortly. "For the backups."

"Good plan." He approved, nodding.

"Are you applying?" she asked hesitantly, knowing that school was a touchy subject for him.

"Not anywhere like that." He snorted, derisively. She looked up at him, concerned. Jess just shrugged and said "I'm not sure about the whole college thing, you know? I think I might just take some classes at community college and see if I can stomach them any better than high school."

"Oh.' Rory said, relieved that he was even considering college. "That sounds like a good idea."

"Anyway, if I get a hankerin' to go to a frat party, I can always come to visit you, huh 'cuz?" he joked with her.

"Sure." She smiled, "That would be fun."

"Well, I'll let you get to it. Shout if you need a refill." He said before he went to resume his position behind the counter.

Rory worked on filling in the basic information on her applications for a while, leaving the more complicated stuff like the essays for later. She packed up her backpack, and waved to Jess on her way out.

Later that evening, Luke arrived at Lorelai's house after covering the dinner rush. His mood was a little improved by his stint in 'time out' as Jess called it, but he was still feeling antsy. He attributed it to his need for the love of a good woman. He opened the door and called "Hello?"

"We'll be down in a minute!" Lorelai shouted down to him. "Don't look at the living room, it's a mess!" Of course, he looked. She wasn't kidding. There were piles of magazines everywhere. The floor was covered with scraps of paper. There were no less than three pairs of scissors, one on the floor, one on the coffee table, and one poking dangerously from under a pillow on the couch. He moved the pair from the couch, and sat down to observe the war zone.

Lorelai came bounding down the stairs with Rory hot on her heels. "I told you not to look!" she said, a blush tinting her cheeks as she scurried to straighten up the mess.

"It was too late." He said with a sigh. "Anyway, I just wanted to sit down for a while." He smiled at her and caught her by the arm. "Aren't you going to say hello?" he asked.

"Oh! Hello!" she said, bending down to kiss him. "Tired?" she asked.

"Yeah, long day." He replied.

"I'll order a pizza." Rory said, adding some magazines to an already teetering stack on the table.

"That okay, hon?" Lorelai asked him, cocking a brow in his direction. When he nodded, she called to Rory, "Don't forget to get extra cheesy bread!" and she plopped down next to Luke on the couch, removing his cap and brushing her fingers through his hair soothingly.

"What is all this?" he asked, gesturing to the mess.

"Oh. Rory was struck by a fit of organization, and decided that we needed to start my bride book." She said with a grin.

"Bride book?" he asked.

"Yeah." She said lifting a large pink binder from the floor and showing it to him. Sure enough, there in hot pink and purple glitter script were the words 'Bride Book' written on the cover. "It's like a scrapbook you can keep of wedding ideas. Pictures of floral arrangements, dresses and stuff that you like. You can put sample menus or photographer's samples in it. Kind of an idea book, I guess."

"I see." Luke nodded his understanding. He smiled at her tenderly and said "So the planning has begun?"

"Well, not really. I mean, we need to figure out a budget and stuff, that way we can decide what is important to us and work our way back from there." She explained.

"I thought that the getting married part was what was important." He said trying to bait her.

"It is." She said, not rising to the bait. "I just wanted to gather some ideas. I want our day to be really beautiful."

"It will be." He assured her, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Just let me finish straightening this stuff up, and we can just veg out for the rest of the evening. Sound good?" she asked.

"Sounds great." He said resting his head against the back of the couch as she got up to gather her things.

Later that night, having eaten and spent the evening watching TV, joking and laughing with the girls, Luke felt like his life was back in balance again. He smirked at his reflection in the mirror as he got ready for bed. _Man, you are pathetic!_ He mocked himself. Lorelai stepped into the bathroom and caught his amused look. "What's so funny?" she asked, curious.

"I am." He said with a self depreciating smile, "I've been a wreck all week."

"Why?"

"Because I missed you." he said picking up his toothbrush, "We spent so much time together over the summer, I guess I just got used to being with you." He began brushing vigorously, "Now look at me, four days of limited contact, and I can't seem function." He ranted with a mouth full of toothpaste.

"Apparently not." She laughed at him, "Could you please spit before you proclaim your undying love again?"

Embarrassed, Luke rinsed his mouth and stalked into the bedroom in a huff. He crawled into 'his' side of the bed and waited for her to come, pouting. When she finally emerged, scrubbed and brushed, she dove into the bed next to him, and kissed him soundly. "I missed you too. Terribly. All week long, I felt like I had a limb severed." she shook her head said with a rueful grin, "We're both pathetic."

"Well, at least we can be pathetic together." he agreed, pulling her on top of him and kissing her lustily. She trailed off to press hot, wet kisses down the side of his neck, licking and nipping at his skin. His hands were frenzied, trying to touch all of her at once. He tugged her tank top up and over her head, tossing it across the room while his other hand tugged at the elastic of her pajama pants.

Lorelai groaned, raking her nails down his chest, and grabbing the hem of his shirt to pull it off. When she had discarded the offending garment, she attacked again, blazing a line of fiery kisses down his chest and stomach. She licked around his belly button, and he moaned. "Shhh." she warned, "We're not alone anymore."

Luke's eyes popped open wide. He had forgotten that Rory was home. With a grunt of frustration, he pulled her up to him, whispering furiously "We can't do this."

"Oh, yes we can." she contradicted.

"Lorelai," he said, the mortification evident in his voice, but she cut him off.

"Oh no, Luke. It's going to happen sometime. It may as well be now." she said seriously.

"You'll just have to keep it down."

"Me?" he asked indignantly.

"Yes you, Moaning Myrtle." she said reaching down to stroke him through his pants, eliciting another moan. She smirked at him saying, "See what I mean? For such a quiet guy, you sure are loud in the sack."

"So, you're not exactly silent yourself." he accused, squeezing her butt and pulling her against him, causing her to whimper. He grinned, having won his vindication.

"Well, I say that we're doing it." she said as she slithered back down his body, pulling his sweats off as she went. She leaned over him and said, "You'll just have to suck it up and take it like a man!"

The following evening, Luke called to say that he was running late due to a kitchen catastrophe. Lorelai told him that she and Rory would pick him up at the diner, so that he would have time to shower and change for dinner with her parents. Rory was downstairs chatting with Jess, as Lorelai sat on the edge of Luke's bed watching him hurriedly attempt to tie his tie. She loved watching him get ready. _I love to watch him move, so graceful for such a manly man. It must be from running track in school. _She smiled at the thought. _He must have been so hot in high school. I bet all of the girls wanted to date Butch Danes!_ His muscles were long and lean, rippling beneath his dress shirt as he struggled to get the knot right. Growing frustrated, he growled at her, "Can you help me with this thing, please?"

She stood and sauntered over to him, taking the tie from his hands and undoing the sloppy knot he had tied. "You look so handsome." she said softly. "Whenever I see you in a suit, I just want to unwrap you like a present."

"So, you want me to wear suits all of the time?" he asked, a little irritated.

"What? No!" she protested, "I like you just as you are. Anyway, if you wore them all of the time, it wouldn't be so intriguing for me." she said with a saucy grin. His irritation melted away, and he rested a hand on her hip, watching her intently as she finished knotting the tie for him. She smoothed it down, and patted his chest saying "There you go, handsome, all done."

"Thank you." he said in a raspy voice.

She looked up at him, surprised by his tone, and laughed "Oh, no you don't! Don't go getting all sexy voiced on me now, mister! We're late." she said as she pecked his lips and turned to grab her purse from the bed.

He reached out and smoothed a hand over her ass, getting her attention at once. She whirled around to find him grinning at her devilishly. "Come home with me tonight," he said, "and I'll let you unwrap me."

"Deal." she said decisively, "now get a move on!" she ordered.

"Yes ma'am." he replied as he followed her out of the apartment.

They arrived at the Gilmore mansion five minutes late, and rushed to the door. They heard Emily yell in a disgusted tone "Nevermind! I can answer it myself! Lazy, slow…" she swung the door open and plastered a smile on saying "Come in, come in." as she ushered them inside.

"Sorry we're late, Mom." Lorelai said trying to ward off the attack.

"It's my fault, Emily." Luke stepped in, "I got held up at work. I'm sorry." he apologized.

"Nonsense." Emily said in a breezy tone, "It's only a few minutes." she reassured him. "Besides," she continued as she led them into the living room, "at the pace Esmeralda is moving, we may not get to eat until ten o'clock! Richard," she called "they're here!"

Richard came out of the kitchen holing a bottle of champagne and five flutes. "Good! Congratulations to you both!"

"Oh yes! What was I thinking? Congratulations! May I see the ring?" she asked Lorelai politely. Lorelai held her hand out for them to see, and both Richard and Emily complimented Luke on his good taste in jewelry.

Finally, Richard said, "Well, enough standing around gawking, I have some champagne!" he said holding up the bottle.

"Oh, goody." Luke said under his breath.

Trying not to laugh, Lorelai covered for him, speaking loudly "Thanks Dad! Oooh, the good stuff!" she said appreciatively as she saw the label. "Better than the stuff you get at Doose's" she whispered to Luke.

"Of course it's the good stuff!" Richard replied jovially, "It's not every day a man can toast his daughter on her engagement!" he said as her poured the wine. He handed them each a glass, and raised his, "To Lorelai and Luke, we wish you great happiness." he said sincerely. They all sipped the sparkling wine, and even Luke had to admit that it was indeed better than the stuff you bought at Doose's. "Welcome to the family, son." Richard said, slapping Luke on the back.

Luke jerked a bit from the unexpected contact, but smiled fully and said "Thank you. I appreciate that."

"Come now," Emily said gesturing to the sofa, "Let's sit and relax for a moment before dinner." When they were all settled in their seats, she leaned forward and said, "Have you given any thought to a date yet?"

"Well," Lorelai tried to answer cautiously, "we have decided that we would like to get married this winter."

"This winter?" Emily asked, taken by surprise. "So soon? Can you plan a proper wedding in such a short time?"

Lorelai looked at Luke uncomfortably, but his eyes were fixed on his glass. She glanced at Rory for support, but she was studying the pattern in the carpet as if there would be a test on it. She took a deep breath and answered, "Sure. I mean, we don't plan to have a huge wedding, anyway, so it won't be too difficult to get it all pulled together."

Emily fixed her daughter with a hard stare and asked "How many are you planning to invite?"

Knowing it was a loaded question, Lorelai hesitated. Suddenly, Luke jumped to her rescue with the skill of a diplomat. "Well Emily," he said in reasonable tone, "we haven't determined the number yet. It will be mainly our friends from Stars Hollow, and of course your family and close friends. I don't have very much family left, so my side will be pretty empty." he said with a small laugh, "We just don't want it to be a big production. I guess what I am trying to say, is that we want it to be more personal, more intimate." he finished quietly.

Nodding her understanding, Emily backed down for the moment. "Do you know where you would like to have it?" she asked, trying to glean more information from her daughter.

Lorelai thought for a moment and said "I guess that we might have it at the inn. It will be winter time, so that rules out an outdoor wedding…" she trailed off as she suddenly remembered something, and grabbed Luke's arm with a gasp. "The chuppa!" she blurted.

He looked at her questioningly, and she continued "If we get married indoors, we can't use the chuppa!" she cried.

"A chuppa?" Emily asked, confused, "Are you Jewish?" she asked Luke, who shook his head in response, his eyes fixed on Lorelai's distressed face.

"No!" she tried to explain, becoming more and more agitated, "Luke carved this beautiful chuppa for me. It's gorgeous! It has grapes and leaves and a goat." she rambled, "He made it himself, hand carved all of the figures." she said proudly, "If we get married inside, we can't use it!" she said.

"Why would he make you a chuppa?" Richard wondered aloud.

"I made it for her when she was going to marry Max." Luke stated quietly. Emily's eyes flashed to Luke, and suddenly she understood. "Lorelai," he said softly, "if you want to use the chuppa, we'll use it. If I have to, I'll take it apart and put it back together again inside. We'll figure it out." He said rubbing her hand between his.

She looked at him soulfully and said "We have to use it. You made it for me. You are the one I was meant to stand under it with. We have to use it."

He nodded slowly, and said "Then we'll use it." with conviction. Rory looked at Luke with blatant admiration, smiling with relief that this was, indeed, the man for her mother.

Just then, Esmeralda appeared and announced that dinner was ready. As if by unspoken agreement, there was no wedding discussion at the table. They chatted amicably through the meal, asking about Rory's classes and about business at the inn and the diner. Emily tried to get Luke to take more food, but he politely declined. "You eat like a bird." She commented.

"That's how he stays so pretty." Lorelai quipped, batting her eyes at him.

He shot her a glare, and turned to Emily as said "I eat everything in moderation." he explained, "I tend to have several small meals throughout the day, that way, I'm not inclined to binge, like some people I know." he said pointedly. Lorelai and Rory both grinned sheepishly. "The food was delicious, though. Your chef is very talented." Luke complimented, sealing his place in Emily's good graces.

"Luke, my boy," Richard said pushing his chair back from the table, "there's a cigar in my study with my name on it. Please join me for a brandy, I would like to chat with you."

"But Richard, he hasn't even had dessert yet!" Emily protested.

"That's okay, Mom," Lorelai stepped in, "Luke doesn't eat very many sweets, 'refined sugar is bad for you!' isn't it darling?" she mimicked him mercilessly.

He glared at her, then turned to Emily and said "I'm afraid she's right, I don't have much of a sweet tooth. I'm sure Lorelai would be more than happy to eat my share. Thank you, though." Luke smiled politely as he rose to join Richard, shooting Lorelai a wary glance as he followed the older man to his study.

As they walked away, Emily wondered aloud "Is he human?"

"No, Mom," Lorelai replied cheekily, "he's a god."

"Well he certainly has willpower." Emily said admiringly, "but it's his loss, I have fondue!" she said happily.

"Oooh! Chocolate?" Rory asked excitedly.

"Of course!" Emily scoffed as she called for the maid to bring the dessert.

"Hey, Mom?" Lorelai asked tentatively, "Can I show you something while we have our dessert?"

"Why certainly, Lorelai." Emily replied, riddled with curiosity.

"Hey babe," Lorelai called to Rory, "would you get my book out of the car?" she asked.

Rory jumped up from the table and went to get the book.

"A book?" Emily asked.

"Yes," Lorelai replied, "my Bride Book. It's like an idea book for the wedding and stuff. I thought you might like to look at some of it."

Delighted to be included, Emily smiled and said "I'd love to."

The three Gilmore women poured over the pictures that Lorelai and Rory had been collecting and placing in the book. Rory had even inserted dividers into the binder, labeled with different categories like floral, bridal gowns, and such. They dipped fruit and marshmallows into the chocolate, and compared and contrasted centerpieces. They debated the merits of various favors for the guests. They struggled with the whole veil versus tiara question again, and when they came to the section with the gowns, Emily grew misty just looking at the pictures torn from magazines. Rory excused herself to go to the restroom, as Emily sat at the table staring transfixed at the book. Without lifting her head she said "He adores you."

"Yes, he does." Lorelai answered softly.

Emily looked at her daughter and said "He has loved you for a long time, hasn't he?"

Lorelai laughed nervously and asked "Why do you say that?"

Emily smirked at her and said "Come now, Lorelai. He carved a chuppa for you to marry another man under."

Lorelai ducked her head and simply said "Yes."

Emily waited for her daughter to meet her eyes and said "You are a very lucky woman, Lorelai, to be loved like that."

"Yes, I am." Lorelai admitted humbly. Rory reappeared, and caught the end of the conversation as she slid back into her chair.

Emily looked at her daughter and grand daughter carefully and said, "Luke is a very lucky man, too. He has managed to win the hearts of not only one, but two Gilmore women, I dare say."

Rory grinned at her Grandmother remembering another night when she warned Emily about messing with Luke. "Yeah," she said with a casual shrug, "we like him." And they returned to their perusal of the book.

"Trust me, Mom." Lorelai said with a smile, "Soon you will be telling him that he's too good for me."

Once Richard had poured Luke a snifter of cognac, and settled himself in his own chair, he smiled and said "Thank you."

"For what?" Luke asked perplexed.

"For asking Lorelai to call her mother. You didn't forget, and I won't forget that." Richard assured him.

"Well, it was the right thing to do, and she knew that too." Luke said simply.

Richard laughed and said "Don't be so humble! I know what a mule Lorelai can be when she digs her heels in. But you," he paused to toast Luke with his snifter, "you were able to convince her. My hat is off to you." Luke chuckled and stared at his glass. "And now," Richard said leaning forward, "now we come to another sticky wicket."

"What do you mean?" Luke asked, wondering where this was going to lead to.

"I mean, my boy, the wedding." Richard sat back and eyed Luke carefully, "Traditionally, the bride's family pays for the wedding, and we would be happy to do so." He held a hand up to ward off Luke's objections. "I know, I know. Lorelai won't want to take our money. I've heard that song before." he said ruefully.

Luke tried to figure out how he could get out of this conversation without offending Richard. He had come to genuinely like the man, and despite his faults and machinations, he respected him. He decided to tread very carefully. "Well, Richard, that tradition was established when people married at a younger age. Neither Lorelai nor I are twenty anymore. I appreciate your offer, but I think at this point in our lives, both of us would be uncomfortable accepting your money."

"I understand." Richard said with a nod, "Will you allow me this? If you decide that you would like to do something, but it does not fit within your budget for the wedding, would you please come to me? Emily and I would love to help in any way that we can, no strings attached." he assured Luke.

"Yes sir." Luke agreed, "We will."

"Good! Good. That's good." Richard said relieved.

Luke recalled his meeting with Richard in the garage when the older man kept uttering the same words, and had to take a sip from his snifter in order to hide his chuckle. Thankfully, talk turned to cars, and both men found themselves relaxing for the first time that evening.

Closing the bride book, Emily looked at her daughter solemnly. "Lorelai, may I ask you one favor?"

_Uh oh, here it comes._ Lorelai and Rory both thought as they exchanged a glance. "Sure, Mom." she answered cautiously.

"Would you consider, just consider, allowing your father and I to pay for your wedding gown?" she asked.

"My gown?" Lorelai repeated, her mind racing with the possible pitfalls to agreeing to the offer.

"Yes." Emily said, rushing to convince her daughter, "It can be completely of your choosing. Any gown you want. I know that you won't allow us to pay for the wedding," she said struggling to keep the defensiveness out of her voice, "But, I ask you to just think about this. It would mean a great deal to your father and to me."

"Okay Mom," Lorelai answered, "Let me talk it over with Luke. I mean, we haven't even set a budget yet, so we will talk about it, and I will let you know, okay?"

Rory sighed with relief as Emily nodded distractedly, and opened the book to the Bridal Gown section again. She traced a finger over the gown in a picture with a dreamy expression and said softly, "You are going to make a beautiful bride, Lorelai. Simply beautiful." she sighed.


	4. Dreams Caught on Film

Dreams Caught on Film

Luke didn't even make the pretense of driving, handing the keys to Lorelai as they walked out of the Gilmore mansion. They drove home in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. About halfway to Stars Hollow, Lorelai and Luke spoke at the same time,

"Your father wants to give us money for the wedding," Luke blurted.

"My mother wants to pay for my wedding gown," Lorelai divulged.

Rory burst out laughing in the backseat. Luke and Lorelai grinned at each other sheepishly. They tried again, and again they spoke at once,

"He does?" she asked.

"She what?" he said, confused.

They all laughed again, and Luke said, "You first."

"My mother said that she and Dad want to pay for my wedding gown. She said that it would be completely of my choosing, but you know how she can be," she explained.

"Yeah," Luke answered, considering the unspoken question.

"Mom," Rory started from the backseat, "if you ask me, I think Grandma was sincere. Remember the story she told us about trying on her dress all of the time?" she reminded Lorelai, "I think it would probably mean a lot to her."

"Maybe," Lorelai murmured thoughtfully. She turned to Luke and asked, "What did Dad say about giving us money?"

Luke shrugged, "He just said that he knew that you wouldn't let them pay for the wedding like a bride's family traditionally does," he held up a hand to keep Lorelai from interjecting, "I explained that we were no longer kids, and that we would feel uncomfortable taking their money."

Lorelai sat back in the seat, relaxing her shoulders. She glanced at Luke and asked, "Do you think I am wrong?"

"No," he replied, "I think it's our choice. He understood, he just wanted me to promise that if there was something we wanted, but could not afford, that we would ask him for help."

Lorelai thought it over, and said, "Oh, that's nice."

"Yeah," Luke agreed, "it was."

After a moment, Lorelai asked, "So, we are paying for it ourselves, correct?"

"Yes, I think that would be best for all of us." Luke answered. After staring out the window for a minute, he said, "I do think that it's a nice idea, your parents buying your gown. I can see why that might be important to them, to feel like they are a part of it all."

Yeah," Lorelai said softly, "I can see that," and they lapsed back into silence for the rest of the drive

The following week, wedding discussions were overshadowed by college decisions. Rory had a mini-meltdown after attending an admissions panel discussion at which, the Ivy League admissions counselors voiced their desire to never read an essay about Hillary Clinton again. That meant that Rory's essay was ripped to pieces and ceremoniously burned in the fireplace. Of course, they called Luke in a panic because, the chimney was closed, and smoke filled the living room. After airing out the house, and assuring Rory that she had not almost torched their home, Lorelai kissed Luke softly and sent him back to his apartment, knowing her girl needed some serious Mommy time.

The following afternoon, Rory was spread out at a table in the diner, trying to work on a new essay. Growing frustrated, she flung her pencil across the room. A moment later, Luke, witnessing her cry for help, slid a plate of pie onto the table, gave her a pat on the shoulder, and returned to the counter. With a sheepish smile, she picked up her fork and dug in. Lorelai arrived, and stood over her daughter saying, "Pie? You're having pie without me?"

"Pity pie," Rory said with a grin, "I threw a pencil."

"Really?" Lorelai asked as she slid into her chair, then she proceeded to throw a pen toward the counter. Getting no response, she tried a spoon. Still not receiving any satisfaction, she picked up one of Rory's books and hurled it toward Luke. He ducked, and Rory shouted an indignant, "Hey!" as Lorelai giggled.

Luke stopped to pick up the book, the spoon and the pen, and approached their table with a menacing look. Lorelai smiled up at him and asked sweetly, "Where's my pie?"

"No pie for you!" he said gruffly.

"But, but," she sputtered, "I threw things! Rory got pie, and all she threw was a pencil."

Luke glared at her, "She needed comfort, you need medication," he said threateningly, and walked away.

Lorelai pouted for a moment then, turned her attention to her daughter, sneaking a piece of crust from her plate. "So, how'd it going?" she asked solicitously.

"It's going," Rory grunted.

"Do you need Mommy to help you with it tonight?" Lorelai asked.

"You don't help, you hinder," Rory groused, "Actually, it would probably be good if you could stay here tonight, I need to really concentrate on this."

"Well," Lorelai drawled, "I would, but as you can see, my fiancée is not being very nice to me right now," just then Luke appeared at her elbow with a piece of pie for her. "Oooh!" she cooed, "I like you again!" she said, batting her lashes at him, "Can I stay over tonight?" she asked.

"Sure," Luke blinked, surprised. Usually they only stayed here when he had early morning deliveries the next day.

"Crabby McCrabberson, here, doesn't want me to come home. She says that I am a hindrance, can you imagine?" she asked him innocently.

"No, you?" he asked sarcastically.

"I know! The nerve," she said with a sigh. Then her head snapped up, and she said, "So, I will run home and pack my panties," she said, enjoying the blush that tinged his cheeks, "I have some work to do for the inn, so I will stay upstairs, where I will be no trouble for any of my loved ones." she said dramatically as she rose to leave, sliding her pie onto a napkin, and taking a bite out of it. "I'll leave my briefcase here," she said nodded to it, "and I will return as soon as I pack my worldly possessions." with that, she flounced from the diner.

Rory and Luke grinned at each other and rolled their eyes at her antics. "Thanks Luke," Rory said as she packed up her papers, "I appreciate it."

"No problem," he assured her, and retuned to his counter to wait for Lorelai's return.

Lorelai breezed back into the diner, a tote bag slug over her shoulder. The dinner rush had begun, so she walked behind the end of the counter to retrieve her briefcase. Luke came out of the kitchen with his hands full, and shot her a glare. She innocently held up the briefcase and asked, "Is it open?"

"No," he shook his head, and turned his right hip toward her in invitation.

Lorelai flashed him a devilish grin, and plunged her hand into the pocket of his jeans. Luke gave her a hard stare, as she fumbled around a little too much, trying to grab his keys. She reached up to kiss him on the cheek and said in a breathy voice, "Hurry, lover," into his ear. He stared after her as she ducked behind the curtain. Shaking his head to clear it, he went to deliver his orders.

Later that evening, Lorelai was at Luke's kitchen table, working on some paperwork when she realized that she needed a calculator. She rummaged in her briefcase, but came up empty. She went over to Luke's desk, and began poking around, trying to find his. She opened the top drawer, and smirked at how compulsively organized his pens, paper clips, and notepads were. She pulled on the second drawer, and saw the calculator. She grabbed it, but when she went to close it, she realized that there were some papers stuck in the top of the drawer. She reached in to pull them out, and saw that they were photographs.

The first was the picture that Rachel had taken of Lorelai and Luke sitting on a bench at the Firelight Festival. Lorelai walked to the table, and stared at the picture with a dreamy expression. They were sharing a knowing gaze. Even then, there was an unspoken spark between them, she could admit now. She set the photo aside, and saw that the next picture was one of the shots that Rachel had taken of the old Dragonfly Bed and Breakfast. Lorelai studied the picture wistfully. She remembered how excited she and Sookie were at the discovery. They researched the place and found out that the owner of the property was none other than Fran Weston. They went to the bakery to talk to Fran about purchasing it, but the older woman was adamant that she could not let the property go, so once again, they put their dream on hold.

She set the photos side by side in front of her, and studied them carefully. One was of a dream about to be realized, the other was of a dream that had been set aside. For the first time in a long time, Lorelai felt that desire to make something of her own stir. She always felt conflicted, she loved the Independence Inn. Although Mia had given their plan her blessing, she still felt that in leaving the inn, she was letting her down. Lorelai put her chin in her hand and heaved a sigh as she drifted away, planning her inn in her head. Some time later, she was startled from her reverie when Luke opened the apartment door, and called "Dinner time!" as he walked in holding plate for her.

He looked down at her troubled face and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing," she said giving her head a shake and plastering on a smile.

Luke wasn't fooled. He slid into the chair next to hers, and stared into her eyes, concerned. He glanced at the table and saw the photographs lying there. At first, he was afraid that she was upset that he had kept Rachel's photos, then he dismissed the thought, knowing that Lorelai was not threatened by Rachel. "Where'd you find those?" he asked.

"Oh, sorry," she apologized, afraid he would think she was snooping, "I needed your calculator, and they were stuck in the drawer," she explained.

"That's fine," he said, looking at the pictures carefully. He picked up the picture of the two of them and said, "I always thought that this was a good one."

"Yeah," she agreed, "looking at it now, I realize that she caught us."

"You think?" he asked.

"Look at the way we were looking at each other," she explained, "no wonder she thought that we were involved." she scoffed.

"Yeah." he said softly, smiling at the picture.

"Why did you keep the picture of the Dragonfly?" she asked.

"The what?" he replied, confused.

"The old Dragonfly B&B," she said holding up the picture.

"Oh, well, I remembered that you were interested in it, so I kept it for you," he shrugged.

"You did?" she asked amused, "You kept it for me?" she asked pointedly.

Luke chuckled and looked down, embarrassed at being caught, "Nah, I just thought it was a cool picture," he said trying to brush it off.

"You can't take it back now, you've exposed yourself," she said teasingly, "You've been pining for me."

Luke chuckled, "I have not been pining."

"I'm your Ava Gardner," she said smugly.

"God help me," he grimaced, "Okay, let's get this out of the way now," he said as he reached for his wallet. He opened it and handed her a tiny scrap of paper.

Lorelai looked at him questioningly before she read it. It was a horoscope torn from a newspaper, there under 'Scorpio' was Lorelai loopy handwriting. It read 'You will meet an annoying woman today. Give her coffee and she'll go away.' she read it, tears spring to her eyes. "I gave this to you," she said in a whisper.

Luke nodded, "The day that we met."

"The day that we met," she repeated. She looked at him, her heart bursting with love. "You kept this in your wallet? All this time?" Whe he nodded, she rose and moved over to sit in his lap, wrapping herself around him. "I love you," she whispered into his ear.

He chuckled and said, "Well, I think you have plenty of proof about how I feel, but I'll tell you anyway, I love you. Lorelai. I always have, and I always will," he promised, holding her tight.

She shifted to press fervent kisses to his neck murmuring, "So you have to go back down?" as she nipped at his skin.

"No," he answered quietly.

"Take me to bed," she demanded.

Luke smiled and said, "I need a shower."

She clung to him and said, "Okay, take me with you."

So he did.

She was quiet as they lay in bed, catching their breath. Finally, Luke leaned up on his elbow and said, "What's going on in there?"

"Oh, sorry," she apologized, "I was just thinking about the Dragonfly."

"The old inn?" he asked.

"Yeah, Sookie and I wanted to buy it, you know," she said turning toward him.

"No, I didn't know that," he replied, "Why didn't you?"

"Fran wouldn't sell it," she explained.

"Fran Weston? She owns that old inn?" he asked.

"Yeah, it belonged to her parents," she said, "she says that she can't bring herself to sell it, so she is going to hang on to it."

"And you still want it," he said nodding with understanding.

"Yeah," she admitted, "it could be so beautiful if it was fixed up right."

"Well, for what it's worth, I think you're just the girl for the job," he encouraged her.

She laughed and said, "I think so too, but Fran…" she trailed off, "I can understand why she doesn't want to let it go."

Luke decided to probe a little bit, "If it were available, are you ready to take that step? Leave the Independence Inn and go out on your own?"

"Yes," she replied with conviction.

"Does it have to be the Dragonfly, or would you consider another property?" he asked.

"Well, there are no other properties around here with old inns on them," she laughed at the thought.

"But," he persisted, "have you checked around? Would you be willing to build?"

"I don't know," she said wonderingly, "we really haven't looked."

"I think you should," Luke said with confidence, "you never know what's out there."

"Maybe you're right," she conceded, hope beginning to bloom again, "thank you." she said quietly.

He moved over to her, wrapping his body around hers, and holding her close, he whispered, "Anytime."


	5. Dryers, Dresses, and December Weddings

Dryers, Dresses and December Weddings

The following morning, Luke heard the water running in the apartment upstairs and knew that Lorelai was getting ready for work. Jess had already left for school, grumbling and complaining, and the early morning breakfast rush was dying down. He poured some coffee into a to-go cup, and climbed the stairs. When he entered the apartment Lorelai was emerging from the bathroom, fully clothed, but her hair was still wet. "Did Jess leave already?" she asked when she saw him waiting for her.

"Yeah, he's gone," Luke said holding the cup out to her, but pulling it back before she could take it, holding it hostage for a kiss.

She leaned in with a mumbled, "Sorry," and kissed him good morning. He rewarded her with the cup of caffeinated goodness. She took a quick sip and said, "I have to go."

"But, your hair is still wet," he protested, trying to delay her departure.

"I know," she frowned, "that's why I have to go. No hair dryer," she explained.

"Oh, I thought that you had one here," he said, puzzled.

"I did," she replied as she gathered her clothes from the previous night, "remember? My hair dryer at home died, so I took this one home to use there. I forgot to pack it," she said in a rush.

"Ah," Luke said with a nod.

"Yeah, now I have to get home to dry it before I have a huge clown wig on top of my head," she groused.

"I like it curly," Luke murmured as her reached out to touch her damp curls.

Lorelai smiled at him tenderly and said, "I know, but if I don't do something with it, it will be wild."

"I like it wild," he said with a grin.

"Okay Mary, Mary quite contrary, kiss me, I have to go now," she said firmly, bag and briefcase in hand.

Luke kissed her good bye and she scurried out of the door. He stopped to look around the apartment before returning to the diner. He saw the pictures lying on the table in the same spot that they had left them the night before. His brow wrinkled in thought, he lifted the picture of the old inn, and studied it carefully.

Lorelai called the diner later that afternoon. Luke answered hopefully, bored with the mid-afternoon lull in activity, "Luke's!"

"Hiya, sexy," she purred into the phone, "how does December 28th sound to you?" she asked in a perky voice.

"Cold," he responded, with a smile.

"No, silly, for our wedding day!" she wailed into the phone.

"Perfect," he answered with his usual expansiveness.

"Really?" she asked, "Because I am penciling it into the book," she warned threateningly.

Luke's smile spread as he answered, "Use a pen."

"Done!" she said with a wide smile of her own. "So, you coming over tonight?" she asked in a sultry voice.

"Oh, yeah," Luke said grinning like an idiot.

"Cool," she said, "I have to meet Rory at my Mom's house this afternoon, but we should be home by seven or so. You bringing dinner?" she asked hopefully.

"I will bring dinner," he confirmed. Then her words registered with him, "Why are you going to your parents' house? It's only Thursday."

"I know!" she said in a mournful tone, "But, my Mom's wardrobe lady, Miss Celine, is coming over to show us some bridal gowns," she explained.

"Your Mom has a wardrobe lady?" he asked.

"Yeah, weird huh?" she replied.

"Yeah," he agreed, "So, you have decided to let your Mom help with the dress?"

"Oh, yeah, I think so," she stammered, "I mean, it seems to mean a lot to her, so I thought, why not, you know?"

"Good," he answered softly, knowing how hard it was for her to trust Emily.

"I hope so," she sighed. "So, I'll call you when we get home, okay?"

"Fine, I'll see you later."

"Later babe!" she said before hanging up.

Miss Celine ushered Lorelai Rory and Emily into a bedroom at the house that she had filled with silks, satins and tulle. Rory looked around, her mouth agape, and whispered reverently "It's like a cloud!"

Lorelai grinned at her and said, "it's bride heaven!"

Emily shook her head, and gave them each a little push saying, "Come on now, girls! December 28th is just around the corner, there's no time to dawdle!"

Lorelai smirked at Rory and said, "Grandma thinks you're a dawdler!"

"She does not!" Rory shot back, "It's you she thinks is a dawdler!" she sneered as she reached for a gown. Heaving a huge sigh, she held it out for Lorelai to see saying only, "Oh, Mom," in a dreamy voice.

"Come now Natalie," Miss Celine called to Lorelai.

Lorelai whispered to Rory, "She thinks I'm Natalie Wood!"

Rory tried not to laugh as her mother walked over to where Miss Celine waited for her near the closet-cum-dressing room. Miss Celine shoved several dresses into her hands and said, "Please start with the Oscar de la Renta. Susan Hayworth never wore anything but de la Renta in her final days. Clark Gable never knew what he was missing!" she laughed, and shook her head saying, "He was a cad, but the crease in his pants was immaculate!"

Trying not to laugh, Lorelai trudged obediently to the dressing room and began to try on the dresses. Miss Celine held up some silicon bra inserts and called to Lorelai, "Do you need breasts, dear or are yours sufficing for the moment?"

"I'm fine," came Lorelai's muffled reply, as Emily and Rory shared a look of amusement. Miss Celine gestured for them to start choosing dresses for Lorelai, and they hopped into action. Rory's choices were more contemporary, simple dresses with little embellishment. Emily had been pulling dresses that were more traditional, with lace, pearls, and cathedral length trains. She glanced over at Rory's selections, and stared down at hers, just as Lorelai stepped out of the dressing room to stand in front of the mirror, smothered in yards and yards of lace.

"Oh, my God, you look like a mummy!" Miss Celine exclaimed, "Take it off immediately!" she commanded.

"Oh, dear," Emily murmured, looking distastefully at the miles of lace in her arms.

Rory stepped forward holding a simple dress made of snow white satin, "Here, try this one on, Mom," she encouraged.

Lorelai retreated to the dressing room hastily, eager to remove the offending garment. She felt a profound sense of disappointment, fearing that they won't be able to find the perfect dress in Miss Celine's collection. She worried, that December 28th would be too soon to find anything that she liked, but she was determined to marry Luke as soon as it was possible, so she would marry him in a track suit if she had to. Resolved, she hung 'The Thing That Swallowed The Bride' back on a hanger and studied the dress that Rory had given to her. It didn't look like much on the hanger. There was no lace or beading, only softly draped satin held up by two thin straps. She removed it from the hanger and began to slip into it, knowing that it probably was not going to be as bride-y as she wanted. She reached around and pulled the zipper up as far as she could reach, then stepped from the room.

Rory saw her mother emerge, and she was struck dumb. She scurried over to her to pull the zipper up the rest of the way, looking at Lorelai as if she had never seen her before.

Lorelai shot her a worried glance, and stepped over to the mirror. When she raised her eyes, her mouth fell open. Emily gasped, and covered her mouth with her hand. Miss Celine looked on proudly.

"This is it," Lorelai whispered to Rory's reflection in the mirror. Rory nodded, trying to blink back the tears in her eyes. "It's perfect," Lorelai sighed as Rory nodded enthusiastically. Miss Celine and Emily moved closer to inspect the gown.

Miss Celine pinched the seams and tugged the skirt murmuring, "It fits well, very little alteration would be needed," she said consideringly, "Wouldn't you like to try on some others, Natalie dear?" she asked. All three Gilmore women shook their heads silently, staring transfixed at Lorelai's reflection. "Fine then," Miss Celine said firmly, "for a winter wedding, you'll need a stole," she said as she bustled off to a corner of the room.

Lorelai glanced at her mother in the mirror and called softly, "Mom?" Emily still held her hand to her lips; she looked at Lorelai and offered a watery smile. Lorelai grinned back at her, delighted that she agreed.

Miss Celine bustled back to them holding up a scrap of satin trimmed in white fur, "Found it," she cried, "this should do very well," she drawled as she wrapped the stole around Lorelai's shoulders, then stood back to admire the effect.

"Oh, Mom," Rory said in a squeaky voice, "you look like a snow princess!"

Lorelai's lips curled into a smile as she reached to touch her reflection in the mirror murmuring, "I do."

"And now," Miss Celine pronounced with a flourish, "the headpiece!" she exclaimed as she placed a veil atop Lorelai's head. Suddenly, the snow princess looked as if she Superman's ice fortress sprouting out of her head.

Emily shook her head vehemently and uttered the first words she had spoken since Lorelai had stepped from the dressing room, "I'll be right back," she said as she rushed from the room.

"I think it scared her," Lorelai whispered to Rory as she pulled the monstrosity from her hair and stared at it in disgust.

Emily had just re-entered the room when Miss Celine asked, "Will you be wearing your hair up, Natalie?"

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Down. And curly, Luke likes it curly," she murmured, mesmerized by her reflection. Miss Celine nodded and went back to pawing through the head pieces.

Emily stepped forward holding a large jewelry box. She opened it to show a delicate tiara sparkling on its velvet bed. Rory gasped and goggled at it, Lorelai's mouth dropped open. "Would you like to try this?" Emily asked softly.

Lorelai felt tears welling in her eyes as she looked at it and sighed at its perfection, "Oh Mom, yes, please." She ran her fingers through her hair, trying to make some order out of the riotous curls. Emily took the tiara from the box and placed it gently on her daughter's head. "Perfect," Lorelai said in a faint voice, "it's all perfect."

Rory stepped over and wrapped her arm around Lorelai's waist as they studied the whole effect in the mirror. Silently, Lorelai reached out, and squeezed Emily's hand, pulling her into the frame with them. The three generations of Gilmore women shared a triumphant smile.

After Lorelai had finally been convinced to remove the gown and change into her street clothes, they descended the stairs together. The magical spell had not been completely broken, but things were beginning to sound like normal again as Emily issued a list of edicts. "Now," she said, her powers of command returning to her, "we'll leave the dress here, so Luke won't see it. Celine has marked all of the necessary alterations, so we won't need to have a final fitting until just before the wedding." Lorelai nodded, sad that she couldn't take her snow princess dress with her. Emily came to a dead stop on the landing, "Have you done anything about flowers?" she asked urgently.

"Well Mom," Lorelai replied, giving Emily a gentle nudge to continue down the stairs, "that's one of the perks of having a holiday wedding," she explained patiently, "the inn will still be decorated, so the only flowers we will have to worry about will be centerpieces for the tables and the flowers for the wedding party."

Emily nodded and asked, "The dresses for Rory and Sookie? Have you thought about those?"

"Yes Mom," Lorelai assured her as they reached the bottom of the stairs, "that's already been taken care of," not daring to tell her mother that she was making the dresses for the girls.

"Okay, good," Emily responded, shooting Lorelai a worried glance.

Loreali continued, "Sookie has planned a fabulous menu, and she is designing our cake for us. Luke is taking Jess and Jackson to be measured for tuxedos next week. How'd you like to be along for that ride?" she asked, elbowing Rory in the ribs.

Rory laughed and said, "No, thank you."

"Invitations?" Emily blurted.

"I'm going to the printer's on Saturday morning," Lorelai answered easily.

"Well," Emily said pursing her lips, "it seems that you have it all in hand," disappointment tingeing her voice.

"Well, I do plan weddings a lot at work, so I have a pretty good idea of what needs to be taken care of," Lorelai said with a laugh. She glanced over to see Rory giving her a pointed stare. Lorelai rolled her eyes at her daughter, shifted uneasily and said, "But Mom, I'm probably going to need a lot of help pulling it all together. I was thinking, if you have the time, that maybe you could help me, you know, keep track of it all?" she asked hesitantly.

Emily beamed for a moment before schooling her features into a more neutral expression. "Of course, Lorelai," she said coolly, "I would be happy to help with whatever I can."

They walked toward the front door together. Emily invited them to stay to eat, but Lorelai explained that Luke was waiting dinner on them. Nodding her understanding, Emily asked, "Will Luke be joining you tomorrow night?"

Lorelai shook her head and said, "No, Caesar need the night off, so Luke will be working. But, Rory and I will be here as usual." she reassured her mother.

"Good, good," Emily said as she opened the door for them.

Rory hugged Emily and called "Good night, Grandma, we'll see you tomorrow!" as she walked to the Jeep.

Lorelai hesitated in the doorway for a moment, looking at her mother carefully. Impulsively, she hugged Emily and whispered, "Thank you for my snow princess dress!"

Emily smiled, and patted Lorelai's back awkwardly, "You're welcome," she answered simply, "thank you for letting me do that for you."

Lorelai pulled back and smiled at her mother, "Good night, Mom," she said softly.

"Good night, Lorelai," Emily replied trying to control her emotions. "Drive carefully!" she commanded from the doorway.

"Yes ma'am!" Lorelai answered with a cheeky grin as she slid into the car.

The girls burst into the house giddy with victory. They had rhapsodized about the dress all of the way home. Lorelai grabbed the phone and dialed the diner. "Get over here!" she shouted when Luke answered, and promptly hung up the phone, collapsing on the couch next to her daughter grinning from ear to ear.

"That was fun!" Rory said the excitement evident in her voice.

"Yeah," Lorelai agreed, "probably the most fun that I ever had in that house."

Rory looked at her mother seriously and said, "That was nice of you to let Grandma do that, be a part of it all," she gestured vaguely.

Lorelai sobered a little and said, "Yeah, I just hope that it doesn't come back to bite me, you know?"

"It won't," Rory said confidently, "I won't let it." she said in a stern tone.

Lorelai laughed and said, "That's right, I have Don Gilmore as my enforcer! Tell me, if she gives me any trouble, will you make her sleep with the fishes?"

"I'll have her whacked," Rory said with a nod.

"Good, but remember to…"

"I know, I know," Rory assured her, "I'll leave the gun, and take the cannoli."

"That's my girl!" Lorelai said, wrapping her arm around Rory and squeezing. They stared into space happily lost in thought, processing the evening.

A few minutes later, Luke stepped through the door and said, "I'm not your slave," in a disgruntled voice as he set a bag full of take out containers on the coffee table.

"Yes, you are," Lorelai countered as she dove for the bag, "you're my lurrrve slave!"

He sat in the chair with a resigned sigh as Rory popped up and said, "I'll grab some napkins and the drinks."

"I want a beer!" Lorelai demanded.

"Yes, your majesty," Rory sneered at her and turned to Luke raising an eyebrow at him questioningly.

He smiled and said, "Beer's fine for me too, thanks."

"See," Rory watched as Lorelai shoved an entire onion ring into her mouth, "Luke has learned his manners. Hopefully, it will rub off on you," she said primly as she walked into the kitchen.

"Not likely," Lorelai said with a mouthful of food, "I've rubbed all over him, and nothing has stuck yet!"

"Ew! Mom!" Rory yelled from the kitchen as Lorelai sent Luke a smirk.

He just shook his head and reached for the container holding his tuna sandwich and carrot sticks, which Lorelai had shunted aside. "Should we go to the table?" Luke asked.

"Nah," Lorelai replied reaching for the remote, "The Breakfast Club is on tonight."

"Again?" he asked with a groan.

"Get used to it, baby, you're marring me!" she warned him.

"December 28th," Luke said with a smile.

"December 28th," Lorelai grinned back at him, "I'll be the one in the beautiful snow princess dress."

"Oh, so you found one?" he asked munching on a carrot.

"Yeah," she said with a dreamy smile, "you're gonna love me in this dress!"

"Bet I'll love you more out of it," he smirked and bit into his sandwich.


	6. Nothin Like a Man in a Fruity Cummerbund

**A/N: Can I just say that you guys are great?!? Thanks for all of your reviews and comments. Just keep chugging that coffee, the caffeine addled reviews are always the best:)**

**Nothing Like a Man in a Fruity Cummerbund**

That evening, Lorelai was already in bed flipping through yet another bridal magazine, when Luke came out of the bathroom. He winced a little when he saw what she was reading, knowing that the tuxedo discussion was imminent. He placed clothes in the hamper, thinking about his conversation with Jess in the apartment the previous day. "So, I'd like it if you would be my best man at the wedding, you know?" he mentioned to his nephew, trying to sound casual about it.

Jess groaned and said, "No, no way."

Expecting the answer that he had received, Luke started in, "Aw, come on," he cajoled him, "you're my nephew, my only male relative. Please, will you just do this for me?" he asked, growing desperate.

"No, man," Jess responded, "pick on someone else."

"Like who?" Luke asked growing agitated, "Kirk? Come on, Jackson is going to walk with Sookie, I need you to walk with Rory. Do it for Rory if you won't do it for me."

Jess looked at his uncle, hating the guilt that he felt for turning him down. Luke held his gaze, his eyes pleading with him. "Fine!" Jess said, slamming his palm to the table and standing up to go to his room.

"Really?" Luke asked with relief.

"I said fine, didn't I?" Jess snarled at him.

"Good!" Luke smiled, "We go to get measured for tuxedos next week."

Jess stopped dead in his tracks and whirled on his uncle, "Oh no, no, no! Nobody said anything about a tux!"

"Yep," Luke said pointing a finger at his nephew, "If I'm wearing one, you're wearing one," he said enjoying Jess' discomfort a little too much.

"Man, this sucks!" Jess yelled, "Just because you're whipped, I have to go around looking like a jerk all day?"

"Yep," Luke answered, "that's exactly what it means." Luke chuckled as Jess went into his room and slammed his beloved door.

Luke chuckled to himself a little at the memory. But now, Lorelai was laying in wait for him. _Stay strong,_ he coached himself as he approached the bed, _you agreed to wear a tuxedo, but you didn't agree to look like an ass._

"This looks nice," Lorelai said pointing to a picture of some preppy looking guy wearing a tux with a white vest shot through with silver thread.

"Mmhmmm." Luke answered noncommittally as he slid under the covers and tried to close his eyes.

"Or this one," she persisted, shoving the magazine in front of his face. He looked to see a guy in a dark grey tux with some kind of fruity red cummerbund.

Luke shook his head and answered, "Black," as he rolled onto his side away from her. He was afraid to look into her eyes, knowing that she had some kind of Medusa-like magic that could make him cave in eventually.

"Luke," she whined, "don't you want something special, something different?"

He flipped back over, and fixed her with a determined stare, "First of all, it isn't something all that different if they are printing pictures of it in a magazine! Second, you know that I would much rather wear a suit, but you gave me the big blue eyes and the 'I just want to see you in a tux once in my life' speech, so I gave in," he ranted, and held up a third finger, "Third, if I am going to wear a tuxedo, I would rather look like James Bond than Tom Jones, so I am sticking with a classic black tuxedo. No shiny vests, no fruity cummerbunds, no ruffled shirts! Now, turn off the light, we need to go to sleep!" he said as he rolled away from her again.

Lorelai set the magazine on the nightstand and turned out the lamp. She rolled over and curled herself around him, kissing his shoulder and murmuring, "I love you, Ranting Luke."

"I love you, too, Crazy Lady," he said with a smile, "now go to sleep." Luke had dodged a bullet, and he knew it.

The next day Rory and Lorelai walked into the diner. Lorelai's face had a lax, shocked expression on it. Rory was guided Lorelai to a table, where she promptly sat and began pounding her forehead on the tabletop.

Luke rushed over to stop her, "What the hell is wrong with you?" he hissed by way of greeting.

"Hi Luke!" Rory said in a perky voice.

Lorelai simply lifted her head as far as her hands, and moaned, "What the hell _is_ wrong with me?"

Rory reached over to pat her shoulder comfortingly, "You were just being neighborly," she smirked at her mother's obvious discomfort.

"Neighborly? To who?" Luke asked.

"Whom, I think," Lorelai looked up and corrected automatically.

"Fine, whom," he corrected, his frustration growing.

"Dwight," she moaned, and buried her face in her hands again.

"Dwight?" Luke asked, his eyebrows lifted in astonishment, "Who, or whom, no who," he corrected himself, "the hell is Dwight?" he demanded feeling a spark of jealousy ignite.

"Our new neighbor," Rory explained helpfully, enjoying this morning's floor show, "he bought Beenie Morrison's old place."

"Stupid Beenie!" Lorelai muttered petulantly.

"What did Beenie, or Dwight, or whoever, do?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest.

Taking in his defensive posture, Rory nudged Lorelai's foot under the table to get her to look up. Lorelai would not comply, so Rory filled him in. "Well, Dwight came by this morning to introduce himself. Mom, being the helpful, caring, kind person that she is told him to let her know if there was anything she could do for him," she smiled, gloating a bit. "So, Dwight, being the eager beaver that he is, took Mom up on it right away," she finished. Looking between her Mom and Luke, Rory didn't know which she enjoyed watching more, her mother's pain or the flush of anger rising in Luke's cheeks. She sat back to wait for the explosion. _Three, two, one…_ she counted down.

"Took you up on what, Lorelai?" Luke demanded.

_And we have lift off!_ Rory sat back to enjoy the fireworks.

Startled by the anger in his voice, Lorelai looked up bewildered and said, "He wants me to turn them on every morning and every evening," Rory giggled, and Lorelai realized that she had not been clear, and hastened to explain, "his sprinklers, he wants me to turn on his sprinklers while he is out of town," she finished, shooting her daughter a nasty look.

"Sprinklers?" Luke asked suspiciously.

Seeing Luke's stormy expression, and the barely contained glee on her daughter's face, Lorelai admonished Rory saying, "Rory, honey, don't tease the step-daddy-to-be that way, it isn't nice!"

"I'm sorry, Luke," Rory said slightly chastised, "I could see that you were a little jealous, and I couldn't resist," she said with a barely contained giggle.

"Jealous?" he scoffed, "I'm not jealous!"

Lorelai reached up and patted his arm gently saying, "Yeah, you were, hon, but trust me, Dwight has got nothing on you!" At that, both girls dissolved into giggles.

Luke shook his head and said, "For that, no pancakes today," as he walked away muttering, "I wasn't jealous."

Lorelai turned to Rory and said, "You are pure evil," in an admiring tone, "Mommy is so proud of you!"

"Thank you," Rory said inclining her head, "it was too easy to let it slip by."

"So, you and Dean going out tonight when we get back?" she asked her daughter.

"No," Rory said, trying to act nonchalant, "he is working until ten, and I have a paper to work on this weekend," as she made herself busy rearranging the books in her backpack.

Lorelai sat back and studied her daughter carefully. She had noted that Rory and Dean were seeing less of each other lately, and the phone wasn't ringing as often. "Everything okay with you two?" she asked in a casual tone.

"What?" Rory said surprised, "Oh, yeah, everything is fine," she answered quickly.

"Okay," Lorelai responded doubtfully, "so, dinner tonight, huh? Think grandma will rip off that nice mask she has been wearing lately, and reveal herself to be a mad scientist?"

"Gee, I don't know, Shaggy, what do you think?" Rory played along, glad to have the Dean topic dropped.

A short time later, Rory left to catch her bus, and Lorelai stared after her daughter, her brow creased with worry. Luke stopped at the table and asked, "You alright?"

"I don't know," Lorelai said distractedly, "something is up with Rory and Dean, but she's not saying anything."

Luke slid into the chair next to her and said, "She'll tell you when she's ready."

"I know," Lorelai smiled at him, "I just hate to see her so, I don't know, confused, I guess," she said with a shrug.

Luke sat back and thought about it for a minute. "Well," he started slowly, "they haven't been seeing very much of each other lately."

"I know," she confirmed, "that's why I asked, but she said that everything is fine."

"It could be that they are just growing apart, you know?" he said thoughtfully, "She's all wrapped up in Chilton and Harvard and stuff, and he's here, going to Stars Hollow High and bagging groceries," he shrugged at the thought. "They never seemed all that into each other anyway, if you ask me."

Lorelai whipped her head around to stare at him asking, "What do you mean?"

He shrugged again and stared at his hands, "I don't know, I mean I know that they kiss and stuff, hell, I've seen them, but there doesn't seem to be much of a spark, you know?"

"Thank God," Lorelai said dryly.

"Yeah," Luke agreed with a smile, "well, that's just my take on it," he said as he stood to get back to work. "You'll call when you get home tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah, if I don't get tied up over at Dwight's. Oooh! Tied up at Dwight's - kinky!" she teased.

"I wasn't jealous," he snarled at her, but leaned in to press a firm kiss to her lips before he stalked away.

Lorelai watched him go with a knowing twinkle in her eye.

That night, Rory rang the doorbell at the Gilmore mansion at exactly 6:58, with Lorelai griping at her that they still had two full minutes of freedom before they had to go in. Emily swung the door wide and demanded, "Have you chosen your bouquet yet?" as a greeting.

"Well, hello to you too!" Lorelai sassed her as they entered the house.

"Hello Lorelai, Rory," Emily greeted them impatiently before asking again, "have you chosen your bouquet yet, Lorelai?"

"Not yet, Mom," Lorelai started, then Emily rushed out of the room. "I've created a monster," she whispered to Rory as they made their way into the living room unescorted.

They sat down just as Emily returned carrying a large white box. She placed the box on the table and began rambling in an excited tone, "I had gone to Mr. Stefan's today, you know Mr. Stefan, the florist we use? Anyway, I was checking on the centerpieces for the DAR luncheon, and was flipping through his portfolio of designs as I waited, and I saw this!" she said as she removed the top with a flourish.

Both Lorelai and Rory approached the box warily. When Lorelai peeked inside, she gasped in astonishment. There, nestled in green florist's tissue, was a big ball of tightly bound bright red and deep wine roses. Gingerly, she lifted to bouquet from the box as Emily continued, "It's just a sample he worked up for me this afternoon. Isn't it lovely?" she asked anxiously, "I'm not sure what color you were planning on using for the attendants dresses, but I thought that this was simply striking," she trailed off watching her daughter carefully for a response.

Both Lorelai and Rory gazed at the bouquet in wonder, and Rory murmured, "Claret."

"I'm sorry?" Emily asked, not understanding what her granddaughter meant.

Lorelai raised her eyes and said, "The bridesmaid dresses are Claret colored," she explained, pointing to one of the deep wine roses in the bouquet she held reverently.

"Oh," Emily said quietly, holding her breath for their opinions.

"It's perfect," Lorelai beamed at her mother, "I can't believe you found this, it's just what I had in mind, but it looks even better in reality!"

"Perfect," Rory concurred, flashing her grandmother a proud smile.

As the three women admired the bouquet, Richard stepped from his study. "Hello girls!" he called in greeting. They turned to him as one, Lorelai still clutching the bouquet. Richard took in the scene and decided to proceed with caution. "Beautiful roses," he complimented, "is that what you are thinking of carrying as your bouquet?"

"Yes," Lorelai answered firmly, "Mom found it," she said giving credit where credit was due.

Emily inclined her head in acknowledgement, and Richard said jovially, "Well, your mother has always had exquisite taste in flowers," he commented. Eyeing the three women warily, Richard decided that they should quit while they were ahead, so he held up the bar shaker and asked, "Martini anyone?"

Lorelai placed the bouquet back into the box gently, and turned to join her family for cocktail hour. Of course, much like a truce in the middle-east, the peace was fragile, and the cracks began to show during dinner. The first skirmish happened over the wording of the invitations, but Rory quickly defused it by suggesting a wording which included Richard and Emily, but did not suggest that they were hosting the wedding. A slightly more major battle broke out over the guest list. This time Lorelai held firm to the number of guests that she and Luke determined was a fair number for Emily and Richard's portion of the invitations. Emily railed about social obligations, and extended family until Lorelai said in no uncertain terms that she was to stick to the number. "You can invite the cousins if you want to, but I would suggest leaving off the 2nds, 3rds, 4ths, and anyone who has to use the term 'removed'," she recommended, "Luke is not a big party kind of guy, but he is doing this for me because I want it. I won't make him stand up in front of three hundred strangers to exchange our vows. I want him to love our wedding day, not dread it," she explained as earnestly as she could.

Richard sent Emily a quelling look, and there were no further discussions. All in all, the dinner ended amicably, with no casualties on either side.

The following Tuesday afternoon, Luke was sitting at his kitchen table catching up on some bills and paperwork for the diner, when Jess came in from school. Luke looked up and said, "Slow down there?"

"Dead," Jess replied, "Caesar's got it," he said easily, taking a seat at the table, and drummed his fingers.

"Well, we'll leave to meet Jackson in about a half hour," he said returning to his stack.

"I need to talk to you," Jess blurted.

Luke groaned, knowing what was coming and said, "Jess, it's just one day out of your life, is that too much to ask?"

"No," Jess said dismissively, "not about that, although I still say that we can do without the monkey suits, no I want to talk to you about school."

Luke sat back and stared at Jess, immediately on the defensive, "What about school?"

Jess drew a deep breath and started to explain his plan, "Well, you know that I hate Stars Hollow High, right? I'm not learning anything there."

"Jess, you are staying in school," Luke said in a warning tone.

"Would you just listen for a minute?" Jess shot back, "I'm eighteen, and I already know more than those idiots over there can teach me," he said, trying to lay the groundwork.

"We had a deal!" Luke yelled, jumping up from his chair, "You wanted to come back here! You agreed. If you want to live here, you go to school, you graduate, that was the deal!"

"I know!" Jess yelled back, "Would you just shut up and listen to me? I have a plan!"

Raising his eyebrows Luke said, "A plan?" sarcasm dripping from his voice, "You have a plan? A plan for what, how to throw away your future?"

"No damn it!" Jess jumped up too, and stood to face his uncle, "Please Luke, please just listen to me, okay? Just sit down for five minutes, shut your mouth for once, and listen to my idea, okay?" Jess said, anger mixing with desperation in his voice.

They stood toe to toe for a minute, staring each other down. Finally, Luke dropped his gaze and slid back into his chair. He drummed his fingers nervously on the table and growled, "Let's hear your fantastic plan."

"Okay," Jess said, taking a calming breath, "okay," he said again, as he slid back into his chair. "I've been thinking about school a lot actually," he began quietly, "watching Rory apply to all of those big schools," he said, staring at his hands clasped on the table.

"You're smart enough," Luke said without meeting Jess' eyes, "you could do that too."

Jess laughed and said, "Well, I don't think the Ivies are looking for someone with my track record," with a rueful smile, "anyway, I don't think I want that kind of thing, it's not really me, you know? Can you picture me joining a frat, or waving a pom-pom at the big game?" Luke snorted at the visual image that Jess had presented, and shook his head.

"Luke, I want to take my high school equivalency test," Jess said firmly.

Luke's head shot up, "What?"

"I want to test out," Jess answered.

"No!" Luke said automatically.

Temper rising again, Jess shot back with, "I'm eighteen! You can't keep me in that school!"

Struggling to control his own temper Luke asked, "Don't you want your diploma? Don't you want to graduate? You are so close!"

"Do I want to put on a polyester gown and a stupid flat hat and march around the gymnasium?" Jess sneered, "No, I don't. I just want to be done with high school so that I can move on."

"Move on to what?" Luke asked, frustrated.

Jess leaned forward and stared at Luke intently as he said, "Now hear me out, okay? Don't interrupt," he waited for Luke to nod his agreement. "Okay, I want to take the equivalency test that's being offered in mid November," he held up a hand to stop Luke from speaking, "I will continue to go to school until we receive the test results saying that I passed." Luke nodded carefully, and Jess continued, "Assuming that I will pass," Jess said with a smirk, "I want to sign up for a couple of courses at the community college in Harford for the Spring semester, see if the college thing is any better," he finshed softly. Luke's head shot up in surprise.

Jess looked at his uncle and plunged in further, "I would continue to live here in the apartment, which would be good because, no offense, but I really don't want to live with you and Lorelai in your love nest," he said with a laugh. Luke had to chuckle himself, and nodded his understanding. "I was thinking that maybe, you could make me your manager or assistant or something, give me a bit of a raise to help pay for school, and I would cover all of the evening shifts. That would make it so that you could be home at night, being a married man and all," Jess trailed off and waiting for Luke to speak.

Luke stared at the table, trying to process all that Jess and just lined out for him. Finally, he looked at his nephew's hopeful face. He sighed and said, "Well, you have given it some thought," he conceded, "let me, you know, kick it around a little, okay?"

Jess looked up at his uncle and teased, "You want to talk it over with Lorelai, have her tell you what to say."

Luke was once again defensive, "Lorelai doesn't ell me what to say!" he shot back before he saw the teasing look on Jess' face. Luke shook his head and smiled, "You may mock, but somehow, that crazy woman with her bizarre logic has a talent for being able to get to the heart of things. Yeah, I'm gonna talk to Lorelai," he said, "because aside from being my fiancée, she's my best friend. Everyone should be so lucky as I am," he said as he patted Jess on the shoulder.

Luke walked toward the door and said, "Now come on, we have to meet Jackson and head for the tux place," when Jess groaned, Luke laughed and said, "hey, nothing quite as fun as having some guy fondle you while he measures your inseam!"

Jess laughed and followed his uncle out of the apartment saying, "Well, maybe we'll get lucky and it will be a girl."

Luke laughed and shook his head as they went down the stairs and muttered, "If it helps, you just keep thinking that way!"


	7. Double Oh! Seven, Dancing & Discussions

**Double 0h! Seven, Dancing and Discussions**

When Jess, Jackson and Luke arrived at the tuxedo rental store late that afternoon, both store clerks were busy helping other customers. The female clerk called a 'be with you as soon as we can' greeting to them, as they stood uncomfortably staring at the rows of jackets on display.

"Do you know what we are getting?" Jackson asked Luke.

"Black," Luke replied succinctly, "just simple classic black."

Jess and Jackson both nodded appreciatively. They milled around the reception area, trying to remain patient. To Luke's chagrin and Jess' pleasure, they were finally approached by the female clerk. Luke explained to her what they wanted, gave her the date of the wedding, and reluctantly stepped into the fitting area to be measured. He refused to meet anyone's eyes as she took the tape to his inseam. Jess had to smother a smile when he heard his uncle absent mindedly humming the James Bond theme music as he studied the ceiling intently. When it was Jess' turn, he turned and gave his uncle a cheeky grin and a wink, which made Jackson laugh out loud. The assistant went to the racks of tuxedos, and pulled three matching suits in their sizes for them to try on.

A few minutes later, they each emerged from their dressing rooms. Luke was fussing with the collar on the tuxedo shirt, grimacing into the mirror. Jackson stepped into the frame beside him and said, "At least it's not a kilt," with a wry smile.

Jess hung back, watching his uncle preen a bit in the mirror. Finally, he couldn't resist. He stepped over to Luke and said, "You know you're dying to, just say it."

"Say what?" Luke asked annoyed.

"You know you want to Luke," Jess prodded him again. "Do it."

Luke looked at him for a second, and then turned his attention back to the mirror saying, "Danes. Luke Danes," in his best Bond impression. All three men cracked up.

Jackson slapped Luke on the back and said, "Well, at least you have the right names for it. It's hard to make 'Jackson Bellville' sound right."

"Yeah, Jess Mariano doesn't sound very cool, either," Jess added with a smirk.

"You got a date for the wedding?" Jackson asked Jess.

"I don't know," he answered. "I haven't thought about it yet," he said with a shrug.

Jackson shook his head at the teen saying, "You should get one, chicks can't resist a guy in a tux."

Luke smiled at his nephew and said, "Now you know why we do what we do."

Later that evening, Luke knocked on Lorelai's door. When she answered, she found him lounging against the doorframe, giving her the come hither stare. She kissed him hello and asked, "You boys have a good time?"

Luke smiled at her and said, "Yeah, we got it taken care of. We got back a little while ago, stopped off for a pizza and some beers after."

"Oooh, male bonding," she cooed as she fingered his flannel shirt. "Do ya wanna come in, big boy?" she asked flirtatiously.

"That depends," he said with a leer. "Are you alone?"

Lorelai paused for a minute and said, "Well, Rory is a Lane's right now, but she should be back…" He cut her off with a searing kiss, propelling her back into the house. Luke kicked the door shut behind them, and continued plundering her mouth. When the need for oxygen overwhelmed them, they broke apart.

Lorelai stared at him, her mouth agape. "Why Mr. Danes," she drawled, "you're so manly and testosterone-y!" He advanced on her again, but she put a hand up to stop him asking, "What brought this on?"

"I want you," he growled. "I want you and I don't want to be quiet. I want to make you moan. I want to make you call my name," he said in a low, dangerous voice. "I don't want to hide under the covers, I want you naked, spread across the bed, wanting me to love you, and I want it now."

Lorelai nodded mutely. He took her hand and led her upstairs. He began removing her clothes, slowly unwrapping her beauty. She stood before him in a trance, allowing him to feast his eyes on her. Finally, he whispered, "Touch me, Lorelai. I want you to touch me."

Lost in a haze of lust, she quickly removed his hat, plunging her fingers into his hair. She scraped her nails along his scalp as she pulled him down to kiss her. Their tongues dueled for control while her nimble fingers unbuttoned his flannel, and pulled up the hem of the t-shirt beneath. While he shrugged out of his shirts, she quickly went to work on his belt, tugging and pulling until it was free. She unzipped his jeans and pushed them down, dragging his boxers along the way. He toed off his boots, and kicked his legs free of the clothing. He pressed her up against his hard body, trailing kisses from her ear to her shoulder. He lifted her easily, and placed her on the bed, stepping back to admire her.

Lorelai beckoned to him saying, "Now, Luke, love me now."

Later, they were dressed, grinning like fools and sitting on the couch watching TV like nothing had happened.

Rory walked in the door and said, "Hey mom, hey Luke."

"Hey kiddo," Lorelai replied, trying to smother her grin. "How's Lane?" she asked.

"Oh, she's frustrated that they haven't landed a contract yet, but otherwise, she's good," Rory said flopping down on the couch.

"Homework done?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, I just have to read a little before I go to bed," Rory said with a yawn. "You guys get fitted for your tuxes?" she asked Luke.

"Yeah, we're done," he replied.

"So, did you go with the Don Ho look or the Don Johnson collection?" she teased.

He shook his head and said simply, "Bond. James Bond."

Both girls raised their eyebrows at him and giggled. Lorelai patted him on the knee and asked, "Dalton or Brosnan?"

"Connery!" he answered, affronted.

"Oooh!" Lorelai squealed. "Does that make me Barbara Bach or Jane Seymour?" she asked.

Luke shook his head at her and said, "Those were Roger Moore Bond girls."

"Ursula Andress?" she asked. "Am I your Ursula Andress?"

"Mom, I think you might be Miss Moneypenny," Rory joked as she rose from the couch. "I'm off to bed, good night," she said as she walked to her room.

"Night hon," Lorelai called.

"Night Rory," Luke chimed in.

Alone again, they share a conspiratorial smile. "Wanna show me your gun, Mr. Bond?" Lorelai said, batting her lashes.

"Definitely," he answered adding, "Miss Galore," as he rose and walked toward the stairs.

Shocked, she let out a yelp and chased him to her room. When they were once again behind closed doors, Luke immediately started removing her clothing. Lorelai smirked at him and said, "I think I'm gonna like being a Bond Girl!"

A few days later, Luke found Lorelai waiting for him at the counter when he stepped from the kitchen with an arm full of plates. He smiled and said, "Hey, hang on a second," as he went to deliver the orders. When he came back, he placed his hand on the small of her back and leaned in to give her a kiss. "How's it going?" he asked.

"It's going great!" she beamed at him.

"It is?" he asked, surprised at her enthusiastic response. He smiled at her and said, "What so great?"

Lorelai smiled back and said, "Well, the Dance Marathon is this weekend, and this year, I have a partner," she proclaimed. "Kirk is going down!"

Luke raised his eyebrows and asked, "Really, who?"

"Well, you silly, you're my partner," she said happily. "My partner in dance and my partner in life!"

"Oh no," he started.

"What do you mean no?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"I'm not doing that stupid thing!" he responded.

"But, if you don't, who am I supposed to dance with?" she asked plaintively.

"Not me," he answered stubbornly.

"But, Luke, you dance!" she exclaimed. "You dance really well, and I thought you liked dancing with me," she pouted.

"I do," he confirmed, "but, I am not dancing for twenty four hours, that's just nuts!"

"You want me to dance for twenty four hours in another man's arms?" she asked, confused by his refusal.

"I didn't say that," he reasoned.

"So you don't want me to dance?" she asked, crestfallen.

Luke hesitated and said slowly, "No, I want you to dance if you want to."

"Okay," she said drawing the word out. "So, I can't dance with you, and I can't dance with another man, so who am I supposed to dance with?" she asked, puzzled.

Luke thought for a moment and said, "Rory," with a smile.

"Rory?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said warming up to the idea. "You dance with Rory, and I will be there to supply your coffee and stand in when one of you needs a break," he offered.

"Rory huh?"

"Yeah, you can get her to do it," he encouraged her.

"We'll see," she answered doubtfully.

At 5:30 Saturday morning, Lorelai and Rory were stumbling sleepily toward the high school dressed up in forties fashions. "I have to say, for a couple of modern girls, we have time-warped with the best of 'em," Lorelai enthused.

Rory mumbled, "Mm."

"How ya doing there, champ?" Lorelai said, giving her daughter a squeeze.

"Early," Rory grunted.

"Yes, it's a tad early," her mother conceded.

"No sun." Rory noted.

"Well, he's not up yet," Lorelai explained.

Rory whined, "I can't even open my eyes."

"That's okay, there's nothing to see," Lorelai assured her. "Kirk's in a Speedo, Taylor's in a skirt, Al's in assless chaps."

"Oh my God, stop!" Rory commanded. "I'm never gonna be able to close my eyes again!"

Babette was sitting at the sign-up table in front of the school. Lorelai said, "Morning Babette."

"Oh, morning sugar. You guys look terrific," she complimented them.

"Thank you," Lorelai replied.

Rory asked in a whining voice, "Babette, can I lay down on the table while Mom signs in?"

Babette smiled and said, "Not an early bird, huh?"

"I need to get some coffee in her and we'll be fine," Lorelai assured her friend. "Kirk, however, is gonna be crying like a little teeny girl," she gloated.

"So what else is new?" Babette quipped. "Okay, now you two go get your physicals, bring your release forms inside and they'll get you a number," she said helpfully.

"Thanks. Come on, Snoozy," Lorelai said gently as she led her daughter away from the table.

Just outside of Miss Patty's studio Sookie cornered Lorelai and told her about Jackson's desire to have four children in four years. Lorelai listened carefully to her friend's problem and encouraged her to talk to Jackson about her concerns. Finally, Lorelai and Rory had their physicals, and headed over to the gym in search of coffee.

They spotted Luke setting up his coffee at the side of the gym, and hurried over to him.

Lorelai greeted him by saying, "Hey, we're dying, load us up!"

Luke looked up from his work and said, "Well, good morning to you, too," in a cranky voice.

Lorelai pecked a quick kiss on his lips and begged, "Coffee, please!"

"It isn't ready yet," he answered, fumbling with the machine.

"What?" Lorelai asked, astonished.

"Mommy," Rory whimpered.

"What do you mean it's not ready? It's six in the morning!" she pointed out to him. "Nothing says coffee like six in the morning," she said desperately.

Luke picked up a thermos from under the table and gave it to her saying, "You did not get this from me."

Lorelai grinned at the sight of the thermos and asked, "Then who do we send our kisses of gratitude to?"

"The eternal question asked yet again," he said with a sigh.

Rory poured some coffee and took a greedy sip. She smiled and said, "Thanks Luke."

Turning to her mother she held the cup out reverently and said, "Strong."

"Yeah?" Lorelai asked before tasting it. She sipped at the cup and said, "Hello!" She turned back to Luke and said, "You are god," before turning to lead Rory to the dance floor. "Wish us luck?" she called back to him over her shoulder.

"Good luck," he said, "make Kirk kiss varnish."

"We will," she assured him as they took their spots for the countdown. Kirk and his partner lined up near Rory and Lorelai. HE sneered at Lorelai, and she snarled back at him. As the countdown began Lorelai whispered to Rory, "He's going down."

Rory grimaced a little and said, "I hate to bring this up."

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"Kirk has very little in his life," Rory started.

"Uh huh," Lorelai agreed.

"He has no career, no girlfriend, no pet, no car. He lives with his mother, she won't even let him have his own key. The only thing he does have in his whole lonely pathetic existence is this marathon. If we win, if we take him down, if we take away that last little piece of dignity, then we leave him with nothing," Rory said in a sad voice.

Lorelai just smirked and said, "I wonder if he'll cry."

They had been dancing for a few hours when Lorelai noticed Rory staring toward the bleachers. She looked over to see Dean sitting there, talking to a cute blonde girl. "Who's the chippy?" Lorelai asked her daughter.

"That's Lindsay," Rory answered. "Don't you remember her? We went to school together," she explained.

"Oh yeah," Lorelai said as she eyed them suspiciously. "They look pretty friendly," she commented.

"Yeah," Rory said with a frown.

"Are things okay between you two?" Lorelai asked her daughter.

Rory shrugged and said, "I guess so."

"You guess so?" Lorelai asked, trying to get more information.

"Well, we haven't been seeing each other very much lately," Rory said softly.

"Why's that?"

"I don't know," Rory said in an unsure voice. "I guess because I have been busy with school and the paper and the college stuff. We just don't seem to have much to talk about anymore, you know?" she asked as if she were trying to figure it out herself.

"Yeah," Lorelai answered quietly, "sometimes that happens."

Rory watched Dean talking to Lindsay and said, "I think we're breaking up," in a sad voice.

"Oh hon," Lorelai said sympathetically. "I'm sorry. I know it's hard to grow apart from someone you care about," she told her daughter.

"It sucks," Rory said petulantly. "I guess that we are both just waiting for the other to make the move," she said thoughtfully.

"Well," Lorelai said, trying to find the silver lining, "maybe it's better this way." She searched for something upbeat to say. "Maybe you would be better off just enjoying your senior year without being tied down, you know?"

"Yeah, 'cause I'm such a wild and crazy girl," Rory scoffed.

"Maybe not," Lorelai agreed, "but his way, you won't have to feel guilty about spending your time on other things."

"Yeah, maybe," Rory agreed.

Fourteen hours into the marathon, Jackson led Sookie over to where Lorelai and Rory were dancing. Lorelai looked up tiredly and said, "Oh, hey guys."

"Well, hey to you, too," Jackson said in a snide tone. "Listen, I wanted to ask you, what do you think of my hair?" he asked.

"What?" Lorelai asked, confused.

"My hair. How's it look to you? Any opinion?"

"It looks fine," she said cautiously.

Sookie piped up saying, "Jackson, you're overacting."

"You think?" he asked snidely. "How 'bout you, Lorelai? You think I'm overreacting?"

Lorelai began to get frustrated. "Jackson, what?" she asked as she tried to inch away from them.

Sookie answered, "Nothing. He's mad at me and he's taking it out on you."

"Oh, I'm not mad," he said sarcastically. "I just didn't realize that when I married Sookie, I also married you. I didn't realize I was a Mormon, my mistake," he snarked.

Sookie was getting frustrated. "Quit trying to drag Lorelai into this," she said.

"Fine, I will," he answered as he stalked off of the floor.

"Jackson, wait!" Sookie yelled after him. She waved their yellow cards in the air and said, "Yellow cards, right here! I've got 'em for the both of us. We'll be right back!" as she dashed after him.

Taylor called for a break, so Lorelai wandered over to Luke and asked, "Have you seen Sookie and Jackson?"

"Nope," he replied, as chatty as ever.

"I've looked everywhere for them," she said.

"Have you tried the insane asylum where everybody in this room is supposed to be?" he asked unhelpfully.

Then she saw Jackson and Sookie walking up to them. When they reached the table Jackson said, "Okay, I need to say something here."

Lorelai said, "Oh, I've been looking all over for you."

"I wish you would just drop this," Sookie begged.

Undeterred, Jackson laid into Lorelai saying, "Contrary to your belief, there are some things in life that you do not have the right to have an opinion on."

"What?" Lorelai asked, stunned. Luke folded his arms over his chest and stood back to watch the show.

Jackson continued ranting at her, "And the rate at which I have kids and the amount of kids I wish to have falls directly under that category!"

Lorelai turned to her friend and asked, "Sookie, what did you tell him?"

Sookie stammered, "Okay, you see, once again, my communication skills – not so good."

Lorelai turned to Jackson and said, Jackson, I didn't mean to get involved in any of this."

"No?" he asked incredulously. "Telling Sookie that she needs to immediately inform me that four in four is crazy?" he asked.

"Aw, Sookie," Lorelai moaned.

"Yeah, it did come out something like that," her friend replied sheepishly.

"Aw man," Lorelai groaned again.

Luke perked up and asked, "What's four in four?"

"Four kids in four years," Lorelai explained to him quickly.

Luke shook his head and said, "That is crazy."

"Oh good, yes," Jackson threw his hands up in frustration saying, "let's open this up to even more discussion."

"One kid in four years is crazy," Luke murmured.

"Hey!" Jackson yelled.

"Sorry, go ahead," Luke shrugged and said, "drop another sucker in this mess."

Lorelai had enough of his commentary and said, "Okay, raise your hand if you're not helping."

"Does anyone here understand that a man has a right not to have his personal life debated in a public forum? I am not Winona Ryder," Jackson declared.

"Well, I know that," Sookie said.

"I'm sorry, Jackson, I didn't mean –" Lorelai started.

Jackson cut her off saying, "My child-bearing arrangements are between me and Sookie."

"And the Lord," Luke muttered. When Lorelai shot him a glare he asked, "Still not helping?"

"Jackson, just please calm down," Sookie pleaded with her husband.

"I will calm down! I'll calm down at home!" he shouted at her.

"But what about the contest?" Sookie asked.

"To hell with the contest! I'm quitting the contest," Jackson raved. "That is, if it's okay with Lorelai, or Luke, or that strange man in the corner who I've never met. Excuse me, strange man in the corner? Is it okay if I quit this contest?" he asked snidely as he stormed off.

Sookie looked at Lorelai beseechingly and said, "I'm so sorry. I got tongue-tied and things just started coming out and I couldn't stop them and…"

"Go," Lorelai told her.

"Jackson, honey, wait!" Sookie yelled as Taylor called the dancers back to the floor. Lorelai shot a wry smile at Luke and waggled her fingers at him.

At hour twenty three, the heel on Lorelai's vintage shoe broke. She waved Dean over to hold Rory up, and she went in search of Luke for help. He said that he had some glue at the diner, and left to go get it. When he returned, they sat on the bleachers talking while he glued the heel.

Luke looked up at her through his lashes and said shyly, "Uh, listen, uh, I didn't really mean all that stuff I said earlier."

"What stuff?" she asked.

"Uh, the kid stuff, you know," he said gruffly.

"Oh, it's no big deal," she brushed it off.

Luke looked down at the shoe and said, "Yeah, I know, I just. . .I'm not really as anti-kid as I might have come off."

Lorelai touched his knee and said, "I know." Then she laughed and said, "Drop another sucker in…"

He grinned sheepishly and asked, "So how many?"

"What?" she said.

"How many kids?" he asked again.

"Oh, I don't know," she said softly. She shrugged and said, "I guess that will be up to you, and the Lord," she added with a smile.

Luke nodded, smiled and said," I say we start with one, and see how we do."

Lorelai kissed him on the lips and murmured, "Sounds good."

"And if," he started hesitantly, "If we think we might want another, well, it could be a discussion."

"A discussion," she confirmed.

"Yes," he answered, "it may be a short discussion, but still." They smiled at each other, each lost in thoughts of their future family.


	8. Break Ups and Blow Ups

Break Ups and Blow Ups

"Speaking of kids," Luke said hesitantly, "I had an interesting talk with Jess the other night."

"Oh?" Lorelai asked as she out her shoe back on. "What about?"

"School, his plans, you know," he said vaguely.

"What about…" Lorelai started to ask, but she was distracted by a commotion on the dance floor. She saw Rory and Dean in the middle of a heated argument. Their voices carried over the music, but Lorelai couldn't make out the words. "Hold on," she said to Luke as she rose from the bleachers.

Seeing what had caught her attention, Luke rose too, and began to follow Lorelai onto the floor. Kirk started screaming hysterically, "Taylor! Luke's on the dance floor! He's unauthorized!"

Suddenly, both Dean and Rory started to walk off of the dance floor in opposite directions. Rory was heading away from her mother when Kirk opened his mouth to yell to Taylor again. Luke saw him and quickly pulled Lorelai into his arms, and half danced, half trotted toward the spot that Rory had taken on the bleachers.

Focused on her daughter, Lorelai hardly noticed that Luke was making her dance her way there. Kirk became angry, and dragged his partner up to the podium to argue with Taylor over whether Lorelai and Rory should be disqualified. Taylor stared down at Kirk and noticed that he had stopped dancing and stepped off of the official dance floor. He picked up his megaphone and said, "Rory Gilmore, do you have your yellow ticket?"

Without thinking, Lorelai reached into the bodice of her dress and held up the card to shut Taylor up. Just as she and Luke were approaching Rory, Taylor shouted into his megaphone, "Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a winner! Lorelai Gilmore and Rory Gilmore have just won their first Stars Hollow Dance Marathon!"

Lorelai stopped, confused about why they were calling her name. Luke leaned in and said, "You won."

Lorelai looked at her daughter sitting on the bleachers, her face buried in her hands. She turned and saw Taylor gesturing for her to claim their giant trophy. She dropped her eyes to the floor in front of the stage and saw Kirk curled up in the fetal position, tears streaming from his eyes. She stood in a daze, her sleep deprived brain trying to process it all. Finally, Luke pulled her arm in Rory's direction, and they went to join her on the bleachers.

"Rory, honey?" Lorelai asked softly. The younger girl cried harder when she heard her mother's worried tone. Luke shoved his hands into his pockets, feeling helpless. He stared at Lorelai, hoping that she could give him a clue as to what to do. Lorelai tried again saying, "Sweetie? What happened? Tell Mommy what's going on," she urged.

Rory simply shook her head, unable to talk yet. Taylor was shouting into the megaphone for the winners to collect their trophy so that they could all go home. Lorelai nodded toward the stage, and Luke rushed to retrieve it for her. He rubbed gentle circles on her daughter's back and asked, "Did you have a fight?"

Rory looked up, her face tear stained and puffy, and said in a broken voice, "We broke up. Again."

"Oh honey," Lorelai sighed as she pulled her daughter closer to her.

Rory struggled from the embrace. Pushing Lorelai away gently she said, "No, Mom. Please? I just can't talk about it right now, okay?" Lorelai nodded her understanding, trying not to feel hurt that Rory rejected her comfort. Rory wiped her eyes and said, "I just need to be alone for a little while, okay? I just want to go home, wash my face, and crawl into my bed." She pleaded with her mother for understanding, "I need to be Scarlett tonight, Mom. I want to think about it tomorrow, okay?"

Lorelai nodded again murmuring, "Okay Sweets, you go on home."

Rory stood and slowly made her way to the door. Luke returned to the bleachers, and set the giant trophy next to Lorelai. "Is she okay?" he asked, staring after Rory as she left.

Lorelai just shook her head and said, "They broke up."

"What?" Luke screamed in disbelief. "I'll kill that punk!"

"No hon," Lorelai said as she reached up to take hold of Luke's arm, "this has been coming."

"What do you mean?" he demanded.

"Well, you know that they haven't been very together lately," she explained. "Things finally came to a head, I guess," she said with a shrug.

Luke sank down onto the bleachers next to Lorelai and asked, "Well, what did she say?"

Lorelai just shook her head sadly and said, "She said that she can't talk about it yet. She's tired, she's upset. I'll get her to talk later, after she has slept for a bit."

Luke sighed, and rose from the bleachers. He held out a hand for her, and helped her step down. He picked up her giant trophy in one arm, and wrapped his other arm around her as they left the deserted gym. "Come on," he said, "I'll buy you a cup of coffee."

They stepped into the deserted diner, most of the usual morning crowd was catching up on their sleep from the marathon, and Luke placed the trophy on an empty table. Jess stepped around the end of the counter, and brought Lorelai a mug of coffee. He smirked at the trophy and asked, "So, you won?"

Lorelai stared at the trophy as if she hadn't noticed it before and said, "Yeah, I guess so," in a dazed voice.

Luke smiled down at her and asked, "What the hell are you gonna do with this thing, anyway?"

"I don't know," she mumbled, "I never really thought about it."

Luke snorted and sank into the chair next to her. Jess stared at the two of them and commented, "You don't look very happy."

"Oh," Lorelai said automatically, "I am."

Jess set the coffee pot on the counter and crossed his arms over his chest, just as she had seen Luke do countless times. He gave them both a hard stare and said, "Okay, what's going on here?"

Luke shot his nephew a quelling glance as Lorelai said softly, "Rory and Dean broke up. She's really upset."

"What?" Jess yelled. "That loser! I'll kill him!"

"Jess!" Luke shouted, "Pipe down!"

"Who does he think he is?" Jess demanded. "Well, she's better off. That hockey addled jock wasn't good enough for her!"

Lorelai's head shot up as she asked, "And who is? You?"

"No, not me!" Jess sneered back at her. "A prince, maybe," he began to rant, "one that's in line to be king. Not one of those waiting-for-a-brother-to-die ones, but a real one. If not a prince, someone who's gonna be good for her!"

"And you don't think Dean was good for her?" she asked incredulously.

"He wasn't smart enough!" Jess shouted at her. "Sure he's a nice guy, sure he has the hair and he's ten feet tall, but he could never go where she's going! Anyone could see that!"

"Why do you care?" she demanded. "What does it matter to you?"

"She's my friend!" Jess shouted, as if this made all of the difference.

"Do you think she should date you now?" Lorelai asked.

"No!" Jess yelled.

"You bought her basket!" Lorelai yelled back.

"I was bored!" he screamed. "I just wanted to jerk someone's chain, and he was an easy target!"

The three of them looked at each other as an uneasy silence fell over them.

"So," Lorelai said slowly. "You aren't interested in Rory, that way?" she asked.

"No!" Jess said as she sank into a chair, exhausted. "She's my friend. She's about to be my cousin," he explained. "Hell, with the two of you getting married, we'll be more like brother and sister than anything," he finished softly.

"I'm sorry, Jess," Lorelai apologized softly. "I thought that you were after something more form her," she admitted.

"I know," he said quietly.

After a moment, Luke stood and said, "We're tired. Everyone's nerves are shot." He held his hand out to Lorelai and said, "Come on, I'll walk you home."

She placed her hand in his, and glanced at the trophy as she rose. She smiled at him and said, "I think it looks great right there."

Luke shook his head and said, "Not a chance. We'll get it later," as he led her to the door.

Lorelai stopped and looked at Jess slumped in the chair. Impulsively, she walked over and gave him a quick hug saying, "You're a good friend, but stay away from Dean. No matter what happens, that's one fight you can't win, town-wise, okay?" When he nodded, she patted him on the back and said, "I appreciate the sentiment, though. It's good to know that my girl has got a couple of strong men ready to defend her honor."

Jess snorted and said, "That's why they call me Lancelot," as they walked out of the door.

They walked back to her house in silence. When they reached her driveway, Luke softly admitted, "I was afraid that he might like her too."

She smiled at him and asked, "What would you have done?"

"Before or after I beat him to a pulp?" he asked with a wry smile.

They continued up to the porch where Lorelai asked, "Are you going to work?"

Luke shook his head and said, "I've been up all night, too, remember?"

"Stay here for a while?" she asked. He just smiled and nodded in answer. They went into the house and climbed the stairs slowly. When they had reached her doorway, they stopped in their tracks when they saw Rory curled up in a ball on her mother's bed.

Luke kissed Lorelai's forehead and asked, "Call me later? Let me know if she's okay?"

Lorelai nodded, and listened as he went back downstairs.

When she heard the front door close behind him, she kicked off her shoes and climbed onto the bed. She curled herself around her protectively, and fell asleep holding her baby.

When Lorelai awoke that afternoon, she found herself staring into her daughter's eyes. They blinked at each other, and Rory whispered, "I think I am ready to wallow now."

Lorelai nodded and said, "Go get in a hot bath." She swung her legs off of the bed and began unzipping the dress that she had slept in. As she changed clothes she promised, "I will gather the supplies and we will have the wallow to end all wallows."

Lorelai hurried to Doose's and purchased all things cheesy and chocolaty. She dashed into the diner and asked Jess for four to-go cups of coffee and a selection of doughnuts and pastries. He glanced at her Doose's Market bags and asked, "Is she okay?"

Lorelai smiled and assured him, "She will be."

As Jess was bagging the baked goods, Luke stepped out from behind the curtain, still strapping on his watch. "Hey," he called when he saw her.

"Hi doll," she said leaning over to get her kiss.

"How's it going?" he asked.

"We're moving to the wallowing phase," she said as she held up the grocery bags.

He nodded his understanding. "I'll help you carry it to your car," he said, pointing his chin toward the Jeep parked at the curb.

"Thanks, babe," she said as he took the tray of coffee and the bag from Jess and followed her out of the diner.

Once they had loaded the supplies into the car he asked, "Call me later?"

"You bet," she said as she leaned in to kiss him again.

Once she slipped into the driver's seat, she looked up to see Luke hovering near the door. He looked at his feet for a moment, trying to find the right words. "Tell her," he started, "you know, tell her…"

"I will, hon," she assured him, "I'll tell her."

He gave her a jerky nod and stepped away from the door, patting the hood of the car as he walked back into the diner.

That night, Lorelai had prepared for bed and settled herself in before dialing Luke's number. He answered on the first ring. She teased him saying, "Ah, sitting by the phone, waiting for my call."

"I was worried," he answered, taking the phone to his room and closing the door. "How is she?" he asked.

"She's okay," Lorelai answered with a sigh. "She's strong."

"Yeah," he said quietly, "I just hate it for her."

"I do too," she agreed. "So, I was thinking, weren't you going to tell me something about Jess this morning, before this all blew up?" she asked.

"Oh yeah," he said, just remembering himself. "Well, the other day, Jess approached me with an idea. I've been kicking it around for a few days, but I wanted to get your take on it."

"Okay, shoot," she said getting comfortable in her bed.

"Jess wants to take his high school equivalency test next month. He says he can't stand being in high school any longer, so he wants to test out, if he can," he explained.

"Really? Wow," she responded.

"Yeah, he has this whole plan that if he passes, he can start taking classes at the college in Hartford a few days a week, while he covers the night shift at the diner."

"Wow," Lorelai said again. "Well, I'm glad to hear that he wants to take some college courses," she said reassuringly.

"I thought that was good," Luke said. "I mean, I know he's bored in school, I'm sure he can pass the test if her prepares for it, but I just feel like he's gonna miss something, you know?" he asked worriedly.

"I know," Lorelai agreed softly.

"I just," he started, "I wanted to get your take on it. I mean, you didn't go the traditional route in your schooling either, so I wanted your opinion, I guess."

"Well, I didn't, but that wasn't really by choice, you know?"

"I know," he answered, "but it didn't stop you from doing what you wanted to do eventually, right?"

"Right," she concurred. "Of course, business school and owning my own inn were things that I discovered later. I didn't exactly dream about those things when I was sixteen," she pointed out.

He laughed and asked, "What did you dream about?"

"Getting my braces off and touring with the Bangles, mainly," she said with a chuckle. "So, which way are you leaning?" she asked.

"Well, after my knee jerk reaction of 'no way', I am starting to think that it may be good for him. Maybe he does need to be challenged more. Lord knows, Stars Hollow High is no Chilton," he said ruefully.

"No, it isn't," she agreed. "What kind of classes would he take?" she asked.

"I don't know," he admitted, "we didn't get that far."

"Well, I say that you should talk it over some more. Get an idea of what he wants to study, what he plans on doing after he's done with school," she suggested.

"Yeah," he agreed somberly, "we need to talk about it."

She laughed at his tone. "I know, it's painful for you both, but I think you will survive it. Just stick to short words, it will go much faster," she recommended.

He smiled into the phone and said, "I love you, Lorleai."

"I love you, Luke," she said with a sleepy, happy grin. "How's Spartacus?"

"Spartacus?" he asked.

"My trophy," she explained. "Is it still shiny?"


	9. Presents Present a Problem

**A/N: Please forgive me for not updating, I have ennui.**

Presents Present a Problem

As September slipped into October, life in the Gilmore and Danes/Mariano households became more hectic. Wedding plans were in full swing. Lorelai and Luke ordered their invitations, and collected Emily and Richard's guest list to add to their own. Emily introduced Lorelai to Mr. Stefan and they picked out centerpieces and the flowers for the wedding party. One morning, Lorelai was in the diner having breakfast when Kirk approached her hesitantly. "Excuse me, Lorelai?" he asked.

"Hey Kirk, what's up?" she answered.

Kirk saw Luke merge from the kitchen and shot him a nervous glance as he approached them. He swallowed hard and asked Lorelai in a rush, "Have you hired your wedding photographer yet?"

"Beat it, Kirk," Luke snarled as he reached the table.

"Now Luke, Kirk isn't hurting anyone," she reprimanded him. She turned to Kirk and said, "Well, Kirk, we have been looking at a few portfolios. Are you still in the photography business?" she asked.

"Yes I am," he answered firmly. "You were interested in my services when you were going to marry…" Kirk saw Luke's glare out of the corner of his eye and stopped abruptly.

"Yes Kirk," Lorelai said kindly, "we would be happy if you would take pictures at our wedding."

"Really?" Kirk asked in an excited tone.

"Really?" Luke asked in disbelief.

"Yes," she answered them both at once. Shooting Luke a quelling glance, she continued, "Now Kirk, my mother is insisting that we use her photographer for the formal pictures, but we would love it if you would take the candid shots," she clarified.

"I'm your man!" Kirk agreed happily. "You can count on me!" he exclaimed as he turned and ran from the diner, thrusting a victorious fist into the air.

Luke set the coffee pot that he was holding on her table and looked at Lorelai as if she had lost her mind. "Are you nuts?" he asked in a harsh whisper.

"No," she replied calmly.

"You just hired Kirk!" he yelled.

"Yes, I did," she replied.

Luke looked at the ceiling and muttered, "She is nuts."

"Hon, Kirk is a good photographer. Look at the picture on your nightstand," she reminded him of the photo Kirk took of them at the Firelight Festival. "He knows us," she went on the explain, "he knows this town, and all of our friends. Kirk will be able to capture that better than the other guy. Look at that picture on your nightstand," she said again with quiet conviction.

Luke smiled and leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. He patted her shoulder and walked away shaking his head.

And so, the wedding plans rolled on. Sookie tried repeatedly to get Luke and Lorelai to sit down for a cake tasting, but Luke wouldn't do it and Lorelai just kept saying that she trusted her. So sample cakes kept appearing on Lorelai's desk a few times a week. Unwilling to let a good thing go, Lorelai just kept her mouth shut.

Jess hunkered down at the books, determined to pass his equivalency test with flying colors. He had chosen three courses that were being offered at the college in Hartford, and was working steadily to escape Stars hollow High.

Following the break up with Dean, Rory had thrown herself into her school work and work on the Franklin with renewed dedication. Determined to raise her daughter's spirits, Lorelai began planning Rory's eighteenth birthday party. She kept coming up with one outlandish scheme after another, which Luke would promptly veto saying, "We'll have it at the house, you know that's what she'll want anyway." Finally she relented, and started working with Sookie and Luke on menu ideas for the party.

One evening as they were getting ready for bed, Luke turned to Lorelai and said, "About Rory's birthday present…"

"Hon," she said holding up a hand to stop him, "I've been meaning to talk to you about that," she said as she crawled into bed next to him.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Listen," she said gently, placing her hand on his chest. "Hon, Rory doesn't need anything with her name or initials on it anymore, okay?"

Affronted, Luke asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Lorelai tried to explain gently, "What I mean, hon, is that Rory never really liked unicorns, and she doesn't need monogrammed towels, or pencils or backpacks, but she would never tell you that."

"Oh man," he groaned.

Lorelai stroked his arm. "It's okay, Rory loves you, and she appreciated all of your gifts, really she did," Lorelai insisted. "But," she continued, "maybe you should just leave the present stuff to me, okay?"

Luke nodded, mortified that his gifts had probably been a great source of mockery for them over the years. "Well, maybe you can just give me some general ideas, and I can take it from there," he said hopefully.

"Don't worry about it, I've got her covered," she assured him.

Luke rolled onto his side, still upset over the discovery that he was a horrible gift giver. _Now every birthday and Christmas is going to be an even bigger pain in the butt,_ he thought to himself. _Maybe I should just let Lorelai handle it. But, how am I going to get gifts for Lorelai? Do I get Rory to help me then? _His internal rant ramped up._ No, damn it, a gift is about the thought! I really thought that she liked unicorns! If I am going to give someone a gift, then I am going to do the choosing! I'll just pay closer attention to things that they comment on. But, how do I know if the comment is sincere or if they are goofing on something. Man, this sucks!_

"Luke?" Lorelai cooed to him over his shoulder.

"What?" he snapped.

"It's okay, hon. I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry," she apologized.

He rolled back onto his back and stared at her with troubled blue eyes. "I'm glad you did. I guess it's important to know if you suck at something," he pouted.

"Luke, you do not suck at giving gifts," she assured him. "You were out of your element with Rory. It's hard to shop for a young girl, especially if you are not really up on young girls. Which, I hope your not, mister, 'cause that's a whole other worry!" she said, which teased a half-hearted smile out of him.

Lorelai hugged him close and said, "If only you realized how much you have given us over the years."

"Yeah," he snorted.

"Yeah," she said emphatically. "You have single handedly kept our house from falling down around our ears. You fed us, even when we were broke. You make us coffee and pancakes in our very own kitchen. You let a young girl take up an entire table in your diner day after day so that she would not have to go home to an empty house, and her mother would not have to worry about where she was or what she was doing," she explained. She looked into his eyes as said sincerely, "Luke, you are our present."

He reached up and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "Thank you," he whispered.

"No, thank you," she said simply. As they stared into each other's eyes, Lorelai's smile became a leer as she crawled on top of him. She raked her nails down his chest and tugged at the hem of his t-shirt as she said, "And I intend to keep on thanking you, every way I know how."

The night of Rory's party, the house was packed. It seemed like to whole town had shown up to celebrate with her. Richard and Emily heard the music and a raucous burst of laughter as they climbed the steps of the front porch. Peeking through the window, Emily said, "Well, it looks like the usual bunch of miscreants."

"Now Emily," Richard chided as he took her arm to guide her back to the door, "they are a bit colorful, but they are hardly miscreants." They didn't bother with the doorbell, having learned that lesson years ago, and cautiously entered the melee.

Luke spied them as he walked from the kitchen with a tray of Sookie's canapés. He quickly intercepted them, greeting the older couple warmly. "Richard, Emily," he nodded to them, "Rory will be so happy that you came."

"Well, of course we came," Emily said condescendingly, "she's our granddaughter. I just wish that she would have let me throw a proper party for her this year."

Richard shook his head and said jovially, "Well this looks like a party to me!" He clapped a hand on Luke's shoulder and asked, "Now, where's the bar?"

Luke smiled and made a mental note to avoid spending too much time with Richard this evening. He nodded toward the kitchen, but said, "It's in the kitchen, but let me just pass this tray on, and I will get your drinks for you." He spotted Lane standing nearby and handed the canapés to her and made a motion for her to circulate.

Turning back to Lorelai's parents he asked, "What can I can you?"

"Scotch, neat, please," Richard answered.

"I'll have a Stoli on the rocks," Emily said.

Muttering a quick, "Be right back," Luke escaped to the kitchen to get their drinks.

Richard and Emily tentatively poked their heads into the living room, and Rory spotted them. She gave a squeal and hopped up to hug them saying, "Grandma, Grandpa, you're here!"

"Yes we are," Richard answered with a smile.

Emily beamed at her beautiful granddaughter and asked, "Are we in time for presents?"

Lorelai had just approached them from behind and answered for her daughter. "Just in time! Hi Mom. Hi Dad, glad that you could make it," she said politely.

"Hello, Lorelai," Emily replied. "It looks like your usual festive gathering," she said in a dry tone.

"Well, it is festive, and all of the usual suspects are here, so I guess you're right," Lorelai answered, unwilling to rise to her mother's bait. "Have you gotten a drink?" she asked.

"Luke's getting them for us," Richard answered just as Luke approached them.

Luke handed the drinks to Richard and Emily, then turned to Rory and asked, "Are you ready?"

Rory grinned and said, "For presents? I'm always ready!"

Lorelai squeezed her daughter and said, "That's my girl!" She called to the crowd, "Okay everyone, the Birthday Girl is ready to rake in the loot, so gather around!"

Rory spent an hour opening presents. She was effusive in her thanks, jumping up to hug each person in turn. Lorelai and Luke hung back, holding hands and watching the evening unfold. Finally, Luke asked, "What did you get her?"

"Well we," she started, gesturing between them, "got her a portable TV for her room, which she can take off to school with her next year."

"Good thinking," Luke complimented.

"Thank you. We also got her some books, a sweater, and other little things," she explained.

Luke nodded, then turned to look at her nervously. "I have something for her," he said solemnly. When Lorelai opened her mouth to speak, he held up a hand to stop her. "I know, you put my name on that stuff, but I just wanted to give her something from me, okay, personally." Lorelai nodded, pressing her lips together tightly. Misunderstanding her action, Luke told her gruffly, "There are no unicorns or names on it."

"Good," Lorelai answered him with a kiss. "But, I wasn't thinking about that, I was just thinking about how great you are."

Luke gave her a wry smile and said, "That's me, Mr. Fabulous."

They continued to watch as the pile of presents dwindled. Finally, after the last gift had been opened, Lorelai asked him, "So which one was yours?"

He just shrugged and said, "I didn't put it on the pile, I'll give it to her later."

Lorelai nodded her understanding and said, "I'm going to refill some bowls, I'll be back," as she walked toward the kitchen.

Several of the guests made the move to leave, so Rory walked them out, thanking them again as she waved from the porch. She turned to go back into the house only to find that Luke had followed her out. "Hey, good party, huh?" she asked.

Luke scuffed his feet a bit and answered, "Yeah, everyone seems to be having fun."

Taking in his nervous demeanor, Rory asked, "You okay?"

Luke simply pulled a box from his pocket and held it out to her saying, "Here this is for you."

"But Luke," Rory protested, "you and Mom already gave me a bunch of stuff!"

"I know," he answered. "I just wanted to, you know, give you something myself," he said staring at his feet as the blush crept into his cheeks. Rory took the box from him and waited until he raised his head. When his eyes met hers, he said, "Sorry about the unicorns," in a gruff voice.

"Oh Luke," she sighed. "The unicorns were great," she tried to tell him. When she saw the look of derision cross his face she smiled and said, "Okay, maybe not great, but you gave them to me, and that was great. You always remembered my birthday, and that meant a lot. I know that you aren't a birthday sort of guy, or a present sort of guy for that matter, but you always tried," she reached up to give him an awkward hug.

Luke blushed again, and gestured toward the box saying, "Open it. I swear it isn't monogrammed."

Rory grinned and lifted the lid to find a strand of pearls nestled on a bed of velvet. "Oh Luke!" she exclaimed, tears filling her eyes as she looked at him.

He shrugged his shoulders and said, "It was my mother's. Liz can't wear it 'cause her neck's too fat, but your neck looks, you know, not fat. It was sitting around in my drawer, so I thought, 'hey, give it to Rory, it's her eighteenth birthday'. You know you're lucky 'cause Ceasar's birthday is next month and I know he likes pearls, so..."

"Thank you," she said breathlessly, "it's beautiful."

"Happy birthday," he wished her in a hoarse voice. Clearing his throat he said, "Now, come on, let's get back inside before your mother sends out a posse."

When they walked back into the house, they found Emily standing in the foyer. It was clear that she had heard the whole exchange. When Luke's eyes met hers, she nodded slightly and said to Rory, "What do you have there?"

Rory turned her glowing eyes to her grandmother and answered, "Luke gave me his mother's pearls." She opened the box for Emily to see the necklace and asked, "Aren't they beautiful?"

"Lovely," Emily agreed. She looked up at Luke and said, "They are lovely."

Luke ducked his head and pointed toward the kitchen saying, "I'd better see if they need any help in there," before making his escape.

Emily wrapped her arm around Rory's shoulders and said in a teasing tone, "You are a lucky girl, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am, Grandma," she answered in all seriousness. "Yes, I am."


	10. Girls, Gifts and Gopher's Gang

**A/N: Woke up today with a better idea of where I might go with these next few chapters. I have blown off work for a most of the day and done this instead. Now, I have the opposite of ennui, and thanks to Sookie, I now know that I have off-oui. I hope that you enjoy it! Thanks again for the kind reviews.**

Girls, Gifts and Gopher's Gang

The following Friday, Luke stepped out of his bedroom in his suit pants and a dress shirt, and walked toward the bathroom mirror with his tie in hand. Jess was sitting at the table surrounded by books, trying to get in a little more studying before he had to go down to help Caesar with the Friday night dinner rush. He watched his uncle struggle with the tie, just as he did every week. Jess smirked and said, "Boy, you sure are whipped, aren't you?"

"What do you mean?" Luke snarled back at his nephew.

"I mean, every Friday night you get all trussed up like a lamb being led to slaughter, just to have dinner with her parents. This is your life, man," he snarked, "and you haven't even married her yet."

Luke turned and smiled at his nephew. "Yep, this is my life," he said, "one day you'll realize how lucky a guy is to have a girl like Lorelai." He waved the end of his tie at Jess and said, "This is a small price to pay, my friend."

"If you say so," Jess answered doubtfully.

"It's true," Luke insisted. "You'll have plenty of events like this in your future."

"No way."

Luke laughed at Jess and sat down at the table. He looked at his nephew affectionately and said, "Some girls come with a package of people in their lives. The daughter comes with this girl. The mother and father come with this girl," he explained. "If you want to date a girl like Lorelai, or Rory for that matter, you have to take the whole package. You're involved with her whole family," he said as he stood up and straightened his tie. He smirked at Jess and said, "Just like that last girl you're dating, Sheila or Sheena or Shaun…"

"Shane," Jess supplied.

Luke snapped his fingers and said, "Shane! Just like her, you're involved with her whole Petri dish."

Jess laughed and said, "At least she's easy to figure out."

Luke shook his head and said, "And you've been bored from day one, why do you bother?" Jess simply raised his eyebrows suggestively, and Luke held up a hand saying, "I don't wanna know." He picked up his suit jacket and said, "I'm staying over there tonight, do you need anything?" Jess just shook his head and grinned at his uncle. Catching his drift, Luke just pointed at him and said, "You make sure that you're being careful!"

Jess nodded and flashed him a cocky grin, oddly similar to Luke's own, and said, "No glove, no love."

"Jess," Luke said in a warning tone.

"Chill," he laughed, "she's not coming over. I think she's lost interest in me."

Luke stepped back toward the table and asked, "What do you mean?"

Jess just shrugged and said, "I guess the studying and stuff wasn't exciting enough for her. This may come as a shock to you, but Shane is not the most accomplished student in school."

Concerned that Jess might be upset, Luke sat back down at the table and asked, "So she broke up with you?"

Jess laughed and said, "Luke, there was nothing to break up. This wasn't a 'relationship' the way you think of one. This was more of a matter of convenience. I haven't been very convenient lately," he said with a shrug.

Luke searched his nephew's face for any sign of distress, but was relieved to find none. Deciding to leave Jess to his own counsel, Luke stood again and patted the boy on the shoulder and turned to leave. "Call me if you need anything!" he said as he opened the door and paused to look at Jess again.

Seeing the concern on his uncle's face, Jess couldn't even tease him. "I will," he answered quietly before returning to his reading. Luke nodded once and closed the door softly behind him.

Dinner at the Gilmore's had gone well so far. Luke was finally accustomed to Lorelai and Emily's sniping at each other, realizing that it was more of a routine for them than a battle, and let it roll off of him as long as it didn't get too close to the bone. He was busy trying to come up with a reasonable excuse to get out of after dinner brandy with Richard

when Emily inadvertently stepped in to help. When Richard pushed his chair back from the table, Emily held up a hand and said, "Not tonight, Richard, we have a special dessert."

Richard looked like a petulant ten year old as he protested, "But, Luke doesn't even like dessert."

Emily shot him a quelling stare and ordered, "Sit. Stay," as she walked from the room.

Richard looked at Luke and said, "Apparently, I am now a dog." Luke just smiled and gave him the universal 'women, what are you going to do?' shrug in commiseration.

Emily reappeared a moment later, followed by her maid carrying a platter with an angel food cake and bowls of fresh fruit. Emily instructed her to place the platter in front of Luke. Seeing the confusion on his face Emily explained, "Rory told me that your birthday is next week." When Luke opened his mouth to protest, Emily cut him off saying, "Yes, yes, she also told me that you don't like a fuss or a party or any acknowledgement of the day, but you're getting it anyway."

Luke looked at Lorelai with pleading eyes, but she could only shrug helplessly. He shot a look at Rory, but she was intently studying the tablecloth. Luke looked over at Richard, who simply grumbled, "She's very bossy, you'd best just go along, son."

Luke looked up at Emily who was standing beside his chair and said, "Thank you, Emily. This is very nice of you."

She smiled at his acquiescence and said, "You're welcome," with a triumphant gleam in her eye. "Now, I know that you don't like rich desserts, so I just asked Marta to make an angel food cake because it is lighter," she explained. "I have fresh fruit for you to top it with, if you'd like. I also have chocolate sauce and whipped cream for those who would like something a little more rich," she said pointing to each bowl. Lorelai pumped a fist in the air victoriously.

Luke made the first cut into the cake, but was surprised when it was whisked away from him by the maid. She removed the cake from the platter and took it to the kitchen to finish slicing it. Lorelai was practically dancing in her chair in anticipation. Rory finally met his eyes and offered him a sheepish grin. Luke smiled at her gently to let her know that all was forgiven. While they waited for the cake, Richard rested his chin on his steepled fingers and said, "We have been debating about what to give you for your birthday gift."

"Oh, no, the cake is perfect, thank you," Luke said uncomfortably.

"Nonsense," Richard said with a wave of his hand, "you're almost family, as a matter of fact, as of six weeks from tomorrow you will be family." Luke nodded, finally beginning to understand Lorelai's discomfort with all that her parents could give her. He raised his eyes to her and she sent him a sympathetic smile.

"Anyway, we debated what to give you for your birthday gift, then we got to talking about Christmas gifts and wedding gifts, and it all seemed to spiral out of control," Richard explained.

Emily laughed at Luke's shell shocked expression. As Marta passed out plates of cake, Emily started passing toppings around the table. "Luke," she said with a smile, "I dare say, you will soon find yourself drowning in a sea of wrapping paper and ribbons, you had better get used to it."

Nodding his understanding, Luke busied himself with spooning strawberries over his cake. Richard laughed and said, "Quite right! So, Emily and I were thinking that we would like to combine your birthday gift with a wedding gift for the two of you." He sat back in his chair and smiled at Lorelai and Luke before saying, "We realized that we had not heard any discussion of honeymoon plans, so we thought that if you had not already planned a trip, we would like to give you a honeymoon as our gift to you."

Lorelai froze a forkful of cake halfway to her mouth. "A honeymoon?" she asked.

"Yes," Emily replied.

"You want to send us on a honeymoon," Lorelai clarified.

"We hadn't really talked about it," Luke admitted.

Lorelai's eyes flashed to his as she agreed, "You're right, we were too focused on the wedding, and life after the wedding, we didn't really think about that, did we?"

Emily smiled and said, "See? It's perfect. Your father and I would be happy to send you on your honeymoon. Anywhere you want in the world. Just call Roger, our travel agent, and he will arrange it all!"

"Wow, anywhere in the world," Rory whispered in awe.

"Yes, wherever you would like, for however long you would like," Richard concurred happily.

Suddenly Emily sat up and asked Luke urgently, "Luke, do you have a passport?"

Still reeling, Luke looked up in a daze and answered, "Yeah, yes I do."

"You do?" Lorelai asked, shocked.

"You do?" Rory asked too.

Luke looked over at her and said, "Well, yeah, I mean I will. I just applied last month, so I haven't gotten it yet," he explained.

"You applied for a passport last month? Were you planning a trip without me?" Lorelai asked, perplexed.

"Yes, I mean, no!" Luke responded, shaking his head to clear it. "I applied last month after we talked about your trip to Europe. I thought maybe I could, you know, fly over and meet you somewhere…" he trailed off, staring at his plate, the blush creeping up his neck onto his cheeks.

"Europe?" Rory asked.

"Europe, you're going to Europe?" Emily asked Lorelai.

"You wanted to meet us in Europe?" Lorelai asked quietly, still trying to take it all in. Seeing the confusion in the other faces at the table, she mumbled, "Next summer, when Rory graduates, we're going to Europe."

"We are?" Rory asked. "I mean, we're still going to do that, even though you'll be married?"

Lorelai turned to her daughter, sure that they had talked about it since she became engaged. "Well, yeah," she answered as if there had never been a question.

"You and Rory are going to Europe next summer without Luke?" Emily asked, still trying to catch up.

Trying to get a handle on the conversation, Lorelai sat up straight and said, "Yes, Rory and I are going to Europe next summer, just as we have been planning since she was ten years old. Luke is not going with us, because he cannot leave the diner for that long, and he knows that this is something that Rory and I need to do together, and he didn't want me to change our plans. And, from what we have learned here tonight, my beautiful husband-to-be has applied for a passport so that he can fly to Europe next summer to meet us for a visit, so that we will not have to endure six long weeks of separation," she recapped with an excited clap of her hands. "Am I correct so far?" she asked Luke.

He smiled and said, "Correct."

"So, now Mom and Dad have offered to send us on our honeymoon, which I think is a fantastic gift, don't you?" she asked.

"Yes," Luke answered, still processing it all.

"Let's see, if you just applied last month, you may not get your passport before the wedding," Richard said. "I'll call Charlie White tomorrow and see if he can do a little something to grease the wheels on that, just in case you want to go somewhere that will require a passport. He should be able to get that done," he concluded.

"Good," Emily said approvingly. Turning to Lorelai she said, "I'll give you Roger's number and you can call him to get ideas or make arrangements."

Lorelai and Rory continued to watch Luke struggle to wrap his mind around what had just happened. Finally, Emily was the one who took pity on him and reached over to pat his hand saying, "Happy Birthday, Luke."

"Yes, Happy Birthday, my boy," Richard said happily, toasting Luke with a forkful of cake.

Luke was quiet on the way home that evening, and both girls were unwilling to be the one to draw his attention. Once they got back to the house, Rory murmured her good nights and escaped to her room. Luke and Lorelai climbed the stairs wearily. When they reached her room, Luke sunk down onto the side of the bed, and stared at his shoes. Finally, Lorelai walked over and knelt before him, placing her hands on his knees. "Are you mad?" she asked quietly.

Stunned, he answered, "Mad? No! Why would I be mad?"

"You're awfully quiet," she commented.

"I just felt so out of control, you know? Everything happened so fast. I feel like I am being railroaded into something, but I can't figure out what," he tried to explain.

"I know," she whispered, nodding her head sagely.

"I was just trying to figure out how to get out of cigars and brandy with your dad," he laughed ruefully. "What is this feeling, this tightness in the chest, this anger mixed with paralyzing weakness?" he asked innocently.

"You've been Gilmored," she explained. "But you know what the weird thing is? They referred to you as family," she pointed out.

"Yeah, what was that about?"

"Well, I think in some twisted way, that may have been them actually accepting the inevitable and validating us as a couple," she laughed.

"Wow, that is twisted and weird," he agreed. "It's a very generous offer, I just can't put my finger on why it makes me uncomfortable."

"You feel like you were given no option to decline, that's why," she explained. "That's how my parents operate, they figure out what you need or don't have, and then they dangle it in front of you."

"Yeah, but what do they gain?" Luke asked, trying to find the angle.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "Sometimes they don't have any real gain, just the ability to say that they took care of something that you needed or wanted."

"I should have thought about a honeymoon," Luke said hanging his head a bit.

"It wasn't a big priority," Lorelai pointed out. "Besides, I can do things to you just as well in the comfort of my own bed, as I can in some hotel room."

"But that's the groom's job, isn't it? To plan the honeymoon?" he asked.

"Well, traditionally, but since when are we doing any of this traditionally?" she asked him.

"Geez Lorelai," he groaned in frustration, "the stupid groom has basically two duties, plan the honeymoon and show up at the altar. I can't even get that right," he said dejectedly.

She stood and nudged him until he allowed her onto his lap. "Do you plan on showing up at the altar?" she asked, nuzzling his neck.

"Yes," he said definitely.

"That's all I care about," she said, hugging him tightly. She sat up and looked at him carefully. "Do you think that is what's bothering you? That my parents thought about something that you think you were supposed to handle?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think that might be it," he conceded. "I just hate that they know that I didn't plan it, you know?"

"I know," she nodded sympathetically. Finally, Lorelai stood up and said, "Come on," tugging on his hands.

"Where are we going?" he groaned.

"Nowhere," she said as she pulled him to his feet. "I just want to unwrap my Luke-present," she said as she tugged on his tie.

He smiled down at her, amused with her antics. She made short work of the tie, and unbuttoned the collar of his shirt, pressing her lips to the base of his throat murmuring, "God, that's sexy," as her lips explored his skin.

"What?" he asked.

"When you have a white dress shirt on like that, and the buttons are undone," she explained between kisses. "Your throat is all tan and sexy, it makes me want to be a vampire," she said nipping and licking his neck.

Luke moaned and began running his hand up rib cage, brushing her breast with his thumb. He tilted his head back to allow her better access but cautioned, "No biting," in a stern voice.

"Maybe just a little biting?" she asked enticingly. "I promise, you'll like it," she purred against his skin.

"Tiny, tiny bites," he agreed with a sigh, surrendering to her powers of persuasion. Lorelai continued to nibble at his neck while her nimble fingers quickly unbuttoned his shirt and slid up under his undershirt, teasing his nipples with her nails.

Luke's hands became more insistent in their search for her warm, soft skin. He unzipped her dress and hastily pushed it from her shoulders. Lorelai quickly unbuckled his belt and opened his pants, pushing them along with his boxers down in one motion, while pushing him back onto the bed. She stepped out of the dress pooled at her feet, and removed the rest of Luke's clothing expediently. When he reached for her, she stepped back from him, reaching around her back to unclasp her bra. When it slipped form her shoulders, she quickly shed her panties and stood before him completely naked.

Luke looked at her standing before him in all of her glory. He reached out a hand and beckoned to her saying, "Come here."

She smiled as she went to him. "I thought you'd never ask," she said as she pressed him back onto the mattress and kneeled over him.

His arousal only increased as he watched her staring at his naked body intently. "What are you doing?" he asked, unable to hide the amusement in his heavy lidded eyes.

"I'm trying to decide which bite I want to take next," she explained as she considered each tantalizing inch of handsome man-meat on her all-Luke buffet. "Oooh!" she squealed with glee. "This looks tasty!" she exclaimed as she dove for him, and Luke's eyes popped open.

Later that night, Lorelai was draped over Luke's chest, drawing random patterns on his stomach with her fingernail. Luke was watching the wheels turn in her head, stroking her curls and twisting them around his finger. "So, have you decided?" he asked quietly.

Startled, she turned her head and placed a quick kiss on his chest before asking, "Decided what?"

"Where are we going?" he asked.

She smiled at the fact that he knew her so well. Lorelai shrugged and said, "I don't know, where do you want to go?"

"Someplace warm," he responded firmly.

"Warm, huh?" she asked, amused that he had been thinking about it too.

"Yeah, some island or something. Sunny days, warm breezes at night, you in teeny, tiny bikinis," he said with a smile.

"Bikinis huh?" she teased.

"Or, without them if you want," he said accommodatingly.

"Oh, I want," she sighed thinking about it. "Someplace secluded, no one else around. I want you naked for a week or two," she teased him. "Naked, and completely at my mercy."

He laughed and said, "You have that right now."

"Yeah, but in a minute, we will put clothes on in case Rory comes in or something," Lorelai pouted. "I want to go someplace where we don't need to pack anything more than swimming suits and sunscreen."

"They may not let us on the plane," he pointed out.

"Oh, those flight attendants would let you on," she assured him. "I would probably have to run them over with their beverage cart, then the Air Marshall will arrest me, and I'll have to go to prison, but you'll come to visit, won't you?"

"Definitely," he said pressing a kiss to her head, "you'll look cute in that jumpsuit."

"Do you think we could get conjugal visits?" she asked seriously.

"We would have to be sure of that before setting this whole plan in motion," Luke pointed out. "Maybe we should just wear clothes on the plane."

"Maybe," she agreed with a gusty sigh. "So, how long would you want to go for?" she asked.

"I guess it depends on how far the island is," he said reasonably. "I would hate to lose an entire naked day traveling the whole day each way," he explained.

"True dat," she mumbled. "A week is too short and two is too long, so how about ten days?"

"Sounds like a good compromise," he chuckled. "Caribbean or South Pacific?" he asked her.

"I think Caribbean, South Pacific is too much travel time," she answered decisively.

"Okay," Luke agreed, "but not one of those islands where the cruise ships stop. I have a recurring nightmare that Kathy Lee Gifford is going to start following me around singing and forcing me to have fun," he joked.

"God forbid!" Lorelai gasped. "I'll call the guy tomorrow. He deals with ritzy clients all of the time, so I am sure he knows where we can go to escape from Captain Stubing, Gopher and the gang," she assured him.

"Good, now go to sleep," he commanded. As she rested her head on his chest again, she heard him whisper into her hair, "I love you."

"I love you, too," she said with a sigh. Just as Luke was drifting off to sleep, Lorelai began humming the theme from the Love Boat.


	11. Plans, Passages, Pictures & Panic

Plans, Passages, Pictures and Panic

Lorelai called Emily's travel agent, Roger, the following week and explained what they wanted. He told her that he would look into it, but that six weeks was not a lot of time to find something private, that they may have to opt for a resort location. Lorelai sadly gave Luke the bad news, which he received with a shrug saying, "So we keep it in the room, no big deal."

But it was a big deal to Lorelai. She wanted to have Luke all to herself in a vacation paradise. She wanted to feed him mango, or papaya, or whatever fruit they have down there while they frolicked nude on the beach. She wanted naked days and naked nights with Luke. And when Lorelai Gilmore wants something, Lorelai Gilmore gets it, even if strings have to be pulled. Lorelai was well aware that there was no better puppet master than her own mother, so she planned to put the bug in Emily's ear the following Friday night.

On Friday night, during the cocktail hour, Lorelai launched Operation Nekkid on the Beach. While they were sipping their drinks, she casually mentioned that she had spoken to Roger that week.

Emily sat up and said, "Oh, have you decided where you want to go?"

"Well," Lorelai began, "we know that we want to go somewhere tropical, since it would be a nice break in December. We decided that the South Pacific would be too much travel time, since we only want to go for about a week to ten days. So, we have narrowed it down to the Caribbean, but we would like to avoid the cruise ship traffic, if you know what I mean," she explained.

"Oh, do we ever!" Emily exclaimed in a horrified voice. "Richard, do you remember when we went to St. Maarten with the Armbrusters? The place was completely overrun!"

Richard nodded saying, "True, true. There were small round men in flowery shirts everywhere you looked."

"It was worse than Tucson!" Emily said in a scandalized voice.

Richard laughed and said, "You might be right about that!"

Rory piped up and asked, "What's wrong with Tucson?"

"Ugh!" Emily exclaimed, "Hot and dry, and all of those cacti around," she shuddered. "and the way they dressed! Ponchos and all that turquoise. Oh, and men in sandals. Spare me," she said with a roll of her eyes.

Luke was trying hard not to laugh at their commentary, but could not control the smile that quirked his lips. He shared a look with Lorelai and Rory before asking, "And the Caribbean is worse than that?"

"Oh no, my boy!" Richard said quickly. "The Caribbean is beautiful if you do it right. You have to avoid all of the tourist traps and resorts, too crowded," he explained. "Private rental is the way to go down there."

"Oh," Lorelai said with an air of disappointment, "Roger said that we were probably too late to get a good rental. He said that we may have to choose a resort."

"Nonsense," her mother replied. Turning toward her husband she asked, "Richard, how many of our friends own places in the islands? Surely one of them can help us out."

Richard sat up and snapped his fingers shouting, "Elliot Van Ness! They just bought a villa on one of the Virgin Islands!"

"But Richard, Elliot and Marjorie usually visit the islands after the holidays," Emily reminded him.

"Oh ho! Not this year!" he chuckled. "Susan is expecting the first grandchild sometime around the first of the year, they aren't going until February," he explained.

"That's right!" Emily said setting her cocktail aside. "I'll call Marjorie right now," she said as she rose from her chair.

"Wait, Emily," Luke interjected. "I'm not sure if we would be comfortable staying in someone's house," he tried to explain.

"No Luke," Richard said patiently, "It's not really their house. It's a house that he bought for his company to lend to clients." He sat back in his chair and said, "There are different people in and out of these houses all of the time. So you see, it's just like a hotel."

"But much nicer," Emily pointed out. She waited while Luke looked at Lorelai for confirmation, and when she nodded, Emily said," I'll be right back," and scurried to Richard's study.

Richard rose and walked to the drink cart. When he peered into the ice bucket, he saw that it was low, so he muttered something about getting more and left the room while Emily made the call. Luke looked over at Lorelai and saw the barely concealed glee in her eyes. He studied her for a moment, then narrowed his eyes at her and said, "You planned this, didn't you?"

Lorelai's smile turned up to full wattage as she said, "Operation Nekkid on the Beach has been launched!"

Rory burst out laughing and said, "Bravo, Mom!"

"Thank you, thank you," Lorelai said ducking her head in false modesty.

"Lorelai," Luke began in a warning tone, but Rory stopped him.

"No Luke, this is Grandma and Grandpa in their element, let them do this. Mom, you played them wonderfully. I bow to the master," she said seriously.

Luke sat back and wondered how he was ever going to survive in this family full of master manipulators. _The eyes, the hair flip and the pout are hard enough to deal with_, he thought to himself. _But, how can I compete at this level? Rory is right, Lorelai played her parents beautifully. You had to kind of admire that level of skill._ He decided to go with the flow, and sat back to watch how Lorelai's scheme unfolded.

Richard returned with the ice bucket and was just freshening everyone's drinks when Emily burst from the study proclaiming, "It's done. You will have the house in the Virgin Islands from December 30th through January 8th, will that work for you?"

"Wow, really?" Lorelai feigned surprise. "That's great! Isn't that great, hon?" she asked squeezing Luke's hand.

Shaking his head in wonder, Luke answered dutifully, "That's great, we really appreciate this."

"Wonderful!" Richard exclaimed. "I'll talk to Elliot at the club tomorrow and we'll hammer out the details."

Emily settled back into her chair and said, "Oh, it's nothing. Besides, they owed us a favor. Remember Richard, we hosted that idiot niece of hers at the club last summer while they were out of town, introducing her to people because she was new in town. Talk about a ditz, she makes that Hilton girl look like a member of Mensa! It was mortifying!"

And so the honeymoon plans were settled. Lorelai would speak to Roger on Monday and arrange the flights, and Richard would get all of the particulars from Elliot Van Ness and pass them along to Lorelai. As they walked into the dining room for dinner, Luke pulled Lorelai back and kissed her soundly. "What was that for?" she asked.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side," he said solemnly.

"I hope you never will, I'd hate to have to unleash all of this on such a nice boy," she said as she patted his cheek.

On Saturday morning, Jess took his equivalency exam. Without saying so, Luke, Lorelai and Rory were all hanging out in the diner, hoping to hear how it went when he returned.

Finally, just after twelve, Jess burst through the door holding a piece of paper. He walked up to the counter and tossed it down saying, "I'm out. I'm done."

"What?" Luke asked. "You mean you got the results already?"

"Yeah," Jess answered, "they do the exam on a computer, so they can score it right away," he explained. "They'll mail the actual certificate, but these are the results."

Rory picked up the paper and examined it. "You scored a 99?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah, well, it was a trick question. Goofy wording," he said with a smirk.

Lorelai snatched the paper from her daughter and examined it herself. "Wow," she whispered. "Wow," she said in a louder voice before she launched herself from her stool and hugged the startled boy. "Jess, that's fantastic! Congratulations!"

Luke stood proudly, his arms across his chest, his face split into a large grin. Rory got in on the hugging action too, and the girls sandwiched Jess between them. Finally he had to extricate himself saying, "Okay, okay, thanks." Finally he looked at his uncle, waiting for his approval.

"Come here," Luke said gruffly as he pulled his nephew to him for a manly hug. "I'm very proud," he whispered.

"Thanks," Jess whispered back.

"So, tonight? We celebrate?" Lorelai asked them.

"Yeah, tonight, we celebrate," Jess said in response.

They dressed up and went to Silvano's where they gorged themselves on delicious pasta dishes and toasted Jess' success. They teased him mercilessly for his high score, calling him 'Professor', and ribbed him about signing up for three English courses for the spring.

"Sooner or later, you have to take the other stuff," Rory reminded him.

"Yeah, well, I thought it would be good to start off with something I hope I'll like, otherwise, I may have to run off and join the circus," Jess explained.

The conversation veered into what job each of them would have in a circus, and the evening was awash with laughter.

That night, as Lorelai snuggled against Luke, she whispered, "It was you. He did it for you."

"Nah," Luke denied, "he did it for himself."

"But you were the one who got him there," she replied. "You were the one who gave him a place to just be."

"Yeah," Luke answered proudly, "yeah."

On Sunday afternoon, Luke was wiping down the counter for the millionth time, when he heard the bells jingle. He looked up to see who was coming in at such a slow time of the day, and was startled to find Richard Gilmore standing in the doorway.

"Pretty slow today," Richard said as he glanced around the nearly empty diner.

"Afternoon lull," Luke replied as Richard approached the counter. "What brings you to Stars Hollow?" he asked as Richard sat on a stool.

Richard said with a smile, "I brought you the information that Elliot gave me on the villa."

"Oh, you could have waited for dinner on Friday. You didn't need to drive all the way out here," Luke said.

"Well, Emily is at a DAR tea this afternoon, and I was at loose ends after my round of golf, so I thought it would be nice to take a drive," Richard explained.

"Can I get you anything? Have you had lunch?" Luke asked.

"Coffee will be fine," Richard replied. Then he spotted the pastries on display. "Do you make these pies yourself?" he asked.

"Yes, most of the time," Luke answered. "Sometimes, if I run out, or if I don't have time to bake, I get some from Weston's Bakery," he gestured out the window.

"A competitor?" Richard asked.

"It's a small town," Luke explained, "we all help each other out."

"That's nice," Richard said with a nod. "May I have a piece of pie?"

"Sure, apple or peach?"

"Apple, please," Richard smiled, "and may I have it warmed, too?"

Luke smirked at him and asked, "Do you want a piece of cheese on it? Ice cream?"

"Yes, please," Richard responded, his eyes lighting up at the thought, "both." Luke shook his head, and Richard asked, "What?" in a slightly defensive tone.

Luke smiled and said, "Forgive the pun and the cliché, but the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"Ah, Lorelai," Richard said.

"Did she inherit her iron stomach from you?" Luke asked as her prepared Richard's treat.

"I'm afraid so," Richard lamented. "I like a number of things that Emily finds repugnant," he said gesturing toward the pie. "She would faint if she saw me eating this."

"Well, one slice won't hurt," Luke said as he set the plate before him. "I won't tell," he said with a wink as he refilled Richard's mug.

Richard took a large bite of the pie and groaned with pleasure. While he was chewing, he pushed a stack of pictures across the counter. Luke picked them up and saw that they were photos of the villa. He was amazed at how beautiful it was. The grounds were lush and green with an infinity pool seemingly spilling off of the hillside. There were stairs leading down the hill to the private beach below. The villa itself was light and airy with shutters and gauzy curtains blowing in the island breeze. It was everything they had dreamed of.

Luke set the pictures down and said sincerely, "I really appreciate your help in making this happen for Lorelai and me. It's beautiful."

"We are very happy to do it," Richard said as he passed Luke another envelope containing information about the use of the house. "Now, the travel agent will arrange transportation from St. Thomas to the island. There is a car and a couple of scooters available for your use in the garage," he explained. "The island itself is tiny, but Elliot tells me there is a quaint little village on the other side which has a restaurant and a market of sorts. You can always arrange a launch to one of the other islands if you want to find something a little more exciting," he said.

"This is perfect," Luke said quietly.

Richard pushed his plate away with a satisfied sigh. He looked at Luke for a moment and quietly said, "Lorelai is a determined woman, just like her mother. When they have a notion in their heads, it's usually best to follow their lead, I've found. It makes life more peaceful and more interesting," he said with a wink as he stood to leave.

Realizing that Richard was not fooled by Lorelai's ploy, Luke smiled with delight as he answered, "Yes, sir."

"Smart man," Richard complimented as he held out his hand to Luke. "We'll see you all on Friday," he said as he turned to leave.

Luke raised a hand in farewell, and murmured, "See you Friday," marveling at the turn his day had taken.

That night, he showed Lorelai the pictures and the information Richard had left with him. As she leafed through them, oohing and aahing with Rory over each one, he told her about their conversation, and how she had not actually fooled her father. Lorelai simply shrugged and said, "I don't care if he bought it or not." She grinned up at him. "Look what it got us," she said happily.

Wednesday evening, the three of them were firmly ensconced on the sofa, trying to impart the love of all things Brady to Luke by showing him their tape of the Brady Bunch Variety Hour, when the phone rang. Without checking the caller ID first, Lorelai punched the button and said, "Hello?"

"She's here!" her mother hissed into the phone.

"Mom?" Lorelai asked, confused.

"That woman is here! In my house! Judging me, criticizing me," Emily ranted in a whisper.

"Who's there?" Lorelai asked.

"Your Grandmother!" Emily hissed again. "She just showed up tonight. She didn't call, she always calls! No warning, she just showed up at my house and started to torment me!"

"Gran's here?" Lorelai asked, trying to catch up. Rory perked up and started to turn the volume down on the television.

"I'm not prepared! I haven't shopped, I don't have the guest room properly set up," she gasped. "Her horrible gifts are still in the basement! What do I do?" she wailed.

"Leave 'em there," Lorelai advised.

"But," Emily started to protest.

"It's too late to do anything about that now," Lorelai reasoned. "Just calm down."

"I can't calm down!" Emily yelled before she caught herself. "I can't calm down," she continued in a whisper, "she says she's moving back!"

"Back to Hartford?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes!" Emily screeched. Lorelai tried to smother a laugh brought on by her mother's hysteria, but it leaked out. "You may think this is all so funny, Lorelai, but she says she came back now to help with the wedding preparations. Apparently, she doesn't think that you or I can do the job properly!" Emily sneered.

"Oh no," Lorelai said as she breathed in deeply.

"Oh, yes," Emily gloated. "She says she wants to have dinner at your inn on Friday, oh, and she wants to see your house beforehand."

"Oh no," Lorelai said again.

"She expects Luke to be there, of course, so you had better prepare him for the worst!" Emily warned. "I have to go," she whispered again. "I will call you tomorrow," she said before hanging up.

Lorelai held the phone in her lap, staring ahead with unseeing eyes. Concerned, Luke touched her arm and said, "Lorelai?"

She looked at him, then turned her gaze to Rory and said in a robotic voice, "Gran's here. She sys she's moving back from London. She wants to come here Friday night."

"Here?" Rory asked, panic rising in her voice.

"Yes," Lorelai confirmed.

"Here, here? As in our house?" Rory asked for clarification.

Lorelai jumped up and started frantically gathering things from the coffee table. "Yes! Here, here. Gran is coming here, to our house," she confirmed.

Rory immediately jumped up and began cleaning too. Luke watched them, bewildered by what could have prompted this display of domesticity. "Your Grandmother is in town?" he asked innocently.

"Yes, Lorelai the first," she confirmed.

"You're named for her?" he asked.

"Yes," Lorelai answered impatiently. She nudged him and said, "Don't just sit there! Start cleaning!"

Startled into action, Luke automatically did as he was told. "Why are you in such a panic?" he asked.

"Oh, you don't know my grandmother! She's a very particular woman. I have to get this place shaped up!" she said as she began tossing magazines into a trash bag. She stopped and looked at Luke for a moment. When he felt her gaze on him, he turned to look at her. She pointed to him and commanded, "You have to get a haircut tomorrow. And a new suit. I don't care if you have to buy a bag full of razors, but you had better be clean shaven Friday night," she threatened.

"Lorelai," Luke began to protest, but she cut him off.

Taking his hand in hers, she implored him, "Please, Luke, please! You are about to meet the only person in the world who can make even Emily Gilmore cower." He looked over to see Rory nodding emphatically. Lorelai continued, "While I admit that I am sadistic enough to get some pleasure from seeing my mother on the receiving end of her criticism, it would kill me to have it turned on you." She shook her head sadly and gestured to Rory saying, "I don't think even the Don can protect you on this one."

Seeing the panic in their eyes, and the worry creasing Lorelai's brow, Luke simply nodded. He went back to work saying, "What we can't get done tonight, I will come over and do tomorrow afternoon while it's slow."

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Thank God," Rory whispered.


	12. Trix's Bag of Tricks

**A/N: Hey, thanks for all of the reviews! I am glad that your are liking where it's going. I have to admit, I was more excited about it once I threw Trix into the mix. I'm glad that you're still reading!**

Trix's Bag of Tricks

The next morning, Luke was at the house as soon as the breakfast rush died down. They had cleaned late into the night. Methodically, they removed all signs of Luke's habitual presence in the house, loading up a couple of boxes of miscellaneous Luke-stuff to hide in the attic. Luke finished dusting the living room and took the opportunity presented by an empty house to sweep and mop the floors. After calling the diner to check on Caesar, he moved to the front yard. He raked the leaves and bagged them. He noticed that the grass was a little scraggly looking, so he set the mower to its highest setting and trimmed up the now dormant grass. He noticed the chuppah standing in the yard, and decided to inspect it to see if it would need any repairs. Seeing that there would need to be some gluing and staining done to it to prepare it for the wedding, Luke moved it into the garage.

He was rummaging around for a piece of sandpaper when he heard a car pull up in the driveway. Luke stuck his head out of the garage door in time to see Emily Gilmore, laden with flowers, take the spare key from the turtle and go into the house. He weighed his options before following her into the house. He walked in the front door only to see Emily struggling to move the couch.

"Hold it right there!" he commanded. "Step back and move away from the couch." When Emily looked up at him in shock, Luke asked, "What do you think you're doing? You're going to hurt yourself!"

Recovering quickly, Emily glared at him imperiously and said, "Luke, good, you're here. This couch cannot stay," she said pointing at the offending piece of furniture.

"Emily," Luke began.

"It's awful," she declared.

"Emily!" Luke said in a more strident tone.

"Please," she said petulantly.

"No."

Emily glanced around the living room and said, "Well, what about that chair? Let me move the chair."

Calmly Luke said, "No, the chair stays also."

"Well, we have to do something,' Emily fretted. "I brought flowers over and can't find a decent vase. All I could find was a ceramic Betty Boop head," she said disparagingly.

"I'll call Babette, she may have some vases we can borrow for the flowers," he placated her.

She glanced around the room again. "I know," she said in an excited voice, "we'll get some tarps and throw them over everything and tell her that you're painting."

"Emily, stop it," Luke warned her again. "What is so horrible about this room?" he asked.

"Well, look at it," she said gesturing broadly.

Luke shrugged and said, "I am. I like it, it's homey, comfortable."

"Well, you may like it, but Lorelai's grandmother will not," she said ominously. "She's going to take one look around here at the junk store collection of hobo furniture and she's going to blame me."

Luke was confused by her logic. "For what?" he asked.

"For letting her live like this, for not teaching her better, for not redecorating while she's out of town," she ranted.

Luke laughed and said, "Well, she's never out of town."

"Well, then, for not sending her out of town so I could redecorate!"

"Emily, you don't believe that," he said in a soft voice.

Emily wrung her hands and said, "Everything that's wrong in her life is my fault. Everything that's wrong in her father's life is my fault. Basically, everything's that wrong is my fault!"

Luke gestured to the much maligned couch and asked, "Emily, would you sit down for a minute?"

After they were both seated, Emily groused, "And it's lumpy, perfect."

Luke tried to contain his amusement. "Emily, if I may, I'd like to give you some advice," he said gently.

Emily raised a skeptical eyebrow at him and asked, "You would?"

Luke nodded and said, "You need to develop a defense mechanism for dealing with your Mother – In- Law."

She looked at him as if he had two heads. "What are you talking about?"

Luke sat back and crossed his leg over his knee as he said, "You just need a system, a new mindset. Take me, for example,"

"What about you?"

Luke laughed and said, "Well, I know there are many things in our lives you don't approve of."

"Like what?" she asked.

He smiled and joked, "Aside from my mere existence?" When he saw Emily wince, he said, "Like this couch."

Emily pursed her lips and said, "Well, this couch is terrible."

"Okay, good – you think the couch is terrible," he stated. "Now, if it were my couch, that I picked out and had to pay off over several months, you saying that it's terrible might've hurt my feelings, but not anymore."

"No?"

"No," Luke answered firmly.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because I decided that instead of being hurt and upset by your disapproval, I'm gonna be amused. I'm gonna find it funny. I'm even going to take a little bit of pleasure in it," he answered with a shrug.

Emily was shocked. "You take pleasure in my disapproval?" she asked.

Luke laughed and said, "Well, unlike Lorelai, I don't encourage it just for a laugh, but I don't let it get to me anymore."

"I don't know what to think of that," Emily said in a daze.

Luke smiled and said, "Think, 'hey, that's brilliant', because this idea could set you free." He stood and said, "I'm gonna call Babette about those vases."

After he had made the call, Emily went next door to collect the vases while Luke made some minor adjustments to the furniture arrangement per Emily's instructions. The minute she was out of sight, he called Lorelai at the inn. When she came on the line he said, "Your mother is at the house, and she is totally wigging out!"

"What? What do you mean?" she asked in a panicked voice.

"She showed up with a florist shop full of flowers, and when I found her she was trying to get rid of your couch," he explained.

"Where is she now?" Lorelai asked.

"She went to Babette's to borrow some vases, apparently your Betty Boop head is not what she had in mind," he explained.

Lorelai snorted and said, "I hope she likes cat vases!" She sighed and asked, "Do I need to come home?"

"Nah, I think I talked her down," Luke said. "But keep your cell nearby, I'll call if I need you," he warned.

"Okay babe, thanks," she said before hanging up. Luke disconnected just before Emily walked back into the house muttering about cats under her breath. Luke tried to suppress his smile as he went back to his furniture arranging.

A few minutes later he walked into the kitchen to find Emily viciously snipping the ends of flower stems, and stuffing them into the vases. With her back to him, Emily admitted sadly, "She's banished me from my own house."

"Mrs. Gilmore? I mean, Richard's mother?" Luke asked.

"She's gone mad. This morning she announces that she's hosting a meeting of her bitter old biddies club at our house tonight and she needs the entire day to prepare because the house is in such a shambles," she ranted.

"Nice, subtle," Luke muttered under his breath.

"Then I was handed a list of chores and asked not to come home until at least six o'clock because I would simply be in the way," Emily explained fighting back angry tears.

"Emily, she's only staying with you for a few days, until her house is ready again," Luke tried to console her.

"I have to buy her flowers," she continued as if he had never spoken. "She doesn't like mine, they're too tall. It's ostentatious to have flowers that tall," she said snidely.

Luke tried to joke her out of it saying, "Actually, I've been meaning to mention that to you myself."

"I have to get new guest towels. I have to get new highball glasses. I have to get four very specific types of cheese. And I have to get a slide projector because they're going to view slides of potential acquisitions for the museum that they're on the board of," she continued raving.

Beginning to feel sorry for her, Luke simply said, "I'm sorry, Emily."

Jolted from her rant by the sincere tone of his voice, Emily set the scissors aside and leaned on the counter, staring into the sink. "I'm sorry," she apologized to him. "I think I'm just a little sensitive right now. It's selfish, I know, but Richard's traveling more than he ever did. He's been gone three of the last four weeks, and now he's finally home, and she's there commanding all of his attention, all of his time. I sound like a spoiled high school girl," she said in a self deprecating tone.

Luke stepped over and took her arm gently. He led her to a chair and said, "No, you sound like a woman who is missing her husband." He looked around the kitchen uncomfortably before asking, "Have you talked to Richard about it? Told him how you're feeling?"

Emily laughed derisively and said, "No, she's his mother. You know men and their mothers!" Suddenly Emily caught what she had said, and she was mortified. "Oh Luke, I'm sorry," she apologized, remembering too late that he had already lost his mother.

Luke just smiled gently and said, "It's okay, I know how men are with their mothers."

Emily stared at the table for a moment. "I don't dislike you, Luke," she said quietly.

Luke nodded, "Maybe not anymore," he said with a wry smile.

Emily nodded her concession. "Lorelai and Rory were right about you. You are a nice man, and I know that you love them." She bowed her head a bit and said, "I'm sorry."

"I do," he answered, "and we're fine now, right?"

Emily studied him carefully for a moment. She finally smiled at him and said, "You are too good for her."

"Well, there's still time," Luke said as he stood up, "maybe I'll meet a nice girl before the wedding."

When Emily laughed, Luke asked, "Now, what else do you need me to do in here?"

The following evening Lorelai and Rory were on pins and needles waiting for their guests to arrive. Finally, the doorbell rang. Lorelai answered it with a smile plastered in place. "Hi Mom, hi Dad," she greeted her parents. "Hi Gran, how was your trip?" she asked as she ushered them into the foyer.

"The trip was fine. You're well?" she inquired.

"I'm well." Lorelai confirmed.

"You're working?"

"I'm working," Lorelai nodded.

"You're engaged?" Trix asked shortly.

"I'm engaged," Lorelai said holding up her left hand.

Trix eyed her granddaughter speculatively and said, "Glad to know that you didn't scare at least one man off with your independence."

"No, he's not scared of that," Lorelai answered with a laugh. She leaned in and murmured, "He is scared of my Minnie Pearl impression, though," she confided.

"Ah, the Lady with the hat," Trix responded. "A joke, very good," she complimented. Finally, her attention shifted to her great granddaughter. "Hello Rory," Trix greeted her.

Rory smiled and offered a small wave saying, "Hi Gran. Hi Grandma, hi Grandpa."

Trix grimaced at the small talk and said, "Now that we've exhausted the greetings, kindly move aside. I'd like to see your house."

Taken aback, Lorelai stepped aside saying, "Oh, come on in."

Trix walked into the living room looking around critically before moving on to see the rest of the main floor of the house. Lorelai, Rory, Richard and Emily followed her every move closely. Finally, they ended up back near the foyer, where Trix asked, "Your fiancée is not here?"

"No Gran, he's just leaving work. He will meet us at the inn," Lorelai said with a silent prayer that Luke would not be late.

"Let's go," Trix commanded.

Do we have to move?" Rory whispered to her mother as she reached for her coat.

"I don't know," Lorelai whispered back.

Trix spotted Rory putting her coat on and asked, "Are you joining us for dinner, Rory?"

Rory paused, unsure and stammered, "Well, I thought so…"

Trix eyed her carefully and said, "There's nothing else that you would rather be doing?"

Rory blushed and looked at the floor, "Well, I was hoping that dinner would be over soon enough for me to meet my friends at the Winter Carnival," she admitted.

"Rory, you're a young person who works hard. It's equally important to have fun. You go to the carnival," she commanded.

"Thank you," Rory said, relieved to get out of what was sure to be an awful evening.

Trix turned to her granddaughter and said, "Lorelai, you've had enough fun in your life."

Lorelai nodded and said, "And then some."

"Dinner will be for the grown-ups," Trix proclaimed. "Let's go," she said again as she swept out of the door, Richard and Emily hot on her heels.

Rory teased Lorelai as she put her coat on. Emily stuck her head back in the door and muttered, "Lorelai, I swear to God, if you prolong this evening. . ."

"Coming," Lorelai answered, hustling past her mother and out the door.

"Have fun," Rory called to them smugly.

Emily shot her beloved granddaughter a look and snapped, "No one appreciates your sarcasm, young lady," as she pulled the door closed behind her.

Luke paced the lobby of the Independence Inn nervously. He was about to meet Richard's mother, the woman that turned Emily Gilmore into a raving lunatic. He was half scared, half giddy with anticipation. He was wearing a new charcoal grey suit with a bright blue shirt and a silvery grey tie. His hair was cut short, his nails cleaned and trimmed, and his face freshly shaven. He heard Lorelai's voice on the porch before the door opened, so walked quickly over to meet them. As they came in, Luke gave Lorelai a chaste kiss on the cheek, shook Richard's hand and allowed Emily to buss the air near his cheek before turning to meet the First Lorelai.

Emily appraised Luke's appearance and leaned over to Richard murmuring, "Behold, the healing powers of a bath."

While Luke and Trix sized each other up, Lorelai performed the introductions. "Gran, this is my fiancée, Luke Danes. Luke, my grandmother, Mrs. Charles Gilmore," she said, her voice faltering with nerves.

Luke took her hand firmly but warmly and said, "I am very pleased to finally meet you, Mrs. Gilmore."

Trix inclined her head regally and asked, "Luke, is your given name Lucas?"

"Yes ma'am, it is, but I only go by Luke," he explained.

Trix took Luke's arm as they proceeded into the inn. "Tell me, Lucas, what do you do?" she asked.

Sure that she already knew the answer to her own question, Luke answered simply, "I own a diner."

"Hard work?" she asked.

"Yes, it is," he admitted.

Trix nodded appreciatively and said, "Good. Hard work is good for a person. I admire people who enjoy hard work, Lucas."

They were led to their table, and Richard seated his mother while Luke held the chairs for Emily and Lorelai. Trix addressed him as 'Lucas' once again, and Luke ignored her power play for a moment as a punishment. When she commanded his attention, he smiled warmly and apologized saying, "I'm sorry Mrs. Gilmore. I didn't realize that you were speaking to me." He went on to explain, "My mother was the only person who ever called me Lucas, so I am afraid that I no longer respond to it. She's been gone for many years now," he said with a smile and a steely look in his eyes.

Trix backed off for the moment, and conversation turned to general topics while they settled in for their meal. The inn, the menu Sookie had planned for that evening, and the rate at which Trix preferred to be served her courses were all covered in detail. Finally, Trix turned her attention back to Luke. "My son tells me that you make a good living with your diner," she said bluntly.

"I do well enough," Luke said pleasantly.

"When you and Lorelai marry, were you planning to assume responsibility for Rory's school tuition?" she asked.

"Yes," Luke answered firmly.

Lorelai, Richard and Emily were all stunned by his answer, but Trix approved. "Good," she said, "I never liked the idea of Lorelai borrowing money from her parents to pay for Rory's education."

"Well if you're worried about them getting the money back," Lorelai started to say, but Trix stopped her.

"You know Shakespeare once wrote 'Neither a borrower nor a lender be'. Do you consider Shakespeare a wise man?" she asked Luke.

He answered, "Uh, sure, yeah."

Emily jumped into the discussion saying, "We certainly don't mind loaning Lorelai the money if that's what you're worried about."

"Certainly not!" Richard agreed. "Rory is first priority in our house," he stated firmly.

Trix shook her head and said, "I'm not concerned about whether you mind or not. Loaning money is a dirty business. It's distasteful and I don't care for it," she said dismissively. She continued, "As you know, I came into town to check up on the family investments and to talk with our lawyers. I have some things to put in order, and one of them is setting up a trust fund for Rory," she stated, pleased with herself.

"Wh - that's amazing. Really?" Lorelai stammered.

"Now normally I would set up a fund that she would have access to when she turns twenty-five. However, considering the situation, if you like, I can arrange for her to get it now to cover her school expenses," Trix explained.

"Now?" Lorelai asked.

"Now!" Emily exclaimed.

"That way she can use it to pay for the last of Chilton and then her university education," Trix said reasonably. "Lorelai, you and Luke would be responsible for overseeing the trust." She turned to Luke and said, "My son tells me that you are a wise and conservative investor, is he correct?" she asked.

"I have had some success with it," he answered humbly. Trix watched him knowingly and nodded her approval.

Lorelai glanced at Luke before saying, "Oh Gran, I don't know what to say, that is so generous of you."

Richard sat back proudly and boasted to Luke, "My mother is a very special woman isn't she?"

"You talk about me like I'm dead," Trix said with disdain.

"Oh you're never going to die!" Richard said with a careless wave of his hand, "You're too stubborn!"

Lorelai's mind was still racing. "Gran this is - I don't know what to say," she stammered.

Trix acknowledged her granddaughter's thanks and said, "Nothing now would be preferable. Talk it over with your fiancée and decide how you would like to proceed. We will speak again on Sunday," she proclaimed. "I will be back in my own home tomorrow, thank the Lord, and I will expect you and Luke to join me for luncheon on Sunday. One o'clock, sharp," she demanded.

Lorelai and Luke both nodded their agreement, and they dropped the subject for the duration of the meal. Although the conversation moved on to Richard's new business, Luke watched both Lorelai and her mother closely. Lorelai was almost unable to contain her joy in the prospect of Rory's education being secured. Emily, on the other hand, looked as if her entire world was crumbling down.

After their main course was finished, Lorelai excused herself to go to the ladies room. Emily followed her after a few minutes and cornered her daughter. "You're not honestly considering accepting that money are you?" she demanded.

Lorelai was stunned by Emily's vehemence. She stammered, "Um yeah, of course I'm considering it."

"I don't think that's very wise," she stated firmly.

"Why not?"

"Because she's a young girl," Emily said, her voice rising. "She won't know the first thing about managing that money."

Lorelai nodded and said, "Yeah, well, Luke and I'll help her."

"You don't know the first thing about managing that money either," Emily shot back.

"No, but I've very familiar with the second thing," Lorelai said her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Besides, Luke will know what to do, and Dad too!"

"How can you not see the pitfalls in accepting that money?" Emily demanded.

"Mom," Lorelai said, trying to cut the conversations short.

"I mean you're the one that brags about how special your relationship with Rory is. I'm stunned that you want to jeopardize it like this," Emily said snidely.

Lorelai looked at her mother as if she had finally cracked. "What are you talking about?" she asked with disbelief.

"Well you know as well as I do that money is freedom," Emily said affecting a careless shrug.

"And?" Lorelai prodded.

"If Rory has that money she won't need you anymore," Emily answered with a knowing smirk.

"I don't know Mom, she's eighteen. There's still a couple of ways I might come in handy, you know buying the beer that kind of stuff," Lorelai tried to laugh her mother's accusation off.

"Well I'm glad you thing losing your daughter is so funny," Emily said seriously.

"Mom," Lorelai tried to stop her again.

"She'll be self sufficient, she won't need you to pay for anything, she won't have to turn to you," Emily said.

Frustrated, Lorelai said, "Everything in a relationship isn't about money mom."

"She'll move out as soon as she can," Emily goaded.

"So what," Lorelai tried to act nonchalant.

"She won't need your help to put her through college, she won't need you to buy a car," Emily pressed her case. "Why should she wait to backpack around Europe with you? She could afford to go herself, and she could take a friend or a boyfriend or anyone other than you," Emily said, knowing she hit home by the look of panic in Lorelai's eyes.

"Yeah, well she wants to go with me," Lorelai said defiantly.

"Well now of course she does she doesn't have options. But the minute you give her options..." Emily let the thought trail off.

"Ok, that's it. You're nuts and I'm going back out there," Lorelai angrily pulled the door open and marched out of the ladies room.

"It's terrible not to be needed. You'll see!" Emily called after her. "You'll see," she whispered to herself as her daughter walked away from her yet again.

When Lorelai and Emily returned to the table, Luke noticed the tension between them right away. As dessert was being served, and the coffee poured, Luke watched Lorelai carefully. He saw the frown lines marked between her brows. Her smile was bright, but it never reached her eyes. He glanced over at Emily and noticed the same set of her shoulders, but Lorelai's easy smile was replaced with lips pressed together in a firm line of determination. It didn't take much for Luke to figure out that there had been an argument in the ladies room.

He glanced at Richard and Trix across the table. Richard was happily chattering to his mother, oblivious to the tension that enveloped the table, but Trix's shrewd eyes took it all in. Luke could swear that he saw a small smile twitch at her lips when she saw Emily's hunched, defensive posture, and at that moment he realized what must have happened. He reached over and held Lorelai's hand on top of the table, giving it a reassuring squeeze. She met his questioning stare for a moment, but her frightened eyes skittered away. Luke continued holding her hand while he tried to catch Emily's eye, but Emily studiously avoided his probing blue eyes.

When everyone had finished, they stood to leave. As Luke helped to pull Lorelai's chair back, he whispered to her, "It's not what you think it is, we'll talk at home." Luke hurried to collect their coats and went to help Emily with hers. As he slid it onto her shoulders he whispered to her, "It won't change anything, Emily. Everything will be fine, trust me."

She turned and said, "Thank you, Luke," as she settled her purse on her shoulder.

Trix turned to Luke and said, "I believe that my son may have been correct in his judgement of your character. I look forward to talking to you more on Sunday," she said as she swept out the door. After saying their hasty good byes, Emily straightened her spine, took a deep breath, and followed her husband and Mother-In-Law to the car.

Luke led Lorelai to the truck, helped her in and went around to slide into the driver's seat. He was shocked to find Lorelai in flood of tears when he got into the truck. "Hey, Hey," he said, gathering her into his arms. "What happened?" he asked as he rubbed her back.

"She said horrible things!" Lorelai sobbed. "Why would she say those things to me? I'm just so damn angry! I know she's jealous of the relationship that Rory and I have, but that was just cruel!"

"Sssh," he soothed. He stroked her hair until he felt the sobs beginning to subside. She sat up a little, and he wiped her tear stained cheeks with his thumbs. He reached across to the glove box, pulled out a paper napkin, and handed it to her. Lorelai wiped her face and tried to take a calming breath. When Luke thought she was calm enough to hear him, he said softly, "She's petrified."

"Of what? Of not being able to control me?" Lorelai demanded.

Luke raised a shoulder in a shrug and said, "Kind of. She's afraid that if you and Rory don't need her money, that you won't need her," he explained simply.

"But Luke, it's not about the money! We've been getting along so well lately," Lorelai said plaintively.

He nodded and said, "That's what scares her. She's afraid that you won't want to see them, that you'll keep Rory from them, and that she won't get to be a part of your lives."

"But why? If she really wants to be in my life, why would she attack me like that?" Lorelai asked. "How can she think so little of me, of Rory?"

"Because, Lorelai, she wants you to share her fear," he explained. "She's afraid of losing you, so she has to make you afraid of losing Rory, in order to keep you both," he said, gently pushing her hair from her face. "She doesn't understand the relationship that you have with Rory."

She looked at him desperately and asked, "I won't lose Rory, will I? The way Mom lost me? If I take this money from Gran, that would make Rory independent from me. She could make her own decisions, and I would have no say so," she said, working into a rant.

Before she got up to speed, Luke pressed a finger to her lips to silence her. "Lorelai, you couldn't lose Rory if you tried. You two are freakishly linked, remember?" he cajoled her. "But you need to talk to her, we need to talk to her. We have to lay all of the positives, negatives and get all of the concerns out on the table before we agree to anything, okay?"

Lorelai sniffled and nodded. She turned to Luke and said, "Let's go home." As he started the truck she said, "We have to get those boxes down out of the attic. I want your stuff around. I don't care who sees it," she said stubbornly.

"Okay," he agreed, pleased that she thought of it as his home now.

Lorelai gazed out of the window and murmured, "Saunday, bloody Sunday," as she watched the houses flash by.


	13. A Matter of Trust

A Matter of Trust

When they got home, Lorelai went upstairs to soak in a hot bath. Luke poured a glass of wine for her and brought it into the bathroom. He leaned up against the vanity while Lorelai lay prone in the tub, covered with bubbles. Her hand wrapped tightly around the stem of the glass, which was resting on the side of the tub. Finally, without opening her eyes, Lorelai said, "I don't think that I can talk to Rory about this tonight. She's going to ask a million questions, and I just don't have the energy, you know?"

Luke murmured, "Yeah, I know." He pushed himself off of the vanity, and dropped a kiss on her forehead. "Why don't you get into bed? I'll wait for Rory to get home," he said.

"That would be great, thanks hon," she said with a sigh, as he left the room.

Down in the living room Luke turned on the television and found an old John Wayne movie to watch while he waited for Rory. About thirty minutes later, he heard the front door open. Rory walked in and smiled at him, "Hey Luke," she greeted him. "How was dinner? Where's Mom?"

Luke sighed and turned off the TV. He turned to her and said, "Dinner went okay, but it was kind of a rough night for your Mom. She's gone to bed," he explained.

"Rough how?" Rory asked, curious.

Not wanting to get into details with Lorelai around, Luke tried to be vague in his answer. "Well, from what I could see, your great grandmother was baiting Emily, so she in turn had to get at your Mom," he tried to say casually.

Rory narrowed hers eyes at him and asked, "Get at her how? Were they mean to you?"

"Me? No," he laughed, "they were fine to me. Everything will be okay Rory," he tried to reassure her. "Your Mom is just tired. Tell you what, I'm going to make a big breakfast in the morning, and we'll tell you all about it, okay?"

Rory studied him closely for a moment before saying, "Okay," in a doubtful tone.

He waved a hand in her direction. "Trust me," he said, "nothing tragic happened. Everyone was just a little tense tonight. Things will be clearer in the morning."

"Okay, then, I'm gonna get ready for bed," she said turning to go to her room.

"Hey, how was the carnival?" he called to her.

She smiled at him for the effort. "Great! Lots of junk food, lots of crazy people doing silly things. Your head would have exploded," she said with a laugh.

"Probably," he agreed returning her smile. "See you in the morning," he said softly.

"Good night, Luke," she answered as she went into her room.

Luke climbed the stairs and went into the bathroom to prepare for bed. When he was through, he dropped his clothes in the hamper and crawled into bed wearing his sweatpants and a t-shit.

Lorelai was still awake, and when she felt him settle into bed, she automatically turned to him, wrapping her arm across his stomach. She toyed with the soft cotton of his shirt and said, "There's the man I love."

He laughed a little, "I thought that you loved GQ suit Luke," he teased.

"Sure, what's not to like about him," she said with a smile. "I also love grumpy, flannel Luke, and sexy date Luke, and naked as a jaybird Luke. But this is my Luke," she said tugging at the waistband of his sweats playfully. "This is the Luke that no one else gets to see, my cozy, cuddly, warm, soft, sleepy Luke."

He smiled at her and quipped, "I'm starting to feel like Sybil."

Lorelai laughed out loud, delighted with his reference. "You're much better looking," she assured him.

"Which one of us?" he asked.

"All of you," she said holding him tightly. She placed a soft kiss on his shoulder and said, "Thank you for tonight."

"For what?"

"For being there. For buying a new suit and getting a haircut because your bossy fiancée was in a panic. You looked gorgeous, by the way. If it hadn't been for my mother, I would have been removing that suit with my teeth," she teased.

"Next time," he said with a shrug. She leaned up on her elbow and stared at him intensely. "What?" he asked.

"I'm just wondering what I did to get so lucky," she said in a whisper.

"Clean living," he said, trying to deflect her with a joke. Seeing that she wasn't going to be deterred, he reached up and touched a soft curl saying, "I'm the lucky one, I'm living my dream come true." Lorelai kissed him deeply, and then settled herself back into his arms.

She toyed with his fingers while she asked, "How was Rory?"

"Curious," he answered shortly. "I told her that I would make a big breakfast in the morning, and we would tell her about it then."

Lorelai nodded and said, "Thank you."

Luke rubbed her arm and said, "I understand, you still need time to process, and that girl can fire questions faster than an Uzi. She's gonna make a hell of a reporter," he said with a proud smile.

"Yes, she is," Lorelai agreed with a sigh.

Luke continued stroking her arm gently. Finally, he asked, "Are you gonna be able to sleep?"

"I don't know, I'm so tired, but I'm not very sleepy," she said. "Tell me a story?" she asked playfully.

"No," he answered.

"Please? A bedtime story?" she begged.

"I don't know any bedtime stories," he insisted.

"Make one up," she said.

"Because I'm Mr. Creativity?" he asked with a laugh.

"Tell me a story about you," she said getting more excited by the prospect.

He thought for a moment and then began, "Okay, one day, at Luke's, during the lunch rush, it was a very busy day, the place was packed, and this person,"

Lorelai gasped and said, "Ooh, is it me? Is it me? I'm always at Luke's!"

Luke chortled and continued, "This person comes tearing into the place in a caffeine frenzy."

Lorelai kissed his shoulder excitedly and said, "Ooh, it is me!"

Luke tried to keep telling his story. "I was with a customer. She interrupts me, wild-eyed, begging for coffee, so I tell her to wait her turn," he said dryly. "Then she starts following me around, talking a mile a minute, saying God knows what. So finally I turn to her, and I tell her she's being annoying -- sit down, shut up, I'll get to her when I get to her," he smiled as he said it.

Lorelai giggled and said, "You sure can be a charmer when you want to be."

"So, she asked me what my birthday was. I wouldn't tell her. She wouldn't stop talking. I gave in. I told her my birthday. Then she opened up the newspaper to the horoscope page, wrote something down, tore it out, handed it to me," he told her.

Lorelai feigned curiosity and said, "What could it have been?"

Luke laughed and said, "Anyway, I'm looking at this piece of paper in my hand, and under "Scorpio," she had written, "you will meet an annoying woman today. Give her coffee and she'll go away." I gave her coffee," he said with another helpless shrug.

Lorelai smiled and whispered in his ear, "But she didn't go away."

"Thank God," Luke answered before continuing his story. "She told me to hold on to that horoscope, put it in my wallet, and carry it around with me, one day it would bring me luck."

Lorelai giggled and said, "Man, I will say anything for a cup of coffee."

He squeezed her gently and said, "I put it in my wallet, and I still have it to this day. And, do you know what?" he asked.

"What?"

"She was right. That was the luckiest day of my life," he said in a low voice.

Lorelai stretched up to kiss his lips, and murmured, "So far."

"So far," he agreed. "Lorelai, no matter what happens, no matter what anyone says or does, I will be happy as long as you're with me," he said seriously. He kissed her again, then pressed her head to his shoulder. "That was your story, now go to sleep," he ordered with a chuckle.

"Good story," she complimented as she snuggled into him. Breathing him in, secure in his arms, she finally relaxed, and they began to drift off to sleep.

The following morning, Luke cooked a huge stack of chocolate chip pancakes. He fried bacon and scrambled eggs. There was orange juice on the table and coffee in the pot when Rory stumbled from her room. A smile lit her face when she spotted his preparations. She shuffled over to the coffee maker and poured herself a mug. After taking that first glorious sip, she smiled at Luke and teased, "As David Cassidy would say, I think I love you."

"Well, I am glad to have possibly secured a tenuous place in your affections," he said as he smirked at her.

"Oh please, Mr. Modest!" Rory said as she sat down at the table. "You know that I am the Vice President of the 'I Heart Luke Danes' fan club. We build altars to you and dedicate offerings of coffee mugs, syrup bottles and hammers to your greatness."

"Rory we only did that once, you remember, when he tried to ban us from the diner due to the tragic bagel hockey incident," Lorelai said as she staggered into the kitchen.

"Oh yeah," Rory said remembering the incident in question. "Well, how were we to know that Kirk bruised so easily?" she demanded.

"Good morning," she murmured to him, pecking a quick kiss on his lips while he finished cooking the eggs. "Good morning, Sweets," she said to Rory as she sat down across form her daughter. "How was the carnival?" she asked.

"Oh, the usual. Lots of good junk food, the Banyan boys stole Kirk's bullhorn. Taylor got into Miss Patty's punch and wanted to tango with everyone," Rory said with a wave of her hand. "How was dinner with Gran?" she asked, shooting her mother a probing look.

"Oh, it was the usual Gilmore Family Fun Fest," Lorelai tried to achieve a breezy tone, but failed. "Gran was imperious, Grandma was insidious, and Grandpa was oblivious. Typical Friday night dinner, really," she said with a frown.

Luke finished placing the food on the table, and sat down to join them. After they filled their plates, Luke said, "Okay, how about this. I'll give my version of what happened last night, and then you can fill in the blanks," he suggested looking at Lorelai for approval. She shrugged and nodded for him to go ahead.

Luke gave Rory a faithful play by play of the previous evening's dinner conversation. As he went on, Rory's gaze darted between him and her mother, her food forgotten, her mouth agape. Luke summed it all up by saying, "So, I think that your great grandmother is using this trust as a way to dig at Emily, and Emily is in a blind panic because she thinks that if you two don't need her money anymore, you won't need her anymore."

Lorelai stared at her plate while Rory digested all of what she had just heard. Rory thought about it all for a moment then said, "That's so stupid! Why would Grandma think that we wouldn't need her?"

Lorelai continued staring at her plate as Luke answered for her. "I guess because your Mom didn't need her when she left with you," he said simply.

"But I did," Lorelai said quietly. "I did need her," she insisted, "but I couldn't let her try to control me anymore."

"You were still her child," Luke said softly.

"I stopped being a child the day the strip turned pink," Lorelai stated firmly.

"So, when Rory grows up, graduates from Harvard and goes off into the world and has children of her own, it won't bother you to have no say in what she does or where she goes?" he asked, playing devil's advocate.

"No," she said petulantly. When both Luke and Rory burst out laughing, she had a hard time containing her smile.

"All I am trying to say to you Lorelai, is that soon, you are going to be feeling what your mother has been feeling about you for years. She's helpless," he explained. "It was the same way for me and Liz. No matter what I did for her, how I bailed her out, she resented my interference. Since Mom and Dad were gone, I was the one she ran away from," he told them softly. "It's not that I think that you and Rory are going to fall apart, but there are going to be some rough patches, growing pains, you know?"

Both girls nodded their understanding. Finally, Lorelai said, "I know that I hurt my Mom when I left, but I feel like everything she has said or done since then has been payback, you know? How long do I keep paying?" she asked.

"I don't know," Luke admitted. "I just know that I feel sorry for Emily," he admitted. "She was a wreck when she was here the other day."

"Yeah, Gran can really get to her," Rory agreed.

"I think it's more than that, though," Luke said. "She mentioned your Dad traveling a lot, and when he's been home, his mother monopolizes his time." He sat back and drummed his fingers on the tabletop, "I think when Richard's mother mentioned the trust and the independence it would give you two, she saw you slipping away too, and she just snapped."

"Oh, she snapped, alright," Lorelai snorted. "When she came into the ladies room, she was crazed."

"All I am saying, is to think about her side of things before you cut her off again, okay?" Luke asked. When she nodded, Luke turned to Rory and said, "Now about this trust thing, how do you feel about that?"

"I don't know," she said. "I'm not sure what it all means," she admitted.

Luke looked at Lorelai and said, "You probably know more about the trust fund thing than I do."

"You're Mr. Financial Genius Man," she quipped. "Shouldn't you know these things?" she asked in a teasing voice.

"Yeah, because the Danes family has had so much money to toss around" he said dryly.

"I guess, we will really have to wait until after lunch tomorrow to find out what the terms of the trust are going to be," Lorelai said reasonably. "I guess what we need to know right now, hon, is how you feel about getting this money," she asked her daughter. When Rory looked at her with the helpless doe eyes, Lorelai began to probe a bit. "Does it feel good to not have to worry about your tuition and college and stuff? Does is feel weird that you will have a large amount of money at your disposal? So you think you might want to chuck all of this and run off to Australia to escape from Mommy?" she asked the last question, only half jokingly.

Rory laughed and teased, "Like you couldn't scent me like a bloodhound." When she saw the worry in her mother's eyes though, all pretense of kidding was dropped. "Mom, I am never running away from you. You and I may have some rough spots in the future, as Luke said, but I will never leave you that way. You know that, right?"

Lorelai nodded and stared at her hands. Finally, she said in a tear choked voice, "You could do anything, though. You could go to school in France. You could decide to go to clown school in Florida," she said with a shudder. "You could take someone else to Europe with you next summer if you wanted to," she finished sadly.

"You don't want to go anymore?" Rory asked.

"Oh no!" Lorelai said shaking her head. "I want to go, but you know, with this money and all, you wouldn't be stuck going with me…" she said leaving the thought hanging.

"Who would I want to take instead?" Rory demanded.

"I don't know, Lane or Paris, one of your friends," Lorelai said despondently.

"Mom, you are my best friend. I want to go with you, but I understand if you don't want to, just getting married and all," she explained.

"I'm just saying, you have options with this money," Lorelai said quietly.

Rory looked at her mother and Luke, and saw the worry written across their faces. She leaned over and grabbed Lorelai's hand to get her attention. "Mom," she said, "I choose you." She looked over at Luke and saw the relief flood his face. She sat back, crossed her arms across her chest, and thrust her chin into the air and said, "I choose both of you. Good luck kicking this bird out of the nest!" she joked.

That being said, Luke stood up and refilled their coffee cups. Lorelai lifted her appreciatively and clinked it against his juice glass and Rory's mug saying, "I'll drink to that!"

Rory took a sip and asked, "Clown school? Ew!"

"I know, creepy," Lorelai agreed with a chuckle. Luke just smiled at them both knowing that all would be right in their little corner of the world.

At exactly 12:58pm on Sunday afternoon, Luke and Lorelai prepared to ring the bell at Trix's mansion. It was huge. It made Richard and Emily's house look like a suburban tract house. "Looks like a funeral home," Luke grumbled under his breath.

"But not as lively," Lorelai agreed as she pressed the bell. "Buck up, Little Camper, if you are a good boy today, I will buy you a toy afterward. You want a toy?" she teased.

"I've put on more suits in the past year than I have in my entire life," he groused, fidgeting with his tie.

"The tie is perfect," she said firmly, "now leave it alone."

The maid answered the door and took their coats from them. As they followed her into the parlor where Trix was waiting to receive them Luke pouted, "It's gotta be something that I don't have to put together!"

Lorelai glanced over her shoulder and asked, "What does?"

"My toy," he reminded her as they stepped into the parlor.

"Got it," she confirmed as she walked forward to greet her grandmother. "Hi Gran, you look nice today," she complimented as she kissed Trix's cheek.

"Thank you Lorelai," Trix said as she accepted her due. "And Luke, it's nice to see you again," she said as she extended her hand to him.

"Ma'am," he said as he took it. "You have a beautiful home," he said pleasantly.

"Thank you," she said as she gestured for them to take a seat. "Would either of you care for anything to drink before luncheon is served?" she inquired. When they both declined, she said, "I have to say Lorelai, that I now understand why you were so anxious to escape your mother's house. It is virtually impossible to lead an ordered life there," she said condescendingly.

"Yep," Lorelai flashed her grandmother a cheeky smile, "more order, that's what I was looking for."

Trix shot her a sharp look and continued, "Poor Richard, I don't know how he can survive in such chaos. Anyway, it's a relief to be back in my own home," she said dismissing the subject.

They smiled at each other uncomfortably for a moment before Luke said, "Lorelai tells me that you lived in London for a number of years. This must be quiet an adjustment for you, moving back to Connecticut."

"Well, yes and no, Luke," she answered. "Although I loved London, I missed being near my son. This is my home, and I feel that it was time for me to return," she asserted. "Have you lived here all of your life?" she asked him.

"Yes ma'am. I was born and raised in Stars Hollow," he answered.

"Have you traveled?" she asked.

"Not very much," he admitted.

Trix nodded and said, "Your roots run deep."

"Yes, I suppose they do."

"Good," Trix said, "this one needs someone to tether her. She was always such a handful. Especially in her teens, all of that wild hair flying everywhere," she said as she studied Lorelai. "I see that you have taken care of that."

Lorelai laughed and said, "Well, I joined a support group, bought a hair brush and I'm just taking it one day at a time now."

"Always joking, our Lorelai," Trix said with a faint air of disapproval. "Still it was no joke when she became pregnant. I was sure she was lost forever," she said with a dismissive wave.

"But I wasn't," Lorelai said, bristling.

"No, you weren't," Trix admitted. "You have done very well for yourself and for Rory. You are strong and determined, I admire that in you. I appreciate self-sufficiency," she said to Luke. "Come, let's move into the dining room, luncheon should be ready," she said. Luke offered her his hand in assistance, which she ignored, and proceeded to lead them into the dining room. The butler standing nearby assisted with Trix's chair, while Luke made sure that Lorelai was seated.

Once they were served, and the wine was poured, Trix waited for the servants to leave the room before resuming their conversation. "As I was saying earlier, Lorelai has always had a capricious nature. It's part of her charm," she paused when she saw Lorelai preening in her seat. "It's also her biggest fault," Trix said, smiling as her granddaughter visibly deflated. "She is impetuous and headstrong, although I am sure that I don't need to tell you this," she said to Luke pointedly.

"No, ma'am, you don't," he replied shooting Lorelai a grin.

"My son tells me that you two were good friends for a number of years before you became, involved, shall we say?" Trix asked.

"Yes Gran, Luke has been one of my best friends for about six years or so," she said, looking at Luke for confirmation. When he nodded, she continued, "He has taken care of me and Rory for a long time. He fixes things for us, lectures us about our unhealthy eating habits, indulges our silly jokes, praises us, reprimands us, feeds us, waters us and watches us grow!" she said sending him a loving smile, which he returned whole heartedly.

"Really?" Trix asked with a knowing gleam in her eye. "What does she do for you?" she asked Luke.

Luke stared at his plate for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts. Finally he raised his head and said, "She makes me laugh." Trix looked at him carefully, surprised that he was not reciting sonnets about Lorelai's beauty. She waited patiently for more of an explanation. Luke set his fork down and clasped his hands together, wringing his fingers slightly. "I tend to be, a little more reserved than Lorelai," he began carefully.

Lorelai laughed out loud and asked, "A little?"

He smiled and admitted, "Okay, a lot. While some people look before they leap, I tend to stare, I guess," he said sardonically. "I think Lorelai would tell you that I like order, routine and all things predictable. She shakes me up, makes me live life instead of watching it pass by," he explained. When Trix nodded her understanding he continued. "I have a tendency to be hesitant to try new things, and she worries more about the things that she didn't try. I can be a little gruff with people and they tend to be scared of me, where as Lorelai is fun and outgoing and everyone adores her. I tend to be more serious, and can live inside my own head too much, and Lorelai knows how to pull me out," he said with a shrug. He looked at her grandmother in all seriousness and said, "She makes me laugh."

Trix sat back in her chair and looked at the younger couple carefully. "It sounds as though you balance each other out nicely," she observed. "You keep her feet on the ground, and she gives you a spark. It's good to be aware of how you compliment each other's personalities," she pronounced.

Lorelai grinned at Luke and said, "I'm sparky!"

He smirked at her and said, "I am the dirt under your feet."

"Oooh! Good one!" Lorelai said appreciatively.

He waggled his eyebrows at her playfully and said, "Thank you."

Trix placed her silverware on the edge of her plate to indicate that she was finished with her lunch, so Lorelai and Luke quickly followed suit. After the maid had poured coffee, and placed a small plate of cookies in front of each of them, she departed quickly. Trix leaned forward and said, "Now, enough about you two. Let's talk about Rory, and her plans for her future."

Straightening her spine a little at Trix's imperious tone, Lorelai said, "Perhaps we should have invited her to lunch."

"Nonsense," Trix said dismissively, "it is your job as a parent to help her make the right decisions. That's where your own mother failed so miserably with you. You can thank the Gilmore blood in you for the fact that you turned out so well in the end," she said haughtily.

Luke saw the color rising in Lorelai's cheeks and shot her a look which warned her not to rise to the bait. Watching the silent communication between the two of them, Trix was gratified to see that Luke did indeed seem to be a calming influence on her volatile granddaughter. She continued with her discourse. "We all know that Rory is quiet serious minded, and an excellent student. I am sure that she will make good decisions concerning her schooling itself. I am more concerned about her ability to handle the responsibility that having access to her trust at this age will entail," she explained.

"Am I correct in assuming the trust will have built in safeguards?" Luke inquired.

Trix smiled at him with approval and said, "But of course, you don't think I am simply going to hand over a pile of money to an eighteen year old, do you?"

"Certainly not," Lorelai replied with an edge to her voice.

"Indeed," Trix said, ignoring Lorelai's attitude. "I have configured the trust in such a way that it will take three signatures in order to access the funds. That means, in order for Rory to use the money, the withdrawal will have to be approved by Rory herself, Lorelai and Richard," she explained. "Luke, you and Richard will be responsible for overseeing the investments that our financial manager will make on her behalf, and if Richard or Lorelai is unable to approve a withdrawal for any reason, you will be the alternate once you and Lorelai have married."

Lorelai and Luke both nodded their understanding. Trix went on to clarify saying, "Now, Rory will have all decision making authority as to what institution she will attend, what her housing situation will be, etcetera. The funds will only be available for education related expenses, no cars, no trips to Florida or wherever the young people go in the springtime these days," she cautioned. "The approval signatures are merely a check to be sure the money is being spent for Rory's educational needs."

When they heard that Rory would not have unlimited access to the money, Luke saw Lorelai's shoulders visibly relax. She glanced at him, and he saw the relief in her eyes. He sent her a small smile of encouragement and then turned back to her grandmother.

"Of course," Trix continued, "once she turns twenty five, she will have access to the money left in the trust after her education is paid for." Trix thought about it for a moment and said, "I am assuming that she will be attending Harvard as she planned, or another Ivy League school. Even so, there should be enough left in trust to finance an advanced degree if she wishes to pursue one, or to help her become established once she joins the workforce, but not so much that she can become another one of those worthless heiresses you see on the television."

Luke nodded and said, "Good."

"Yes, I think that it's important to get the best education one can get, but I am a big proponent of earning one's way. Look at Richard. Technically, I suppose, he never would have had to work all of these years, but that is not the way we Gilmore's live," she said proudly.

Luke sat back and said, "Well, it sounds as if all of the bases are covered. What do we do from here?" he asked.

Like Luke's direct attitude, Trix answered, "I have already had the papers drawn up. I will sign them tomorrow, and then we will arrange a meeting with my business manager." She paused and pursed her lips for a moment. "I believe that we should wait until after you return from your honeymoon, to get into further detail. You both have other things to focus on right now." She moved her chair back and stood to usher them to the door.

"I will instruct my business manager to work with Richard on Rory's spring tuition for Chilton, so you will not have to worry about that," she assured them as they reached the foyer.

The maid appeared from nowhere with their coats. Luke helped Lorelai into hers and thanked Trix for the meal. The necessary pleasantries were exchanged, and Luke and Lorelai left as quickly as they could. Once they reached the safety of the Jeep, they both blew out a breath of relief. Lorelai took a deep breath, preparing to launch into a rant, when Luke held up his hand to stop her. "No need to relive it all, I agree with you one hundred percent," he said.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, you may want to save your thanks and your righteous indignation for what I am about to say next," he warned.

Lorelai eyed him warily and asked, "What?"

He looked at her directly and said, "I think we need to go to your parents' house right now and talk this whole mess out," he said quickly.

Lorelai gaped at him for a moment. She opened and closed her mouth like a fish a few times, unable to make words come out. Finally, she looked down at her hands clasped in her lap and muttered, "Drive."

He reached over, took her hand and squeezed it gently, not saying a word.


	14. Revelations, Regrets and Registries

**A/N: Thanks again for all of your reviews! I am still working on this story, but I am also writing smutty scenes based on Good at Dating called Good at Dirty! Definitely adult, so beware! I hope that you are enjoying this story. Please let me know if you have any comments or suggestions. :)**

**Revelations, Regrets and Registries**

Luke's pressed the doorbell as Lorelai made a careful study of her shoes. He squeezed the hand that he was holding, and when she glanced up at him he smiled and said, "Everything is going to be fine, trust me."

"I do," she whispered sullenly.

He looked at her and murmured, "Good," as Emily opened the door.

"Oh," she said surprised.

"Hello Emily," Luke said with a polite smile. "I'm sorry to just drop by like this, but we just came from Mrs. Gilmore's house, and we would like to talk to you and Richard, if he's available," he said calmly.

Emily glanced at Lorelai who clung to Luke's hand, seemingly mute and unwilling to meet her mother's eyes. "Of course," Emily murmured, swinging the door open wider. "Come in," she said in a subdued voice.

They stepped into the foyer. "May I take your coats," Emily asked. "It's Deirdre's day off," she explained. "Why she needs a day off when she has only been with us for four days is beyond me," she said derisively as she took their coats to the closet.

Luke turned to Lorelai and they shared a smile, knowing that poor Deirdre had earned this day off and probably wouldn't make it to another. Emily turned back to them and said, "Richard is in his study, Luke. If you will go knock on his door, I'll get us some coffee," she said as she turned toward the kitchen. She paused after a step, remembering something. "You don't drink coffee. I'll heat some water for tea, too," said as she hurried from the room.

Lorelai snorted and said, "Wow, she seems nervous. You would think that I was the one pulling the hatchet job in the ladies room!"

Luke leaned in and pecked her cheek. "She is nervous. She's scared, remember?" he asked softly. "Just try to play nice, okay?" he said with a stern look.

"I'll try," Lorelai promised. "But, you had better keep her in line, buddy," she said threateningly. "I'm not going to listen to that garbage again!"

"She'll behave," he assured her. "Aside from not wanting to make an ass of herself in front of me, she would never do that in front of your Dad. You're safe," he said as he went to knock on the door to Richard's study.

A moment after he knocked, he heard Richard say, "Yes, come in Emily," in an annoyed tone.

Luke poked his head in the door and saw the older man ensconced in his chair, a book in his lap, and his glasses perched on the end of his nose. Luke said, "Hi, sorry Richard, it's me."

"Luke!" Richard exclaimed happily. "Come in, come in," he beckoned.

"Actually Richard, Lorelai is here too. If you don't mind, we would like to speak to you and Emily for a few minutes," he said pleasantly.

"Of course," Richard said, inserting his bookmark and rising to put his cigar out. As he turned, he saw that Luke was wearing a suit. "That's right! You and Lorelai went to see Trix today!" he said.

"Yes, that's what we wanted to talk to you about," Luke answered.

The two men walked back into the living room just as Emily set the coffee tray on the table. Once everyone was served and settled in their chairs, Luke looked at Lorelai, who was holding her cup and saucer in a death grip, unwilling to look at her parents. He realized that he would have to do the talking, so he cleared his throat nervously and launched into a narrative of all that had transpired at Trix's house.

When he had finished, Emily was incensed. "She's trying to cut me out!" she said, jumping out of her chair angrily.

"Emily!" Richard shouted, appalled.

She whirled on him and said, "It's true! First she monopolizes all of your free time, now she wants to take Lorelai and Rory away from me!"

"Emily!" Richard shouted again, astounded by her accusations.

Emily stood still for a moment, blinking back tears. Finally she turned to look at her daughter. "Lorelai," she said, choking back the tears. "I am truly sorry for what I said to you the other night. I was wrong, I know that. I hope that you will forgive me," she said as she straightened her shoulders and left the room.

Richard, Luke and Lorelai sat in stunned silence for a moment. Luke caught Lorelai's eye and motioned for her to follow Emily. Reluctantly, she did so, leaving the men alone. Richard turned his gaze to Luke, a deep red flush creeping up his neck. "Luke, I must apologize for Emily…" he began, but Luke cut him off.

"I think she's right," Luke said, staring into his tea cup.

"She's…. What?" Richard asked, offended by Luke's statement.

"I think that Emily is right. I think that your mother is using this as an opportunity to undermine her," Luke said calmly.

"What do you mean?" Richard demanded.

Luke sighed and set his cup on the coffee table. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, and wringing his hands. "Your mother obviously dislikes Emily," he said simply. "Surely, you've noticed," he said holding his hands open to Richard.

Richard sighed and said, "Yes," in a quiet voice.

"I don't want to interfere," Luke said sincerely, "but, I'm not sure that you are seeing everything that is going on here."

Richard guffawed and said, "Clearly!"

Luke went on to explain. "Emily came to Lorelai's house on Thursday to try to get it looking 'presentable' for your mother. I was there and we had an interesting talk," he said, in a troubled voice.

"Interesting how?" Richard asked curiously.

"Emily said that she was missing you," Luke said quietly.

"Missing me?" Richard asked mystified.

"Yes, she said that you have been traveling a lot lately, and when you are home, you've been giving your mother all of your attention," Luke explained patiently.

"She's my mother!" Richard said defensively.

Luke held up a hand to calm him saying, "I know, I know." Then he looked at Richard seriously and said, "But, Emily is your wife."

Richard sat back and sighed deeply. "I know," he whispered.

Luke stood up and began to pace the room. "I have to be honest with you Richard," he said nervously. When Richard looked up at him, he looked the older man directly in the eye and said, "I would never let anyone treat Lorelai the way that your mother treats Emily. Not you, not Emily, not anyone," he said forcefully.

This time, the blush did reach Richard's cheeks. He stared at his hands, ashamed. "Trix never wanted me to marry her," he said in a soft voice. "I'd hoped that in time, she would see how much I love Emily, how good she is for me," he said shaking his head sadly. "I told myself that she wasn't really attacking Emily, that she just has a sharp wit, and Emily was being thin skinned," he explained.

Luke snorted and said, "Emily?"

Richard chuckled and said, "When you are between a rock and a hard place, you tell yourself what you need to in order to get by." He thought for a moment and said, "When Trix was in London, it wasn't so bad. We only saw her once or twice a year." He shrugged and said, "I thought Emily could handle it."

"But now she's moved back here," Luke said sitting down on the sofa again.

"I'm going to have to do something," Richard mumbled to himself. Luke nodded and sat back in his chair while Richard thought it all out.

Lorelai walked into the kitchen, steeled for another attack. She was stunned to find Emily standing at the sink, her shoulders shaking with quiet sobs. "Mom?" she asked softly.

Emily stiffened and straightened her shoulders, but did not turn around. Lorelai placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and said, "Mom, its okay, everything will be okay."

"How?" Emily asked, the tears starting again. "How do you know?"

Lorelai laughed. "Because Luke said so," she said timidly, shrugging her shoulders.

Emily glanced over her shoulder. "So that's it? Luke said so, so that's how it's going to be?" she asked incredulously.

Lorelai offered her a half smile and said, "Well, I believe him."

Emily stared down at the sink again. After a moment she sighed and said, "I want to believe him."

"Oh, you should," Lorelai said letting a grin escape. "He's all powerful, you know," she joked.

Emily barked a laugh and said, "He'd have to be to straighten all this out."

"Mom?" Lorelai called softly. "Mom, look at me, please?" she asked. Emily inhaled deeply and turned to meet her daughter's bright blue eyes. Lorelai shrugged a little and said, "There's nothing to straighten out."

"What do you mean?" Emily demanded.

"Mom, the only thing that's going to change is how Rory's school is paid for. Nothing else is changing," she insisted, staring at her mother intensely.

"Nothing?" Emily asked hopefully.

Lorleai smiled and said, "Well, at least as far as Rory, Luke and I are concerned."

Emily nodded, pressing her lips together tightly. She looked down for a moment, gathered her courage and said, "So, you'll forgive me for what I said?"

"We already have," Lorelai said simply.

"We?" Emily asked.

"We," Lorelai confirmed. "Rory, Luke and I talked it all over, and we know that you were feeling, I don't know, pressured, I guess."

"You told Rory?" Emily said, panic rising in her voice.

"Mom, Rory and I talk about things," Lorelai explained patiently.

"I know," Emily said swallowing thickly. "Why can't we have what you and Rory have?" Emily asked quietly.

"Rory and I are different, Mom," Lorelai whispered.

Emily raised her head and said stubbornly, "We're mother and daughter, you're mother and daughter. It shouldn't be that different."

"It's completely different. It couldn't be more different," Lorelai said getting frustrated.

"But why?" Emily asked, confused.

Lorelai blew out a breath and said, "I grew up in a different environment."

Emily bristled and retorted, "You mean an oppressive environment."

"No, Mom, I mean a different environment," she said quickly. She thought for a moment and added, "I was so young when I had Rory."

"So because I waited until I was grown and married, I can't have a relationship with my daughter?" Emily asked snidely.

"No," Lorelai answered shortly.

"Well, then, why?" Emily demanded to know.

"Rory and I are best friends, Mom. We are best friends first and mother and daughter second, and you and I are mother and daughter always," she said with a gusty sigh.

"I wasn't taught to be best friends with my daughter," Emily said stiffly.

"I know," Lorelai answered.

"I was taught to be a role model for my daughter," Emily explained.

"I know that, too," Lorelai acknowledged.

"I did what I thought was right. I did what I thought I had to do to protect you, and because of this we have no relationship," Emily ranted.

"Oh, Mom, we have a relationship," Lorelai said softly.

Emily stopped and looked at Lorelai, her eyes filled with longing and pain. "We've been getting along so well lately," she whispered in a frightened tone.

"I know," Lorelai said, glancing down awkwardly.

"Have I ruined it?" Emily asked her daughter.

"No Mom," Lorelai said shaking her head. "We're fine," she assured her mother.

"You'll still come to dinner?" Emily asked plainly. "You'll still let us be," she paused to search for the word, "involved?" she asked finally.

"Yes," Lorelai answered with a nod. "Everything is going to be fine, you'll see."

Emily smirked and asked, "Because Luke said so?"

"I told you, he's that powerful," Lorelai said with a grin. She took Emily's arm to lead her back to the living room and whispered, "Besides, if I took Luke away from Dad now, he would probably cry like a baby."

"True," Emily agreed, rolling her eyes. Then she smiled at her daughter with something approximating warmth.

After Lorelai and Luke bade Richard and Emily good bye that afternoon, Richard turned to Emily and took her hands in his. "I'm sorry, Emmy," he whispered softly.

"Sorry?" she asked. "What in heavens name do you have to be sorry for?"

"I'm ashamed of myself," he admitted. "I've let Trix treat you badly for so many years," he said ruefully.

"Richard," she tried to butt in.

"No Emily," he said firmly. "No more," he promised, pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

"Oh Richard," she sighed as he pulled her into his embrace.

"You're my girl, Emmy," he whispered into her hair. Emily's eyes darted around as she tried to figure out where this metamorphosis was stemming from. He pulled her tighter, his arms wrapping around her in a fierce embrace. _Fierce,_ she thought to herself, _I'll be damned. That Luke is all powerful! _

Tuesday evening, Luke was dragging his feet while Lorelai tugged on his arm excitedly, pulling him across the parking lot. "Why are we doing this?" he asked for the millionth time.

"Presents, Luke," she said wiggling her jazz hands at him. "We're registering for our wedding presents, now come on," she said, pulling his arm with that superhuman strength that born shoppers seem to have.

"This is ridiculous," he groused as the doors to Bed, Bath and Beyond slid open before them.

"This is fun!" she countered enthusiastically as she pulled him to the registry counter. "Hi!" she greeted the woman at the desk. "We're Lorelai Gilmore and Luke Danes, we set up our registry online, and we want to use the little scanny thingy to pick stuff out," she explained.

The woman at the desk smiled and said, "Just one moment, I'll pull it up and get your gun set up."

"Online?" he asked. "We could have done this online?" he demanded.

"Well, yeah, but then you don't get to use the scanny thingy gun," she said as if it made all of the difference in the world.

"I need a gun," he grumbled. He looked around the big box store with distaste. "I hate these places," he said through gritted teeth.

"I know, hon, but this is the best place to get a whole variety of things for the house," she explained. She patted his arm distractedly, trying to figure out the best place to start in order to get him interested. _Kitchenware,_ she thought decisively.

The woman behind the counter handed Lorelai the scanner and explained how to enter the information as Luke crossed his arms and pointedly ignored them. Lorelai took his arm and waved the gun in front of his face. "Look! A photon ray gun!" she said trying to cajole him into a little excitement.

"Why are we doing this anyway?" he asked, stopping to stare at her. "We don't need any of this stuff, you already have a house full of stuff!" he ranted.

As much as Lorelai loved Ranting Luke, she was beginning to lose patience with him. "Look," she said firmly. "People are going to get us wedding presents whether you like it or not! This way, we can pick out things that we actually want or need." She laughed harshly and said, "Trust me, we're going to get a lot of useless stuff anyway. Baccarat crystal glasses that we'll be afraid to unwrap, hideous but priceless vases, statues of Buddha with clocks in their stomachs." She glared at him and said, "We only have a month before we get married. This makes it easier for people to buy gifts that we will want and appreciate having, so suck it up, mister!"

Knowing he was beaten, Luke's scuffed his feet and asked, "Where do we start?"

Lorelai gave him her million dollar smile and asked, "You wanna use my photon ray gun?"

"Uh huh," he admitted. "And, it's a phaser," he corrected

"I figured you would," she said with a smirk. "A phaser it is," she said as she took his hand to lead him to the kitchenware department.

As they passed by displays of towels and sheet sets, Luke asked, "What about this stuff?"

"We'll get to it," she promised. "I thought we'd outfit your kitchen first."

"My kitchen?" he asked with a smirk.

"You're the only one who uses it," she said with a shrug. "I'd put the coffee maker in my bedroom if Rory would let me get away with it." She stopped as she approached the cookware and said, "Look Luke, pots and pans as far as the eyes can see," as she gestured grandly.

"Well, not quite that far," he said sardonically. "I could just order some new stuff from my restaurant supply guy," he mused.

"No! Then you would be paying for it," she explained. "Look around, surely something will catch your eye," she encouraged.

Thirty minutes later, she regretted her decision. In true 'Luke-but-don't-leap' fashion, he lifted every skillet and pan, testing its weight and balance, checking its construction, and reading all of the information on each box. Finally he narrowed it down to two different sets. He turned to her and asked "Non-stick or stainless?"

She laughed and said with an impish smile, "You're asking me? I'd pick the shiny one."

He shook his head, but pointed the gun at the stainless steel set anyway. Lorelai looked to see what came with the set he had chosen. "There are other pieces on the wall over there," she pointed.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, this only comes with these five pots and the lids," she explained. "They have others over there that you can pick out individually."

Luke walked over to the display and scanned another couple of others which would match the set. As they were walking over to the knife sets, Luke spied a wok on display. He pointed to it saying, "If I had that wok, I could make you Chinese. You know, stir fry and stuff."

Lorelai grabbed the gun and quickly scanned the bar code on the wok. She handed the gun back to Luke and clapped her hands excitedly. "Chinese food cooked in our very own kitchen! Wait 'till I tell Rory!"

Once Luke got into the swing of things, they quickly dispatched with the cookware, and tableware. Lorelai had to forcibly remove Luke from the kitchen gadget aisle after he cut a wide swath through it. As they walked back to the main aisle, Lorelai shook her head and said, "I can't believe you don't want to use my Charlie's Angels plates!"

"I just figured that it would be healthier for our marriage if you didn't tempt me with latent Farrah fantasies every day," he said with a smile.

"Oooh, Luke like Farrah!" Lorelai squealed.

He stopped and looked at her solemnly saying, "I'm a man."

"I noticed," she sassed him, tugging him toward the small appliances. She stopped dead in her tracks and gasped when she saw the biggest, shiniest coffee maker known to man. Leaving her behind with her own fantasies, Luke walked over to inspect it. After reading the information on the tag, he shook his head and pointed to the stainless steel Bunn on the next shelf. Lorelai pouted and said, "But it's not as pretty as this one," as she stroked her choice.

Luke smirked at her and said, "This one makes a full pot in less than three minutes."

"Zap it!" she cried, abandoning her selection.

A while later they wandered over to the bedding department. "What do we need here?" Luke asked.

"Sheets and stuff," she answered, rolling her eyes.

"We have all of that stuff," he said stubbornly.

"Luke! All of my stuff is all flowery and girly, and I know for a fact that you only have one set of sheets for your bed," she pointed out.

"Hey, are we using your bed or mine?" he asked.

Lorelai thought about it for a minute and answered, "I think yours. It's a queen, and mine's only a double," she reasoned.

Luke nodded and said, "We could put the double in Rory's room if you want."

"That would be cool," Lorelai agreed. "That way all of my cute girly sheets don't go the waste." She turned the corner and cried, "Quick, Mr. Spock, set phasers to stun!"

Luke stopped and asked, "Hey, who said you get to be Captain Kirk?"

"My mission, I planned it, I'm Captain Kirk," she explained. "Look!" she said pointing across the aisle. There, on the display bed, was a set of blue and white plaid flannel sheets in the exact pattern of the flannel shirt that Lorelai had claimed as her own.

Luke looked at the sheets and laughed, the sound sending waves of warmth coursing through Lorelai's body. She walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, stroking the sheets suggestively. Luke walked over and said, "But how would I find you? You would be camouflaged," he said with a chuckle.

She wiggled her eyebrows at him and said, "You'd never know when I was going to pounce on you."

"I never know now," he shrugged. "This would only give you even more of an unfair advantage."

"Oh and you hate it when I take advantage of you?" she asked.

"It's torture," he said gruffly.

"I'm sorry," she said haughtily. "I'll try not to inflict any more injury on you," she said with mock anger.

He leered at her and said, "I can tough it out."

"No, you're right," she agreed easily. "I can understand why you wouldn't want to have to see me naked wrapped in plaid flannel," she said as she smiled and licked her lips teasingly. Lorelai was delighted when she saw his eyes darken a shade.

"Can we go home now?" he asked.

"Why," she asked innocently as she bent over the display to straighten an imaginary wrinkle in the sheets. "Aren't you having fun?" she asked.

"I can think of other things to do," he growled as he let his hand slide unobtrusively over her ass.

"But Luke," she said opening her eyes wide, "we need sheets. Oooh, look! Are those satin?" she asked.

Luke hurriedly scanned the flannels sheets, and walked determinedly to the satin ones. He pursed his lips as he searched the display, and scanned a set of midnight blue sheets.

"Are we going with some kind of blue theme?" she asked, trying to keep up with him.

"I like you in blue," he answered. He turned to look at her his eyes burning into hers as he said, "I think that I'll really like you naked on blue satin sheets." He pulled her behind the display and kissed her passionately, his hand sliding up to brush her breast.

She pulled back and smiled at him saying, "Is that a phaser in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?"

"Can we go home now?" he asked again, pressing his arousal against her.

"Yeah," she said with a wave of her hand, "I can do this stuff online."

He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her to the front of the store. He dropped the gun off at the counter, and told them they would finish the registry online rather than waiting for the print out. They rushed out to the truck, and Luke handed Lorelai into her seat before jogging around to the driver's side. Once he got in, he pulled her across the bench seat, and kissed her again, his hands as feverish as his lips.

Lorelai pulled away and looked at him in shock. "Shopping makes you randy!" she claimed.

"You make me hot," he countered as he started the truck.

"Wrap speed, Mr. Sulu," she commanded.

"Warp speed, captain," he confirmed as he put the truck in gear. "Hey, do you think that Victoria's Secret place has a registry thing?" he asked hopefully.


	15. Riesling Dreams and Tofurkey Wishes

**Riesling Wishes and Tofurkey Dreams **

As they sped back to Stars Hollow that night, Lorelai slid over and began stroking Luke's denim clad thigh, climbing higher and higher with each stroke. He shot her a look and growled, "Watch it."

Lorelai smiled devilishly and moved closer to him. Without warning, she reached over and began unzipping his jeans. Luke automatically tapped the brakes and yelped, "Lorelai!" When she giggled he looked at her sternly and swatted her hand away saying, "You're going to make me wreck!"

She kissed the side of his neck and crooned, "But, what a way to go!" as her hand slid toward his fly again. Just then, her cell phone rang. Lorelai grunted her frustration and reached for her purse. When she checked the display, she sighed and flipped it open saying, "Hi Mom." She shot Luke a look, covered the mouthpiece, and said "Beats a cold shower any day" with a wry smile.

"Thursday!" Emily screeched into the phone. "Thanksgiving is this Thursday!"

"Uh, yeah Mom, it is," Lorelai answered, failing to see the problem.

"Lorelai," Emily said impatiently, "this is Tuesday!"

"All day, from what I hear," Lorelai agreed.

"I forgot completely about it!" Emily yelled.

"What?" Lorelai asked, shocked.

"With all of this mess with your Grandmother, I forgot completely about Thanksgiving!" Emily explained. "Thank God she called to tell me that she would be dining with her bitter old biddies, I don't have a thing ready!"

"Calm down, Mom," Lorelai said gently.

"I can't calm down!" Emily screeched again, causing Lorelai to hold the phone away from her ear. "It's Tuesday! I only have one day to prepare!" she ranted. "Thank God we don't have any out of town guests this year, that would have been mortifying," she said.

"Uh, yeah," Lorelai replied helplessly.

"I guess I could call the butcher. Surely they will still have a turkey large enough to feed the five of us," Emily mused.

"Uh, actually Mom, it would be four," Lorelai supplied helpfully.

"Four? Why four?" Emily demanded.

"Well, Luke cooks Thanksgiving dinner at the diner every year, so he wouldn't be able to make it," she explained, watching him nod.

"He's open on Thanksgiving?" Emily asked incredulously.

"Well, he's not really open, you see he just cooks for anyone who is not going somewhere else for Thanksgiving dinner," she said. "Plus, he has Jess, his nephew," she reminded her mother. "I'm sure he's going to want to have dinner with Jess, you know?"

Luke nodded again, patting her knee as he slowed down to enter Stars Hollow.

"I see," Emily said processing the information. "Well, I guess it will just be the four of us then," she said decisively.

"Yeah, just the four of us," Lorelai agreed. Luke tapped her knee and jerked his head toward the diner.

She raised her eyebrows at him questioningly, and he whispered, "Invite them here."

"Here?" she hissed back, covering the phone.

He shrugged and said, "Doesn't hurt to ask."

"Uh, Mom?" Lorelai stammered into the phone.

"Yes Lorelai?" Emily asked impatiently.

"Would," she started hesitantly. Luke nodded his encouragement, and she closed her eyes and asked quickly, "Would you and Dad like to come here and have dinner at Luke's?"

"Luke's?" Emily asked. "You mean at the diner?"

"Uh, yeah," she answered. "The food is really great, and you can't beat the free entertainment that only the residents of Stars Hollow can provide."

"Thanksgiving dinner in a diner?" Emily asked as if Lorelai was speaking in tongues.

"Yeah," Lorelai said, warming to the idea. "You and Dad could come here, that way Rory and I would only have three dinners instead of four, and you wouldn't have to worry about getting anything ready," she said in a rush. "Luke always makes enough food to feed and army, and he always puts extra marshmallows on our candied yams," she offered as an enticement.

"Four dinners!" Emily exclaimed. "You go to four Thanksgiving dinners?" she asked.

"Well, yeah, but usually we really only eat at two or three," she said offhandedly. "Mrs. Kim is such a health food freak that we rarely eat there if we can help it. I mean, even Mr. Healthy Man Luke Danes doesn't eat tofurkey!" she said with a laugh. Luke shook his head and mouthed, "No way!" to her.

"Tofurkey?" Emily asked, mystified. "What is heaven's name is tofurkey?"

"Turkey made of tofu," Lorelai explained.

"That sounds hideous!"

"Trust me, it is," Lorelai assured her mother. "Anyway, we usually nibble at Sookie's house before we go to Luke's, and then we go to your house."

"My Lord!" Emily whispered. "I had no idea!"

"Anyway, if you and Dad came here, it would allow us to focus all of our attention on sharing dinner with Luke and with you guys. It's a win-win situation for all of us!" she said excitedly. "Plus, you can finally meet Luke's nephew Jess!"

Luke grumbled, "I'm not sure that's the best selling point."

Lorelai waved her hand to hush him and said, "Will you come, Mom?"

Hearing the excitement in her daughter's voice, Emily gave in, glad that Lorelai was finally inviting them into her life on her own accord. "Of course we'll come," she said graciously. "Thank you for inviting us."

"You're welcome," Lorelai said with a smile, nodding emphatically at Luke. "Why don't you just meet us at the diner at say, Four o'clock?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow at Luke. He nodded his assent.

"Four?" Emily asked.

"Well, yes, we eat a little earlier around here," she explained. "But then, maybe you and Dad could come over to the house afterward, and we can have coffee and dessert once our dinner settles," she offered.

"That sounds lovely," Emily said. "We'll see you all at four on Thursday, then."

"We'll see you Thursday," Lorelai confirmed, closing her phone and staring at Luke in shock.

"Good girl," he said as he opened his door. Lorelai looked around and realized that they had been sitting in her driveway for several minutes. Luke opened her door and offered his hand to help her down from the truck. When her feet hit the ground, he pulled her close and kissed her tenderly, brushing her curls behind her ears. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" he asked gently.

She reached up to stroke his cheek and said, "No, that wasn't bad at all." As he took her hand to walk to the house she asked flirtatiously, "Now what were we talking about before she called?"

"Traffic accidents," he said gruffly. "Rory's home," he said pointing to the lights in the house. Lorelai stuck her bottom lip out and pouted. Luke laughed and said, "Don't worry, I'll remind you later."

Thursday morning, Lorelai and Rory were walking to Doose's figuring out their plan of attack for the day.

"Okay, now, practical question, how are we going to eat three Thanksgiving dinners?" Rory asked.

"How? Rory, what are we if not world champion eaters?" Lorelai chastised her daughter.

Rory complained, "It's too much food." 

"It's not too much food. This is what we've been training for our whole lives. This is our destiny. This is our finest hour," she insisted. "Besides, are you really going to eat at Mrs. Kim's?"

Rory shuddered at the thought and said, "I hope not."

"See," Lorelai said, "plus Sookie knows were eating our real dinner with Luke and Grandma and Grandpa. We'll only have to nibble there," she reassured her daughter. 

"Okay, so it's really just one dinner plus obligatory nibbling at the Kim's and Sookie's, right?"

"Right," Lorelai confirmed.

"What's on the list?" Rory asked.

Lorelai answered, "Flowers for everyone we're visiting and cranberry sauce for the Kim's."

"Tums," Rory added.

Lorelai scoffed and said, "You mean amateur pills?"

"Just in case," Rory insisted.  
"Okay, Tums," Lorelai agreed, wondering where she went wrong.

"I'll do the flowers," Rory volunteered, hoping that she wouldn't run into Dean.

Lorelai understood and said, "I'll do Doose's."

"Thank you," Rory murmured as she stopped to look over the flower selection.

A few minutes later, Lorelai emerged from the market and saw Rory standing with an arm full of bouquets. "Aw, pretty!" she said with a smile.

Rory nodded and said, "Yeah, good selection today." She peeked into the bag and asked, "You get everything?"

Lorelai grinned and said, "And then some." She pulled a small box out of the bag and waved it at Rory gleefully, "Look!" she said in an excited voice.

"Chocolate turkeys, nice!" Rory complimented her mother.

"I think they'll add a festive air," she answered smugly.

They knocked on the Kim's door. Mrs. Kim answered and said, "Ah, the Gilmores. Happy Thanksgiving," she wished them.

"Happy Thanksgiving," Lorelai replied.

Rory chimed in with her own, "Happy Thanksgiving."

"Come in," Mrs. Kim said in her brusque manner.

Lorelai whispered, "She's in a good mood this year."

Rory nodded and agreed saying, "Downright chipper."

"So, um, Mrs. Kim, we, uh, we brought gifts," Lorelai stammered.

"Flowers," Rory said presenting her with a beautiful fall bouquet.

"And cranberry sauce, our little Thanksgiving tradition," Lorelai added.

Mrs. Kim held up the can and said, "Thank you, can never have too much."

"That's what we say," Rory agreed solemnly.

"Plus, a chocolate turkey," Lorelai said with a grin as she handed a box to Mrs. Kim.

She looked at it with distaste and asked, "What should I do with this?"

Lorelai shrugged and said, "Oh, I don't know, let the kids share it." 

"And then send a blank check to their dentist?" Mrs. Kim shot back.

"They don't have to eat it, they can play with it," Lorelai offered weakly.

"Play with chocolate?" Mrs. Kim asked as if Lorelai had lost her mind. She inspected the turkey and said, "It's missing its head."

"Ooh, that one's ours," Lorelai said reaching to take the box back. She pulled another from the bag and said, "Here, this one has a head. There ya go."

Mrs., Kim eyed it suspiciously and murmured, "Okay."

They made their way in to the buffet, greeting Kim relatives as they passed by, and filled plates with the least offensive food that they could find. About an hour later, they emerged, and staggered to the sidewalk.

Rory shook her head sadly and said, "The best laid plans."

"Tell me about it," Lorelai moaned.

"How do you feel?" Rory asked solicitously.

"I ate tofurkey. How do you think I feel?" Lorelai groused.

Rory smirked and said, "Tofurkier."

"Drat that Mrs. Kim for not taking her eyes off me the whole time. . . it's like she was anticipating my napkin maneuver," Lorelai said indignantly.

They walked the short distance to Sookie's house and found their friend sitting at a picnic table in the yard, looking dejected.

"Hi hon!" Lorelai called cheerfully.

Rory hugged her and said, "Happy Thanksgiving," as she handed her a bouquet.

"Ah, thank you. Thank God, civilization has arrived," she said dramatically.

"What's wrong?" Lorelai asked.

"What's wrong? Uh, do you not see what's going on here?" Sookie said, gesturing to the lawn and the large stainless steel contraption sitting in the middle of the yard.

"What's that?" Lorelai asked.

Sookie sighed and said, "That is a vat of boiling oil."

"Really?" Lorelai grinned as she asked, "Where's Quasimodo?"

Sookie frowned at her and said, "This is not a joking matter."

"What is the oil for?" Rory asked.

Lorelai snorted and said, "For pouring on visigoths."

"Lorelai!" Sookie reprimanded her friend.

"When else am I gonna get to use my Visigoth material?" she asked with a helpless shrug.

"What's the oil for?" Rory asked again.

"The turkey. My beautiful, expensive, organically grown turkey," Sookie moaned, pressing her forehead to the table.

"I don't get it," Lorelai said with a blank expression.

"A couple of days ago, Jackson asked me if he could cook the turkey. I thought he was gonna roast it, stick a couple of onions around it, something simple. So I said yes, figuring that the minute he put it in the oven and leaves the kitchen, I can sneak in and give it a nice herb-bitter rub and stuff it with a pancetta-chestnut stuffing," Sookie said as if this were the most reasonable explanation ever.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Sure, 'cause he'd never notice that."

"Exactly," Sookie agreed. "Then the propane tank arrived, and the industrial burner, and the fifteen gallons of peanut oil. Then he springs it on me – 'I'm gonna deep-fry a turkey!' he said in his he-man voice!" she ranted.

"Deep-fried turkey," Lorelai said, pondering the possibilities.

Rory nodded and said, "Interesting."

"I tried to talk him out of it, but I'd already promised and now he's excited about it," Sookie moaned.

"Hey, what's keeping Jackson? Is he on the pot or something?" some guy yelled across the lawn.

Sookie took a long drink of her Margarita and said, "Lots of precious memories in the making here."

The guy turned to the house and yelled, "Hey Jackson, get your butt out here with that gobbler!"

"A gobbler," Sookie commented, starting to mourn her beautiful bird.

Rory tried to cheer her up saying, "Maybe it won't be that bad."

Lorelai agreed saying, "Yeah, deep-frying's kind of in now."

"I don't care!" Sookie said petulantly. "You don't deep-fry turkey. Uh, filet of fish, yes. A batch of fries, yes. A donut, yes. Not turkey," she ranted.

The guy yelled again, "Come on, let's get going!"

Another friend chimed in, "Yeah, we're hungry!"

The crowd started chanting, "Jackson, Jackson, Jackson, Jackson, Jackson, Jackson, Jackson, Jackson..."

Jackson pushed open the door and held up the turkey shouting, "Did someone say. . .Jackson?" much to the delight of his audience.

Lorelai was impressed, "Wow, it's like Thunderdome in here."

Sookie groaned and said, "He should've just driven it out on a monster truck. He's shamelessly catering to his demographic."

"Are you ready?" Jackson yelled to the crowd. They cheered loudly and began counting down from ten.

Sookie covered her eyes and said, "Oh my God, I can't look."

When they reached one, Jackson lowered the turkey into the vat.

"It's in the vat," Lorelai reported.

Still covering her eyes, Sookie moaned, "It's like a death in the family."

"Will you be okay?" Rory asked, concerned.

Sookie gave her a watery smile and said, "Oh, I'll be fine, Sweets."

Lorelai looked at her friend as they stood to leave. "We'll be back by later," she reassured her. "My advice to you is to drink heavily," she said in a grave tone.

Sookie knocked back another slug of her drink and said, "And keep 'em coming! See you girls later."

As Lorelai and Rory approached the diner, they saw Richard and Emily unloading a case of wine from the trunk of the Jaguar. They walked up to them and Lorelai said, Mom, Dad, Happy Thanksgiving!"

"Happy Thanksgiving to you girls!" Richard said, hefting the case of wine.

"Uh Dad, you thirsty?" she asked with a laugh.

"I brought a nice Riesling to share with the party," he said proudly.

"Um, Grandpa," Rory said biting her lip.

"You do know that this is a diner, right?" Lorelai asked.

"It's a gift, Lorelai," Richard said patiently. "Open it, don't open it, it doesn't matter to me."

"Beautiful flowers," Emily complimented, noticing the bouquet that Rory held.

"One of our annual Thanksgiving traditions," she said giving her Grandmother a hug.

"Yeah, come on in," Lorelai said happily. As they climbed the steps, Lorelai pointed to the bouquet and whispered to Emily, "Watch this, we do this every year."

When they walked in, Lorelai called, "Hey everybody!" to the people in the diner.

Babette perked up and said, "Oh, hey there doll faces! Happy Thanksgiving!"

"Happy Thanksgiving to you," Lorelai replied as Luke emerged from the kitchen wearing black pants and the tight fitting sweater that he wore to the Bracebridge Dinner. 

He walked over and greeted all three Gilmore women with a peck on the cheek, and shook Richard's hand saying, "I'm glad that you could make it."

"Wouldn't have missed it, my boy," Richard said, slapping Luke on the back.

Rory said, "Hey Luke," and handed him the bouquet.

He frowned at the flowers and said, "What's this?"

"Flowers," Rory said helpfully, trying to suppress her grin.

Luke looked confused and asked, "What do I do with them?"

"Ugh, not this again," Lorelai said with mock frustration.

"Put them in a vase with water," Rory suggested.

"I don't have a vase," he said flatly.

"You do this every year," Lorelai griped at him.

He turned to her and said, "I don't have vases."

Richard watched the exchange with interest, but Emily had to turn away to hide her smile.

"Buy a vase," Lorelai told him forcefully.

Luke shook his head and said, "But I don't need a vase 'cause I never have flowers."

Lorelai threw her hands up in the air dramatically and said, "Except when we bring you flowers every year on Thanksgiving!" She leaned in and glared at him menacingly as she said, "Buy a vase."

Luke stared at her determinedly, trying to smother his smile. "Stop bringing me flowers," he ordered.

"Stop bringing me flowers," she mimicked him mercilessly. I knew you were gonna say that because you always say the same thing. We have this same exact conversation every year," she said, allowing the grin to break through.

Luke crossed his arms over his chest and said, "And every year you point that out."

"And every year you point that out," she retorted.

"And every year you point that out," he shot back.

Rory stepped in and said, "And then every year we put the flowers on the counter and forget the ugliness ever happened."

Lorelai kissed him soundly and smiled. "Well, at least we have a tradition," she said with a shrug.

Luke smiled at her affectionately and said, "Good. I'll be right back." He pointed to two tables pushed together and covered with a white tablecloth. "That's our table over there," he said to her as he turned to go into the kitchen again, still holding the flowers.

"Luke?" Richard called to him. When Luke turned back to him, he gestured to the case on a nearby table and said, "I brought some wine. I thought that it might be a nice addition to our meal," he said eagerly.

Luke paused and said hesitantly, "Wow, thanks Richard, but I don't have a liquor license."

"I thought about that," Richard said. "But are you actually open for business today?" he asked.

"Uh, no," Luke answered.

Richard walked over and removed the 'open' sign from the door and said, "Then what we have here is simply a private party, right?" he asked hopefully. He chuckled and said, "We simply forgot to lock the door!"

"Man, Taylor would come unglued," Lorelai said, her eyes alight at the thought.

Luke looked around the diner nervously. Babette piped up and said, "Taylor's in Maine at his brother's house, Sugah!"

Luke looked around again and said, "I have a corkscrew upstairs," as he tossed the bouquet on the counter and dashed for the steps.

Lorelai jumped up and said, "Yay! Booze in the diner!" She walked behind the counter and started pulling out glasses.

Richard cracked the case open, and drew out a bottle, and checked its temperature. "Ah, still nicely chilled," he said with a grin.

"I feel so naughty!" Lorelai exclaimed happily.

Emily walked to the counter and picked up the bouquet. She walked behind the counter and said, "I'll find something to put these in." Lorelai beamed at her mother, excited that she was joining in the fun.

Miss Patty opened the door calling, "Hello all! It smells heavenly in here!" She spied Lorelai and Emily behind the counter and wagged a finger at them saying, "What's going on here? Does Luke know you're back there?"

"He's a little territorial about his counter," Lorelai whispered to her mother.

"It's a party!" Babette shouted to her as Morey nodded like a bobble head doll. "Richard brought some wine to go with dinner!" she said excitedly.

"Oooh a party!" Patty said clapping her hands gleefully.

"Don't tell Taylor!" Lorelai warned.

"Like I would tell that old fuddy duddy anything!" Patty said as she sidled up to Richard. She batted her eyelashes at him and said, "Richard, you beautiful man, you're so thoughtful."

Lorelai burst out laughing when she saw the appalled look on Emily's face. "She's harmless," she said easily. "Just make sure he doesn't turn his back on her," she warned, waggling her eyebrows. Emily simply shook her head in mute dismay.

Luke rumbled down the stairs with Jess on his heels. He burst through the curtain triumphantly and said, "Got it!" holding up the corkscrew.

Jess placed a handful of mismatched wine glasses on the counter while Luke glared at Emily and Lorelai. "Glasses," Lorelai explained innocently pointing to the water glasses she had placed on the counter.

Unperturbed by his glare, Emily exclaimed "Aha!" as she held up a water pitcher. She showed him the bouquet and the flowers and asked, "Where is the sink?"

"I'll take care of it," he said took the flowers and waved them out from behind the counter. Lorelai and Emily shared a giggle as they scurried to the table.

Jess looked at Rory and asked in a whisper, "What the hell is going on down here?"

"The Gilmore's have invaded," she said with a smirk.

"God help us," he muttered under his breath.

"Just stand back and you won't get hurt," she said with a laugh. She grabbed his arm to lead him into the diner saying, "Come on, I'll introduce you."

She stopped near where Richard was uncorking the wine and introduced Jess to her Grandfather. "I'm pleased to finally meet you," Richard said with a smile.

Jess nodded and mumbled, "Good to meet you too," as Rory started to pull him over to Emily.

Lorelai was watching Richard happily pour the wine and hand glasses to their friends in the diner. She grabbed the wine glasses and placed them on their table. When she saw Rory approach with Jess, she straightened up and said to Emily, "Oh, Mom, here's Jess."

She pulled him over to her and said, "Mom, this is Jess Mariano, Luke's nephew. Jess, this is my mother, Emily Gilmore."

Jess shuffled nervously and held his hand out to Emily saying, "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Gilmore."

"Nice to finally meet you too, Jess," Emily said pleasantly. She saw Luke emerge from the kitchen surreptitiously sniffing the bouquet. She smiled and nudged Lorelai. They watched him fuss with the arrangement when he thought no one was looking, and shared a smile.

He walked over and helped Richard finish handing out the glasses. Luke clapped his hands and asked, "Are we ready?"

Richard handed him a glass of wine and said, "First a toast!" Luke nodded to Richard, giving him the floor. Richard raised his glass and beamed at his fellow celebrants. "To family! Happy Thanksgiving!" he said jovially.

Luke raised his glass and seconded the toast. "To family!" he said sending Lorelai a wink.

Lorelai smiled softly at her friends and family all gathered together. "To family," she whispered, her heart brimming with joy.


	16. Tryptophan Can Make a Girl Tipsy

**Trytpophan Can Make a Girl Tipsy**

After dinner, Morey left to take Nutmeg her Thanksgiving turkey, and Luke mumbled something about getting some pans into soapy water to soak, disappearing into the kitchen. Richard, Rory and Jess were engaged in heated discussion about the works of Beat Generation authors, so Lorelai and Emily turned their chairs around to join Babette and Miss Patty. The ladies were each enjoying their third glass of wine, and Lorelai was feeling delightfully mellow as she finished off her second glass.

Emily was watching Richard converse with the two teenagers. He looked as if he were having the time of his life. Unaware that Luke was clearing dishes from a table behind them, Emily leaned over to whisper in Lorelai's ear saying, "It's strange, Jess looks like a complete hoodlum, but he's so terribly bright!"

Lorelai snorted and said, "I know. Unfortunately, he also inherited his uncle's distaste for verbosity, so that makes it a little harder to fugure out." She studied Jess carefully. "He's a good kid," she admitted. She smiled and shrugged at her mother saying, "It just takes a while to get to know him."

Overhearing their comments, Luke tried to stifle his smile and make a clean get away, but a fork fell to the floor with a clatter. Lorelai jumped at the sound, and felt a blush rise in her cheeks when she realized that he had heard them. He offered her a smile and picked up the errant fork, returning to the kitchen. Lorelai's eyes followed him hungrily.

Miss Patty lifted the open bottle of wine from the table, and without asking, refilled Lorelai and Emily's glasses. She smiled at Emily and shook her head. "Smitten," she said, gesturing to Lorelai with the bottle.

"Can ya blame her?" Babette asked. "I mean, look at him!" she shouted.

Lorelai blushed even more and shushed her friends. "Girls, I'm gonna have to take the wine away if you don't behave," she threatened.

"Aw, come on, honey," Patty cajoled her. "What's a little girl talk between friends," she asked opening her hands innocently.

Emily hid her smile by taking a sip of wine. She saw Luke bustling around behind the counter and said, "He is quite handsome when he dresses up."

Lorelai turned to look at his broad shoulders, the muscles in his back rippling beneath his sweater. "He's beautiful," she said with a sigh.

"I like him in the flannel, myself," Patty admitted. "He stirs up all sorts of naughty lumberjack fantasies."

"Patty!" Lorelai chastised her.

"Oh, you're fine, honey," Patty laughed at her. "I know I can only look, but not touch," she said. "At least not much," she purred into her glass.

The four women continued to observe Luke with frank admiration as he rushed around, oblivious to their stares. "I loved that suit he wore to dinner at the inn," Emily commented. "The dark grey suit with the blue shirt really brought out his eyes."

Lorelai took a sip of wine and said, "Mmhmm, pretty."

Babette cleared her throat meaningfully and said, "Not so obvious dolls, he'll notice and start yelling at us."

Abruptly, the four women focused their attention on the Formica table top, and Lorelai began to giggle helplessly. Patty turned to Emily and said, "You know Emily, Luke has always been such a handsome boy, but so shy, so reserved!" Babette nodded her agreement. "When he was in high school, he ran track," she continued.

"State Champions!" Babette interjected. "Twice!" she screeched, which caused Lorelai to snort again. Babette looked at her and said, "He had a full ride to U Conn!"

"He did?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes," Patty confirmed. "But then William got sick and the store was struggling. Liz, well, she ran off with Jess' father, and poor Luke, he was left just trying to hold it all together," she said shaking her head sadly. "So much worry, so much heartache for one so young!"

"But he was so handsome!" Babette said, fanning herself with her hand, causing Emily to giggle. "Oh, all of the girls had a crush on Butch Danes when he was in high school," she reminisced with a smile. 

"Butch?" Emily asked in surprise.

"Don't even think it," Lorelai warned her mother. "He'll snap your neck like a twig," she said with a giggle.

"So serious, so intense," Babette said, shaking her head at the memory.

"So hot in those tiny little shorts," Patty said, smiling at the memory. "They followed him around like puppies hoping for scraps."

"But he paid them no attention," Babette said, lost in the memory.

"Until Rachel," Patty reminded her.

"Rachel?" Emily asked, curious. "Who is Rachel?"

"Luke's old girlfriend," Lorelai supplied.

"She broke his heart!" Babette accused, sadly.

"No sweetheart, she didn't break it, it was just badly bruised," Patty corrected.

"What happened?" Emily asked.

Patty shrugged and said, "Same old story, small town, she wants to go, see the world, he wants to stay, put down roots."

Babette sneered and said, "She would come back every few years, tell him that this time she was staying, stir him up."

"Except it didn't work this last time," Patty said, pursing her lips and nodding sagely.

"Oh no!" Babette snorted. "Bet she didn't see that coming!" she said gleefully.

"She came back?" Emily asked, trying to catch up. "Recently?"

Babette nodded and said, "About a year or so ago."

"Before he and Lorelai began dating," Patty explained.

"Dating schmating, made no difference to Luke!" Babette laughed.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked, confused.

Babette looked at her as if the answer was obvious. "Well, by that time he had met Lorelai!" she shouted.

Patty shook her head with a smile. "Rachel didn't stand a chance!"

"Patty! Babette," Lorelai said, "stop it!"

Patty patted Lorelai's hand and said, "It's true honey, I knew it, Luke knew it, even Rachel knew it! That's why she left again." She turned to Emily and said, "I was here the first day Lorelai came in here. Luke was a goner the minute she walked through the door!"

"Really?" Emily asked, leaning forward with interest.

"Shush!" Lorelai whispered, and they looked all looked up guiltily as Luke approached. Since it was growing darker, he was placing the small candle lamps on each table, and lighting them. He placed one on their table, pointed to the nearly empty bottle on the table and asked, "Would anyone like some coffee and dessert, or do you plan to continue your love affair with the grape?"

"Oh Luke," Patty purred to him. "We'll be good, we just want to finish off this bottle," she said as she poured the remaining wine into the four glasses on the table.

"Mom?" called for Emily's attention. "Do you want to go back to the house, or are you happy here?" she asked. Emily looked over at the next table where the conversation was heating up.

"It was not self-indulgent!" Jess cried indignantly. "The Beats believed in shocking people, stirring things up," he said stridently leaning closer to Richard to get his point across.

Richard smirked and said, "They believed in drugs, booze, and petty crime."

"Well, then you can say that they exposed you to a world you wouldn't have otherwise known," Rory said diplomatically. "Isn't that what great writing's all about?" she asked them.

Emily smiled at Lorelai and Luke and said, "I think were fine here. But Luke, you should sit down and relax, you must have been on your feet all day!"

"Since four this morning," Lorelai confirmed.

"Not unusual for some of us," he shot back at her.

"But it's a holiday," she pointed out.

"I just want to get some of this straightened up so Caesar doesn't have to mess with it in the morning," he explained.

"Do you need help?" Emily asked.

Luke shook his head and said, "No, thank you. It'll go faster if I do it myself." He looked down at their flushed faces and bright eyes and said, "Besides, you ladies seem to be having a good time, I don't want to break up the party." He looked own at Lorelai who was beaming up at him. Luke brushed a curl back and said, "Shout when you're ready for coffee," then he returned to the kitchen.

"So sweet," Patty murmured.

"Patty," Emily said, trying to get the conversation back on track, "what do you mean Luke was a goner when he met Lorelai? They've known each other for years!"

"Mom!" Lorelai said, trying to figure out how to end the discussion.

"Oh hush, you," Patty said with a wave of her hand, "it's a beautiful love story." Lorelai snorted and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms across her chest. "Anyway," Patty continued, shooting Lorelai a glance, "this one walked in and the boy looked like he had been struck by lightning," she said dramatically.

"Patty," Lorelai said with a laugh, "spare us the dramatics!"

"I was here, I saw it," she said smugly. "You chased him around begging for coffee, he tried to put you off, but finally gave in. When you walked out of the door, he stood and stared at it for a minute, trying to figure out what had just happened to him!"

Lorelai rolled her eyes again and said, "He hated me, he was so mean to me! I drove him nuts!"

Babette wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and said, "You sure did, suga!"

Patty and Emily giggled at Babette's antics. "You called him 'Duke' for the first couple of years!" Patty said through her laughter. "No wonder he was so cranky all of the time! Poor thing was pining for a girl who literally didn't know his name!"

"Lorelai! That was so rude!" Emily chastised her daughter.

Lorelai laughed at the memory and said, "Well, I never said that I didn't deserve his crankiness!" She smiled and said, "I knew his name, Mom, I just liked getting him riled up."

"I'll bet you did!" Babette squealed. "I'll bet you like it more now!" she added with a ribald laugh.

"Babette! This is my mother!" she said pointing toward Emily.

"Yeah, like Emily doesn't like setting that handsome father of yours on edge," Patty said with a careless wave.

"Ew! That's my dad!" Lorelai squealed and buried her face in her hands as Emily laughed merrily. They tried to control their laughter as Luke walked over with a coffee pot and a handful of mugs, and placed them silently on the table before he returned to the kitchen. "Uh oh, girls, we're in trouble now!" Lorelai whispered, setting off a fresh round of laughter.

Patty smiled and continued with her story. "But, eventually, you became good friends," she said smiling with affection.

"Best friends," Lorelai corrected.

"We were all waitin' for it to happen, Emily," Babette said, nudging her with her elbow.

"Waiting for years," Patty added dryly. "They would get so close sometimes, but one of them always backed off," she said ruefully. "It was torture!" She shook her head saying, "We could all see it. Luke's feelings were painfully obvious to everyone but Lorelai. But Lorelai, she was scared, she didn't want to see it, see him."

"I was scared," Lorelai confirmed in a whisper. She looked up at them and asked, "What if I ruined it all? I needed him. I needed Luke in my life," she explained helplessly.

"We know, doll," Babette said gently.

Patty smiled at Emily like the Cheshire Cat and said, "And then, Luke blew up!" as she threw her arms out dramatically.

Emily glanced at Lorelai to see if Patty was exaggerating again, but her daughter simply stared out of the window with a soft smile playing at her lips. "He blew up?" she asked, curiously.

"Yeah," Babette said leaning forward excited to get to the juicy part, "he lost it when she went out with this really young kid from one of her classes!"

"He wasn't that young!" Lorelai yelled, trying to defend herself.

Behind her, Luke said, "Who, Scooter? He should have been holding a lollypop!" he snarked as he set two pies on the table behind them.

"How long have you been standing there?" Lorelai asked as all four women looked up guiltily.

He tugged her hair gently, leaned down to kiss her forehead and said, "Since you said that you needed me." He smiled at her tenderly. "I needed her, too," he said as he walked back to the kitchen to get plates and forks.

The four women looked at each other in shock, mortified that they had been caught, and stunned that he didn't seem to mind. Finally, Emily leaned in and asked urgently, "Quick, what happened when Luke blew up?"

Babbette shook off her shock and said, "Oh, well, he was teasin' her about it, and she got irritated, right Patty?"

"That's right, and then he got mad that she was mad, and they started to yell at each other," she continued.

"Which isn't unusual for them," Babette added helpfully.

"Finally, Luke yelled something about Lorelai being willing to date anyone other than him. I tell you, Emily, I thought that the Earth stood still!" she exclaimed, pressing her hand to her heart.

Emily glanced at Lorelai, but her daughter was staring at her hands clasped in her lap, remembering it all. "It did stand still," Lorelai confirmed softly.

The three women smiled at her as a blush flooded her cheeks. Babette blinked back tears and said, "It took 'em a little while to, you know, get used to the idea, but they finally got it together!" She clapped her hands together happily and reached over to hug Lorelai.

When Babette released her, Lorelai looked up to see Luke standing above them, his hands on his hips, and a smirk firmly in place. "And they all lived happily ever after," he drawled. "Now, who wants pie?" he asked loudly. Hands shot into the air in response.

Rory and Jess left at seven to meet Lane for a showing of 'It's a Wonderful life' at the bookstore. Babette and Patty toddled on home, waving and blowing wine induced kisses to Lorelai, Luke, Richard and Emily as they left. Lorelai and Emily were perched on stools at the counter as Luke finished straightening up. Richard followed him around, asking questions about the diner, and how he handled different aspects of the business.

Each Gilmore Girl stared avidly after her man as they moved around the diner. Lorelai caught her mother staring at her father with a gleam in her eye. She spun to face Emily and said, "You're drunk!"

"No I'm not!" Emily retorted, trying to keep a straight face.

"Yes, you are!" Lorelai accused. "You are staring at Dad like he's a porterhouse steak!" she said, throwing her mother's own words back at her playfully.

Emily smirked and said, "Well, I'm sure that Luke will enjoy his lap dance," in a prim voice.

"Mother!" Lorelai said, pressing her hand to her cheek in shock.

Emily shrugged and said, "You started it," which cracked both of them up.

Richard and Luke stepped out of the kitchen and looked at them with affectionate exasperation. Luke pointed to the ladies and said, "You get yours, I'll take mine," as they approached the stools. He reached for Lorelai's waist and said, "Up you go!"

Lorelai steadied herself against his chest and giggled. Luke shook his head and said to Richard, "I'm sorry, Patty and Babette can be a bad influence, sometimes."

"It's not a problem," Richard assured him, wrapping his arm around Emily's waist to hold her steady as they left the diner. They waited on the sidewalk for Luke to turn out the lights and lock up. When he joined them, Richard asked, "Can we give you a lift home?"

Luke looked at Lorelai's shining eyes and happy smile and said, "Nah, I think we'll walk. The fresh air may do someone some good," he teased, grinning at her.

"Well then, thank you for a lovely evening Luke," Richard said taking Luke's hand. "I truly enjoyed it!"

Emily teetered over to Luke and kissed his cheek gushing, "It was wonderful, simply wonderful!"

Luke tried desperately to smother his smile as he sent Richard a look of sympathy, which Richard returned with a grin and a naughty lift of his eyebrows, shocking Luke into a laugh. Lorelai wished her parents good night and Happy Thanksgiving, then took Luke's hand as Richard helped Emily into the car. Once they had pulled away, Lorelai tugged on his hand and said, "I promised Sookie that I would stop by her house."

"Okay," he said quietly as they began to stroll toward Sookie and Jackson's house. "You had a good time?" he asked.

Lorelai stopped and turned to him. "This was the best Thanksgiving I have ever had," she said sincerely. "Thank you," she said as she reached up to kiss him.

Luke cupped her cheek in his hand and whispered, "You're welcome." They started walking again, swinging their laced fingers between them. Luke laughed and said, "So did your Mom enjoy her story?"

Lorelai grinned at him guiltily and said, "Yeah, I think she did."

"You weren't giving away any state secrets over there, were you?" he asked fearfully.

Lorelai laughed and said, "With my mother there? I don't think so!"

"Right," Luke said smiling at the sidewalk.

"Anyway, Mom thinks I should give you a lap dance tonight," she said with a straight face.

"What?" he demanded.

Lorelai doubled over with laughter when she saw the look on his face. When she composed herself, she looked up at him and said, "I am so happy."

He smiled and said, "You are so drunk!"

"Drunk and happy!" she shot back.

"Me too," he said. "Happy, not drunk," he clarified.

When they paused at Sookie's abandoned front yard, they saw the beer cans and scraps of trash that were strewn about, but stared with mouths agape at the scorched grass. "Oh my God, what happened here?" Luke asked.

Lorelai nodded sagely and said, "Deep fried turkey."

"What?"

"Come on, I'll call her tomorrow," she said and she pulled him towards her house. "You see, Jackson asked Sookie if he could cook the turkey this year…"

Saturday morning, Lorelai had to go the Hartford to run some errands. Luke was working, and Rory begged off, claiming that she was too tired from their Black Friday shopping, so Lorelai went alone. She was writing a check at a checkout counter when she realized that the date was November 28th. _One month from today_, she thought as she walked to her car in a daze.

As she drove out of the parking lot, her mind wandered. _In one month, Luke and I will be married. I will be Mrs. Luke Danes. Lorelai Gilmore-Danes. Lorelai Gilmore? Lorelai Danes?_ The internal debate raged as she drove. _Not a big fan of the hyphenating thing_, she thought with a wince. _But, I've been Lorelai Gilmore for so long, can I just change now?_ she wondered as she pulled to a halt. She looked up and was shocked to see that she was in Richard and Emily's driveway.

As if she was running on auto pilot, Lorelai opened the door and walked up to the door, pushing the doorbell firmly. No one answered. She had just started to turn to leave when she heard Emily ranting at her maid about answering the door herself. _There goes Deirdre_, Lorelai thought with a smirk.

Emily pulled the door open and said, "Oh, hello Lorelai."

"Hi Mom," she said with a nervous smile.

"What are you doing here?" Emily asked.

"I just," Lorelai started and stammered, "I mean, I wanted,"

Emily sighed and said, "You wanted what, Lorelai?"

Lorelai held up her palms helplessly and said, "It's November 28th."

"Yes, it is," Emily agreed.

"One month from today," Lorelai explained.

Emily's expression softened slightly as she repeated, "One month from today."

Lorelai looked at her shoes and whispered, "Can I visit my dress?"

Emily swung the door wide and said, "Of course," with a gentle smile.

Lorelai returned to Stars Hollow, much happier since she tried on her snow princess dress. She walked into the kitchen and saw Rory was seated at the table writing in a notebook. She smiled and said, "Hi Sweets, whatcha doin'?"

Rory looked up and said, "Just jotting down some thoughts for an essay I have due in a couple of weeks."

"Robo-student," Lorelai teased as she sat down across from her daughter. "Guess what I just did!" she said excitedly.

"Pulled a bank job?" Rory asked distractedly.

"Nope."

"Decided to go blonde?" Rory tried again.

"Guess again!" Lorelai said with a snort.

"Tell me," Rory grumbled as she wrote.

"You're hanging out with Luke too much!" Lorelai accused.

Rory sighed and set her pen down. "What did you do?" she asked patiently.

"You don't wanna guess?" Lorelai asked, disappointed.

"Mom," Rory said in a warning tone.

"I went to Grandma's and tried on my dress!" Lorelai squealed.

"You did?" Rory asked. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to, I would have gone with you for that!"

"I didn't plan to," Lorelai explained. "I just realized that today was the 28th, and in one month, Luke and I will be married. The next thing I know, I'm ringing the doorbell and requesting visitation," she said excitedly.

"Aw, Mom," Rory said, "just like Grandma told us!"

"I know! I don't know what happened, I just had to put it on," she said. "I had to know that it's really happening, you know?" she asked.

"Yeah, I can see that," Rory said quietly. "Hey Mom?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, babe," Lorelai replied.

"Are you going to be Lorelai Gilmore or Lorelai Danes?" Rory asked.

Lorelai looked at her daughter, surprised. "Wow, we are freakishly linked! I was just thinking about that earlier!" she said in a voice filled with wonder.

Rory grinned and asked, "Well, what did you come up with?"

"I don't know," Lorelai answered truthfully. "I think I want to be Lorelai Danes, but I've been Lorelai Gilmore for so long, it's kind of freaky, you know?" She looked at Rory carefully and said, "What do you think?"

"Are you going to have more kids?" Rory asked bluntly.

"Wow," Lorelai said as she blinked. "Nice segue!" she said with mock admiration.

"I mean, if you and Luke plan to have kids, I think you should definitely take his name, it's easier on them," Rory explained. "It would have sucked if I had been Hayden and you were Gilmore when I was growing up, there would have been even more explaining to do," she said trailing off.

Lorelai looked at her nearly grown daughter and said softly, "But now, I would be Danes and you would be Gilmore."

Rory shrugged. "I know, but I'm not a little kid anymore," she reasoned.

"Would it bother you, do you think?" Lorelai asked, concerned.

Rory thought for a moment and said, "I don't think so, especially since I have Grandma and Grandpa around more now. We Gilmores would still have you out numbered," she teased.

"Yeah, unless it turns out that I am a baby makin' machine," Lorelai taunted.

Rory smiled and asked, "So, yes to the kids?"

"Uh, yeah," Lorelai stammered. "I mean, Luke and I have talked about maybe having a baby," she said awkwardly.

"You don't sound so sure about it," Rory said nervously.

"Oh no! I'm sure," Lorelai assured her. "I just, it's weird, it's all happening now. I think today is the first time that it's sunk in that in one month, my life, and yours, will change radically."

Rory smirked and said, "Well, not that radically."

"It won't ever be the same," Lorelai whispered.

Rory leaned over and kissed her mother on the cheek. "It's gonna be better," she said. "Trust me, Mrs. Danes, I think you'll like it."


	17. December Showers Bring Snow and More

**December Showers Bring…Snow**

Lorelai and Luke were asleep in his bed when her eyes popped open. She leaned over his shoulder and whispered, "Hey, wake up."

"Huh?" he answered groggily.

"Wake up," she said shaking his shoulder.

"No," he groaned.

"Come on, you're missing it,' she said urgently.

"Is 'it' sleep? 'Cause you'd be right," he groused.

"Smell the air. Smell it," she demanded, pulling the blankets off of him.

"It smells cold," he whined.

"Come on!" she said shaking him again.

"What? No, it's freezing," he replied.

"Come on!" she said as she hopped out of bed and pulled him up. Lorelai started throwing on whatever clothes she found nearby.

Luke grunted and said, "The floor's cold."

"Geez, you're so obsessed with the cold," she said, tossing clothes at him.

"Because it's cold!"

"I know," she said, eliciting a growl from him. "Grumble, grumble," she mocked him. Now come on!" she said as she shrugged into her coat and shoved her feet into her shoes.

She waited impatiently as he dressed and dragged him by the hand down the stairs and out into the street in front of the diner.

"I'm turning numb," he complained.

"Keep moving," she ordered, dancing in place.

"Are my feet still attached to my body or did they snap off coming down the stairs?" he asked.

"They're still there," she assured him.

"Why are we out here?" he asked grumpily.

"Take a deep breath," she said in a hushed tone.

"What?"

"Do it," she commanded.

"Yeah," he skeptically.

Lorelai breathed deeply and said, "Oh, yeah. I smell snow."

"What?" he asked incredulously.

"It's coming, I always know. I can smell it, and I'm never wrong," she bragged.

"It wasn't in the forecast," he commented.

Lorelai sighed happily. "It's just my favorite time of the year. The whole world changes color," she said in a dreamy tone.

"I think I'm blacking out," Luke said dramatically.

"Flakes, flurries, swirls, crystals, whatever form it comes in. I'll take it," she said with a smile. "We go back, snow and me," she told him. "We have a beautiful history."

"Saw two forecasts, there was no mention of snow," Luke mumbled, shivering. "Cold, but no snow," he said pointedly.

"Sleigh rides, ice skating, snowball fights. I'll even take curling. God, I love curling!" she said, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Lance Cranston on Channel 6 said it would be dry. Kimmy Liston, Live at 5, same thing. No snow, nothing," Luke insisted.

Lorelai ignored him and continued her litany. "Hot cocoa, hot toddies. Best time of the year!"

"Jimmy Mountain in Accu-Chopper One said it would be weeks before…" he trailed off as the flakes began to fall from the sky. "Lance and Kimmy are idiots," he groused.

"Welcome, friend," Lorelai said with a happy sigh.

Luke shivered again and said, "I'm going inside now."

"But," she started to protest.

Luke cut her off saying, "One more whiff, and then so are you."

"Luke," she called to his retreating back. She smiled and looked up at the fat flakes falling from the sky.

The next morning, Luke stepped out of the kitchen and saw Rory sitting at the counter with a sheaf of papers in front of her. "Hey," he called with a nod.

"Hey Luke, where's Mom?" she asked.

"She'll be down in a minute," he said while he poured a cup of coffee for her. "What do you have there?" he asked nodding to the papers.

She smiled. "It's December, crunch time, mister," she said threateningly. She pulled a piece of paper from the stack and handed it to him saying, "Here's your 'to do' list."

He took it and looked it over with a smirk. He read item #1 which said only 'Tasting!' and laughed. "Sookie got to you, I see," he commented.

"You guys have to do it, Luke. It's making her crazy!" Rory said seriously.

"I'll tell your Mom to set it up for later this week," he assured her as he scanned the rest of the list. His tasks were all pretty simple. The only item that troubled him was #11, 'Wedding present for Lorelai.' _I've gotta get on that_, he thought, making a mental note.

He folded the list and stuck it in his shirt pocket saying, "Thanks, I'll take care of these."

"Good," Rory answered with a nod. Lorelai walked through the curtain and called, "Good morning friends and loved ones!"

Rory shook her head saying "Always and entrance with this one!"

Lorelai climbed onto the stool next to Rory, took a sip from the mug that Luke had placed in front of her and asked, "Whatcha got there, offspring?"

Rory pulled two sheets of paper from the pile and proudly handed them to her saying, "Here's your wedding 'to do' list."

"Wow, someone was bored last night," Lorelai commented. She grinned at Rory and said, "You miss Mommy when she's not there, don't you?"

"Mom, it's less than a month away!" Rory said, trying to get Lorelai motivated.

"I know," Lorelai said, grinning at Luke. "Less than one month, and all of this is yours," she said to him grandly.

"I shoulda checked the fine print," he grumbled as he went back into the kitchen.

Lorelai looked the list over and murmured, "Man, this is, like, six miles long!"

"A lot of it is little stuff," Rory dismissed with a wave. "I put them in order of importance," she explained.

"So, as long as I do, say, the top ten, we should be golden, right?"

"Wrong," Rory said sternly as she grabbed her backpack and kissed her mother's cheek. "I'll see you tonight," she called as she walked toward the door.

"Bye Sweets!" Lorelai called as the bells jingled.

Luke walked out of the kitchen with a to-go bag in his hands. "Rory go?" he asked.

"Yeah," Lorelai mumbled as she continued reading her list.

"Wow! Yours is really long!" he taunted.

She smiled up at him and said, "Dirty! "Yours is too," she assured him with a cheeky grin.

He smiled and said, "I'm glad that's not mine," as he pointed to her list.

"Yeah," she said with a sigh. "Hey Luke, can you take care of…"

He held up a hand and said, "Don't add things from your 'to do' list to my 'to do' list," as he fished his out of his shirt pocket.

Lorelai whined, "But Luke, it's your wedding! You're in this too!"

He smirked and asked, "Wanna go to the courthouse?"

"No," she pouted.

"Tell you what, after I get all of my stuff taken care of, I'll help with yours," he offered. He looked at his list again and said, "Man, she's really detail oriented, isn't she?" Lorelai just laughed. He shook his head and pointed to #18 which read, 'Pack for honeymoon – remember swimming trunks.'

Lorelai smirked and said, "Wouldn't mind if you forgot those," as she took a sip from her mug. She glanced around the diner and said, "Gotta go," as she rose from her stool. Luke put the lid on a to-go cup of coffee and handed it to her with the bag. She smiled her thanks and said, "Bye doll," as she leaned over to kiss him. She paused at the door to take in the sight of Stars Hollow covered in a blanket of snow, smiled at him over her shoulder and added a little jaunt to her step as she left.

After both girls had gone, Luke picked up the phone and punched in a number. He drummed his fingers on the counter while he waited for an answer. Finally, he moved the receiver closer to his mouth. "Hello?" he asked. "Hi, it's Luke. Hey, do you have a few minutes to spare today? I want to talk to you about something." He listened for a moment and said, "No, no, it can wait. Tomorrow's fine. I'll come by at about two, is that okay?"

Unfortunately, Lorelai's pleasure was short lived. She slipped on the floor at the inn because their new doormats had not come in yet. The snow plows piled mountains of the white stuff at the bottom of the driveway, making it impossible to get in or out of the inn. It had been a hectic day. Guests were canceling reservations left and right. Sookie informed Lorelai that they were running low on coffee, and wouldn't let her drink any of their dwindling supply. To make matters worse, Sookie had been acting strangely all day. She would scurry out of the room whenever Lorelai entered, she wouldn't meet Lorelai's eyes when she was trying to talk to her, and she left early, mumbling some lame excuse about a doctor's appointment.

By the time she walked in the door that evening, she was grumbling and cursing. All Lorelai wanted was a hot bath, and to a few mindless hours in front of the TV. She dropped her purse by the door and called, "Rory are you home?"

Rory bolted from her room and said, "Mom! Babette just called. Something's wrong with Nutmeg and Morey isn't home. She wants you to come over!"

"Now?" Lorelai whined.

"Mom, she's really upset!" Rory said, turning her mother around and pushing her toward the door.

"Fine!" Lorelai groused. She trudged through the snowy yard mumbling, "Stupid cat," under her breath. She knocked on Babette's door calling, "Babette! It's me!"

Babette swung the door open and grabbed Lorelai's arms saying, "Oh Suga, thank God you're here!" as she tugged Lorelai inside.

Lorelai ducked her head and stepped into the house asking, "What's wrong? What's going on?"

Suddenly, more lights flicked on and a chorus of female voices called, "Surprise!"

Lorelai pressed her hand to her heart and said, "Oh! You scared me to death!" She looked around to see Patty, Mrs. Cassini, Sookie, Gypsy, and a couple of the girls from the inn grinning at her. "What are you doing? Our shower isn't until next week," she reminded them.

"Oh, that's the official shower, sweetheart," Patty said, pressing a cup of her lethal punch into Lorelai's hand. "Drink some of this, honey, you might need it," she suggested.

Lorelai looked around, mystified. "Rory said something was wrong with Nutmeg," she told Babette.

Babette chuckled and said, "See I told ya she could get her over here!"

"Rory was in on this?" Lorelai asked.

"Yep," Babette replied. "We told her what we wanted to do, and told her that she was invited, ya know, but she thought maybe it would be better if she didn't come," she explained.

"Didn't come? Why?" Lorelai asked.

Sookie bounced up and down clapping her hands and squealed, "It's a sex toy shower!"

"A what?" Lorelai asked, astounded.

"A sex toy shower," Gypsy said slowly. "You know, sexy stuff for the happy couple," she said with a leer.

Suddenly, a woman stepped out of the dining room and said, "Okay, ladies, we're all set up!" She walked over to Lorelai and said, "You must be the bride. I'm Mickey, your Treasure Chest Representative," she said proudly, offering Lorelai her hand.

"I can't believe this. I'm Lorelai," she said as she shook Mickey's hand.

"We just wanted to do something a little more fun than toasters and place settings," Patty explained. "Come on, sweetheart, let's see those toys!" she said pulling Lorelai into the room.

Two hours and one and a half cups of Patty's punch later, Lorelai stumbled home with two hands full of gift bags. She walked in to find Luke sprawled on the couch watching ESPN. "Hey handsome," she called happily, leaning in for a kiss.

He pecked her lips and waved his hand in front of his face asking, "Founders Day punch?"

Lorelai giggled and said, "Sorry, the girls threw me a little shower tonight."

"I thought the shower thing was next weekend," he said, confused.

"It is," Lorelai explained happily. "This was a different kind of shower," she said with a leer.

"What kind?" he asked suspiciously.

"I'll tell you later," she said as she walked to Rory's room and knocked on the door.

"Hey Mom," Rory grinned as she answered the door.

"You are very sneaky!" Lorelai said, pointing an accusing finger at her daughter.

Rory shrugged and said, "I thought you'd get a kick out of it." When Lorelai opened her mouth to speak, Rory stopped her. "No Mom," she said holding up a hand, "we will never speak of anything that went on over there tonight, okay?"

Lorelai nodded and smiled, a blush tingeing her cheeks. "I just wanted to say good night, Sweets."

Rory kissed her mother's cheek and said, "I have to leave early tomorrow, so I'm going to bed too. Good night, glad you had fun." She started to close her door and yelled, "Night Luke!"

"Good night!" he called back, poking a finger into one of the gift bags on the table.

Lorelai caught him and yelled, "No sir!" as she rushed to grab the bags.

"What?' he asked innocently.

"Upstairs!" she ordered. Luke turned the TV off and switched off the lamp, following her as she rushed to her bedroom.

Once the door was shut behind them, she whirled around and kissed him soundly. Lorelai pulled back with a wicked grin and said, "It was a sex toy shower!"

"A what?" Luke yelled.

"Sssh," she said laughing. "A sex toy shower," she repeated, just as slowly as Gypsy did.

Luke turned beet red and pointed to the bags saying, "You mean there's, um, er, stuff in there?"

Lorelai laughed. "No silly, that's lingerie," she said.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and said, "I'm confused."

Lorelai sat next to him and ran her hand over his hair. "I'm not explaining this well," she said, trying to control her laughter. She pointed to the bags and said, "They threw me a shower, and gave me some sexy lingerie. They also had this woman who hosts these parties, um, show us some stuff," she said.

"What kind of stuff?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, you know, massage oils, games, bondage materials," she listed.

"Bondage?" he asked in shock and awe.

"Handcuffs, silk scarves, you know," she said casually. "Anyway, she also had an assortment of, er, personal appliances, shall we say? Anyway, the bride makes a list of what she likes, and her friends order it for her. We'll be getting a box in a plain brown wrapper in a week or so!" she said with a grin.

Luke covered his face with his hands and said, "Oh God."

"Why are you acting like this? It's not like you're a prude or anything," she said.

"Lorelai, these are our friends and neighbors!" he said, getting agitated.

She looked at him solemnly and said, "I think they know we have sex."

"I know," he sighed, "but now Patty and Babette are going to be looking at me funny."

"Don't they do that already?" she asked with a giggle.

"Now they have more material to work with," he said with a groan.

She patted his knee and said, "I'm sorry, hon, but I didn't plan this, they did."

"I know," he said, falling back on the bed. Lorelai stood up to start getting ready for bed. Luke rolled onto his side and watched her for a minute. "Um, so, what did you put on your list?" he asked.

She grinned at him and sent him a steamy look. "Wouldn't you like to know!" she sassed as she took off her jewelry.

Luke got up and went to stand behind her, watching her struggle to remove her necklace. He said, "Here, let me," as he brushed her hair aside. He unclasped the necklace and kissed the nape of her neck. Lorelai watched him in the mirror as he nibbled and nuzzled her neck. "So, can I see what's in the bags?" he asked, kissing the soft skin behind her ear.

"In a minute," she breathed, enjoying the show.

She saw his hands slide up her stomach, and his thumbs teasing the sides of her breasts. He lifted his head and smiled that sexy, arrogant smile at her reflection as she watched him, her lips parted with desire.

Her eyes widened, and she ducked away from him, pointing a finger at him and saying, "You are bad!"

"So bad, I'm good," he replied, as he took a step toward her.

She held up a hand to ward him off, knowing that she reeked of Patty's punch, and said, "Tell you what, I, uh, need to brush my teeth and stuff. Why don't you find something for me to wear to bed?" she asked, gesturing to the gift bags.

"Really?" he asked, grinning like a kid in a candy store.

She looked at the bags and said, "Yeah, um, anything but these two," as she grabbed two of the bags from the pile. "These are for the honeymoon," she explained.

"Okay," he said happily, as she left the room. He picked up the bags and started pulling out miniscule scraps of silk and lace. He held some of them up, trying to figure out what they were supposed to cover. Finally, he found a shear pink baby doll nightie with lace straps and a matching thong. He put it back in the bag and tapped on the bathroom door.

"Yes?' she asked, cracking the door a bit.

"We have a winner!" he said as he dangled the bag from his fingertips.

The next morning, Lorelai woke up a happy woman. She showered and got dressed, then went downstairs to get coffee. She peeked into Rory's room to make sure that she had already left for her morning Franklin meeting, then turned toward the coffee pot. She saw that it was filled with black gold, and a yellow post it note was stuck to her favorite mug. She picked it up and smiled when she saw 'Good morning' in Luke's hasty scrawl.

She drank a quick cup, and shrugged into her favorite pink coat. She locked the door behind her and turned just in time to see a snow laden branch fall on the Jeep, which was buried in snow up to the hubcaps. She turned back to the door and unlocked it. She raced in and called the diner. When Luke answered the phone she said, "Stupid snow! Stupid tree! Car buried! Help!" and hung up.

Fifteen minutes later, Luke pulled in and took a shovel from the back of the truck.

Lorelai rushed out when she saw him shoveling the snow away from her back tire. She ran over to the car and started sweeping snow off of the hood with her hands.

"Don't do that," he said.

"I want it gone, gone!"

"I'm getting it gone," he answered patiently.

"Yeah, but this is personal. I'm physically hurting the snow as I dig at it. I'm chopping into its stupid white face with my razor sharp fingernail claws and I'm delighting in it! I want it to suffer!" she ranted.

"You look deranged," he commented.

"Take that!" she said sweeping more snow off. "Argh, and that!"

"Why did you park it under a tree?" he asked.

"I have been parking this stupid car under this stupid tree forever!" she yelled.

"But it's snowing," he said patiently.

"Yes! But snow has always protected me before. It's been a white blanket of love! We had a symbiotic thing going on!" she said irrationally.

Luke leaned on his shovel and said, "Snow cannot protect you. Snow is frozen water falling out of the sky. And as for this car and this tree, you can predict it. It's gravity. There's four tons of snow on this tree. You park under it, gravity is going to come into play and take it out! It's basic physics!"

Lorelai glared at him and said, "I do not need a physics lesson right now, no matter how well it's intentioned!"

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"It's over! Oh, yes, it is over!" she ranted.

"What is?"

"Me and snow, we're through!" she yelled.

"No, you're not!" he said indignantly.

"It was years of bliss, you know? We had some good stuff, and good times. I could show you pictures of the snow angels I made. But I am done. Done!" she screeched.

Luke tried to joke her out of it saying, "Well, let it down easy, okay?"

Lorelai pointed at him and said, "I'm with you now, buddy, a hundred percent!"

"With me on what?" he asked mildly.

"Snow is nothing but annoying icy frozen water stuff that falls out of the sky at inconvenient times. It's Mother Nature's icy 'Screw you, Lorelai Gilmore'. It's just stupid stuff you have to shovel out of the way so customers can get into the Inn. It's the stuff that melts and leaks through your roof! It's the stuff that stalls your car, it's the stuff that buries your car," she paused when she saw big fat flakes beginning to fall from the sky. "Oh no! No!" she screamed at the sky. "Don't even try to make up with me now! You and me are through!" she said, swatting the air. "You stupid, hate you!" she sputtered.

Luke shook his head at her and said, "I'll have you out in just a minute."

He walked back into the diner and picked up the phone book. He dialed a number and waited for an answer. "Oh, hi yeah, do you guys carry those do it yourself skating rink kits?" he asked. He listened for a moment and said, "Okay, good. I'll be there shortly."

After he hung up, he poked his head into the kitchen and said, "Caesar, I got some stuff I need to take care of today. Can you and Jess handle it for me?"

He spent the entire morning setting up the rink in Lorelai's front yard. He filled it with a few inches of water, and hoped that it would freeze before she got home. Glancing at his watch, he saw that it was 1:45, so he hopped in his truck, and drove back to the diner to park it. He hurried past the market and ducked into Weston's Bakery. "Hey Fran," he called as he entered.

"Hello Lucas," she replied. "Would you like a cookie?" she asked in the same tone she had used since he was a boy.

"Sure, thanks," he answered, knowing it was pointless to refuse.

"I'm making us some tea," she said as she handed him a fresh sugar cookie.

"That sounds great," he said as he rubbed his hands together. "Um, is anyone else working?" he asked.

"Sandy is coming up here," she said. "You sounded like you wanted to talk about something important, so I thought we'd go in back."

"Great! Great, that's great," he said nervously.

When her assistant appeared, Fran nodded to the back room, and Luke followed her to the office where he sat and fidgeted. "So, Lucas, what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked kindly as she poured their tea.

"Fran, it's about the old Dragonfly," he started.


	18. Skating on Thin Ice

**Skating on Thin Ice**

Luke bent down to check the rink again. It appeared that the water had indeed frozen. He took the spare key from the turtle and rummaged around in the closet until he found her ice skates. While he was waiting, he tightened the blades again and cleaned them up, so they would be ready for her when she arrived. He dug into a basket of clean laundry sitting on top of the dryer and pulled out a pair of socks. He looked at them wondering if they were Lorelai's or Rory's before he realized that it probably didn't matter. Tucking the balled up socks inside of one of the skates, he went back outside. He paced the yard nervously, anxious for her to get home to her surprise.

Finally she pulled into the driveway, carefully parking away from the tree that had so thoughtlessly betrayed her earlier in the day. She opened the door and saw Luke walking toward her holding her ice skates. She looked at the yard and saw the ice rink set up with a bench placed nearby. "What is this?" she asked in amazement.

"It's an ice rink," he answered.

"An ice rink? How did this happen?" she asked.

"Jack Frost brought it," he said with a shrug.

Lorelai grinned at him and asked, "Does he look like Luke Danes?"

He smiled back at her and said, "A little, not as handsome."

Lorelai stared at the rink again. "You made me an ice rink?" she asked, awe tingeing her voice.

Luke shuffled his feet and said, "It's just a rink in a box. You set it up, you fill it with water, it's not a big deal."

She looked at him tenderly and insisted, "It is a big deal. It's a very big deal."

Luke handed her the skates and said, "Here. Try it out," as he led her to the bench.

As she was lacing up the skates Luke said, "My dad did this for me once. I was in a hockey phase," he explained. "'Till I broke my nose the first time. Skated right into a tree," he said with a chuckle.

Lorelai gazed at him and asked, "What in the world inspired you to do this?"

Luke pursed his lips and looked down at his shoes. He shrugged and said, "Well, I felt kind of bad about you and snow, the rough time you were having." He looked at her saying, "I really wasn't helping any by saying all that stuff about snow being a pain and impractical, and it's just icy water falling from the sky, and I thought maybe I'd get you two back together." He smiled gently and said, "Make you feel better about snow again." 

"Oh, yeah?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. 

"I'm grumpy about stuff but I don't want you to be," he said gruffly.

Lorelai held her hand out to him, and he helped her from the bench. She stepped onto the ice as he held her firmly. "Careful," he warned as she began to wobble away from him. 

"I'm being careful," she assured him. She attempted a small circle and grinned at him in triumph. "Thanks for reconciling us," she called. 

"Any time," he said quietly, sitting down to watch her skate.

"This is great!" she said enthusiastically. 

"Keep away from trees," he warned. 

"Ah, I look like a dork but I love it," she said beaming at him. 

"You look fine," he answered.

Lorelai held out a hand to him and asked, "You want to be Randy to my Tai?"

Luke waved her off saying, "Nah, I'll just watch." He saw Rory trudging up the driveway, her enormous backpack making her hunch forward. He jumped up and went over to relieve her of it.

"Hey, what's this?" she asked.

"An ice rink," he answered.

"Cool! Did you do this?"

"Yep," he said as he hefted the backpack onto his shoulder.

Lorelai squealed, "Rory look!"

"I see," she called back.

"Go put some jeans on and grab your skates!" Lorelai ordered.

Rory nodded and shooting Luke a grin she said, "Be right back!" as she ran for the house.

Luke walked to the porch, set Rory's backpack by the door and returned to his spot on the bench. "You're the best fiancée ever!" Lorelai called to him.

Luke simply raised his hand in silent acknowledgement, and smiled at her delight in his gift. Rory dropped down on the bench next to him, completely out of breath. "It's not goin' anywhere, ya know," he grumbled at her.

She grinned up at him as she laced her skates. "Don't try to be all gruff and grumbly now," she said, "no one's gonna fall for it." Luke laughed and bumped her with his shoulder. "This is too cool," she said excitedly as she finished with her laces. Luke stood and offered his hand to help her onto the ice. He held her arm firmly until she got her balance, then she grinned at him over her shoulder saying, "Thanks Luke."

He gave her a wave of his hand and sat back down as she gingerly glided over to her mother. He watched them giggle and catch each other as they tried to circle the rink, the warmth of the laughter warming him through. They whispered to each other on the opposite side of the rink. Then, they determinedly started to skate across to him. When they reached him, they both wordlessly held out a hand for him to take. He shook his head and said, "I don't have my skates."

"Just come out here with us," Lorelai coaxed.

"You have to Luke!" Rory pleaded.

He stood and eyed them warily. Knowing that it was probably a bad idea, he took their hands and stepped onto the ice. As he stepped toward the center of the rink, they clung to his arms, babbling about hot chocolate and marshmallows. Sure enough, a minute later, Luke found himself flat on his back, at the bottom of a pile of squealing, laughing Gilmore Girls.

After fixing the girls their hot chocolate, Luke put his coat back on. "You're leaving?" Lorelai asked, a frown creasing her brow.

"I need to check in at the diner, do a little paperwork," he explained. "I've been gone all day," he said nodding in the direction of the front yard.

Lorelai nodded and rose to walk him out. When they got to the door, she kissed him lingeringly and said, "Thank you for my present."

He smiled at her and said, "You're welcome."

She took his hand in hers and raised it to her lips, brushing kisses across his knuckles. She looked up at him and said, "I adore you."

"Back atcha," he said, leaning in for another kiss.

"You'll come back?" she asked.

"Yeah, I just want to check on things," he said, tucking a curl behind her ear.

"I hate that you have to leave," she pouted.

He laughed and said, "It'll only be for an hour or so."

"I know," she said petulantly. "I just want you near me all of the time."

"Me too," he said softly. He pointed to the door and said, "The faster I leave, the faster I can come back."

She grinned and said, "That kind of logic was always lost on me." She nudged hi toward the door and said, "Fine, go. I'll be here pining for you."

He opened the door and said, "Good," as he stepped out and pulled it closed behind him, reveling in the sound of her laughter.

He walked into the diner to find Jess standing behind the counter smirking at him. "What?" he asked tersely.

"What were you building in Lorelai's yard?" Jess asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Babette was in and she was telling Patty that you spent almost the whole day setting something up in Lorelai's front yard," he explained. "What was it?" he asked crossing his arms.

"A skating rink," Luke mumbled as he tried to get to the stairs.

"A skating rink?" Jess asked incredulously. "You built her a skating rink?"

"It was a kit," Luke explained, getting exasperated. "You just put it together and fill it with water, no big deal!"

"Ah," Jess said knowingly. "I think 10cc said it best, the things we do for love," he mocked his uncle.

"Bite me," Luke mumbled.

"What are you going to do now, build an addition onto the house so she'll have someplace to store her shoes?"

"Leave me alone," Luke growled.

"Oh, I know, you're going to reshingle the roof, so that when planes fly over, they'll see a big heart in red shingles," Jess teased.

"No!" Luke said, losing his patience. He paused at the curtain and smirked at Jess. "I'm going to buy her an inn," he said before he dashed up the stairs.

Jess stood gaping at the curtain for a minute before her tore after his uncle. He burst into the apartment and found Luke rifling through some papers on his desk. "You're buying her an inn? What inn?"

"This one," Luke said handing Jess the picture of the Dragonfly.

Jess studied the picture and a said, "This dump? What, you couldn't afford a shiny new one?"

"That's the one she wants," Luke said as he continued looking for the piece of paper with Richard's phone number on it.

"You're buying this inn?" Jess asked, trying to be sure that he was clear.

Luke turned and looked at him. "Well, I'm not really buying it right now, but we're gonna start renovating it," he said hurriedly.

"Wait, are you buying it or not?" Jess asked.

"It's complicated," Luke said shortly. Finally, he found what he was looking for. He turned around to look for the portable phone, and saw that it wasn't on the cradle. "Where's the phone?" he demanded.

"In my room," Jess answered, going to get it. "What's so complicated?" he called from the bedroom.

"The owner doesn't want to sell," Luke yelled back.

Jess emerged with the phone and asked, "Then how are you gonna buy it?"

"We're working out an arrangement," Luke said reaching for the phone. "I'll tell you about it when it's all settled," he promised. "You'd better get back down there," he reminded his nephew.

"Okay," Jess said doubtfully.

"Oh, and don't say anything," Luke warned. "It's gonna be her wedding present," he explained.

"Man, some wedding present," Jess answered as he walked to the door. "I hope she got you something good," he teased as he closed the door behinds him.

Luke shook his head and dialed Richard's home number. When the maid answered, he said, "May I speak to Mr. Gilmore please, this is Luke Danes."

While he waited for Richard to come on the line, Luke drummed his fingers on the table nervously. "Richard? It's Luke. Do you have a few minutes?" he asked. "There's something I want to run past you."

Forty five minutes later, Luke had spoken to Richard, listed out all of the details that he and Fran had discussed that afternoon, and found a manila envelope to keep all of his Dragonfly related information in. He labeled it 'produce suppliers' and shoved it into his desk drawer, piling old supplier order forms on top of it, just in case.

He decided to take a quick shower to freshen up a little before heading back to Lorelai's. He was just coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist when the phone rang. Assuming it was Lorelai calling to badger him, he answered the phone by saying, "Keep your pants on, or not, I'll be there soon!"

"Uh, Luke?" Richard asked.

"Oh! Oh, sorry Richard," Luke apologized, his ears burning with shame. "I thought that you were Lorelai calling to pester me," he said sheepishly.

Richard laughed and said, "Sorry to disappoint, but I think I will keep my pants on if it's all the same to you!"

"Sorry," Luke mumbled again, rubbing his forehead.

"I was just calling to tell you that I have made an appointment for you to meet with Simon McLean on Friday morning at 10:00, can you make it?" Richard asked.

"Uh, yeah, sure," Luke said, surprised at the speed with which Richard acted. "Where?"

"I'll have my secretary call the diner tomorrow with his address, I don't know it off hand," Richard said. "I was thinking, I could come by at lunch time on Friday and hammer out any other details, if you would like," he offered.

"That would be great," Luke agreed. "I appreciate this. I just think I need someone else to look this over for me to be sure I've covered all of the bases before I tell Lorelai," he said simply.

"Fine, then I'll plan on seeing you Friday for lunch," Richard said. "Oh, and make sure you have some of that apple pie," he added.

"I will," Luke assured him. "Can you come for a late lunch, around one?" he asked. "Lorelai usually comes in between eleven or twelve, so she should be back at the inn by then," he explained.

"One it is, I'll see you then, son," Richard said warmly.

"Thank you Richard. I'll see you Friday," Luke said before he disconnected. He stood in his towel and looked around the apartment, trying to process it all. "Wow," he whispered as he turned to his room to get dressed.

Friday morning Luke told Lorelai that he had to go to Hartford to meet with some new suppliers, and that he may not be back for lunch, hoping that she would stay at the inn to eat. He met with Simon McLean, and outlined the terms that he and Fran had agreed to. Simon told him that it seemed like a feasible plan, and instructed one of his paralegals to start drawing up the paperwork. Luke got back to Stars Hollow at about 12:30. He parked behind the diner, and tried to sneak in through the back door. Just as he reached the stairs, he heard Lorelai say, "Hey, you're back!"

He turned to see her emerging from the bathroom, and fought to keep the flush from rising in his face. "Uh, yeah," he stammered. "Forgot some paperwork that I need to take to the bank," he lied fumbling it badly. "Credit check and stuff, for the new suppliers," he added, trying to dig himself out.

"Oh," she said with a blank expression. "So, you have to leave again?" she asked, her brow furrowed wit suspicion.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna grab them and head out," he said awkwardly.

"Okay, well, I'll wait and you can drop me off at the inn on your way out of town," she said, unable to put her finger on what was bothering her.

"Okay, yeah, yeah," he said as he started up the stairs. "I'll just grab these and we can go," he said.

"I'll wait here," she said, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning against the wall.

A few minutes later, Luke jogged back down the stairs with a sheaf of papers shoved into a folder. He tucked it under his arm, jangled his keys and asked, "You ready?"

"I'm ready," she replied, looking at him carefully.

They drove to the inn in silence. As they pulled into the drive Lorelai asked, "You okay?"

"What? Me? I'm fine," he said, unable to meet her eyes. She looked at him doubtfully. He shrugged and said, "Just annoyed, I hate all of this back and forth stuff, you know? Drive to Hartford, drive back home, drive there again…" he trailed off.

"Okay, well, I hope your meeting goes well," she said as she reached for the door handle.

He drummed his thumb against the steering wheel and said, "Thanks, um I gotta go. I'll call you when I get back, okay?" he asked.

"Okay," she agreed as she opened the door and jumped down from the truck. She closed the door and he gave her a little wave as he pull out. "Huh," she said as she watched him turn back toward town at the bottom of the drive, rather than heading toward Hartford.

Luke rushed back into the diner to find Richard sitting at the counter, looking over the menu, and sipping a glass of iced tea. "I'm so sorry," Luke said as he approached Lorelai's father. "Lorelai came in, and I had to drive her back to the inn," he explained. He dropped tiredly onto the stool next to Richard and rubbed his forehead. "Man, I suck at lying," he lamented.

Richard chuckled and said, "Well, as her father, I am very happy to hear that."

Luke looked around and asked, "Would you mind if we ate upstairs? I'm feeling a little paranoid right now," he said sheepishly.

"Certainly," Richard agreed. He stood up and said, "I'll have a patty melt and onion rings," he said with a huge smile. "And don't forget my pie!"

"I'll tell Caesar," Luke said as he scribbled their order on a pad and slapped it on the counter for Caesar to pick up. "Caesar, we're going up. Call up there when the food is ready and I'll come and get it," he instructed.

Luke led Richard up to the apartment. When he walked in Richard looked around and said, "Close quarters."

"It used to be my dad's office," Luke explained as he gestured to the table. "It was just me living here for a long time. When Jess moved in, and I bought the building next door, I expanded it a little and made the bedrooms."

Richard nodded and asked, "How was the meeting with Simon?"

Luke showed Richard all of his notes, and explained what Simon had outlined for him. He paused to go get their food. Richard bit into an onion ring and moaned a little. Luke smiled at him, and Richard pointed to Luke's salad and said, "You really are a healthy eater."

Luke shrugged and said, "I've picked up a few bad habits since I began dating your daughter. I keep ice cream in the freezer now," he pointed out.

"Ah, but do you eat it?" Richard asked.

"When she makes me," Luke said with a grin.

Richard popped another onion ring into his mouth and chewed thoughtfully. He wiped his face with a napkin and said, "Well, it looks like you have everything properly lined out. I'd like it better if you could buy the property outright, but this seems like a reasonable alternative."

"I think so," Luke agreed. "You don see any problem on the insurance end of things?" he asked.

"Oh no," Richard said with a wave of his hand. "That's pretty standard," he assured Luke.

"Good," Luke said, exhaling loudly. They continued eating in silence.

"I can't believe you are buying her an inn," Richard said with a bemused expression.

"Well, I'm not really," Luke demurred. "I'm just trying to make sure that it's possible for her to do it," he explained.

"Yes, well, very good," Richard said. "I'm sure she'll be tickled, just be sure that you approach the subject carefully," he warned as he pulled his pie plate closer to him.

"Wait!" Luke said as Richard picked up his fork. He jumped up and grabbed a slice of cheese from the fridge and said, "I'll warm that for you."

Richard's eyes lit up as he said, "Oh! Thank you." He changed the subject by asking, "Did Lorelai tell you that we aren't having dinner tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna close so Jess can have the night off," Luke said as he placed the cheese on top of Richard's slice of pie and placed it into the microwave.

"Emily booked a function for us," Richard grimaced. "Rubber chicken," he said with a shudder. "That's why I indulged myself with lunch today," he said with a smile.

Luke placed the heated pie in front of Richard. "I'm afraid that the only ice cream I have up here is Phish Food," Luke said apologetically.

"That's okay," Richard said. Then he looked up and asked, "Phish Food?"

Luke smirked and pulled the container from the freezer to show to Richard. Richard looked at the label and murmured, "Well, I'll be."

Luke patted him on the shoulder saying dryly, "Welcome to my world."

By the time Luke closed that night, Lorelai was already propped up in bed reading a book. "Hey," he said as he walked into the room. "You didn't come in for dinner."

"We ordered pizza," she answered shortly.

"Oh," he said, watching her carefully. "Well I'm just gonna brush my teeth and stuff," he said gesturing to the bathroom door. Lorelai grunted in return. He stepped out of the bathroom and dropped his clothes into the hamper. He crawled into bed in his boxers and a t-shirt. "Mmmm," he said as he slid between the sheets. He looked at her wearing her coffee cup pajamas with her glasses perched on her nose. "I love the sexy librarian look," he commented.

Lorelai ignored him, turning the page. She had been simmering since early that afternoon. "Good day?" he asked, trying again.

"Great," she mumbled. "How were your meetings?" she asked in a snide tone.

"Fine," he answered cautiously. She snorted, and he asked, "Are you mad at me or something?"

"Should I be?" she shot back.

"Lorelai," he said, sitting up in bed. "What's your problem?" he asked, getting irritated with her.

"My problem?" she hissed at him. "My problem is you, apparently!"

"Me?" he asked defensively.

"Who the hell is she?" Lorelai demanded.

"Who?" he asked bewildered.

"Whoever you went to go see when you lied to me!" she yelled.

"You think I'm cheating on you?" he demanded, incredulous.

"I don't know. You lied about your meetings, and then you went back to town. Your truck was parked behind the diner again, but you weren't there!" she shouted.

"We're getting married in three weeks!" he shouted.

"Maybe not!" she shouted back.

Taken aback, Luke blinked at her and asked, "You really think that I would cheat on you?"

"All of the signs were there," she said stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Signs?" he yelled. "What? Was there lipstick on my collar? Did you smell another woman's perfume on my shirt?" he sneered at her.

"Well, what the hell were you doing, then?" she screamed.

He jumped out of bed and pulled his jeans from the hamper. As he tugged them on he ranted, "You wanna know what I was doing? Fine! I'll show you!" He stalked to the door and yelled, "Stay right there!"

"Where are you going?" she demanded.

"I'll be right back!" he yelled, slamming the bedroom door behind him. He jogged down the stairs and shoved his feet into his boots, knotting the laces quickly. He slammed out of the front door and took off for the diner at a dead run.

A couple of minutes later, Rory crept out of her room and up the stairs. "Mom?" she called softly. She poked her head through the door and saw Lorelai, still seated in the bed, seething. "What's going on? Are you okay?" she asked nervously.

"I don't know, kid," she said sullenly.

"I heard you guys yelling," Rory admitted. "Mom," she said softly, "you know Luke would never do that."

Tears sprung to Lorelai's eyes. "I know," she whispered, "but why did he lie to me? Why did he act so weird the last couple of days?" she asked.

"Surely there's a good reason," Rory said, hugging her mother. "You guys are just stressed," she said reassuringly. "You just need to calm down and talk about stuff," she suggested with a shrug.

Lorelai offered her a watery smile and said, "I know, kiddo. Don't worry, we'll work it out. Go on back to bed," she said softly.

Rory kissed her on the cheek and said, "Come get me if you need me, okay?"

"I will, Sweets, I promise," Lorelai said with a forced smile. Shooting her mother another worried glance, Rory closed the door behind her as she left and crept back to her room.

Luke ran through town powered by anger and adrenaline. _I can't believe she thinks I would screw around on her!_ His internal rant raged. He snorted as he thought; I _can't believe she thinks I would have the energy to! What, does she think I'm that damn rabbit on TV? All of the signs,_ he thought derisively. _All of the signs, my ass!_ He pulled his keys out and unlocked the diner door. _Thank God Jess isn't here to see this,_ he thought as he entered the apartment. _He'd be all over me!_ He walked quickly to the desk and pulled the envelope and the folder Simon had given him from the drawer along with his bank records. Pausing for a second, he grabbed the 'to do' list Rory had made out, and turned to leave.

He locked both doors behind him. As he began to jog back to her house, the rant continued. _Yeah, like I'd cheat on her with someone who lived here, what does she think I am moron? You can't scratch your ass in this nuthouse without having it published in the damn paper! _He was livid, the blood pumping through his veins like molten lava. _Who would I sleep with? Mrs. Slutski? Why? Why would she even think that I would do that?_

He shoved the front door open, and slammed it behind him, storming up the stairs. He burst into the room red faced and panting, holding out the papers to her and saying, "Here!"

"Luke," she said quietly.

He held up a hand as he spied a bag of tulle and ribbon she had been using to make favors. "Wait! So sorry!" he sneered. "Hang on a minute," he said as he pulled a length of ribbon from the bag and tied a bow around the folders. He placed Rory's 'to-do' list on top of it and held it out to her again yelling, "Here take it!"

"Luke," she tried again.

He shouted, "Just take the God damn present, Lorelai!" as he tossed it on the bed and stormed from the room.


	19. Luke Gets Punched

**Luke Gets Punched**

Lorelai sat in the bed, frozen with apprehension as she stared at the bundle of papers Luke had tossed on the bed. She waited to hear the front door slam. When it didn't, she reached for the bundle and crept from the bed. Silently, she padded down the stairs, peering into the living room cautiously. She felt an icy draft, and turned to see the front door standing ajar. She walked over to it and saw Luke sitting on the porch in his t-shirt, shivering, with his head hanging between his knees, gasping for breath. She stepped outside in her pajamas and crept up behind him. A floorboard creaked beneath her weight, and he lifted his head, wringing his hands together. "Luke," she whispered.

He looked up at her, his jaw flexing, his eyes shimmering with angry tears. "I can't believe you think I would cheat on you," he whispered in a ragged voice.

"Luke," she said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Come inside, it's freezing out here." He shook his head, clenching his jaw and blinking rapidly, staring off into the yard. "Please, come inside," she begged. "We'll talk, just come in, please," she said pathetically.

Slowly he pushed himself to his feet and walked into the house, leaving her behind on the porch, clutching the ribbon wrapped bundle to her chest. She followed him and closed the door quietly behind them. "Come upstairs," she whispered. When he resisted, she shook her head. "Rory's heard enough," she said firmly.

He looked at her, stricken with shame, and followed her up the stairs. They stepped into the bedroom, and Luke stood against the wall, as far away from the bed as he could get. His arms were crossed over his chest, and he stared at the ceiling, trying to control the emotion flooding through him. She sat on the edge of the bed, and stared at the floor, trying to figure out where to begin.

"I'm sorry she heard all that," Luke said, his voice raw and raspy.

"I'm sorry I said those things," she said softly.

Her remorse only flamed his anger. "Damn it Lorelai, what the hell do I have to do to prove that I love you?" he demanded.

"Nothing," she whispered. "You prove it every day."

Her answer cooled him down a little. "Then, how could you think that I would do that?" he asked, perplexed.

She shrugged and said, "I don't know. You've been acting strangely these last few days," she said softly.

"I built you an ice rink!" he said furiously.

She smiled weakly. "In my mind, that became a guilt offering," she said quietly.

"I don't understand," he said, sliding down the wall and sitting on the floor, his knees bent in front of him. He propped his elbows on his knees and pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes in frustration.

"You've been distant," she explained. "Distracted. We've hardly seen each other, except at bedtime, and then we've been too tired to do anything but go to sleep," she said.

He stared at her with blatant resentment. "So because we haven't had sex in, what, three days, you assume I'm getting it elsewhere?" he said venomously.

"It's not just that!" she said heatedly. "You lied to me today. You lied to me repeatedly, apparently. What was I supposed to think?" she demanded.

He hung his head and mumbled, "I don't know."

Lorelai stood and walked over to him, dropping to her knees in front of him. "In my mind it all added up," she said quietly.

Luke stared straight ahead and said, "You need to get your head straight."

"I know," she said sadly. "I just," she started, then looked up at the ceiling, blinking back tears. "I just think sometimes that I don't deserve you," she whispered.

"Why?" he rasped.

"You're so good to me, so good!" she said shaking her head. "I know I'm not that good to you," she held up her hand when he opened his mouth to speak. "I'm not, Luke. I'm the taker, you're the giver," she said with a wry smile. "I'm afraid that one day, you'll have enough. Maybe one day, you'll find someone who will take care of you the way you take care of me, of us," she explained.

"I want you," he said quietly. "I chose you." He shook his head and said, "Don't you get it? It makes me happy to make you happy." He leaned his head back against the wall and said, "That's why I do those things. I do them just as much for me as I do for you."

"I know," she said with a smile. "I know, and that makes me the luckiest girl on Earth. I don't know what's wrong with me," she said helplessly. "We're getting married in three weeks, and I'm panicking."

"Why?" he asked, fear tingeing his voice. "Don't you want to marry me?"

"Oh God, Luke!" she said with a laugh. "If you only knew how bad I want that! I want to marry you more than I have ever wanted anything," she said simply.

"Then why are you panicking?" he asked.

"What if something happens," she whispered fearfully. "What if you change your mind? I couldn't take it," she said brokenly. "What if, we do get married and you realize that I'm not worth it, I'm too much work, too much everything that you hate." She looked down at her hands clasped tightly in her lap and whispered, "What if you leave me?"

He looked at her bowed head and wondered what had happened to make her feel this way. "I don't understand how we got here," he said.

"Me either," she admitted. She offered him a watery smile and said, "Rory says its pre-wedding jitters."

He stared at his hands and said, "Maybe she's right." He flexed his jaw and looked up at the ceiling for a moment before speaking. "Lorelai, I'm going to tell you this now, and I want you to listen to me, okay?" She nodded and looked into his eyes, dark blue and burning with intensity. "Don't ever doubt me. Don't ever doubt my love for you. I will never cheat on you. I will never leave you. Do you understand me?" he asked slowly.

"Yes," she whispered.

"We will never have this discussion again, agreed?" he asked in a firm tone.

"Never," she promised. "I'm so sorry, Luke!"

"I know," he said looking down at his hands. "I know."

She stood and walked to the bed, retrieving the ribbon tied bundle, and walked back to him. She knelt down again and held it out to him. "That's for you," he said tiredly.

"Not now," she whispered. "Maybe another day," she said as she handed it to him.

He nodded, and took the bundle from her. Luke looked up at her and pushed a curl back behind her ear. "Let's go to bed," he said in a defeated tone.

She stood and held out her hand to help him up. Luke undressed again, and crawled back into the sheets. They both stayed on their backs for a minute, staring at the ceiling in silence. Finally, Lorelai curled into him and wept bitterly. Luke wrapped his arms around her and held on tight murmuring, "It's alright, we're alright," over and over again.

Even though it was still early in the morning, Lorelai was not surprised when she awoke to find Luke gone. Moving slowly, she got up and shuffled to the bathroom. After brushing her teeth and pulling her hair into a messy ponytail, she went downstairs in search of the coffee that was scenting the air. She was surprised to find Luke sitting at the table with a glass of juice, methodically slitting the tops of envelopes containing response cards with a steak knife, and placing them into neat piles.

"Hi," she said softly as she entered.

Startled from his thoughts, Luke jumped a bit at the sound of her voice. "Oh, hey," he said with a small smile. He glanced over at the coffee pot and said, "Good timing, it just finished."

Lorelai filled her mug and sat down at the table looking at the piles of response cards. "I was gonna go through those later," she said.

""Oh, well, I just thought I'd do this, you know," he shrugged and said, "I was up."

"That's fine," she assured him. She studied the piles and asked, "What's your system?"

He pointed to two cards pushed off to the side and said, "They aren't coming." Gesturing to the small mountain in front of him he said, "These are."

Lorelai nodded and said, "Hang on," as she went to pull the guest list out of the desk drawer. She sat back down and clicked her pen nervously. "You wanna read them off and tell me how many, and I'll mark them down?" she asked.

"Okay," he said reaching for the two cards that sent regrets. He read the names and said, "Zero," he said flatly.

Lorelai chewed the end of the pen nervously, watching his expression. "Luke, I'm so," she started.

"Lorelai, we aren't going to discuss it again, remember?" he reminded her firmly, unable to look directly at her. When she glanced down at the list, blushing, he softened his voice and said, "I just want to put it behind us, okay?"

"Okay," she whispered. She looked up at him and offered a slight smile. "Next?" she asked.

They made short work of the pile, Lorelai noting the number of guests next to each name on the list. When they finished, Luke leaned closer to her to peer at the list. "Where are we going to put all of these people? Will the inn hold this many?" he asked.

"Yeah, we've done it before," she said. "The ceremony will be in the dining room," she explained. "We'll have a huge heated tent leading from the French doors. That's where dinner will be set up. While we are in the tent, they will break down the dining room and convert it into the bar and dance area."

"I see," he said nodding slowly. "The thing's at six tonight?" he asked referring to the shower the town was throwing for them.

Lorelai blinked at the change of subject, but nodded and said, "Yeah, six at Miss Patty's."

"Good," he said shortly. "And your Mom's tea thing is tomorrow afternoon, right?" he asked."

"Ugh, yes," she said as she tossed the pen down with a grimace.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

She shook her head and said, "Nah." When he raised a questioning eyebrow at her, she chewed the inside of her cheek and said, "My stomach's still a little knotted." He nodded, understanding because his felt the same way. "Are you going to work?" she asked.

"No, Jess and Caesar can handle it," he said with a wave of his hand. He shrugged and said, "We're closing at four, since everyone will be at the party anyway."

"Oh, okay," she said. "Well, I have a bunch of errands to run today, so I'm gonna go get in the shower," she told him as she stood up.

Luke nodded and said, "I'm gonna go measure the chuppah and put another coat over sealant over the new stain. Then I'll probably run some errands, too. I need to go by the inn and make sure I can get it through a door," he explained. When she nodded, he continued, "I have to run into Woodbury to pick up some stuff for the honeymoon, and then I'm gonna come back here to help them close this afternoon."

Lorelai bit her lip and stared at the ground as he gave her a faithful accounting of his plans for the day, knowing that he was trying to make sure she had no doubts about where he was going and what he would be doing. "Okay, I'm gonna go," she trailed off as she pointed to the stairs. When she saw him nod, she turned and dashed away.

Luke sat at the table for a few minutes, rubbing his palms together, lost in thought. Rory cracked her bedroom door and peeked out toward the stairs cautiously. When she stepped out, she uttered a surprised, "Oh," when she saw Luke still seated at the table.

Flushing a deep red, Luke flattened his hands on the table and mumbled, "Morning."

"Hey," Rory said awkwardly as she shuffled toward the coffee pot in her monkey slippers. "I thought you guys left," she said with a blush.

Luke sighed and said, "Rory about last night…"

"Luke you don't have to..." she started.

"I'm sorry," he said cutting her off. "I'm sorry that you heard all that," he mumbled as her ran his hand nervously over his mouth and chin.

Rory sat down at the table. "Everybody has fights, Luke," she said, trying to be philosophical about it.

He snorted and said, "That was a big one!"

"Yeah," she agreed as she took a sip.

He glanced at her and asked, "How much did you hear?"

"All of it," she said with a sheepish smile.

Luke's ears turned pink again as he said, "Rory, I swear to you, I would never…"

She cut him off by saying, "I know, Luke," with quiet confidence.

He sat back and rubbed his hand over his face tiredly. "At least one of you does," he grumbled.

Rory smiled at him. "She does, too," she assured him. She looked at him with a steady gaze and said, "You should know that it wasn't you she doubted, it was herself."

Luke blinked at Rory, surprised by her candor. She laughed at his expression and said, "Luke, you know I love Mom, but that doesn't mean that I can't see her clearly."

"What do you mean?' he asked.

Rory shrugged and said, "Pretty typical Lorelai behavior. Things were going too well. She doesn't trust that. You get burned as many times as she has, usually by her own parents, and you start looking for ways for things to fall apart," she said opening her hands in a helpless gesture.

Luke nodded, processing the information. "I guess so," he said doubtfully.

Rory stood up and said, "I know so," in a confident tone. She looked down at him "It will be alright. You'll both be alright," she said, unknowingly paraphrasing the words that he had whispered to Lorelai the night before.

After helping Caesar and Jess close the diner, Luke dressed for the shower at his apartment. He was tugging at the collar of his sweater and digging in the medicine cabinet for some cologne, when Jess appeared in the bathroom doorway. "Hey," Luke said with a jerk of his head, "you need in here?"

"Yeah, but you're the guest of honor," Jess said with a smirk. "I can wait."

Luke ran his comb through his hair again, and patted it into place nervously. He stepped from the bathroom and said, "All yours."

Jess watched his uncle load his keys and wallet into his pockets. "You okay?' he asked giving him a hard look.

"Yeah," Luke said hurriedly, hoping to be able to escape further questioning.

"You don't look okay," Jess said suspiciously.

"I'm fine," Luke said curtly. "Just tired, too much running around, you know?"

"Uh huh," Jess said as he narrowed his eyes at his uncle.

Hoping to change the subject, Luke asked, "Did I tell you your Mom is coming to the wedding?"

"I figured she would," Jess said, unperturbed.

"She responded for two guests," Luke said with a knowing smirk.

"Ah, another one on the line," Jess commented, still giving Luke the fish eye.

"Yeah, well, we'll see, huh?" Luke said as he strapped on his watch. He pointed to the door and said, "I gotta go, you know, meet Lorelai. I'll, uh, I'll see you later," he called as he made his escape.

Jess stared at the door for a minute and murmured, "Huh."

The party was in full swing. The music was playing, people were laughing and talking, and the punch was flowing freely. Thankfully, there was such a crush of people that no one noticed the awkwardness the happy couple felt as they mingled with the guests. They made their way to the table that Patty had set up on the stage, much to Luke's mortification, chatting with their friends, and wearing big fake smiles.

Once they were seated, it seemed like they were stranded on an island together. They watched the party going on below them, but felt like they weren't a part of it. Luke grimaced at Lorelai and murmured, "I hate this."

"I know," Lorelai commiserated. "I should have told Patty that we didn't want to be put on display."

"No," Luke said emphatically. "I hate this, you and me, right now," he tried to explain.

"What?" Lorelai asked, shocked.

"No!" he shouted to be heard over the music. "What I mean is, damn it Lorelai, I can't stand this tension, this thing between us!"

"Me either," she said softly, gazing at him longingly.

He looked into her eyes and said, "I love you and you love me. That's all that matters to me."

"Oh Luke, I love you, I do," she said wrapping her arms around his neck. Heedless of the crowd, he turned his head and kissed her passionately.

After a moment, they became aware of the hoots and whistles that filled the studio, and broke apart reluctantly. Luke pressed his forehead to hers, and chuckled. "I guess we should have done this before we got here," he whispered, a blush heating his cheeks.

"I don't care," she said with a grin. "Let 'em watch," she said as she leaned in to kiss him again.

Luke broke the kiss laughing and said, "Okay, okay, that's enough." He waved away the crowd of spectators, frowned and yelled, "Nothing happening here. Move along. Go about your business."

Lorelai giggled and said, "Um, Luke? I think, tonight at least, we are their business."

Luke took her hand in his, smiled through gritted teeth and said, "Come on, let's get down from here."

"But Luke, I think Patty wants us to stay put and let people come up to us," she explained.

He stood for a moment and looked around, desperate for an excuse. He grinned down at her as he heard the opening strains of an old Tony Bennett song begin. He gave her hand a tug and said, "Dance with me."

Lorelai laughed and said, "Man, you are desperate!"

He gazed down at her with those deep blue eyes. "Dance with me, Lorelai," he said in that deep sexy voice.

Mesmerized, Lorelai rose from her seat and followed him wordlessly down to the dance floor. Luke folded her into his arms, pulling her close as they swayed to the music. She closed her eyes and sighed in relief as she pressed her cheek to his shoulder, breathing in the familiar scent of his cologne. He pressed a kiss to her hair and whispered, "Me too."

Jess sidled up to Rory near the buffet, and nudged saying, "What was going on with them?"

"Huh? Um, what do you mean?" she asked nervously.

"Those two," Jess said jerking his head toward the dance floor. "Everything okay?" he asked with a frown.

Rory watched her mother and Luke dancing. Lorelai said something to Luke and Rory saw his eyes light when he smiled back at her, leaning down to whisper in her ear. She felt the tension in her shoulders release as she turned back to Jess and said, "Everything is fine."

"Now," he added. "Did they have a fight or something?" he asked.

"Um," Rory said as she bit her lip, unsure of how much to share. She saw the concern in Jess' eyes and smiled at him gently. "Yeah, a pretty big one," she admitted. "But, they talked it out," she assured him. "I think that they're just nervous. You know, too much wedding stuff and not enough of the normal routine, it's been throwing them both off lately," she explained.

"But they're good?" Jess asked, his eyes focused on his uncle.

"They're good," she assured him. "Have you eaten?" she asked, pointing to the buffet.

"Just about to," he said.

"Good, I'll go with you," she answered, holding up her used plate. "Time for seconds," she said with a grin.

That night, Lorelai and Luke walked into the bedroom as a chatty Lorelai recounted a funny encounter she had with Kirk earlier in the evening. "Yeah, so he says he's scratched up on over 80 of his body," she said with a giggle.

"I'd be putting out a contract on Cat Kirk," Luke said with a grimace as he sat on the bed to untie his shoes.

"I know!" she giggled. She hiccupped and covered her mouth with her fingers, sending her into another round of giggling.

"You're drunk," he said with a loopy grin.

Lorelai gasped, and tried to act affronted. "Am not! You are!" she sassed.

Luke fell back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling. "Nuh uh," he grunted. He closed his eyes, but they sprung back open a moment later, and he struggled to sit up saying, "Bad idea."

Lorelai walked over and cradled his head to her breasts crooning, "Oh poor, drunk Luke!"

He immediately his lips to her blouse saying, "Poor me," under his breath.

She grabbed his cheeks and lifted his face to look at her. She grinned saying, "You need to work off some of that bad, bad punch."

"Bad punch," he said as he played along, giving her the puppy dog eyes.

She pressed his face to her breasts again and rocked him gently. "I know, poor baby. That bad, bad Lorelai made you drink the bad, bad punch," she crooned.

"Bad Lorelai," he said, his voice muffled.

"Yes," she agreed. "Lorelai should make this up to you."

"How?" he asked, looking up and cocking an eyebrow at her.

"She'll do anything you want," Lorelai offered.

"Anything?" he asked with a wolfish grin. Lorelai nodded, trying to keep a solemn look on her face. "Lorelai was pretty bad, wasn't she?" he asked, nipping at her stomach playfully.

"Very bad," she agreed, and sighed with gusto.

The next afternoon, Lorelai bit down on her hangover, and she and Rory went to Hartford for the shower that Emily was hosting for her at the club. She sat smiling politely, nibbling crudités and sipping tea, all the while playing the night before over and over in her head.

Once she and Luke had made up, the evening was a blast. A tipsy Sookie almost knocked Luke over with a big hug, thanking him repeatedly for agreeing to do a tasting on Monday. Luke danced with Lorelai most of the night, claiming that she needed to protect him from Patty's friendly pats.

Lorelai taunted Luke into drinking the punch, Luke agreed as long as she could convince Patty to take their table down from the stage and put it with the others. Smiling, Lorelai approached Patty and explained that if she could get the table moved, Luke was going to let her get him drunk and take advantage of him. In a flash of sisterly solidarity, Patty snapped her fingers and three men jumped up on the stage to do her bidding. Lorelai complimented Patty on her organizations skills and Patty told Lorelai that a loyal crew of stagehands was essential to any production. "Now, allow me to get the dear boy his glass of punch," Patty purred as she set off on her quest.

Lorelai rejoined Luke, grinning from ear to ear. "Your wish is my command," she whispered in his ear.

He smiled and said, "Good to know."

The rest of the evening was a swirl of hugging, dancing, presents, laughter and Luke. He was all she could see the whole night. Dancing Luke, Laughing Luke, Grumbling Luke, Kissing Luke, Ranting Luke and Sexy Luke, they were all there.

Snapshots of him flickered through her mind. As she listened to the ladies talk about some of the more ostentatious weddings they had attended, and how 'charming' it was for her to marry at a country inn, she saw Luke ripping the wrapping paper from presents like a little kid. As she answered stilted questions about the diner, she saw Luke staring at her from across the room with hot sexy eyes. When she laughed with the rest of the ladies, she saw Luke walking away from Taylor, repeatedly. Her eyes were dreamy as she talked about the flowers and music she had selected, but she was remembering Luke dancing with Rory, leading her gently around the floor while she teased him mercilessly. As she surreptitiously checked the time on Mrs. Whosit's watch , she thought of Luke and Jess leaning against the wall, legs and arms crossed in identical poses as they watched the loonies at play. She wanted to go home. Now.

She opened place setting after place setting of china, crystal and silver. She hauled in the crystal vases and silver tea services. She thanked them profusely for object d'art that would never see the light of day. And finally, she opened the last present on the table.

Emily leaned over and whispered, "It says it's from Rory, but it's really from me, too."

Curious, Lorelai opened the package with all of the decorum she could muster.

When she saw the box, she gasped in surprise. A look of genuine pleasure sufficed her face as she looked at her Emily and Rory, sitting together grinning. "The wok?" she asked excitedly.

Emily's friends looked at each other, confused. Rory grinned back and nodded sagely. "Stir fry in our own kitchen," she said, pleased with her selection.

"You are your mother's daughter," Emily said dryly.

Rory just kept nodding and said, "Yes I am."

"Thanks, hon!" Lorelai said as she jumped up to hug her daughter. She shot her mother a glance and whispered, "Thanks, Mom."


	20. The Best Ever

**The Best Ever**

Lorelai came home a little late Monday evening. She and Luke had stayed at the inn to partake in Sookie's tasting. The food was wonderful, of course, and much to Sookie's delight, they finally settled on a cake. Luke had gone to the diner to check on Jess with the promise of returning to the house at closing time. Lorelai dropped her keys and purse on the table and called for Rory. "Oh, daughter of mine!" she sang out.

"In here," Rory's dull voice came from the dimly lit living room.

"Hey kiddo!" Lorelai said, turning on a lamp. "And she said 'Let there be light!' and there was light," she joked. Seeing the shocked, blank expression on her daughter's face, Lorelai rushed to the couch and asked, "Hon? What's wrong?"

Rory silently held up a card. Lorelai took it and saw that it was one of those pre-printed picture Christmas cards. She stared at the photo and saw Christopher with his arms around a heavily pregnant Sherry. She sucked in her breath and said, "Oh my."

"Yeah," Rory said with a snort.

"Uh, wow," Lorelai said, trying to take it all in. "I take it he didn't tell you," she said softly.

Rory laughed and said, "If I knew, don't you think I would have mentioned it?"

"Yeah," Lorelai said at a loss for words. "Um, when was the last time you talked to him?" she asked Rory.

"I guess it was just after I got back from Washington," Rory answered thoughtfully. "It was before you and Luke got engaged," she said, trying to place the date.

"So it's been a few months," Lorelai said, trying to reason it all out.

"Not that many months," Rory answered with a bitter laugh, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I guess I don't have to ask if you're upset," Lorelai said cautiously.

Rory thought for a moment and said, "Not about the baby. I just can't believe he didn't tell me! I mean, a Christmas card, seriously?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Lorelai sighed. "Pretty harsh," she agreed.

"I'm his daughter!" Rory shouted with righteous indignation. "Would it have killed him to pick up the phone?" she asked, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Well," Lorelai drawled, "dialing has never been one of his strong suits."

"Mom," Rory said unwilling to be joked out of her anger.

"Sorry," she said. She stroked Rory's hair for a minute and then asked, "Do you think you might feel better if you called him?"

"I tried," she admitted. "Disconnected number," she explained.

Lorelai snorted and said, "Well, at least he's consistent." She turned to look at Rory and said, "Hon, I'm sorry. I don't know what to say. This was a pretty crappy thing to do, but I'm sure it wasn't an intentional thing, you know?"

"It never is, Mom," Rory said heatedly. "He always screws up, but he doesn't mean to. How long do we give him to grow out of that?" she demanded.

Lorelai looked down and said, "He might never."

"That's a pretty safe bet at this point," Rory said bitterly. She straightened up and said, "It really doesn't matter. I just hope he does a better job with this one, you know?"

"I know, me too," she said pulling her daughter into a hug. "Oh kid," she sighed.

Rory sat up and said, "I haven't studied yet." Lorelai nodded. Rory stood up and looked around the room, trying to shake off her mood. "I think I'm just gonna hole up, okay?" she asked her mother.

"Sure, babe, that's fine," Lorelai said.

Rory walked toward the kitchen, and then stopped. "Oh! I forgot! You got packages," she said with a grin.

"I did?" Lorelai asked, perking up.

"Yeah, three, I put them on the table with the rest of the mail," Rory explained.

Lorelai rushed into the kitchen and clapped her hands at the sight of three shipping boxes sitting on the table. As she reached for them, Rory grabbed her wrist and said, "Don't you think you ought to wait for Luke?" Lorelai shot her daughter a look, which made Rory laugh. "Mom," she said in a warning tone, "they're for him too!"

"Fine," Lorelai pouted, staring at the boxes with naked longing. "Hey, so you want me to come get you when we open 'em?" she asked.

Rory bit her lip, torn between the curiosity and her need to seek refuge in her room. Finally she said, "Nah, just leave them on the table. I'll see them in the morning."

Worried, Lorelai asked, "Will you come get me if you need to talk?"

Rory kissed her mother's cheek, and said, "I will, I promise."

Lorelai took one last look at the presents and went upstairs to change into some sweats. Tonight, she would begin tackling her closet. This morning, when she told Rory that she was going to make room for Luke's stuff in her closet, she laughed and told Luke to see Mrs. Kim about an armoire. Lorelai was determined to make Rory eat her words.

When Luke got to the house that night, he found Lorelai sitting on the floor, dwarfed by piles of clothing and shoes. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I told you, I'm cleaning out my closet to make room for your stuff," she explained.

Luke smiled and said, "Lorelai, there is no way you will be able to get rid of enough stuff for me to hang a shirt in there."

"Well, I'm gonna make room," she said setting her jaw as she moved a pile of sweaters to the side.

Luke squatted down in front of her and grinned. "Hi," he said softly, kissing her hello.

She dropped the sweater she was folding and kissed him again, this time with more oomph. "Hi," she said with a matching grin. "Everything good at the diner?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said straightening up and unloading his pockets onto the dresser. "Jess is actually pretty good. It's gonna be rough when he starts classes and can't work full time anymore," he commented. He smiled down at her and said, "I've gotten kind of soft and spoiled."

She eyed him with a saucy smile and said, "Spoiled, maybe. Soft? Definitely not."

He looked around at the piles of clothes and asked, "So, what's your plan here?"

She pointed to one pile and said, "Definitely keep." She looked at a small pile and said, "That one definitely goes." She looked mournfully at the largest pile and said, "These are on the brink."

Luke looked down at the big pile and saw his favorite baby blue sweater peeking out. He reached down and snatched it form the pile and handed it to her saying, "This one stays."

She looked at the sweater in her hands and said, "I know, I like that one too, but it's a little tight on me."

"Yep," Luke said with a grin.

Lorelai smiled up at him and said, "Naughty boy. Okay, it stays."

Luke pulled off his flannel and put his cap on the dresser. "Rory go to bed early?" he asked.

Lorelai frowned and said, "Yeah, she had a rough night."

"Rough how?" Luke asked, dropping to the edge of the bed.

Lorelai looked at him sadly and said, "Hang on," as she dashed from the room. She reappeared a minute later and held the Christmas card out to him.

Luke took it and examined it closely. "Oh, I didn't know she was pregnant," he said, wondering how he had missed that news.

"Neither did we," Lorelai said pointedly.

Luke looked up at her, surprised. "Really? He didn't tell you? Or Rory?" he asked in a shocked tone.

"Nope," Lorelai answered shortly. "Rory came home today, and found that in the mail," she explained.

"Asshole," Luke muttered under his breath.

Lorelai laughed and said, "My sentiments exactly."

Luke looked up at her and said, "Sorry. Not my place to say."

Lorelai shrugged and said, "Sure it's your place. You're a part of the family too," she pointed out as she resumed her spot on the floor.

He looked at her and said, "Man, I hate that guy."

Lorelai laughed again and said, "You don't even know him."

"I know enough," Luke said as he stood up and began to pace clenching his fists.

Lorelai sighed and grabbed at his hand. She looked up at him and said, "Chris isn't a bad guy, he's just a perennial child."

"Yeah, well, he's a child who keeps bringing other children into this mess," he ranted.

"Well, short of castration, there's not much we can do about that," she joked.

Luke stared down at her and grumbled, "It's an option." When she laughed at him, he asked, "How can you stand it? How can you put up with this crap year after year?"

Lorelai shrugged and said, "It's never been any other way."

"Don't you want to throttle him?" he demanded.

"Sometimes," she admitted. She went on to try to explain. "Luke, Chris and I were childhood friends, he gave me Rory, and he has stayed out of my way and let me raise her the way I wanted to. I hate that he can upset her so. I hate that he is so thoughtless, but I can't change that." She looked down and said, "It may sound cold to you, but I don't really care what he does with his life, as long as it doesn't hurt Rory. I find it hard to muster any feeling for him at all, much less find the energy to hate him."

Luke sighed and sat down next to her. "Well, you're a better man than I am," he said with a wry smile.

"Well, I do have brass balls," she said with a grin.

He smiled and dropped his eyes to his lap. "Is she really upset?" he asked.

Not so much about the baby, more about not knowing," she explained.

Luke nodded and rubbed a tired hand over his face. "Why don't you leave this?" he asked. "Let's go to bed. I'll help you tomorrow," he promised.

"Okay," she said leaning over to press a soft kiss to his lips. "Have I ever told you how much I love that you love Rory?" she asked softly.

He smiled at her and shrugged. "Liked her before I liked you," he teased.

Lorelai stood, and pilled his arm to help him up. She kissed him again and said, "I don't doubt that, she's much more likable."

They got ready for bed and crawled between the sheets. Lorelai settled in with her head on his shoulder. "Sookie was so happy tonight," she commented.

"Yeah," he agreed, "we probably shouldn't have given her such a hard time, and just did the tasting to begin with."

"Nah," she said with a grin. She winked at him and said, "I've been getting sample cake for months."

"Shameless," he whispered into her hair.

"Yeah," she agreed with a huge smile. They were quiet for a moment before she said, "It's coming up so fast now."

"Not fast enough," Luke groused.

"I know," she said happily. She looked up at him and said, "I can't wait to be married to you."

He looked down and kissed her softly. "Ditto," he whispered.

"Hee, ditto," she said, tickled by him. She toyed with his long fingers, lacing hers with his and sliding them back and forth. Suddenly, she lifted her head and said, "Presents!"

Luke chuckled and said, "What about 'em? We brought everything home from Patty's," he said, confused. "With all of the stuff you got at your Mom's thing, the house is starting to look like a warehouse. Where are we going to put it all?' he asked, getting agitated.

"Oh hush," she said swatting his chest. "We'll find places," she said breezily. "Anyway, those were shower presents. We got wedding presents today!" she said as she moved to get out of the bed.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her back asking, "Where are you going?"

"To get our presents so we can open them," she explained as if it were obvious.

"Tomorrow," he said, pulling her back down next to him.

"But Luke," she began to protest.

"Rory's asleep anyway," he said. "We'll open them in the morning so she can help."

"She said we could go ahead," she said plaintively. "I can do it myself; you guys don't need to help. I'm an excellent present opener," she said with a grin.

Luke kissed her and said, "I know you are." He pushed her head back down on his shoulder and said, "Tomorrow you can show off for me."

The next morning, Luke was cooking breakfast and Lorelai was sipping her coffee when Rory emerged from her room. "Morning," she greeted them with a smile.

Lorelai jumped up and said, "Okay, she's up!" Rory looked at Luke, confused and he just shook his head as Lorelai set three boxes up on the table. "Which one do you want to open?" she asked Rory.

Rory gestured to the boxes and said, "They're for you guys."

Luke turned off the flame under the bacon and wiped his hands on a towel. "They're for all of us," he said simply. "Go ahead, she won't let us get on with the day until they've been opened," he said dryly.

Rory looked at the shipping boxes as if she had x-ray vision. She pointed to the medium sized box and said, "I'll do this one," with a grin.

Lorelai grabbed the biggest box and smirked at Luke saying, "You get the little one."

He smiled at her childlike antics and said, "Fine," as he started to open the box.

"Wait!" Lorelai cried. "We have to do it together. Okay, one, two, three!" she said as she tore into the box.

Lorelai and Rory were just pulling gift wrapped packages from the shipping boxes, as Luke reached into his box and pulled out a bottle of massage oil. He looked at it, perplexed, and asked, "Who the hell would…"

Lorelai had caught sight of what he was holding and snatched it from his hand. She shoved it back into the box and giggled. "Ooops! That's mine!" she said as she held the box to her chest. Realizing what else was in there, Luke flushed a deep red. "I'll be right back!" she said as she scooted from the room. "You can open that one," she called back to him over her shoulder.

Rory smirked at him as she pulled wrapping paper from her box. Luke averted his eyes quickly and started to unwrap the bigger box. Rory held up the stripped box and asked, "A rice cooker? Haven't you ever met Uncle Ben?" she asked with a smirk.

"That's better," he said as he looked up from his task. "Hey," he called softly, "you're out of school early today, right?"

"Yeah, early days for the rest of the week. Finals start Monday," she explained. "Why?" she asked.

Luke glanced at the stairs and said, "I was thinking I could pick you up today. I need your opinion on your Mom's Christmas present," he whispered.

"Oh," Rory said slowly. "Sure, I'm out at one."

"Good, good," he murmured as Lorelai came back into the room.

"Man, you're slow," she taunted.

Luke looked down at the box and said, "I was waiting for you."

She kissed his cheek and murmured, "So sweet. Now, move it, Buster!" Luke laughed as she bumped him away from the present. "You had your chance," she said over her shoulder. She tore the paper off and squealed when she saw her new coffee maker. She held up the box and beamed at Rory. "It makes a whole pot in three minutes!" she said excitedly.

Rory grinned and said, "Now, that's a present worth having." She glanced meaningfully at the rice cooker and rolled her eyes.

Lorelai laughed and said, "Kid, you aren't seeing the big picture," as she ran into the living room. She came back into the kitchen and triumphantly placed the wok on top of the rice cooker and said, "Voila!"

Rory looked at the cookware and the light dawned. She turned to Luke, excitement written all over her face. "Stir fry tonight?" she asked.

He nodded. "Stir fry tonight," he confirmed as he turned back to the stove.

Luke sat in the Chilton parking lot, staring at the gargoyles, trying hard not to feel intimidated by a high school. He glanced around the parking lot filled with BMWs, Lexus SUVs and sporty little convertibles. He looked at his old Chevy disparagingly and thought, _I need a new truck_. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as he waited. _We need to get Rory a new car. Something to get to school and back. And, not some beater her boyfriend fixes up for her, _he thought with a smirk._ Something safe and reliable. Something that gets good gas mileage. I'll have to look into that._

He was startled from his thoughts by the passenger door opening. "Oh, hey!" he said as Rory clambered into the truck.

"Hey Luke," she said with a smile.

He gestured to the building. "Some place," he commented.

Rory looked up at her school and said, "Yeah, used to scare me to death," she said with a grin.

Luke put the truck in gear and pulled out of the parking lot. "Good day?" he asked.

"Pretty good," she said watching out the window. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"This place not too far from here," he said as he turned. "So, I was thinking, if you don't have too much work, maybe we could go get a Christmas tree this afternoon."

"A tree? We have a fake tree in the attic," she said confused. "Remember, you get it down for us every year," she reminded him.

"I know," he said with a shrug. "I just thought that it would be nice to get a real one this year, you know, our first Christmas, the three of us…" he said shyly.

"A real tree," Rory said in a dreamy voice. "Yay!" she said as she clapped her hands.

He smiled and pulled into a parking space in front of a jewelry store. He had already been here last week, while he was running his errands. He'd picked up a beautiful pair of sapphire and diamond earrings for Lorelai, and a smaller pair of sapphire earrings for Rory. But, he had seen a necklace he liked, and he wanted to get her opinion on it. "Come on," he said as he got out and went around to open her door.

Rory kicked her backpack to the floorboard, and looked up to see Luke holding her door open. "Oh, thanks," she said as he helped her down.

They went into the store, and Luke walked directly to the case that held the necklace. He said, "That one," as he pointed through the glass to a sapphire and diamond circle pendant on a delicate white gold chain.

Rory grinned at him and said, "It's beautiful. It will match her engagement ring!"

Luke blushed and said, "I thought so," as the salesman approached them.

Remembering Luke from the previous week, he pulled the necklace from the case and said, "Oh, I see you brought your daughter to consult."

Luke opened his mouth to correct him, but Rory smiled brightly and said, "Yep, but I don't think he really needs my help." She turned to Luke and gave him an appraising look. "You're really good with the jewelry thing," she complimented.

He laughed and said ruefully, "Not so good with other things."

Rory patted his arm and said, "Play to your strengths." She turned back to the necklace and said, "It's perfect."

Luke smiled at the salesman and said, "You heard the lady, wrap it up!"

As he was boxing the necklace, the salesman looked up and said, "I think your rings are in. Do you want to take them today?" he asked.

"Yes," Luke answered as he reached for his wallet. He pulled out his credit card and a claim ticket for the wedding bands, and waited for the salesman to return.

"Ooh! The rings!" Rory said bouncing up and down. "What do they look like? Does your ring match Mom's? Are you going to wear your ring, I mean, all the time?"

Luke smiled at her and put his hand on her shoulder to stop the bouncing. "Yes, they match. Yes, I'm going to wear my ring. Your Mom said she just wanted a plain band, but I saw these and I thought that she would like them, at least I hope so. I had to have them special ordered," he said, a frown creasing his brow.

The salesman returned and took Luke's card and the ticket. He finished ringing up the sale and placed the bag on the counter in front of them, thanking them and wishing them a Merry Christmas. Rory eyed the bag hungrily and asked, "May I?"

"Sure," Luke said, anxious to see what she thought of the bands.

She pulled the boxes out and opened them slowly. She stared at the matching platinum bands etched with three intertwining vines, and drew in a breath. Luke waited, holding his breath, for Rory to speak. "Oh Luke, you are so good at this," she said, blinking back tears.

He patted her back awkwardly and said, "I liked that there were three vines," he explained. She looked up at him with shining eyes. He shrugged and said, "Well, you and I were friends first, your Mom made me nuts," he said gruffly. Rory placed the boxes on the counter, wrapped her arms around his torso, and squeezed him tightly.

When she pulled back, he cleared his throat said in a soft raspy voice, "Come on, let's go get that tree."

"Yeah," she said with a pleased smile, "let's get our tree."

They put the boxes back in the bag and went to the truck. When they got in, Luke reached across and put the bag in the glove box, locking it with a key on his ring. "Huh," Rory said curiously. "I never knew they locked," she said pointing to the glove box.

"Some of the old ones do," he explained as he started the truck. He drove through town and turned onto the highway heading away from Stars Hollow.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"There's a good place about ten miles from here," he explained.

Rory gazed out the window and asked, "Did it bother you? When he assumed that I was your daughter?"

"What? No!" he said emphatically. "I just, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable," he said quickly.

Rory pursed her lips thoughtfully and said, "Well, we all have brown hair and blue eyes," she reasoned aloud. "It makes sense that people would make that assumption," she said philosophically.

"Yeah, I guess so," he agreed. They drove in silence for a minute, and then Luke said, "I hear you're gonna be a sister."

"Guess so," Rory said shortly.

Luke chewed his lip for a moment and said, "Could be cool."

Rory snorted and said, "I'll probably never meet him or her."

"Rory," he said softly.

She looked over at him and said, "It could be cool, but I don't really expect much, you know?"

"Yeah," he said sadly. "I'm sorry about that."

She smiled over at him and said, "It really doesn't matter much. I have you," she said simply.

"That you do," he agreed. "It still sucks, though." He thought for a minute and said, "There's nothing wrong with wanting your dad to act like a dad."

"Yeah, well, you'd think I'd be used to it by now," she said returning her gaze to the scenery.

They drove on in silence for a few minutes. Luke put his blinker on and turned near a billboard advertising a Christmas tree farm. "A Christmas tree farm?" she asked. "I never knew this was here."

"My dad used to bring us out here when we were little," he explained. "I thought it was so cool to watch him cut the tree down himself, like a lumberjack," he said with a fond smile.

Rory whipped her head around to look at him. "You get to cut your own tree?" she asked, bouncing a little on the seat.

"Yep," he said as he pulled into the snow covered gravel lot. "Look," he said pointing to row after row of trees. As he turned off the truck he asked, "Long needles or short?"

"Long needles," she said decisively. Too excited to wait for him to open her door, she pulled the handle and hopped down, skidding in her saddle shoes.

Luke caught her and said, "I didn't think this through too well." He looked at her and frowned, "You're gonna freeze to death, and you don't have boots on. Stupid of me," he said shaking his head at himself.

Afraid that he was going to change his mind, Rory turned the Bambi eyes on him and said, "I'll be fine! Really. I'm tough. Please Luke, please!" she begged tugging on his arm just like her mother does. He continued to ponder it as she spied a sign on the small building housing the office. "Look, free cocoa and hot apple cider!" she squealed. "Come on!" she said tugging him after her, slipping and sliding the whole way.

They stepped into the one room building and said hello to the woman sitting at the desk. She stood up and said, "Merry Christmas!" They wished her Merry Christmas and Rory pointed to the urns saying, "May I?"

"Of course," she said with a smile. "I'm Margie, my husband, Bob, and I run this place," she said, holding her hand out to Luke.

He shook her hand and said, "I'm Luke and this is Rory."

Rory smiled up at her and said "Hi!" as she finished pouring some cocoa. "Cocoa or cider?" she asked him.

"Cider, please," he answered, frowning at her plaid skirt. "Rory, I really think we should come back tomorrow," he said. "We can throw a change of clothes in the truck tonight. It's too cold out," he tried to reason with her.

"Oh, no Luke! I'll be fine! I promise. I really want to see you chop down a tree. Do you chop it with an axe or do you use a saw?" she babbled, scared that their outing was about to end.

Margie laughed and said, "Your daughter's a little excited."

"Yeah, she is," he agreed with a pleased smile. He turned to her and said, "I didn't think about bringing warmer clothes for her. We'll come back tomorrow," he promised.

Seeing the disappointment on the girl's face, Margie said, "I have a pair of ugly galoshes that I use in the closet back here," she said kindly. "And a longer coat, if you want," she offered.

"I want! I want!" Rory said, bouncing excitedly again.

Luke looked between the two of them and asked, "You sure?"

"I'm sure," Rory grinned.

"I don't mind," Margie said, going to the closet to retrieve the boots and coat. She handed them to Rory and said, "These go over your shoes."

"Thank you so much!" Rory gushed as she bent to pull them on.

"That's very nice of you," Luke said with a warm smile.

Margie brushed it off joking, "Anything to make a sale!"

Luke turned to look at Rory and burst out laughing. "I need a camera," he said, trying to contain himself.

Rory looked down at her plaid skirt and ugly black galoshes, swimming in Margie's coat. She looked up at Luke and grinned. "Let's go, Paul Bunyan," she said as she handed him his cup of cider.

Margie handed Luke a saw and said, "Bob's out back. I'll have him drive you out on the tractor."

After she turned to get her husband, Rory grinned at Luke and whispered excitedly, "A tractor! Mom's gonna be soooo jealous!"

Luke shook his head and ushered her outside. They greeted Bob and climbed onto the flatbed he pulled behind the tractor. "Shout when you see something you like," Bob called as he put the tractor in gear.

They cruised a couple of rows before Rory shouted, "There!" pointing to a large fat tree. Bob stopped and they hopped off, trudging up to the tree.

It was big and fat with full branches. Luke sized it up and chewed the inside of his cheek. "I don't know, Rory, it's awfully tall. At least eight feet," he guessed.

Bob looked it over. "A little over seven and a half, I reckon," he said winking at Rory. "Pretty tree."

Rory turned hopeful eyes to Luke and asked, "What do you think?"

He smiled and held his hand out saying, "Hand me the saw." Rory scampered to the flatbed and grabbed the saw. As Luke bent to cut it down, Rory and Bob held the trunk steady for him. The men tossed the tree on the flatbed and Rory and Luke hopped on.

As they were pulling up to the office, Rory pointed to a number of smaller trees in large pots. "Hey Bob," she called. "Are those trees you plant as these are cut down?" she asked curiously.

Bob looked over his shoulder and said, "Well, yes and no." He turned the tractor off and said, "We sell those like that. Some people like to decorate them, and then plant them when it thaws," he explained.

"That's so cool," Rory said wistfully. "I wish we'd seen those before. It's a great idea!"

"Yep," Bob agreed as he pulled their tree from the flatbed. "I'm gonna square up this trunk, then we'll wrap it up for ya."

Luke turned to Rory and said, "Go inside where it's warm. I'll be there in a minute." Rory nodded and turned to head for the office. Luke turned to Bob and asked, "How much are the potted trees?"

"Depends on how big they are, most are about sixty," he answered.

Luke blew out a low whistle, and walked over to look at them as Bob trimmed the trunk with a chainsaw and fed the tree through the netting to bind the branches. He walked back over to Bob. "We'll take that third one there," he said, pointing to the potted tree he wanted.

They loaded the first tree into the truck, and then rolled the potted tree up with a dolly. They hefted it into the truck, grunting and groaning with the strain. Luke raised the tailgate and turn to shake Bob's hand. Bob handed Luke two tickets and said, "Thank you very much. Margie will take care of you inside. Merry Christmas," he called as he walked back to the tractor.

When Luke walked into the office, he found Rory stripped of Margie's clothing, chatting with Margie and sipping cocoa. Rory turned to him, her cheeks flushed, her eyes sparkling. "They plant the trees that they don't sell, and move others up from the nursery next year," she explained. "This place is so cool!"

Luke handed Margie his tickets with a wink. He turned to Rory and asked, "Would you get me another cup of cider, please?" When she went to the urns, Luke turned to Margie and peeled off a number of bills with a conspiratorial smile. She thanked them and they walked outside, Rory chattering a mile a minute.

When they approached the truck, Rory spotted both trees loaded into the bed. She stopped, skidding and grabbed his arm to steady herself. She looked up at him and said, "Two?" in a voice filled with wonder.

"Yep," he said as he opened the door for her. He walked around and slid into his seat, wearing a huge smile.

He started the truck and turned the heater all the way up. He put the truck into gear and pulled out of the lot. When he reached the road, he looked over to see her staring at him. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said with a soft smile. She turned to look out the window and murmured, "You're the best dad ever."

Luke's cheeks flushed with pleasure as they turned to head home.


	21. The Fourth Lorelai

**A/N: Some of you may want to kill me for the title of this chapter, but I couldn't resist. Fluff, fluff, fluff! Happy reading!**

**The Fourth Lorelai**

Luke and Rory drove back toward Hartford on their way back to Stars Hollow in companionable silence. Just as the approached the city, Luke pounded the steering wheel and said, "Tree stand!"

Rory laughed and asked, "What?"

"We need to get a new tree stand," he explained. "That stand that came with your other tree won't hold this one, plus we need one that will hold water for a live tree."

"Oh," Rory said as she nodded her comprehension.

"I'm sorry, I know you have to get home to study, but do you mind if we stop?" he asked. "I really want to get this set up before your Mom gets home," he explained.

"I don't mind as long as you don't mind making two stops," Rory countered with a grin.

"Two?" he asked.

"I'm starved," she said with an impish smile.

Luke shook his head and murmured, "Should have known."

"We can just drive through someplace," Rory offered.

"That stuff is horrible," Luke grumbled.

"Horribly good!" Rory retorted. "I just want a little something to hold me until stir fry time tonight."

"Fine" he growled. Luke stopped at a store and ran in to grab a tree stand. Then they drove through a Taco Bell for Rory.

They were back on the road in twenty minutes, Rory happily snarfing down her taco. She unwrapped her second taco as soon as she popped the last bite of the first one into her mouth. She waved it him front of his face and asked, "Want some?" through her stuffed cheeks.

He waved her hand back, and said, "No, thank you!"

Rory bit into the taco and mumbled, "Don't know what you're missing."

"You'll be missing about twenty years off your life," he shot back.

Rory laughed with her mouth full and mumbled, "Worth every minute."

They lapsed back into silence as Rory finished her snack. Shoving the wrappers back into the bag, she asked Luke, "What are you gonna do with two trees?"

"Didn't think that far ahead," he said with a wry smile.

Rory grinned and said, "You are too sweet!"

"Like saccharine," he grumbled.

"You could put the potted one in the diner," she suggested with a sly smile.

"Oh no!" he laughed. "That would set a precedent, and Taylor would be all over me for the rest of my life!"

Rory giggled and said, "I know."

Luke turned to Rory and raised an eyebrow at her. "You're gonna be mean to me now?" he asked, affronted.

"Mean? Never," she said with a smile. "It's just fun to see if I can get a rise out of you."

"You and your mother," he said sullenly.

"We love you, Luke," Rory said in a sing song voice.

"I love you too," he said quietly.

They smiled and returned to their own thoughts. As they entered Stars Hollow Rory asked, "We're gonna plant it, right? In our yard?"

Luke nodded and said, "That was the plan."

Rory smiled and said hopefully, "Maybe we could put it in my room, it's not that big."

Luke scoffed and said, "Sure, if you don't mind taking your bed out."

"No, I can rearrange things! You'll see, it'll fit," she said confidently.

"If you have a Christmas tree in your room, your Mom will want one in hers, and I ain't hauling one of those up the stairs!" he said shaking his head.

Rory shrugged and said, "So put the old tree in her room."

"Yeah, that'll fly," he said sarcastically as they pulled into the driveway.

"No, really Luke," Rory insisted. "I can study later. I'll help you. If we can get it set up and decorated for her before she gets home, she'll love it!"

"Rory, you have finals coming up," he reminded her sternly.

"It'll be fine, I'm caught up. You know I wouldn't say that if I didn't think so," she assured him. "Let's do this, we'll go up and get the tree down. We can use some of the homemade decorations for that tree, and then the three of us can pick out new ones or make more for the tree in the living room!"

Luke turned the truck off and stared at Rory. "You really want to do this?" he asked warily.

Rory clapped her hands and said, "I really want to do this!"

"Okay," he said with a sigh. "Let's get to work."

Luke took the box holding to artificial tree down from the attic. He pulled out the boxes of lights and ornaments, and placed them in the hallway. He stepped toward Lorelai's room to find Rory standing in the doorway with her mouth agape.

Luke peered around her to see the piles of clothes that they had left on the floor the night before. "Forgot about that," he mumbled. He set the box containing the tree down in the hall, and gently moved Rory aside so he could enter the room. He stood looking at it for a moment, removing his hat to rub his head as he tried to figure out what to do. When he raised his head, he saw Rory's look of disappointment, and knew that she thought he was going to cancel the project. He looked down again and said, "Go grab those shipping boxes from this morning." Rory turned to dash down the stairs before he could change his mind. Luke called after her, "And a couple of big trash bags!"

He picked up the 'definitely keep' piles and put them on the bed. He grabbed a bunch of empty hangers from the stripped closet, and placed them next to the clothes on the bed. Rory appeared in the doorway with the two shipping boxes and some big black trash bags. He picked up the 'on the brink' piles and began stacking them in the boxes. "You can hang those back up," he said pointing to the piles on the bed. "Please," he added with a grunt when he realized the clothes he was piling up were not going to fit in the boxes.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Rory asked apprehensively as she began to put clothes back onto hangers.

"Oh, I know the system" he grumbled as he pondered what to do next. He reached for the trash bags and began loading the 'on the brink' clothes into them. He picked up the 'definitely goes' pile and placed it easily into one box. He took a pen from her nightstand and marked it as such, and pushed it aside. As Rory continued to hang up clothes, Luke unpacked the tree, and began to sort the pieces. He quickly assembled the tree and asked, "Where?"

Rory looked around and pointed to a space by the window and said, "There."

Luke pushed the tree into the spot, and checked to make sure there was an outlet nearby. As Rory hung the last few tops back in the closet, Luke said, "The decorations are in the hall. Can you handle this while I run to the diner?" he asked. "I need to get the dolly to haul your tree in," he explained.

"Sure," she said happily as she went to grab the boxes. Luke was jogging down the stairs as she called, "Coffee!"

"Of course," he grumbled as he shrugged into his coat again.

He parked in front of the diner and walked quickly through the door. "Well, look what the cat dragged in," Jess teased with a smirk.

"Yeah," Luke grumbled as he headed for the storeroom. He rolled the dolly out ahead of him and walked to the door with Jess hot on his heels. He didn't say a word as he walked outside and loaded the dolly into the back of the truck with both Christmas trees. Jess opened his mouth to comment, but Luke snarled at him, "Not a word!"

He closed the tailgate, and avoided Jess' eyes as he thought for a moment. He walked back into the diner and jogged up to the apartment. Jess followed him, enjoying the show. Luke walked over to his desk and pulled out the ribbon wrapped bundle of papers he had shoved back in there three days ago.

When he turned to leave, Jess asked, "So you're really gonna give it to her?"

"Yep," Luke said as he tried to get past his nephew.

"Wanna tell me about the arboretum in your truck?" Jess asked with a smirk. Luke averted his eyes and said nothing. "Man, that Lorelai, she's a world wonder," Jess said with an admiring grin.

"Wasn't Lorelai," Luke growled as he tried to get past Jess again.

Jess shifted his weight to block his uncle and said, "Lorelai, Rory, doesn't matter."

"What's it to you?" Luke asked getting agitated.

"Nothing," Jess said with a smile.

"Leave me alone," Luke snarled.

"I think it's great, Luke," Jess said with a grin. Luke looked at his nephew carefully, waiting for the punch line. "Seriously," Jess said, "it's great."

"Thanks," Luke mumbled as Jess stepped aside to let him pass.

As they entered the nearly empty diner, Jess asked, "Need help with those?"

Luke stopped and looked around. "Pretty dead, huh?" he asked.

"Classic mid-afternoon lull," Jess agreed with a smirk.

"Yeah, uh, that would be great," Luke said rubbing his neck. "Let Caesar know," he directed as Jess ducked into the kitchen. "Uh, Jess?" Luke called. "I gotta run to the stationary store, I'll be back in a minute!"

Luke stashed the bundle under the seat of the truck, and jogged to the store to get a box and some wedding paper. When he came back, Jess was already seated in the truck. As Luke put the truck in gear, Jess commented, "You never struck me as a Christmas tree guy."

"I'm not," Luke said with a sigh. "Rory is having kind of a rough time with her dad," he explained. "I just wanted to cheer her up. With the wedding and all, Christmas has kind of been an afterthought."

"What happened with her dad?" Jess asked, concerned.

Luke snorted and muttered, "He's an ass." When Jess looked at him pointedly, Luke explained, "They got this Christmas card from him yesterday. One of those picture card 'aren't we precious' things," he mocked. "Anyway, his girlfriend or wife or whatever is pregnant, I mean really pregnant. He didn't tell Rory," he finished softly.

"Ouch," Jess breathed as he looked out the window.

"Yeah, so, I picked her up from school to do some Christmas shopping, and we went to get a tree," he said with a wave toward the back of the truck.

"Ah, but you have two trees," Jess said with a grin.

Luke looked over at him and shrugged saying, "I'm a sucker."

Jess laughed and said, "That you are Uncle Luke. That you are!"

"It's Luke," he grumbled, "and, yes I know."

As Jess helped Luke unload the potted tree and shove it onto the dolly, Luke asked, "Hey, why don't I call Caesar and see if his nephew can cover for you tonight?"

"Tonight?" Jess asked.

"Yeah, I'm making stir fry, and we're gonna do the tree thing," he said. He looked at Jess and said, "You should stay a while."

Jess nodded and said, "Okay."

"Okay?" Luke asked.

"Sure," Jess said with a shrug. "Call him."

The two men grunted and groaned as they tugged the tree up the porch stairs and rolled it through to Rory's room. As Jess shoved it off of the dolly, and positioned it near her window, he muttered, "I'm a sucker too."

Luke laughed as he moved her furniture around to accommodate it. Once they were satisfied, they went back outside to get the cut tree. Luke dragged it from the truck, and lifted it himself. "Grab the stand," he instructed as he huffed and puffed his way to the house.

"Oh Luke, you're so strong!" Jess mocked as he followed him into the house. They propped the tree up against a wall as they surveyed the room, trying to decide the best spot for it. They shoved the chair aside, and cleared the corner just down from the fireplace. Jess held the tree upright while Luke positioned it in the stand and tightened the crews. Jess laughed when he saw the top of it bend against the ceiling. "You overshot it a bit," he commented.

"I figured," Luke muttered. "Stupid Bob," he said under his breath.

They stood back to be sure that it was straight in the stand, and then Luke pulled out his keychain to cut the netting with a small knife he kept on there. As the branches released and dropped, the two men had to jump back from the tree's girth. Jess stumbled, and Luke laughed as they looked at the giant tree taking up half of the room. "It's the tree that ate Stars Hollow!" Jess said with a laugh.

Rory came rumbling down the stairs and squealed, "Oooh! You got it put up!" She looked at Jess and said, "Hi! Isn't it beautiful?"

"It's huge," he said with a smirk.

"It's perfect," she insisted. She smiled at them both and said, "Hey, come upstairs and see what I've done!" as she dashed excitedly for the steps.

They followed her as commanded, and Jess whispered to Luke, "It is kind of hard to resist that kind of enthusiasm."

"Yeah, the problem is they get this excited about everything, even postage stamps," he whispered back.

"I heard that!" Rory said as they reached the hall. "I don't care," she said as she opened Lorelai's door. "Look at this!" she said with a flourish.

They stepped in to the room and saw that she had strung multi-colored lights through the branches. As they approached, Luke noticed that Rory had chosen all handmade ornaments for Lorelai's tree. There were Santa's with cotton ball beards, glitter covered construction paper stars, strings of old beads and old buttons, and dozens of cut out felt snowmen and snowflakes.

Standing behind them, Rory explained for Jess' benefit. "When we lived in the potting shed at the inn it was just one room, so our tree was in our bedroom, you know. We didn't have much money, so we made our ornaments. Mom and I used to turn off the lights and look at our little tree and talk about how when we had more money we were going to buy beautiful glass balls and crystal snowflakes to decorate our tree with" she said with a fond smile. "When Mom began making more money, we still kept putting these on the tree and making more each year. We never did buy those crystal snowflakes," she said with a smile.

Jess nodded his understanding as Luke gazed down at her affectionately. "She'll love it," he said with a smile.

"Yeah," she agreed. They took a last look at the tree, and then Rory turned to him and asked, "What's next?"

Luke looked at his watch and saw that it was already 3:45. He clapped his hands together and said, "Okay, we have to divide and conquer." He pointed to Jess and said, "There are lights in that box over there, would you wrap them around the porch rails?"

Jess nodded and started rummaging through the box. Luke turned to Rory and said, "I'm gonna call Caesar to get Jess covered at the diner for the evening."

"You're staying?" Rory asked Jess with a huge smile.

"Yep," he answered as he pulled strands of lights from the box. "We're gonna need more lights," he told Luke.

Luke rubbed his forehead, wondering how this all spun out of control. "Okay, I'll call Caesar. Rory, you call Sookie and see if she can keep your Mom there until six or so to give us more time," he instructed.

"Got it!" she grinned.

"I'm gonna make out a grocery list for dinner. After you call Sookie, would you run to Doose's and pick the stuff up?" he asked.

"I'm on it!" she yelled as she ran from the room.

Jess followed her down and went out to decorate the porch. Luke waited until Rory was off the phone and then called Caesar while he made a grocery list. After he hung up, he tossed a bunch of cash on the counter and called to Rory, "Okay, there you go. I'm going on the hunt for lights and ornaments." He put his coat on again and jogged to the truck.

He remembered seeing a shop in Litchfield that specialized in holiday decorations, and sped all of the way there. When he entered the shop, he told the woman working there what he wanted, and left thirty minutes later with his credit card smoking in his back pocket. When he got back to the house, he hauled in bags and boxes laden with decorations, and stashed them behind the giant tree. He had seen that Jess had finished the porch lights, so he went looking for them. He walked into the kitchen and heard them talking over the music in Rory's room. He poked his head in to see them decorating the potted tree. "Hey," he called.

"Hey!" Rory said turning to him. "We had enough lights left to do mine," she explained. She looked at him and asked, "Mission accomplished?"

"Yep," he smiled. "We'll decorate it after dinner." He pointed to the kitchen and said, "I gotta get started. Did you hear from your Mom?" he asked, trying to gauge his timing.

"She just called and said she was running late, but she should be home by six," she answered with a grin.

"Good, good," he said as he walked to the fridge and started pulling ingredients out. He started the rice and chopped vegetables and chicken as he listened to the teenagers chatter about books and music.

He had just heated the wok when Lorelai breezed through the door yelling, "Home! I'm so glad to be home!" She stopped in her tracks when she spied the Christmas tree swallowing her living room. She pointed at it and yelled, "Tree! There's a giant tree in here!"

Luke walked into the room wiping his hands on a towel, and looked at the tree as if he had never laid eyes on it before. "Huh," he said as he rested his knuckles on his hips. "How'd that get here?" he asked.

Lorelai turned to him in amazement and asked, "A tree? You got me a really big, real tree?" She saw Rory and Jess in the doorway behind Luke, and blinked.

"Do you love it?" Rory asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Lorelai looked at Luke. He shrugged and said, "Rory picked it out."

Her eyes darted between them as the smile spread across her face. "You got us a really big tree?" she asked again.

"Three!" Rory called excitedly, and then frowned. "Well, we only got two today, but we have three all together," she explained.

"We have three Christmas trees?" Lorelai asked, dumbfounded.

"Yep," Rory answered as she squeezed past Luke and took her mother's arm. "Come see," she said dragging Lorelai to the stairs.

Lorelai's eyes were still transfixed on the huge tree in the living room. She murmured, "Three trees," as Rory pulled her up the steps.

When the girls disappeared, Luke and Jess started to return to their tasks, smiling when they heard the squeals of delight and the sound of feet bouncing on the floor above. Luke looked at his nephew and said, "See? Totally worth it."

Upstairs, Lorelai was marveling at her tree. Rory watched from the edge of the bed as Lorelai reached out to ouch the homemade ornaments. "I have one in my room too," she said softly.

Lorelai smiled at her daughter and asked, "Really?"

"Yeah, mine's real," she taunted with a grin. "Luke bought a potted tree that we can plant in the yard this spring."

"Cool!" Lorelai grinned back.

"Yeah, you got the fake one because he said he wouldn't haul a real one upstairs," Rory explained.

"You have a good time?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, we had a great time," Rory said with a soft smile. "Hey Mom?" she called.

"Yeah babe," Lorelai answered, staring at her tree.

"What did you get Luke for Christmas?" she asked.

Lorelai turned and grinned at Rory. "Funny you should ask that, I just finished making one of his presents today!" she said excitedly.

"What? What did you make him?" Rory asked.

Lorelai started pawing through her underwear drawer and pulled out a box and a photo album. She sat down next to Rory and said, "Okay, this summer, I was looking for something in Luke's closet, and I found all of these old pictures shoved into a shoebox. I smuggled them out in my briefcase little by little and left the box there so he wouldn't notice," she said with a pleased grin. "Anyway, Jess caught me one day, so I told him I was gonna make an album for Luke, so he has been feeding me more stuff as he found it." She held the album out to Rory and said, "They're all pictures of his parents, Luke and Liz when they were kids and growing up."

Rory looked down at the photo of Luke's parents on the cover and touched it gently. "Wow, he's gonna love this," she said softly.

"I hope so," Lorelai said biting her lip. "I started thinking that maybe it would upset him, you know?" she asked worriedly.

"No, I don't think it will," Rory said confidently. "The place he took me today was a place his dad used to take them when they were little," she told Lorelai.

"Hey, cool," Lorelai said.

"I know," Rory acknowledged. "Anyway, I think he'll really love that you took the time to do this."

"Yeah, well, I've had that done for a couple of months," Lorelai said. "I've just been waiting to give it to him, and I figured Christmas would be good," she said with a shrug.

"Very good," Rory agreed. "What else you got?" she asked.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about that. I bought this as a wedding present, but a month or so ago I had a different idea. I found a bag of old shirts he had that needed mending, so I stole a few of them too, and made a kind of a wedding ring quilt using his shirts, his old plaid sheets and some of my clothes and stuff for the rings," she said excitedly.

"Really? How?" Rory asked. "It takes a long time to make a quilt. I've never seen you working on it," she said bewildered.

Lorelai explained, "Well, I hand stitched the rings here at night, when he wasn't around, and I took my sewing machine to the inn and set it up in the potting shed," she said proud of herself. She looked at Rory solemnly and said, "I had to sacrifice my coffee cup sheets."

Rory just laughed and shook her head saying, "I can't wait to see it!"

"It's kind of a quasi-quilt really, since I didn't have time to do individual pieces. I didn't want to say anything about it because I wasn't sure I would get it done. I found this really soft, cotton material for the background squares, and some plaid flannel for the backing and I sewed it all together on my breaks and stayed a little later some nights. I finished it today, it's out in the Jeep waiting to be smuggled in and wrapped," she said clapping her hands softly in excitement.

"Wow, that's great," Rory said, happy for her mother.

"Yeah, it turned out better than I had hoped," Lorelai admitted. "Anyway, I had gotten him this watch for a wedding present, but now I'm thinking watch for Christmas, quilt for wedding. What do you think?"

Rory looked at the classic but expensive looking watch with the soft black leather band and said, "He'll love either, but I would say watch for Christmas."

Lorleai pointed to it and said, "It's engraved on back."

Rory took it out of the box and looked at the back. It simply read 'for all time' in elegant script. "Oh Mom," Rory said with a happy sigh.

Luke called up the stairs, "Dinner's ready!"

"Coming!" Lorelai yelled back as she grabbed the album and watch and shoved them back into her drawer. As they were leaving the room, Lorelai noticed that her clothes were hung back up and there were bags and boxes of the other clothes. She smiled and shook her head as she left the room and they ran down the stairs to stir fry night.

Dinner was great fun, filled with teasing and joking as they devoured their 'General Luke's Chicken' and fluffy rice. The girls teased Luke mercilessly about using his new wok as an excuse to make them eat their vegetables. Jess sat back and watched as they laughed off Luke's dire warnings and grumpy replies. Rory filled her in on their visit to the tree farm and Lorelai gasped when she heard about the tractor ride. She berated them playfully about not taking her too, but shared a warm look with Luke over the rim of her glass. When they finished, Rory said, "I thought that Jess and I could run to Weston's and pick up some Christmas cookies to have while we decorate. Would that be alright?" she asked Luke.

He shrugged and asked, "Why are you asking me?"

Rory grinned as she stood up. "I was planning to use your change from Doose's to buy them," she said with a cheeky grin.

"Of course," he said rolling his eyes. "Sure, go ahead."

"Thanks Luke! Come on Jess, let's motor," she said as she went to grab her coat.

Lorelai yelled, "Cocoa! With whipped cream! And sprinkles!"

She heard Rory say "Got it!" as she closed the door behind them.

Luke groaned and said, "Man, I forgot to get her coffee earlier."

Lorelai laughed and started to clear the table. "I think she'll forgive you," she said with a smirk. She set the dishes in the sink and turned the water on. Without turning around she said, "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked, scraping food off the dishes into the trash can.

"For our trees. For taking Rory to the place where your dad took you," she said softly as she turned to glance at him. She smiled at the look of surprise on his face. "For being everything that you are and Christopher isn't," she said blinking back the tears in her eyes.

"Well, that's easy," he said wrapping his arms around her from behind, and resting his chin on her head. "It's easy. It makes me happy," he said simply.

"I know," she answered. "Still pretty incredible, though."

He kissed her temple and said, "I'll do these. You go get into your comfy clothes, we have a busy night ahead of us," he said with a smile.

She turned in his arms and kissed him tenderly. "I'm gonna take a quick shower if that's okay. Wash the day off, get warm and snuggly," she explained.

"Sounds good," he said brushing his knuckles over her cheek. Lorelai kissed him again and turned to go upstairs. When she reached her bedroom she looked at her tree and hugged herself tightly, letting the tears of relief flow once she stepped into the shower.

Once she went upstairs, Luke ran out to his truck and grabbed the bundle of papers and shoved them into the box he had bought at the stationary store. He tucked it under his arm and grabbed the bag with the wrapping paper, ribbon and tape. He ran back into the house, and heard the water running in the shower. He ducked into Rory's room and tossed it all on her bed as he went to the kitchen to get the scissors. He quickly wrapped the box as neatly as he could, glad that the paper was a white on white pattern and would hide his sloppy edges. He was trying unsuccessfully to tie the ribbon when he heard Rory and Jess come in. He poked his head out of her room and waved them in. They walked in and Rory laughed when she saw his wrapping job. "Okay, drop the ribbon right there, mister. This is a crime scene," she teased.

Jess looked down and said, "Man, you suck at wrapping presents."

"Yeah, yeah," he said, waving them off. "Stop mocking and start helping, she'll be down in a minute and I've got to hide it!" Rory shooed him back and started tearing off the paper. "Hey!" he cried.

"Out," she ordered. "I'll wrap it and stick it in the cabinet with your pots and pans, she'll never look there," she said as she pushed him from her room.

Luke gratefully returned to doing the dishes with Jess' help. When Rory emerged they were just finishing up. She tucked the present into the cabinet, and Luke muttered, "Thanks."

Rory patted his shoulder and said, "I'll wrap her Christmas presents too." Jess snorted, and averted his eyes from his uncle.

Rory rummaged around in another cabinet and pulled out a ceramic platter with dancing Santa's on it. While she arranged the cookies artfully on the platter, Luke and Jess walked into the living room and surveyed the tree. "Gotta cut some off the top," Jess said, stating the obvious.

"Ya think?" Luke shot back as he went into the kitchen. He took the scissors out of the drawer, dragged a chair behind him. He climbed up on the chair and started hacking at the top branch with the scissors muttering, "Seven and a half feet my ass, Bob."

Rory had just walked in with the platter and placed them and the tray with four cups of cocoa on the coffee table as Lorelai came down the stairs pulling her hair into a ponytail. Both girls had heard Luke's commentary, and tried to stifle their giggles as he wrestled the tree. Finally he held the shorn branches up triumphantly, and hopped down from the chair.

Rory clapped her hands and said, "Okay! Cocoa for everyone!" as she handed out the cups.

Lorelai set hers down and rushed over to the stereo. She ran her finger over the CDs stacked near it until she found the one she wanted. She popped it into the machine and pressed play before retrieving her cocoa and prying the lid off excitedly.

Luke looked down at the cup in his hands and pulled the lid off. He made a face at the mound of whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles on top and asked, "What am I supposed to do with this?"

Lorelai turned to him and said, "This," as she licked at the cream in mock seduction.

Luke rolled his eyes, but watched with interest as she savored the treat and licked her lips with relish. She quirked an eyebrow at him, and he took a tentative sip. He looked up and leered at her comically with whipped cream moustache, and Lorelai burst out laughing as Nat King Cole began singing about chestnuts roasting on an open fire.

Rory turned to Jess and held out her hand saying, "Pay up." Jess pulled a dollar from his pocket and slapped it into her palm. "Thank you," she said sweetly. She smiled at Luke and said, "He bet me that you wouldn't touch it. Thanks Mom," she said with a sassy smile.

Lorelai grinned and said, "Anytime, Sweets. Now, what are we supposed to decorate this monster with?" she asked.

Luke stepped behind the tree and started handing bag after bag to Jess. A few minutes later, they sat and looked at the mountain of bags around them, at a loss for where to begin. Luke handed Jess some boxes of white lights and pointed toward the tree. The girls watched as the men wrapped string after string around the big tree. Lorelai leaned over to Rory and said, "Leave it to Luke to pick plain white lights." Rory shushed her as Luke sent Lorelai a quelling look.

After the lights were on, they took a break while Jess, Rory and Lorelai munched on the cookies. Luke began pulling out boxes ornaments and placing them on the coffee table. The girls squealed as they saw the boxes of delicate opalescent balls, and pearly white tear drops. Finally, Luke handed them each a bag holding dozens of individual boxes, and sat back to nibble at one of Fran's sugar cookies.

Rory opened a box and held up a delicate glass icicle and said, "Oooh, pretty!

Lorelai pulled out a crystal snowflake and said, "Mine's prettier!"

"Nuh uh," Rory shot back as she pried the lid off of another box. She pulled out another icicle, laid it next to the first with a happy smile, and ducked her head back into the bag.

As Lorelai laid another snowflake on the table she noticed that all of the boxes in her bag were the same. She looked at Rory and said, "I think mine are all snowflakes."

Rory looked up at Luke and asked, "Are these all icicles?" He nodded in response. Rory studied the ornaments on the table and whispered, "It's our tree, the dream tree."

The memory came flooding back to Lorelai as she looked up at Luke. "Did you get us a snow tree?" she asked softly.

When he nodded with a slight blush, both girls launched themselves at him, hugging him tightly.

"Oh my God, this has been the best day ever!" Rory gushed as she scrambled off of Luke.

"He's the best guy ever!" Lorelai trumped her daughter, and placed a happy kiss on his lips. "The best," she whispered.

He waved her off. "Go, go get to work," he said gruffly, pointing at the tree. He met Jess' eyes across the room, and his nephew nodded and stepped in to help Luke put hooks through the loops and hand them to the girls. When they were done, the platter was empty, the CD was repeating and the tree sparkled, the crystals shooting facets of light around the room.

Rory dropped to the couch next to her mother, exhausted. He color was high and her eyes were shiny as she gazed at their tree. She turned her head to Lorelai and said, "It's perfect."

"Absolutely," Lorelai agreed.

Luke looked at them and said, "But, you're not done yet."

"We're not?" Lorelai asked.

"Nope," he said as he handed her another box. She opened it to find a dark haired angel wearing a diaphanous white dress covered in crystals. She sucked in her breath and said, "Oh, Rory look at how beautiful she is."

As the girls oohed and ahhed over the angel, Luke dragged the chair back over to the tree and gestured for Lorelai to climb up. She stood and handed the angel to him. "You do it," she said softly.

Luke climbed up and placed the angel on the highest branch, straightening her according to their instructions. When he got down, he sat back down on the couch. The four of them studied the tree appraisingly.

Jess nodded and said, "Not too shabby." Rory balled up a napkin and tossed it at him.

She sat back and crossed her arms over her chest saying, "It's perfect."

"Beautiful," Lorelai agreed, snuggling into Luke's side.

He glanced over at her affectionately and jerked his chin at the angel. "The fourth Lorelai," he whispered in her ear.


	22. The Gift That Keeps Giving

**The Gift That Keeps Giving**

After Jess had gone and Rory had retreated to her room to read before bed, Luke and Lorelai still sat cuddled on the couch, gazing at the pretty tree in the messy room. Finally, Luke kissed her temple and said, "Come on, let's straighten up and head to bed."

Lorelai groaned, but gave up her comfy spot. They stacked the empty ornament boxes to be saved for after the holidays, and picked up the worst of the other detritus. Luke unplugged the tree and Lorelai waited until he had wished it a proper goodnight before she let him wearily climb the stairs. Once they entered the bedroom, Lorelai automatically smiled at the sight of the tree. She switched off the lamp and they prepared for bed by the light of the tree.

When Luke emerged from the bathroom, he found Lorelai in her Betty Boop pajamas, standing in front of the tree and gazing at it with a soft smile. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back against his chest. "You like?" he whispered.

"I love," she answered, turning to smile up at him. "You are the perfect man," she said shaking her head in wonder.

Luke guffawed and said, "Hardly!"

Lorelai turned in his arms and wrapped hers around his neck. "Perfect for me," she murmured as she pulled him down for a kiss.

When they broke apart, Luke smiled at her and said, "Well, I won't argue with that."

Lorelai plucked at the front of his t-shirt, as Luke tried to stifle a yawn. She caressed his cheek and said, "Poor Luke, worn out by an eighteen year old girl." She grinned when she caught what she had said. "Let that be a lesson to you," she warned sternly. "Stay away from all eighteen year old girls."

He pressed his forehead to hers with a chuckle and said, "I'm having a hard time keeping up with the girl I have. Its wonder my heart hasn't given out," he teased her.

She pressed her hand to his chest and said, "Feels pretty strong to me." She tugged him to the bed. "Come on Sleepyhead, you need to rest up tonight because tomorrow night I plan on thanking you, repeatedly," she teased as they crawled under the covers.

As she settled against him, he kissed her goodnight and murmured, "Looking forward to it."

Lorelai stopped into the diner after lunch the following day. She dropped a number of shopping bags onto the floor and she hopped up on a stool. When she looked up, a cup of coffee was delivered to her by the gods. The coffee god, that is. She looked up at him through her lashes as she took a greedy sip. "Ah, I love you!" she said happily.

"Me or the coffee?" he asked with a smirk.

"Both," she replied with a cheeky grin.

"I guess I don't have to ask what you've been doing," Luke said as he leaned over the counter and stared at the shopping bags.

"Yeah, well, it was slow this morning, so I took some time off to pick up some stuff for the honeymoon," she explained.

"Oh, yeah?" Luke asked, his interest piqued.

"Yep, got you something too," she said as she reached for a bag. She pulled out a pair of dark green board shorts and held them up saying, "Ta da!"

Luke hissed, "What are you doing?" as he snatched them from her hands and hid them behind the counter.

Lorelai laughed at his embarrassment and said, "They're swimming trunks, not underwear!"

"Still," Luke said, shaking his head at her. He looked down at the shorts crumpled in his hand. "I just bought some last week," he said.

"You did?"

"Yeah, remember? I told you I was going to get some stuff for the trip," he reminded her.

"Oh, well, sorry. You never showed them to me, so I didn't know," she explained.

"I wasn't aware that I had to submit them for approval," he said pointedly.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "Oh well. Now you have two pairs."

"I guess so," he said gruffly.

"So," she said twirling a lock of hair around her finger, "you get a Speedo?"

Luke crossed his arms and smirked at her. "Nah, too big," he said with a grin. He leaned over the counter and said, "You know I prefer a thong."

Lorelai grinned and kissed him impulsively. "Can't wait," she murmured.

Miss Patty approached the counter and asked, "Lorelai dear, what time are the festivities starting on Saturday?"

"Probably around seven, Patty," Lorelai replied.

"Festivities? This Saturday?" Luke asked, confused.

"Bachelorette night!" Patty said with a broad wink before she returned to her table.

Luke stared after Patty for a moment, and then said, "I'm not sure it's a good idea for you to hang out with them."

Lorelai laughed and said, "Have you forgotten who my Maid of Honor is? This bachelorette party consists of a hen party at the house. We're gonna watch wedding movies, eat a lot of crap and there may be an adult beverage or two involved, but that's as far as its going."

"No strippers," he said firmly.

She smiled over the rim of her cup, enjoying territorial Luke. "So, you wanna strip for me tonight as a consolation prize?" she flirted.

"Yep," he answered.

"I'll be home by six," she said.

"I'll be there at five after," he smiled.

She stood up and gathered her bags. "So no big bachelor party planned?" she asked.

"Nah, I told Jess I didn't want any of that crap," he said dismissively.

"Not even a boys night?" she asked.

"Well, since Sookie will be with you, maybe I'll call Jackson. See if he wants to get a beer or something," he said. "Are they spending the night?" he asked worriedly.

"No, you should be safe if you wanna come over at midnight or so," she assured him.

"Well, we'll see," he answered nonchalantly as he walked her to the door.

"Yeah, we'll see," she said with a grin. "Bye doll," she said as she gave him another kiss.

"See you later," he answered.

At five after six that evening, Luke tapped at the door and poked his head in. Lorelai came out of the kitchen and greeted him. "Hey," she said with a smile. "You know, as of ten days from now, you'll live here. You probably don't have to keep knocking," she pointed out.

Luke shrugged and said, "Just feels kind of weird sometimes."

"Rory stop running around naked! Luke's here!" she yelled.

"What?" came Rory's disembodied voice from her room.

Lorelai grinned and walked back into the kitchen calling, "Never mind!"

Luke set a bag on the table and said, "I've got food."

Lorelai fluttered a hand to her heart and said, "Oooh! The three sexiest words in the English language!"

Luke smiled and said, "Yeah, gets 'em every time."

Rory emerged from her room and asked, "Did someone mention food?"

Lorelai gestured to Luke like a professional spokes model and said, "Our provider."

"Thanks!" Rory said as she grabbed a container and disappeared back into her room before Luke could say anything.

He looked at Lorelai and she smirked back at him saying, "Finals."

He glanced at Rory's closed door and said, "I think she has mine."

The door opened and Rory marched out and placed the container in front of him saying, "So not mine."

Luke handed her another box. Rory grinned and said, "Thanks, Luke," as she disappeared again.

Lorelai and Luke chatted about the rest of their day as they ate. After they dumped the containers in the trash, Luke went into the living room and plugged in the tree lights. Lorelai walked in holding two bottles of beer, and handed one to Luke. As they sat down on the couch, Luke asked, "You wanna watch TV?"

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Nah, I want to look at my pretty tree."

Luke smiled. "You want me to build a fire?" he asked.

"Oh, that would be great," she answered with a huge smile.

After the fire was lit, they snuggled together. Luke looked down at her and said, "Ten days."

"And counting," she sighed.

Luke gazed down at her in the softly lit room and kissed her tenderly. "This is nice," he said.

"Yeah, it is," she agreed.

Luke drummed his fingers nervously on the back of the couch and said, "Um, I have something for you."

Lorelai grinned up at him and quipped, "I bet you do." Luke gave her a small smile, but didn't laugh. She glanced at him and asked, "Luke?"

"I'll be right back," he promised as he got up to go to the kitchen. He retrieved the box that Rory had wrapped for him. He reached for his wallet and pulled out Rory's to-do list, placing it on top of the box. Took a deep breath, and returned to the living room, shifting it nervously in his hands. He stood in front of her and said, "Now, before I do this, I want you to promise me that you won't get upset or jump to conclusions or anything until you hear me out," he said in a rush.

Lorelai sat up and placed her beer bottle on the coffee table. "Okay," she said slowly. "What is this?"

He handed her his to-do list and said, "It's number eleven."

Lorelai studied the list in her hands and saw 'wedding present for Lorelai' written in Rory's loopy script. She looked up at him and said, "But its not for ten days."

"I know," he answered. "But, I wanted us to have time to talk about it before Christmas and the wedding and everything," he explained.

"Alright," she answered, wondering why they had to talk about her wedding present.

Luke handed the box to her and sat down on the coffee table to watch her unwrap it. Lorelai carefully pulled the ribbon off and opened the package slowly. When she lifted the lid off of the box, she saw the ribbon wrapped bundle that Luke had tossed at her that horrible night. "Oh Luke," she said, tears filing her eyes.

He reached out and tipped her chin up to meet his gaze. "No getting upset," he reminded her gently. She nodded and pressed her lips together to fight back the urge to cry.

Gingerly, she pulled on the bow and lifted the top envelope. When she opened it, she pulled out the picture of the Dragonfly that she had found in Luke's desk drawer. He looked up at him questioningly and asked, "The Dragonfly?"

"I haven't bought it," he assured her quickly.

"Huh?"

"Okay, just listen to me for a minute," he said urgently. "I'm not trying to just buy you your inn, I know that you would hate that. But, I want to give you the opportunity to have it if you still want it. That's all. Just the ability to make it happen," he said in a rush.

"I don't understand, Fran doesn't want to sell it," she said softly.

Luke moved over to sit next to her on the couch. "I talked to her about it. She knows that I'm the last person who would ever think that holding on to your parents' old place was silly. I explained again what you and Sookie want to do, and we have come up with some options," he told her.

"What options?"

"Well, there are three really. First you can forget about the Dragonfly and we can look for another property to build a new inn on if you want," he said watching her reaction carefully. When she slowly shook her head, he continued. "Okay, second, if you are dead set on owning it outright, I may be able to convince her to sell it, given a little more time to work on her. She likes to feed me sugar cookies," he said with a smile.

Lorelai nodded slowly, and murmured, "Sure, who wouldn't?" as she absorbed the information.

"Okay, what Fran and I have worked out is a little unconventional, but it's a way for everyone to get what they want," he said excitedly. He turned to her on the couch and said, "I was thinking about the storefront in that building I bought and trying to figure out who I could rent it to, when it occurred to me that Fran never said that she wouldn't rent the property."

"Rent it?" she asked, trying to keep up.

"Yeah, people lease properties for businesses all the time," he said gesturing broadly. When he saw her frown in thought, he gestured to the folder under the envelope and asked, "May I?"

"Of course," she murmured as he open the folder.

"Okay, let me slow down a bit. First of all, you need to know that Fran has added a codicil to her will which gives you and Sookie the first right of refusal on the sale of the property when she dies. Whether you lease it or not, you will have the opportunity to buy the Dragonfly eventually," he said carefully.

"She did?" Lorelai asked, shocked.

"Yes," he said as he pulled a copy of the paper out of the folder and handed it to her.

Lorelai peered at it in the dim light. Luke reached over and switched on the lamp to give her more light to read by. She scanned it quickly and whispered, "Wow."

"I met with a friend of your dad's, an attorney, and he drew up the codicil and the lease agreement for us," he explained. Luke shrugged and said "It's really more of a question of when you want to start." He leaned forward and said, "If you want to start immediately, we can lease the property, and start renovating it." He pulled the lease agreement from the folder, and gave it to her. "Fran has agreed to lease the property to you for one dollar per year," he said.

"A dollar?" she asked, stunned.

"Yeah, she wants you guys to have it," he said softly. "She's just having a hard time letting it go."

"A dollar," she breathed.

"Now, you would be responsible for all renovations, bringing it up to code and such," he cautioned her. "It states in here that any money that you put into capital expenditures, meaning, real improvements to the property and not business expenses, will be deducted from the appraised value of the property if you choose to buy it after Fran passes," he explained.

Lorelai frowned and said, "It needs so much work."

Luke nodded and said, "It's kind of a double edged sword. If you make the improvements, the value of the property goes up, and your purchase price will increase. No matter how much you spend on the renovation, you will probably come out on the losing end when you buy it, depending on the rate of inflation."

Lorelai looked at him and murmured, "You really do know this stuff."

Luke laughed and said, "Well, I had a lot of help from Simon McLean and your dad."

"My dad?" she asked.

"I needed another pair of eyes to look everything over, and tell me if I was missing anything," he explained quickly. "Plus, I had to ask him about insurance, liability issues and stuff."

Lorelai nodded her understanding and asked, "What did he think?"

"Well, we agreed that it would be ideal to actually buy the property if possible, but if it isn't, this should work out well anyway," he said with a shrug.

"We would need a loan," she murmured to herself. She looked up at him sadly and said, "I couldn't even get one to fix the termite damage to the house."

"This is different," he assured her. "You would need a business plan," he said carefully.

"We have one, I did it as part of my degree program," she explained.

"Business loans are judged differently," he said simply. He reached for the other folder and said, "As two women starting a business, you actually have a little bit of an advantage. Plus, now you will have more personal equity to back it up." Luke handed the folder to her.

Lorelai opened it curiously. She saw that it was full of bank statements. Luke's bank statements. When she glanced at him questioningly, he nodded for her to go ahead. She scanned the pages of account balances. She drew in a shocked breath and asked, "Where did you get all of this money?"

Luke shrugged and said, "My parents. The house, their savings, life insurance and stuff," he explained. "Dad left it all to me, with the condition that I make sure that Liz and Jess have everything that they need. He knew if he gave it to her, it would be gone in months," he said softly. Lorelai nodded and swallowed thickly. "Anyway, some of that went into the diner, and the rest, I invested," he said pointing to the statements from a brokerage firm. "The money in the bank accounts is mainly from the diner."

"Really?" she asked, boggled by the balances.

Luke laughed and said, "Lorelai, I lived in my dad's office, I drive an ancient truck because I like it, I hate shopping, and I don't need much."

All she could do is whisper, "Wow." She looked up at him and smiled. "I was worried about that check you gave me for wedding expenses," she said honestly.

He laughed and asked, "Did you think it would bounce?"

"No, I mean, I was worried that maybe we shouldn't be spending that much money on a wedding," she explained.

Luke smiled and said, "Well, you put money toward the wedding too."

Lorelai snorted and said, "I didn't contribute nearly that much, and you should see my bank balance now!"

Luke smiled and handed her a card from the folder saying, "You need to sign this for me."

She saw that it was a signature card adding her onto his accounts. "Luke," she said cautiously. "This is your money, your parents' money, I can't use this," she said simply.

"We agreed to joint accounts," he reminded her.

"Yeah but," she started.

"It's an investment, Lorelai. An investment in your future, our future," he said quietly. "Besides," he said with a shrug, "eleven days from now, you could clean them out completely if you wanted to." When she lifted startled eyes to meet his, he whispered, "You won't." She shook her head, and began to tear up. Luke rushed on, hoping to avert the tears. "I know, we never agreed that we would close your accounts, but it would really be easier to move your stuff to mine since I have the business accounts for the diner and the building next door," he said reasonably.

Lorelai laughed and said, "Won't be too hard to clean mine out."

"So, if you sign this, I was thinking that I'd add you on tomorrow, and that way, we could just use what's in your accounts to pay the wedding stuff off, and do the bills and stuff out of mine, ours," he said quickly.

"My head is spinning," she said softly.

Luke immediately apologized. "I'm sorry, you need time to think it over," he said.

Lorelai laughed and said, "Not much to think about here, it makes complete sense." She stared at the card and said, "I need a pen." Luke jumped up and grabbed a pen from the desk. She took it and began filling out the card. In the space for 'printed name', Lorelai carefully wrote 'Lorelai Gilmore Danes' and then signed her name as such below it.

She handed the card to him, and saw the stunned expression on his face. "Are you taking my name?" he asked softly.

Lorelai looked at him solemnly and said, "Well, yeah, if that's okay with you."

Luke pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. "I didn't even think about it," he admitted, stroking her hair. "Wow," he whispered.

"I take it that means you're happy?" she asked with an impish smile.

"Call me a caveman if you want, but, yeah, I'm happy. Honored, shocked. All of the above," he said with a smile.

Lorelai kissed him again and then said, "Okay Cavey, I think we need a pot of coffee and the kitchen table to go over the rest of this." She stood and looked down at him.

Luke looked into her eyes and asked, "You're not mad?"

"What, because the man I love wants to make my dream and my best friend's dream possible?" she asked. "Yeah, I'm livid," she said with a smile.

"I didn't want you to think that I was trying to do it for you, you know?" he asked seriously.

"I know," she said as she pulled him up. "That's what makes this the best gift anyone has ever given me." She grabbed the files, and pushed him toward the kitchen saying, "I need coffee."

As Luke set the coffee maker to brew, Lorelai spread the papers on the table and looked them over carefully. He stood quietly across from her and waited for any questions she may have. He poured her a cup when it finished brewing, and placed it in front of her, sliding into the chair across from her. Lorelai sipped at it as she read, looking the documents over two and three times, giving her brain time to absorb it all. Finally, she looked up at him and said, "Wow, you've really covered all of the bases."

"I tried to think it all through," he said quietly.

"I need to talk to Sookie about this," she said simply.

"Of course," he answered. "We don't have to do anything until you are ready to," he assured her. "We don't have to do anything at all if you don't want to."

"Oh, I want to," she assured him. "I just want to, you know, figure it out in my head." Luke nodded his understanding.

Scenting the coffee, Rory came out of her room. She walked directly to the pot and poured a cup. She leaned up against the counter and sighed happily as she took her first sip. She smiled and said, "I love having Luke's coffee in our kitchen."

Lorelai laughed and said, "Its great, isn't it?"

Rory looked at the papers spread on the table and asked, "What's all that?"

Lorelai looked down at them and murmured, "My wedding present."

Rory smirked at Luke and shook her head saying, "Luke, you romantic devil, you!"

Luke smiled and Lorelai grinned at him, and then at her daughter. "He gave me the Dragonfly," she said softly.

Rory's jaw dropped. She looked at Luke in amazement and asked, "You bought her an inn?"

Luke shook his head, and Lorelai jumped in saying, "No, not really. He is making it possible for me and Sookie to get it if we want it, though."

"Cool," Rory said in a breathy voice. "That's so cool!" she said as she launched herself at her mother. She pulled back and said, "You're really going to do it!"

"Looks that way," Lorelai said as she beamed back at her.

Rory turned to look at Luke as if she had never really seen him before. She murmured, "Where did he come from?"

"Heaven," Lorelai said in a girly voice.

Rory laughed and said, "He must have, he's got the patience of a saint to put up with you!"

Luke just laughed, and looked at his lap, his ears turning pink. Rory looked at her mother and asked, "Did you give him his?"

Lorelai jumped out of her chair and ran for the stairs. Rory sank down into the chair next to Luke. She looked at him, shaking her head in disbelief. "What?" he asked defensively.

"Man, you're good," she said in frank admiration. When Luke laughed, she said, "No, I mean it. You are good. You're the man!" she said excitedly.

"Well, compared to you two, I'd hope so," he joked.

"Oh no!" she said. "You're not ducking out of this one, mister!" She shook her head again and said, "We all underestimate you. It must be the backwards baseball hat," she mused. "You sure hit a home run with this one," she said with a smile.

He lifted his hands in mock modestly and said, "Well, I try."

Rory sat back and studied him. She smiled and said, "He shoots, he scores!"

Luke smirked and said, "You're mixing your sports metaphors."

Rory waved him off saying, "Like I care."

They were laughing when Lorelai waked back in with a large shopping bag. She stood in front of him and said, "I didn't have time to wrap it. I just finished it yesterday."

Luke smiled and said, "That's okay, I wrapped yours so badly that Rory ripped the paper off of it and started over."

She handed him the bag and stepped back as he pulled the quilt out. Lorelai reached out to help him unfold it. Luke stared at it, but didn't say a word. "It's a wedding ring quilt," she explained nervously.

"I see that," he said softly, reaching out to touch the pieces of flannel and cotton sewn together to make the rings.

"I swiped some of your old shirts and stuff," she confessed.

Luke laughed and said, "I see that too."

"I alternated them with pieces from my clothes and sheets and stuff," she rambled.

Luke looked up at her, flexing his jaw, and blinking his eyes. "It's perfect," he whispered in a voice hoarse with emotion. Rory smiled and slipped from the room quietly, giving them some privacy.

"You like it?" she asked, biting her lip nervously.

"It's us," he said quietly. "I love it." He stood up, hugged her tightly and wrapped the quilt around them both. He looked down at her, his eyes shining with love. "Let's go put it on the bed," he said softly.

Luke carefully folded the quilt over his arm. She took his hand as they went around, turning out the lights, and unplugging the tree. When they reached her room, Luke walked over and plugged in the lights on her tree as Lorelai stripped the comforter from the bed. Together they opened the quilt and floated it over the bed, smoothing it as it settled into place. Luke looked at the quilt hanging over the sides of the double bed and said, "I'll get Jess or someone to help me switch out the beds tomorrow," he promised.

Lorelai smiled and said, "Yeah good." She pointed toward the bathroom and said, "Why don't you go first."

Luke nodded and went to get ready for bed. Lorelai rushed to her dresser and pawed to through the bottom drawer, looking for the two bags she had set aside for their honeymoon. She wanted something, pretty and soft for their first night under their wedding ring quilt. She pulled out the shorter, less bridal of the two gowns, folded it carefully and shoved it up under her shirt to smuggle it into the bathroom. While she waited for Luke to finish, she lit a few candles in the room, and turned out the lights, leaving only the soft glow of candles and Christmas tree lights.

When Luke stepped back into the room, he smiled when he saw the romantic lighting. Lorelai kissed him lightly and ducked into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth, and washed her face, smoothing moisturizer into her skin, tingling with anticipation. She stripped off her clothes and spritzed perfume lightly over her body. She changed into the negligee, and brushed her curls, taming them slightly with her fingers. She turned out the light and stepped back into the candlelit bedroom.

Luke was stretched out on the quilt in his boxers, his hands clasped behind his head, his body relaxed and loose. He sensed her, and turned to look at her as she paused framed in the doorway. Her dark hair was loose and wavy around her face. She wore a gown of sheer white, edged in lace, and falling to mid thigh. It had a robe that tied loosely at her waist, and fell in soft folds, framing the gown. Luke sat up slowly, mesmerized by the sight of her. He stood and walked over to take her hand in his. "You are beautiful," he whispered.

She smiled and said, "I'm glad you think so." He led her to the bed and stood watching as she draped herself seductively across the quilt.

Luke stared at her in a trance. When she held out her hand to him, he was startled from his reverie. He climbed onto the bed, and looked down at her, let his eyes feast on her. He glanced down at his faded plaid boxers and said, "I feel underdressed."

Lorelai smiled up at him and said, "Funny, I was thinking you had too many clothes on."


	23. Scent of a Woman

**A/N: This may be the last chapter I get done until next week. I have to go out of town. It's a long one, so I hope you enjoy it!**

**Scent of a Woman**

Luke was sprawled across the bed, the sheet pulled up around his hips, and a smile playing at his lips as Lorelai pressed tiny kisses to his shoulder. "How's the ticker?" she asked, tapping on his chest.

Luke smiled and said, "I think I may live, but you really don't need to worry about those eighteen year olds. I may have to get some of those pills they're always hawking during the Super bowl."

"Nah, you're good to go," she assured him. She thought for a moment, and then added, "But four hours, man, that could have some serious ramifications." She giggled and said, "Hee. Ramifications, get it?"

"Ha. Dirty! Yes, I got it," he said, dryly. "Besides the four hour thing is when you're supposed to haul me off to the emergency room," he informed her. "That's a trip I would rather not have to make."

"Well, we'll just have to stick to natural stimulants," she said, kissing his chest.

"Seems to be working," he agreed. Luke reached over and began stroking her shoulder, relishing the feel of her soft skin. "That was some, uh, nightgown you had there," he whispered.

She grinned and said, "I thought that you might like it."

"You looked like an angel," he said kissing her hair.

Lorelai giggled and said, "Didn't act like one, though."

Luke laughed and said, "No, sure didn't."

She lifted her head to look at him and asked, "Are you coming to Friday night dinner?"

Luke blinked at the subject change, and tried to shake the image of Lorelai in her negligee from his head. "Nice switch," he commented.

"Sorry," she apologized. She smirked and said, "Try to keep up."

"Yeah, I'm coming. Probably wouldn't be good to miss the last one before the wedding," he commented.

"True," she said as she settled back on his shoulder. She took his hand and started toying with his fingers as she liked to do. "Wow, were gonna have three whole weeks with no Friday night dinner."

He watched her run her fingers through his and said, "They haven't been too bad lately."

"No," Lorelai admitted. "Gran's coming this week," she told him.

"I consider myself warned," he smiled. He thought for a moment and asked, "Have you talked to your mom this week?"

"Are you kidding?" she asked. "She calls seven times a day, wanting to remind me of this, and wanting to change that. She has too much time on her hands," Lorelai griped.

"She's excited," Luke answered softly.

"I know," Lorelai said, trying to stifle a yawn. "Let's spoon," she said, pulling on his side to roll him over.

"Spoon?' he asked with a grin, rolling toward her.

"Snuggle in, get sleepy," she explained as she turned over and pressed her back to him.

She wiggled her bottom against him, trying to get comfortable, and Luke growled in her ear, "Keep it up, Gilmore."

She smiled over her shoulder and said, "What? You get it up, Danes?"

He frowned at her crudeness, and tried to keep his lips from twitching when she turned away. "Go to sleep," he said softly.

"Night," she said with a smile.

"Night," he whispered back.

Friday evening, after Luke helped Lorelai and Rory from the car, Lorelai paused in the doorway to straighten his tie and brush a kiss to his lips. "You look very handsome," she whispered.

Luke smiled and said, "You look beautiful in that blue dress."

Rory stood behind Lorelai with her arms folded over her chest. "You're pretty! No, you're pretty! You're prettier!" she mocked.

Lorelai turned and hugged her daughter's shoulders. "You're pretty too!" she squealed. "Isn't she a pretty girl?" she asked Luke.

He laughed and said, "The prettiest." When he saw Lorelai's raised eyebrow, he amended, "In the twenty five and under category."

"Nice save," Rory complimented. "Can we go in now, or do you need more time to make goo goo eyes at each other?" she asked impatiently.

"More time!" Lorelai voted as Luke stepped to the door and pressed the doorbell. "Damn!" she muttered as they followed him to the door.

A new maid answered and took their coats. As they made their way into the living room, Emily rushed toward them. "You're here!" she cried happily. As she met them she whispered, "Help!" Spinning back to face the living room, she called, "Look Mom, Richard. They're here!"

"Yes Emily," Gran said condescendingly, "we see that."

"Of course you do, you omnipotent eyed old crone," Emily muttered under her breath as Luke, Lorelai and Rory tried to fight back the smiles.

They greeted everyone and settled in for cocktail hour. When Luke finished helping Richard pass out the drinks, Trix patted the sofa next to her and said sweetly, "Now Luke, we haven't had much time to get to know one another. Why don't you sit by me so we can talk," she commanded.

Luke sat uncomfortably on the sofa, and shot Lorelai a panicked look. He sat back a little and said, "You're looking well, Mrs. Gilmore."

"Thank you, Luke, I'm feeling well," she responded with a small smile.

Luke did his best not to squirm as he felt her inspecting him carefully. Trix cocked her head to the side and said, "You're very handsome."

Lorelai leaned over to Emily and asked, "Is she drunk?" Emily just shook her head and shrugged.

"Uh, um, thank you," Luke answered awkwardly.

Trix continued studying him and said, "You know, it's not the first thing one notices about you." She sipped at her cocktail, and Luke tried not to let his embarrassment show. "You look strong and dependable, steady, that's what people notice," she said decisively.

Luke sent Lorelai a pleading look. Emily leaned back to Lorelai and murmured, "I noticed the hat and the scruffy beard."

Lorelai tried not to giggle as she whispered, "Yeah, I know."

"Luke, Richard tells me that you lost your parents when you were quite young," Trix continued.

"Uh, yes ma'am, I did," he replied.

"And you have very little family, otherwise," she continued.

Luke nodded and answered, "My nephew, Jess is Rory's age. He lives with me, but after the wedding, he is staying in the apartment while he goes to school."

"Your nephew," Trix said as she absorbed this information. "Is your brother or sister still alive?" she asked bluntly.

"My sister, Liz, is alive and kicking," Luke said with a rueful laugh.

"Yet, her son lives with you?" Trix probed.

"Liz has always been kind of a free spirit. She was very young when my mom got sick, and Dad and I were wrapped up in that," he explained. "After Mom died, Dad mostly left Liz to me, and I am afraid I didn't do a very good job with her," he explained frankly.

Trix eyed him carefully. "How much older were you?" she asked.

"Three and a half years," he answered.

"Well, then you weren't much more than a boy yourself," she said. "She was your father's responsibility," she said dismissively.

Luke bristled. "It may have been his responsibility to watch over Liz, but he couldn't have changed her personality. Liz was always wild, she may have well been an alien to my Dad and me," he said, working up to a rant. He blinked, and remembered where he was. He took a breath and said, "We were all devastated by the loss of my Mom, and we didn't know what to do with her. Liz has made some bad choices in her life, but no one suffered for it more than my Dad."

Trix smiled at him and said, "It was not my intention to disparage your father, Luke. I apologize if I insulted you or his memory."

He looked at Lorelai desperately, his eyes pleading for help. Lorelai glanced at Emily, and Emily rose from her chair abruptly saying, "I got some of those spiced nuts that you like, Mom."

"How wonderful for you, Emily," Trix said, turning her attention back to Luke. She murmured conspiratorially, "Let her get the nuts. She's quite proud of them, you know," she said with a laugh at Emily's expense.

When Emily returned, she held out the bowl and said, "Here you go, Mom. Spiced nuts."

Trix took the bowl and said, "Thank you Emily. I suppose I can just put these nuts in my hand," she murmured with a smirk.

"I'll be right back," Emily said as she dashed from the room again. Luke shot Richard a look, but Richard averted his eyes from the younger man. When Emily returned she announced, "I have dishes and napkins."

"Good for you," Trix said condescendingly. She turned her gaze to her son and announced, "Richard, I would like to be escorted into the dining room now."

Richard jumped to his feet saying, "Your wish is my command."

Emily bit her lip and said, "Well, uh, I'm not sure that dinner is ready just yet."

Trix stared down her nose at Emily and said, "Well perhaps our presence in the dining room will teach your help that when one is told dinner is at 7:00, people often expect dinner at 7:00."

Emily protested, "But it's only five after, Mom."

Trix gasped mockingly and said, "Only five after?" She turned to her son with a knowing smile and instructed, "Richard, in the even that I am kidnapped and a ransom is demanded at a certain time, I would prefer that Emily not be in charge of the drop off."

"Now Trix," Richard started, unable to meet Luke's stare.

"Come Richard, at this rate, we may be able to finish dinner before midnight," she quipped.

"Mother!" Richard stated firmly, capturing Trix's attention. "Please stop," he asked in a more gentle tone. "You are being terribly rude to Emily, and in front her child and grandchild," he explained.

"Richard!" Trix said, taken aback by his reprimand.

Emily looked on, gaping like a fish and Rory stood frozen, like a statue. Lorelai squeezed Luke's arm and whispered, "I'm a child!"

Luke smirked at her and whispered back, "I know," which earned him a swat.

Richard turned to his mother and said, "Trix, you know I love and respect you, but Emily is my wife." He took Emily's hand and said, "When you insult Emily, you insult me. This is my home. This is my family. I would appreciate it if you would respect that," he implored her.

Trix stood for a moment, sizing her son up. She murmured, "You're a fine man, Richard." She turned to Emily and said stiffly, "I apologize if my, teasing, insulted you Emily. I will try to be more careful with my words," she promised as she took Richard's arm with her head held high.

After dinner, Emily walked the three of them to the door while Richard saw Trix home. Rory turned to Emily and asked, "You're still coming tomorrow, aren't you Grandma?"

"Of course," Emily replied.

"Good," Rory said with a grin. "Don't forget, it's a kind of pajama party theme, so wear your comfy clothes," she reminded Emily.

"I have my footie pajamas all laid out," she assured Rory with a wry smile.

"Ah!" Lorelai cried, covering her eyes.

"What?" Luke asked, concerned.

"I just visualized my mother in Ralphie's pink bunny outfit from 'A Christmas Story' and it scared me!" she said with a grin.

Emily looked at Luke and said, "There's still time to back out."

Luke shook his head and said, "I'd have to return my rice streamer." He smiled at Emily as they walked out and said, "I'm in too deep."

"Ha!" Lorelai laughed. "I told you she'd like you better," Lorelai said under her breath.

The following afternoon, Lorelai sprinted into the diner calling, "Luke! Luke! I need you!"

Luke ran out of the store room. He ran to Lorelai and grasped her arms saying, "What? What's wrong?"

"Kisses!" she said plaintively. "I need kisses and lots of them!"

"What? You scared me to death!" he said getting angry.

"But Luke, we'll be separated tonight. Hours and hours of no kisses, no snuggle wuggle," she teased him, playing it up for the crowd. "How am I supposed to survive without your strong, burly, manly man arms around me?" she asked melodramatically as he tried to hush her. "How can I bear to be away from the sweet, sweet nectar that is your kiss?" she said as she laid a hand across her forehead. "I'll die! Surely I will die!" she drawled.

Luke stared at her for a moment, and then spun on his heel and stalked back into the store room. There was a smattering of applause from the diner patrons for her performance, so Lorelai gave a quick bow and dashed after him. She reached for the door handle and found it locked. "Hey Luke!" she called. "It's me, let me in!"

"No!" he replied.

"Aw, come on Lukie, don't be mad, I was just playing!" she wheedled.

"Go away, Lorelai!" he yelled.

"Luke, honey, don't reject me like this. I can't take it!" she said as she began to pound he fists on the door, causing even more of a ruckus.

"Shut up or I'm not showing up next week," he shouted.

"Hey! Now, that's not even funny," she said sobering up.

Luke flung the door open and said, "You know what's not funny? It's bad enough that you get such a charge out of embarrassing me in public, but I've learned to put up with that," he ranted. "What's not funny is how you find enjoyment in scaring me out of my mind! Don't run in here like that! It's not funny and it's not fair! I though you were hurt. I thought Rory was hurt. Don't do that to me!" he yelled, truly angry.

Lorelai laid her hand along his scruffy cheek and said softly, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I was just playing. I wanted to see you before tonight, and I just wanted you to know how much I needed that. I was just playing," she finished, hanging her head.

Luke blew out a frustrated breath and rolled his neck and shoulders to release the tension in them. He stepped over and gathered her into his arms. "I wanted to see you too, but I could've done without the dramatics," he said softly.

She laughed a little and said, "That may have had something to do with the entire bag of red and green M&M's that I ate this afternoon."

Luke chuckled and said, "Possibly. You're impossible when you're on a chocolate high."

Lorelai pulled his lips down to hers in a slow, lingering kiss. "I don't know why it's bothering me so much," she admitted.

"Because it's so close," he murmured, kissing her again.

"I've lived without you before," she said as he nuzzled her neck.

Luke laughed and said, "Yeah, well, me too."

"Why is it that I can't handle one night now?" she asked, breathless.

"I'm sweet," he said with a smile. "You love the sweet, sweet nectar of my kisses," he teased, punctuating each word with a kiss.

"Ah, now I remember," she said before pulling him to her in a searing kiss. When they broke apart, Lorelai took the hat off of his head and tossed it aside. "Lock the door," she ordered.

"Are you nuts?" he asked. "There's a whole diner full of people out there!" he hissed, trying to remove her arms.

"Hasn't stopped us before," she reminded him.

"Lorelai," he growled.

"Fine," she pouted. Looking up through her lashes, she asked, "Are you coming over tonight, after they leave?" she asked.

"Well, I don't know," he said rubbing his neck. "I guess it depends on how late it is."

"Can I call you?' she asked.

"Tell, you what, if they're gone before one, call me and I'll come over. If not, I'll stay here," he said.

"Where will you sleep? Your bed is at our house now," she reminded him.

"Jess and I set up the single in my room upstairs," he explained. "I figured that I'd need it next week anyway," he said with a shrug.

"What for?" she asked.

He smiled and said, "Well, I can't stay with you Friday night. Bad luck," he said with a pointed stare.

"Oh! Okay, I see," she said. "Well, can I have a few more kisses to hold me right now?" she asked.

"Junkie," he teased.

"Angel," she smiled. "Come on, I need a fix," she coaxed him.

"Okay, but only nice, chaste kisses," he admonished. "No pulling a fast one on me," he warned.

"I'll be good," she promised. After they kissed for a few minutes, Lorelai backed away with a flirty smile. "If you came over tonight, I'd be very good," she enticed him.

"Call me," he reminded her.

"Don't worry, I will," she said as she left the room.

It was an eclectic crowd that piled into the living room that Saturday night. Emily, immaculate as always, in navy blue silk pajamas with burgundy piping and a matching robe and slippers, was sitting next to Gypsy who was wearing and old "Joe's Repair – for auto despair' t-shirt and sweats with a hole in the knee. Patty was glorious as always in a flowing pink caftan, and Babette looked cozy in a long flannel gown with a pair of leggings underneath. Just for fun, Sookie wore Jackson's pajamas with the wrestling pictures on them, with the pants and sleeves rolled up to fit her. Lorelai, Rory and Lane were all in their favorite PJs and there was a veritable herd of animal themed slippers shuffling from kitchen to living room. The kitchen table and coffee table were filled with food. There were blenders full of margaritas, pitchers of vodka martinis and sodas for the girls.

Rory had just announced that the first movie would be 'Father of The Bride' when Lorelai clarified for the crowd, "The real one with Spencer Tracy and Elizabeth Taylor, no Steve Martin here!" They settled back to enjoy the movie while chatting about the wedding and honeymoon plans. Lorelai showed them the two teeny, tiny bikinis she had bought for the trip. When Emily made a comment about their size, Patty just patted her hand and said, "Emily dear, we would all kill to have a figure like Lorelai's. What better time to show it off than on her honeymoon?"

Lorelai grinned and said, "If it makes you feel any better, Mom, I don't plan on wearing them much!" The other ladies all cheered and lifted their glasses to toast Lorelai while Rory covered her ears, and Lane made a face.

Luke was standing at the counter sorting through his receipts. It had been an unusually slow Saturday evening. He glanced at his watch and saw that it wasn't even eight o'clock yet. He rolled his neck with a sigh and watched Jess, wipe down the tables. "Hey, you can go if you want," Luke offered.

"Nah, I don't have anywhere else to be," Jess answered.

Luke nodded and said, "Well, I'll send Caesar home then. There's no point in all of us hanging out here all night." As her turned to go to the kitchen, he saw an enormous Hummer limousine pull up to the curb in front of the diner. "Man, look at that thing," he said derisively. He didn't notice when Jess walked over and flipped the sign to read 'closed' and nodded to Andrew who was nursing his coffee at a table. "I mean, who needs one of those things?" Luke ranted.

Suddenly, the back door opened, and Richard Gilmore stepped from the car. Luke's jaw dropped as Jess patted him on the back and said, "Apparently, we do. Come on," he coaxed his dumbfounded uncle. "Let's go."

"Go?" Luke asked.

Caesar came out of the kitchen, pulling on a wild Hawaiian shirt and said, "Bachelor party time!"

"Huh?" Luke said as he stared at his cook blankly.

"It's your bachelor party," Jess explained, tugging Luke toward the door. As he stepped outside, he saw Jackson and Kirk approach and greet Richard.

"I didn't want a bachelor party," Luke mumbled in a daze.

"Well, you got one anyway," Jess said, giving him a gentle push down the stairs and locking the diner door behind him.

Richard greeted Luke jovially, and motioned for him to get into the Hummer. Luke stepped in and saw that there was a flat screen TV, a fully stocked bar and a stereo system with huge speakers. He sat down on the forward facing seat, and watched as Jess, Jackson, Andrew, Caesar and Kirk climbed in before Richard. After Richard closed the door and they began to glide away from the diner, Luke looked at Richard and said, "I don't understand."

Richard grinned as he lit a cigar, and offered the others one. "Well, my boy, I asked Jess at Thanksgiving if there was anything planned, and he told me that you didn't want a stag party. Now, I understand that you aren't interested in seedy clubs and unseemly women," he said with a huge smile. "But surely you can have nothing against an evening playing poker with the boys, can you?" he asked.

"Uh, no," Luke answered, still trying to sort it all out.

"That's right! Now I know that Jess is underage, so I told him that I would make all of the arrangements. Now, if one of you gentlemen would be so kind, I would like a scotch and water," he ordered as he sat back to enjoy the ride.

"What's with the limo?" Luke asked him.

"Oh well, I just wanted to be sure no one would have to worry about driving if they wished to imbibe a bit. After we are done playing cards, the driver will take you all back to Stars Hollow, and pick up Emily to come home," he said, please with his planning.

"In a Hummer?" Luke said with a laugh. "I can't wait to see Emily get into this thing!"

Richard chuckled and said, "I know, isn't it horrible? I knew that I needed to pick the six of you up, and the only cars they had available were this one and a white stretch. I thought this to me the more masculine of the two," he explained, waving his cigar. Andrew handed Richard his drink, and started to fill orders from the rest of them. Richard smiled at Jess and said, "There are some sodas in the mini fridge."

"Oh goody," Jess muttered as he reached for the fridge.

Richard and Luke shared a smile at his nephew's attitude. Richard leaned over to Luke and said, "You know, I was known to have a beer or two at his age." Luke looked at Richard, shocked that he would suggest letting a minor drink, and Richard laughed. "Come now, I'll take a poll. You there, Kirk? How old were you when you got drunk for the first time?" he asked.

"Wrong one," Luke muttered.

"It was last year, so I guess I was 32," Kirk answered.

"Okay, not typical," he admitted. He pointed to Jackson, and asked, "Jackson?"

"I don't know, seventeen or eighteen I guess," Jackson answered. Caesar and Andrew nodded and mumbled about high school parties.

Richard turned to Luke and asked, "How old were you?"

"Sixteen," Luke muttered.

Richard looked at Jess sternly and said, "Two beers. Nurse them if you have to. I am only allowing this because it's a special occasion, you won't be driving, and I think if a man is old enough to fight a war, he should be old enough to have a beer." Richard paused and said, "Why don't you wait until we get there, okay son?" Jess nodded, and settled back with a Coke.

"Where are we going?" Luke asked.

"My house," Richard answered. "Well, actually, the pool house. Emily doesn't let me smoke in the main house, except in my study, but anything goes in the pool house," he said with a smile

A short while later, the men stepped into the pool house to find a large round card table set up, and a spread of food out on the kitchen island. The bar was fully loaded, and there were cigars at each place at the card table. Richard gestured to the food and said, "You're such a picky eater, I wasn't sure what to order."

"This is fine. This is great," Luke assured him as he inspected the six foot long sub sandwich.

"Good!" Richard said happily. "You know, I've always wanted one of those sandwiches, and this gave me the perfect excuse!"

"Glad to help make your dreams come true," Luke said dryly. "Uh, can I use the phone?" he asked.

Richard smiled and said, "One phone call. You're in custody now. Tell Lorelai to tell her mother that the driver will pick Emily up when he drops you off," he instructed as he pointed Luke toward the phone.

When Lorelai answered the phone, Luke heard a raucous burst of laughter as she said, "Hello?"

"I've been kidnapped!" he told her.

"What? Luke? Where are you?" she asked, taking the phone into the kitchen.

"I'm in your parents' pool house. Apparently, I'm having a stag night," he explained.

"At the pool house?" she asked.

"Yes!" he hissed. "Your father and Jess conspired against me!"

"Who all is there?" she asked.

"Well, your dad, Jess, Jackson, Andrew, Caesar and Kirk," he listed.

"Kirk!" she screeched as she burst into hysterical laughter.

Luke laughed and said, "Yeah, Kirk. I'll have to ask Jess about that one."

"So, are you okay?" she asked, trying to control her giggles.

"I'm fine. I did have a giant glass of scotch in the limo, though. I hope your dad has beer. One more of those and I'll be passed out," he grumbled.

"A limo, huh?"

"Yeah, he's sending us back in it and picking up your mother. Oh! Get the camera out. It's a Hummer limo and I want pictures of your mother getting into it," he said with a huge smile.

"A Hummer! Wait until I tell Rory!" she squealed.

"Anyway, I guess we're gonna play poker. I really hope your Dad doesn't expect me to actually smoke that cigar," he said worriedly.

"Oh, just stick it in your mouth, you don't have to light it," she assured him. "Do you want me to come and get you?" she asked.

"Nah, I'm fine. I just wanted to let you know where we were," he assured her.

"Okay, good, 'cause I've had a couple of cocktails, and I probably shouldn't be driving," she said, relieved. "Stick to beer, stay away from the hard stuff," she warned him.

"I will," he assured her.

"Good, 'cause I've got plans for you tonight," she said in a sexy voice.

Luke grinned. "You do, huh?"

"Oh yeah. Big plans," she teased. "I want you tipsy and loose, not drunk and passed out," she warned him.

"Same goes for you," he answered.

"Hey, I'm the one with the plan, here."

When she hung up, she walked back into the living room and told Emily, "Your husband has kidnapped my fiancée."

"Yes, I know," Emily said smugly.

"They're holding him hostage in the pool house," she informed her mother. "Apparently, Dad rented a limo, and it will pick you up later when it drops the guys off."

Emily nodded, slightly tipsy and said, "Good, that was the plan." She turned to Sookie and said sweetly, "Thank you for picking me up this evening." She held up her martini glass and said, "I need a drink."

The bachelorette party was rocking along. The booze was flowing, the food was consumed, and the movies were being ignored. When the women's chatter started getting racy, Rory stood and kissed Lorelai on the cheek. "Where are you going?" Lorelai asked.

"Lane and I are gonna hide in my room," she said with a smile. "There are things being said that I don't need to hear," she explained.

"No! Stay! We'll be good. Right girls? We'll be good, I promise," Lorelai begged.

"Sure, Sugah, we'll behave," Babette slurred.

Rory eyed them warily and said, "No, you guys have a good time. Were gonna listen to a new CD Lane brought over."

"But you're my Maid of Honor!" Lorelai said with a pout.

"Yeah, well, if I hang out in here any longer, there may be no honor left," Rory said with a laugh.

"True," Lorelai murmured, "but I hate that we're driving you away."

"It's fine, really," Rory assured her. "Lane and I will have a little time for girl talk on our own. Probably a little more 'R' rated, but that's good for us."

Once the girls had closeted themselves in Rory's room, Patty turned to Lorelai with a feline smile and said, "Now that our chaperones have gone, let's get to the good stuff!"

Babette clapped her hands excitedly and said, "Did you get your box, sugah?"

"Box?" Emily asked.

Lorelai blushed and said, "Um, the ladies here, well, they threw a kind of a pre-shower shower for me," she explained.

"A naughty one," Gypsy pointed out.

"Sex toys!" Sookie blurted.

"Hey, this is my mother!" Lorelai reminded them.

Patty waved her off and said, "I think that you are living proof that your mother has had sex before, honey."

"At least once," Lorelai murmured.

"What kind of sex toys?" Emily asked curiously.

"Oh, you know, massage oils, sexy games, handcuffs, scarves," Babette began to list.

"Vibrators," Patty chimed in.

"Blindfolds," Sookie added.

"All sorts of stuff. We also got her some sexy lingerie," Gypsy threw in her two cents.

"And this was a shower?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, this lady comes to the house and demonstrates all of these different things, and then the bride makes a list of what she likes, and her friends buy it for her!" Babette explained excitedly. "Did you get your box?" she asked Lorelai again.

"Yeah," Lorelai whispered, mortified that Emily was hearing all of this.

"What did Luke say?" Sookie asked.

"Uh, well, he accidentally opened it, and saw the oil, but I grabbed it and hid it," Lorelai told them.

"You mean you haven't used anything yet?" Babette screeched.

"Uh, well, no. We've been so busy with the wedding and stuff…" she trailed off. She shrugged and said, "I guess I just forgot about it."

Patty sat back and said, "Well, hell, look at the two of them. What do they need any of that stuff for anyway?"

"Oh, we'll use it," she assured them, hoping that they weren't offended. She glanced over at Emily and blushed again.

Sookie saved her by staring into her margarita and saying, "I love sex."

They all laughed and Lorelai said, "Of course you do, you have your Mushroom Man."

Emily burst out laughing and asked, "Mushroom man?" A whole new conversation was off and running.

Richard dealt another hand and eyed Kirk carefully. The goofy looking man was puffing away on his cigar and sipping his scotch like a big shot. Most distressing of all, Kirk had the largest stack of chips in front of him. He kept mumbling something about playing poker online and how the practice had really paid off. Thankfully, they weren't playing for money, just chips. Luke was sprawled in his chair, toying with his beer bottle and peeking at his cards as they were dealt. Andrew piped up and asked, "Is there going to be girls, you know?"

Luke snorted, and asked, "You wanna know if my future father-in-law hired me a stripper?"

Kirk looked up from his cards and asked, "But isn't that what you do at these things? Drink and watch women take their clothes off?"

"No strippers," Richard said firmly.

Caesar perked up and asked, "How about movies? You got any dirty movies?"

Jess laughed and said, "Yeah, Richard show us your porn collection."

"No girls, no movies, just cards and booze," Richard said with a smile.

After they played for a minute, Kirk asked, "Well, do we get to talk about girls?"

Richard smiled. "Sure son, we can talk about girls," he said expansively.

Andrew leaned in and said, "I'll bet that Lorelai's a real tiger in the sack, huh Luke?"

Luke choked on his beer and said, "Not my girl! We're not talking about my girl," he said calming down.

"Oh well, isn't that why were here?" Caesar asked. "It's your bachelor party," he pointed out.

"Yeah, well, it's my bachelor party, and I say we aren't discussing my fiancée. Especially not in front of her father," he said with a snort.

Jackson stared at his cards with a dreamy expression and said, "Sookie has the cutest dimples."

The men all laughed and returned to their game. A few minutes later, Kirk blurted, "I have a crush on a girl. Her name is Lulu and she's a teacher," he said in a rush.

They all nodded and Jess leaned forward and asked, "You gonna ask her out, Kirk?"

"Oh, I don't know," Kirk said nervously. "Mother hates it when I talk about dating."

Jackson looked at Andrew and said, "How about you? Any prospects?"

"Um, well, I," Andrew stammered.

Jess's eyes widened as he saw new prey. "You do! Who is it?" he asked teasingly.

"Jess, leave him alone," Luke said gruffly. "Let's play cards."

After they played that hand, Andrew blurted, "Gypsy, its Gypsy!"

"Gypsy?" Luke asked, genuinely shocked. "Gypsy, the mechanic?"

"Yeah," Andrew admitted with a sigh.

"Wow, Gypsy," Luke murmured, his eyebrows raised. "You gonna ask her out?" he asked.

"Leave him alone, Luke," Jess mimicked.

"That's the problem," Andrew said sullenly. "I asked her to go with me to your wedding, but I don't know if she thinks it's a date or not."

Richard nodded sagely and said, "That is a problem. Well, I say you ask her to dance, a slow dance," he suggested.

"Yeah," Jackson piped in. "Hold her a little closer than you would a friend - friend and see how she reacts."

"You could just let her know that you think it's a date," Luke grumbled.

"I'm not sure you're the one to be doling out dating advice, Mr. I Could Never Work Up the Nerve Danes," Jess taunted. "The only reason you're marrying Lorelai now is because you blew up at her one day," he laughed.

"Sookie asked me out," Jackson admitted.

"Emily hunted me down like a prize buck," Richard boasted.

Luke burst out laughing and said, "I can believe that!"

"It's true," Richard said smiling fondly. "I was engaged to another girl, Linny Lott. I had given her my pin, introduced her to my parents, the date was set and the invitations were mailed out, but Emily decided that she just had to have me," he said proudly. "Then, one night, she showed up at a fraternity party in this blue dress," he said with a sigh. "It was all over, I had no choice," he remembered with a smile.

"Richard, you dog!" Jess teased him.

"Poor Linny, she didn't stand a chance against Emily," Luke said ruefully.

"No she didn't," Richard said with a grin.

Jess shook his head and said, "Pathetic. You guys are all pathetic."

Richard looked over at him fondly and said, "Ah, the arrogance of youth!"

"You wait," Luke grumbled. "It'll happen to you too, you wait," he assured his nephew.

The living room was filled with laughter as Emily recounted how she had stolen Richard from that mouse, Pennilyn Lott. "Mom, you brazen hussy!" Lorelai accused.

"She wouldn't have been a good match for Richard anyway," Emily said with a drunken wave of her hand. "The woman needed directions to get to a point."

Patty and Babette screamed with laughter as Sookie said, "Emily! That's horrible!"

"It's true," Emily asserted. "Sometimes, men need to be pointed in the right direction."

"Well, Luke didn't need to be pointed," Gypsy said. "He homed in on Lorelai like a laser beam!"

Patty leaned forward and said, "Throw us a bone, honey. Give us a little dirt on that magnificent man of yours," she cajoled Lorelai.

Lorelai shook her head stubbornly and said, "I can't, he'd kill me!"

"You don't have to give us details, honey," Sookie said. "Just tell us the one thing you like most."

Lorelai thought about it for a minute, when Gypsy piped up and said, "The hands. It's gotta be the hands. Those big hands with those long fingers," she speculated.

"No! The shoulders!" Babette screeched. "Those big, broad shoulders. Gives a girl something to hang on to, ya know?"

"You silly, silly girls it's his fabulous ass!" Patty purred, laughing uproariously.

"It's true," Sookie nodded, "I've felt it, a very nice ass."

"You've felt Luke's ass?" Gypsy demanded.

"Uh, yeah, well, accidentally," she admitted.

"When?" Lorelai asked.

"Remember? When he came to look at the stove that one time," she prodded Lorelai. "I bent over to look, and I accidentally had my hand on his butt."

Lorelai laughed and said, "That's right! I'd forgotten about that. They were both mortified," she told them.

As if in a daze, Emily said, "I'd say his eyes."

Lorelai looked at her mother, surprised. "His eyes?" she asked.

"Well, they're so blue, and he's got that penetrating gaze," Emily murmured. "Definitely the eyes," she concluded.

Lorelai narrowed her eyes at her mother and joked, "You stay away from my fiancée you husband stealer you!"

"Come on, Sweetie," Patty called to Lorelai. "Just tell us one thing Luke does that makes you feel all tingly," she said with a mock shiver. "We promise, we'll never tell."

Babette looked into her glass and said, "Hell, we'll never remember!"

Lorelai fidgeted in her chair, debating. "Come on, honey, tell us," Sookie prodded.

Lorelai smiled softly and said, "He's a nuzzler."

"A nuzzler?" Emily asked.

Lorelai tried to explain. "He's always nuzzling me, sniffing me. It sounds weird, but it's really sexy," she insisted. "It's primal, like he's memorizing my scent. He's always got his nose buried in my hair, or nuzzling my neck. When he kisses my hand, I catch him sniffing the perfume at my wrists. When he's kissing me, uh, my skin, it's almost like he's trying to drink it in," she said softly.

"Hmmm" Sookie said with a dreamy expression on her face.

They were quiet for a minute, and then Babette piped up and said, "Maybe he's afraid that he couldn't find you in the dark!" setting off a fresh round of laughter.

It was just after midnight, when Emily Gilmore stared blankly into her empty martini glass and said, "Richard is a wonderful lover."

Lorelai lifted the glass from her hands and said, "Okay, you've had enough!"

"I'll bet he is, Emily" Patty said with a leer.

"Okay, we are really not going to discuss this," Lorelai said adamantly.

"He's so tall, so distinguished," Patty gushed.

"He's my father!" Lorelai said. "I beg you, please. I gave you your Luke dish. I let you dissect my fiancée like a piece of meat, but I refuse to listen to my mother talk about my father's, uh, skills!"

Just then, they heard the limo pull up in front. Lorelai dashed for the camera, and flung the door open, squealing when she saw the Hummer. Luke walked toward her on slightly unsteady feet, smiling broadly. The ladies piled out of the house, talking a mile a minute. "That's my ride!" Emily said joyfully. "Come on, girls, we'll drop you off on the way!"

Luke caught Emily as she stumbled down the stairs and took her arm to lead her to the limo. Patty, Sookie and Gypsy hugged Lorelai goodbye and called goodnight to Babette as she crossed the yard for home. As Luke helped Emily into the car, she looked up at him and said, "Beautiful eyes."

Luke tried to hold back his laugh, but was shocked when Gypsy patted his hand and said, "Big hands."

Patty and Sookie looked at each other and said, "Nice ass!" together as they ducked into the limo as quickly as they could. He could hear them cackling as the car pulled away.

He advanced on Lorelai with an intent look in his eye. She backed up into the house, but he caught her just inside the door. After planting a rather insistent kiss on her lips, he said, "I guess I don't need to ask what you've been talking about."

"Just a little girl talk," she told him. "No details, nothing embarrassing. My mother was here," she said to reassure him.

"Your mother was plotzed!" he said, pulling her to him again and kissing her passionately. When he looked at her with those blue, blue eyes, she melted. "You had a plan?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah! Um, just give me five, no ten minutes before you come up, okay?" she asked.

"Okay, he said, lowering himself on the stairs. "I'll be right here," he told her.

"I'll hurry," she said as she took the steps two at a time. Once she was in her room, she rooted around in the pile of gift bags in her closet until she found a black lace bustier and thong set. She nodded decisively and pulled out the box that had arrived earlier in the week. She pulled out a long black silk scarf and tossed it on the bed, while she changed into the naughty lingerie.

Finally, she cracked the door open and called softly, "Okay, ready!"

When Luke walked into the room, he didn't see her anywhere. Lorelai stepped out from behind the door and covered his eyes with the scarf and tied it firmly behind his head. "Hey!" he cried in surprise, his hands reaching to remove the scarf

"Sssh!" she said softly as she caught his hands. "Leave it on," she whispered.

"What are you doing?" he asked warily.

"I wanna see if you can find me in the dark," she said with a smile.


	24. Mornings, Movies and Minerals

**Mornings, Movies and Minerals**

Sunday morning, Lorelai rolled over and did an internal scan searching for signs of a hangover. Finding that she actually felt pretty good, she opened her eyes to see Luke staring at the ceiling with a slight smile on his face. She slid her hand across the sheet and up onto his hip, delighted to find that he was still naked. "Thinking about last night?" she asked in a sleepy voice.

He turned his head and smiled. "Good morning," he whispered.

"Morning," she said as she snuggled closer to him. Luke dropped his arm from his forehead to wrap it around her. "Feel okay?" she asked softly.

"Feel great," he said with a smile.

"No hangover?" she asked.

"Must have worked it all off," he replied. "You?"

"I'm good," she said with a smile. She pressed a series of soft kisses to his chest.

"Yes, you are," he murmured into her hair.

Lorelai giggled. "So last night was…" she started.

"Yeah," he answered.

"You liked?" she asked.

He smirked and said, "What do you think?"

"Well, judging by the smile you were wearing when I woke up, I guess so," she said with a grin.

Luke laughed and squeezed her to him. "I liked, but I wasn't thinking about that," he admitted.

"What were you thinking about?" she asked.

"Come here," he said, nudging her until she climbed on top of him. He brushed her hair from her eyes. He smiled tenderly at her and whispered, "This time next week, we'll be married."

"Yes, we will," she whispered back with a smile.

"I'm happy," he said with a slight shrug.

"I'm glad you are, 'cause its crunch time, mister," she teased. She could feel his arousal growing, so she leaned down and pressed kisses to his neck, wiggling her hips a little. "Whatcha got there?" she asked flirtatiously.

"Present for you," he mumbled.

"Goody," she said with a grin. "I love presents."

"I'd heard that about you," he said with a smile. "Um, before things get, uh, going here, can I ask you something?" he asked.

Lorelai blinked at his serious tone and answered, "Sure, what?"

Luke sighed and said, "I know this week is gonna be crazy. Christmas is Wednesday, and the wedding's on Saturday. I just, I don't want it to get any crazier than it has to be, you know?" Lorelai nodded slowly, trying to follow his meaning. "I want to enjoy Christmas with you. I don't want you stressing over wedding stuff. If there's anything that still needs to be done, let me help, okay?" he asked.

Lorelai smiled and said, "Are you afraid that I will turn into Bridezilla?"

Luke laughed and teased, "Turn into?" Lorelai swatted at his chest. "Seriously," he continued, "if something isn't done by now, it probably wasn't a big priority, right?" When she nodded, he said, "All I am saying is, let's just focus on getting married, not the wedding."

"Agreed," she said and sealed the deal with a kiss. "So, are you tired? Wanna go back to sleep?" she asked leadingly.

Luke pressed her down on him, letting her know that he was anything but sleepy. "Tired, yes, but not so tired that I would mind a wake up call," he said in a deep growl.

Lorelai kissed him deeply, pulled back and gave him the full wattage smile. "Good morning to you," she murmured.

"Morning," Luke whispered as he pulled her back down to him.

Monday and Tuesday flew by in a rush of pre-Christmas, pre-wedding preparation. True to his word, Luke took over many of the last minute phone calls, and they split the errands between them. Tuesday night, Jess was coming over for Christmas Eve dinner and movies. Luke had the brilliant idea of making his famous lasagna for the meal, knowing that there would be plenty of ham, turkey and roast beef to be consumed throughout the week. Lorelai had chosen a Bing Crosby theme for the movie selections, featuring Holiday Inn, Going My Way, and it they get to them, the sequels, White Christmas and The Bells of St. Mary's.

Rory placed a large platter of Christmas cookies on the coffee table and switched on the Christmas tree, admiring how it sparked in the coming dusk. She stood for a moment, absorbing the sounds of Luke and Jess' deep voices grumbling in the kitchen as Lorelai sat at the table directing them through their dinner preparations. She was reminded of the night Luke first cooked for them when he and Lorelai first started dating. She smiled softly, thinking about how far they had come in the past year. She was jolted by the sound of the telephone ringing. "Got it!" she called out as she picked up the handset. "Hello?" she asked.

"It's a girl!" Christopher shouted into the phone.

"What? Who is this?" Rory asked, confused.

"It's your dad, and it's a girl!" he shouted again.

Lorelai stepped out of the kitchen and stopped when she saw the stricken look on her daughter's face. "What's wrong? Who is it?" she hissed.

"Dad," Rory mouthed back, trying to catch up with Christopher's rambling. Finally, when he paused and said, "Uh, Dad, where are you at?"

"I'm at the hospital, silly," he said excitedly.

"What hospital?" Rory asked, getting annoyed that he could be so dense.

"Northwestern Memorial," he answered. "You should see her, she's so small because she was a little early, but she's healthy," he enthused.

"Uh, that's good," she said, shooting Lorelai an incredulous look. "So, I have a sister," she said lamely. Realization finally sunk in with Lorelai, and she took a step closer when Rory held out the phone so that her mother could hear too.

"Her name is Georgia, but were gonna call her Gigi," he babbled. Rory tried not to laugh as Lorelai mimicked him and rolled her eyes.

"That's nice Dad,' Rory said coolly. "It was nice of you to call, especially since I didn't know that Sherry was pregnant until I saw your Christmas card," she pointed out. She pulled the phone away from Lorelai and began to lay into Christopher. "It's no big deal really. I tried to call you, but your phone was disconnected. We sent you and Sherry an invitation to Mom's wedding, but it was returned. What city is Northwestern Memorial in anyway?" she demanded.

"Chicago," Chris whispered, stunned by her anger. "Your Mom's getting married?" he asked quietly.

"Ah, Chi-town, the Windy City, the Second City," she ranted. "I should have known, because you hadn't hit Chicago yet. It's the next logical choice," she said snidely.

"Rory," Chris tried to interrupt.

"No, Dad. For years I put up with this kind of crap from you. I'm done. I'm eighteen, I don't need you. I never needed you, I had Mom and now I have Luke," she shouted.

"Luke?" Chris asked. "Your Mom is marrying Luke?" he tried to clarify.

"Yes, this Saturday, and I couldn't be happier," she said smugly.

"Your Mom is marrying Luke this Saturday?" he asked stupidly.

"Yes!" she shouted annoyed that he fixated on Lorelai again. "Is that all you heard?" she demanded. "I'm your daughter. I'm the one you're calling, right?" she said snidely. "You wanted to share your big news with me, right?" When she heard him stumble and stammer at the other end of the line, the fight drained from her.

"Congratulations on the birth of your daughter, Christopher," Rory said softly. "Please don't call us anymore." She hung up the phone and turned to find Lorelai, Luke and Jess standing in the doorway, their mouths agape. Rory shrugged and said, "I may have over-reacted a bit." She rushed to her mother's arms and let the tears fall. Luke and Jess stood silently as Lorelai comforted her daughter. When Rory's tears began to subside, she lifted her head and wiped at her eyes. With a rueful laugh she said, "That actually felt pretty good."

Luke handed her a towel to wipe her eyes. "He had it coming," he grumbled.

"And then some," Jess agreed with a nod.

Lorelai smiled at her daughter and asked in her best gangster voice, "You want that I should send the boys after him?"

"Make him an offer her can't refuse?" Luke offered.

"Fit him with cement shoes?" Jess chimed in.

Lorelai grinned and said, "You're the Don, you say the word, and he sleeps with the fishes!"

"Not worth the trouble," Rory grumbled. "Thanks for the offers," she said with a watery smile. "I mean it though, I'm done," she said with finality.

Luke patted her arm and said, "Nah, give it time. You're hurt, you're upset. You'll feel differently about it later," he assured her. When Rory shot him a mutinous look, he laughed and said, "It may be a long time, but you will."

Rory shrugged and asked, "Can I have extra garlic bread? I've had a traumatic evening," she justified.

When Luke laughed, Lorelai hugged her daughter and said, "There's Mommy's little opportunist! Come on, let's get dinner going!"

The meal started out quietly, each lost in their own thoughts, but gradually Lorelai was able to coax them out of the funk by tormenting Luke about her Christmas present. "Animal, vegetable or mineral?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered, trying to focus on his food rather than meeting her probing gaze.

"Bigger than a bread box?" she asked.

Luke thought for a moment and said, "Possibly."

"Come on, you aren't playing right," she accused.

"I never said I would play," he replied. "So, Christmas Eve movie night," he said trying to change the subject.

"It isn't clothes is it?" she asked apprehensively. "No, you wouldn't try to pick out clothes for me," she said dismissing the thought.

Luke looked up and asked, "Why not? You think I couldn't pick out clothes for you?"

"Well, Hon, you aren't exactly known for your fashion sense," she said causing Jess and Rory to snicker.

Offended, Luke protested saying, "Hey! I wear what I like to wear. That doesn't mean I'm not good at picking out clothes for you. I help you shop all of the time!"

Lorelai leaned over and kissed his cheek. "You are an excellent shopping helper," she cooed. "You know you would make the best Sherpa and the hottest," she said. "You could move to Nepal, open your own hot-Sherpa shop, and make a fortune."

"Thanks," Luke said dryly. "Anyway," he continued, "It's fun for me. I'd like to think I have some influence on what you buy.

Lorelai snorted and said, "You do?"

"I don't?" he asked.

"Uh, no," she shot back.

"Yes, I do," he asserted, ignoring the amused glances that Rory and Jess were sharing.

Lorelai shook her head vigorously and said, "No, you don't."

"I do," he insisted.

"You don't," she answered, raising her eyebrows.

Luke was getting frustrated. "But you're always asking my opinion," he said.

Lorelai smirked at him and said, "Yeah, but it's the way I ask. 'Isn't this adorable?' or 'This isn't right, right?' You know I put your answer right there in the question."

Luke blinked and sat back in his chair. "Oh," he said softly.

Feeling a little guilty, Lorelai admitted, "I will say, I do always like to buy one thing that you like that I don't 'cause I know it makes you happy, like that blue blouse."

Luke was stunned. "You don't like that? I thought you liked that," he murmured.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "Not really, but I liked how much you liked it, so I bought it."

"Huh" Luke said, processing the information.

Lorelai smiled at Rory knowingly, then looked at Luke and said, "And I will wear it because I know that every time I do, you'll notice and appreciate it, and that will make me feel so good." She thought for a moment and admitted, "And then, because I feel so good, I'll start wearing it more and more, and I'll eventually really grow to like it, and I'll forget that I didn't like it in the first place." She sat back in her chair and looked at Luke flummoxed. "Holy crap! You've picked out all my favorite clothes," she said in an awed whisper.

"I knew it!" he gloated.

"Oh Mom," Rory said, shaking her head and laughing.

"Pretty sad admission, Lorelai," Jess chimed in.

They finished their meal, and helped clean up the kitchen. Luke stored the leftovers in a container for Jess to take home with him later. Rory made cocoa for all of them, carefully omitting the marshmallows and whipped cream from Luke's, and then they went in to settle in for the movies. They made it about five minutes into Holiday Inn before Lorelai asked, "When do we get to open presents?"

"Tomorrow," Luke grumbled.

Rory and Lorelai both sat up and said, "Tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow is Christmas," Luke explained patiently.

"But Luke," Rory sputtered.

"We always open some on Christmas Eve," Lorelai protested.

Luke tried to stare down the two sets of blue eyes burning into him like laser beams, and failed. "Fine, you can open some tonight, but not the ones from me," he said stubbornly.

"How about this," Rory the negotiator started. "After this movie, we each get to open one present of our choosing," she said cautiously.

"One?" Lorelai asked incredulously.

"One," Rory said firmly. "But, there can be no restrictions place on who the gift giver was," she said, staring at Luke pointedly.

Knowing that he still had their good presents stashed away, Luke nodded and said, "Fine, one present of your choosing." He smiled and asked, "Deal?"

Lorelai narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously and said, "You gave in too easily."

"Just trying to be flexible," he said innocently.

"Deal!" Rory agreed. "And Jess, I think you should stay here tonight. That way you don't have to come back over tomorrow," she explained.

"Uh, okay," he answered. "I can sleep here. If that's okay with you," he said looking at Lorelai.

"Perfect!" Lorelai answered clapping her hands. She spent the rest of the movie eying the pile of presents under the tree, trying to make her selection.

When the credits rolled, Rory turned on the lamp near the tree for more light and said, "Okay! Present time!" When Lorelai jumped up from the couch, she held up a hand and said, "Mom, Luke cooked and Jess is our guest. Don't you think they should get to go first," she said as if talking to a first grader.

"But," she started to protest. "Fine," she said grudgingly.

"Jess?" Rory asked, gesturing to the tree. Jess stood up and grabbed a book shaped package with his name on it. Rory shook her head and muttered, "Amateur. Luke?"

Trying to avoid the scornful look that Jess received, Luke took a little more time looking the presents over before pulling out a present in what appeared to be a shirt box. Lorelai smirked at him as he sat back down. "Sweets?" Lorelai asked, gesturing for Rory to choose.

After Rory had made her selection, Lorelai dropped to her knees in front of the tree and started shaking packages. "Hey, no shaking!" Luke called out.

"That wasn't part of the agreement," she said snidely. Finally she pulled out a small box with a tag that said it was from Luke. It looked to be about the size of a jewelry box, so she sat back satisfied with her selection. "Open in order we pulled?" she asked Rory.

"Sure, Jess?" Rory prodded. As he started to tear the paper, Rory said, "You have to tell us who it's from."

Jess glanced at the tag again and said, "Uh, Lorelai. It's from Lorelai." He tore the paper off to find a leather bound edition of _The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_. "Thank you," he said sincerely, "it's great."

Lorelai nodded and said, "Seemed like a good bet." She turned to Luke and said, "Okay, your turn."

Luke glanced at the box and said, "It's from Rory." When he opened the shirt box, he found a smaller box wrapped and nestled in tissue paper. "Ah, the old box within the box trick," he murmured. Rory grinned at Lorelai and sent her a broad wink. Luke tore the paper from the second box to find a black leather jewelry case. He looked at Lorelai quizzically, but she shrugged to show that she was clueless. He carefully opened the box to find a simple set of sterling silver cufflinks monogrammed with a 'D' for Danes. "Wow," he said softly. "Thank you, they're beautiful," he said sincerely as he showed them to Lorelai.

Rory shrugged and said bashfully, "I just thought that since you dress up more for Friday night dinner, you might like to have some."

Luke looked up and said, "I can wear them for the wedding."

Pleasure sufficed Rory's face as she tried to say casually, "Oh, well, you don't have to…"

"Yes, he does," Lorelai interjected. "They're perfect. Way to go kid! I never thought to get him a set," she complimented.

Rory blushed again and said, "Well, I noticed Grandpa's one night, and I just thought…" She sat up straight and said, "Okay! My turn." Rory glanced up and saw Luke still staring at the cufflinks. "We can exchange them if you want," she offered.

Shaken from his thoughts, Luke's head jerked up and he said, "What? No! They're great, really," he insisted.

Rory nodded and glanced down at the box she had chosen. "It's from Jess," she said as she tore at the paper.

She opened it to find a large book titled _How Things Work_. When she looked over at him questioningly, Jess shrugged, smirked and said, "I thought you might like something a little left brained for a change." As Rory studied the contents he added, "It's pretty cool, really. It just explains the science behind stuff you use every day, but don't think about."

"Cool," she said as she read the contents. "It's got everything from lasers to roller coasters," she said excitedly.

"It's kind of fun," Jess said as he settled back into his seat.

"Nerds," Lorelai said in a snarky voice. "My turn!" she sang out. She grinned at Luke as she tore the paper from the box. "It's from Luke," she said in a sappy voice. When she opened the jewelry box, her face fell. It was all Luke could do to hold it together.

"What is it?" Rory asked excitedly.

"Um, it's a gift card," Lorelai answered automatically.

"A mall gift card," Luke pointed out helpfully. "You can use it at any store in the mall," he said proudly, trying not to give in to the urge to laugh.

"Hey cool!" Rory said.

Jess was watching Luke and Lorelai carefully, and realized that his uncle had just pulled a fast one on her. He couldn't resist joining in on the fun. "Hey, can you use it in the food court, too?" he asked enthusiastically.

Lorelai looked up, desperately trying to mask her disappointment. "Yeah, that would be cool," she said with a false grin.

"I could go with you," Luke added. "Help you pick out some new clothes," he said with a grin.

Lorelai turned to look at the barely contained glee on Luke's face. She swatted his arm and said, "You're mean! You knew I'd think that it was jewelry!" she accused.

"That's what you get for being greedy," he said with mock severity.

"Oh well," she said with a sigh. "At least I get to shop. Maybe I'll buy myself some jewelry," she mused. She looked over at Luke haughtily and said, "I don't need you."

"Yes, you do," he answered with a grin. "Now, let's start the other movie."

After Rory had gone to bed, and they got Jess settled on the couch, Luke and Lorelai climbed into bed themselves, and snuggled together looking at her tree. "Nice night," Lorelai commented.

"Most of it," Luke agreed with some reservations.

"Well, yeah," Lorelai said with a frown.

"I want to kill him," Luke said quietly.

"I know," Lorelai sighed. "Get in line," she told him. Luke snorted a laugh and kissed her forehead. "She's okay," she assured him.

"I know," he answered. "I don't have to kill him, I could just hurt him. A lot," he offered.

"Not worth the trouble," she mumbled. "Let's talk about something else. I don't want to think about him anymore," she said firmly.

"So, you like your present?" he teased.

"Actually, I do, thank you very much," she said as she kissed him firmly. "I can't believe you pulled that on me."

"I believe I've met you before," he said dryly.

"I don't know if I can marry such a cruel man," she said thoughtfully.

"Oh, I bet you can," he said as his hand slipped up under her pajama top.

"Oh, don't try to woo me now, buddy!" she said sternly. "You'll have nothing and like it!"

"Ouch, and we aren't even married yet," he teased.

"Go to sleep," she whispered. "You might be able to make it up to me tomorrow."

"I'll try," he said smugly. "Good night. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas. I love you, Mean Man," she said as she snuggled into her comfy spot.

"I love you too, Crazy Lady," Luke whispered softly.

Early the next morning, the sun was barely peeping over the horizon when Lorelai shook Luke and said, "Wake up! It's Christmas!"

Luke groaned and opened one eye. When he saw that the sun was not even up yet, he said, "You've got to be kidding me."

"Come on, let's get the kids and get to it!" she said trying to pull the covers off of him.

"No! No way," he said firmly. He looked over at her and said, "Go back to sleep. I refuse to get up until at least seven thirty."

Lorelai flopped on her back and stared at the ceiling. After a moment, he felt her turn her head to stare at the clock. Two minutes later, she heaved a huge sigh. "What time is it?" he mumbled.

"Five forty seven, no, forty eight," she answered.

Luke threw his arm over his forehead and asked, "Are you really going to stare at the clock for the next hour and forty five minutes?"

"Hour and forty two minutes," she corrected.

He looked over at her and said, "Any other day, and I can't blast you out of bed. Is it going to be like this every Christmas?"

"Yep," she answered with a grin.

"Well, we can't wake the kids up yet," he said as he propped himself up on his elbow. He reached to pull her to him and said, "I guess I'll have to find some way to keep you entertained for a while."

"Naughty or nice?" she asked.

"Both," he answered with a leer.

At precisely seven forty, the ripping commenced. By seven fifty, the living room was awash in wrapping paper, and the girls were chattering happily, showing off what they had opened. Jess leaned over to Luke and whispered, "Remind me never to stay over on Christmas again."

"I'm staying at your place next year," Luke whispered back.

Rory looked up at them and said accusingly, "You're not opening."

Jess reached for a present and said, "Yes, ma'am. Sorry ma'am." He leaned over to Luke and said, "Quick open something before it gets ugly in here."

Luke opened some clothes, a couple of books, a gift card to a sporting goods store, and some CDs. After he opened the photo album Lorelai had made for him, he sat quietly, looking through the old pictures. He blinked back tears, touched that she took the time to do this. "Jess helped me steal them," she explained. Luke looked up at his nephew and nodded, swallowing thickly.

He returned to his thoughts as he flipped through the pages. When he finished, he looked up to find Lorelai holding one more box out to him. "What's this?" he asked. "You already gave me a bunch of stuff and this," he said, rubbing the cover of the photo album gently.

"Last one," she said. "It won't hurt, I promise," she teased.

"Well, hang on," he said as he got up and went to the kitchen. He came back and handed a box to Rory, one to Jess, and two to Lorelai.

"Ooh! I got two!" she gloated. She gestured to Luke's box and said, "I was first. Open it."

Rory and Jess watched as Luke unwrapped the present and opened the box. He looked at the watch she had picked out for him and said, "Wow, hey, that's nice." He pulled it from the box and held it up for Rory and Jess to see.

"It's engraved," Lorelai said softly.

Luke turned the watch over in his palm and saw the words 'for all time' etched into the casing. He looked up at her and whispered, "Forever," before kissing her ardently.

"Hey, hey, kids in the room," Rory said playfully.

Luke broke the kiss to glare at Rory. "Get used to it," he instructed.

"You can have Luke's old room," Jess joked.

"Okay, okay," Luke said waving them off. "Open yours," he told them.

"One at a time!" Rory called.

"Man, she's bossy," Lorelai groused.

Rory smiled sweetly and said, "Well, I was going to say that since you have two, you should go first, but…"

Lorelai didn't wait she held the two boxes up and asked Luke, "Which one first?"

"That one," he said pointing to the box with the necklace.

Lorelai tore the paper off and opened the box, grinning excitedly. When she saw the sapphire and diamond necklace, she gasped and pressed her hand to her heart. "It's beautiful," she whispered.

"Rory helped pick it out," he said gruffly.

"Not true," Rory corrected. "Luke already chose it, I just gave my approval."

Lorelai smiled and said, "You're really good with the jewelry thing."

Rory laughed and said, "That's exactly what I said! I told him to play to his strengths."

Lorelai held it out to him and asked, "Put it on me?"

"You're in your pajamas," he reminded her.

"So?" she asked.

"Silly me," he said as he took the necklace to put it on her. Once it was clasped, she turned to show him. "Looks good," he said.

"Good how?" she quipped.

"Ha, ha," he deadpanned.

"Cover your eyes," she warned Rory and Jess as she leaned into Luke and kissed him wholeheartedly. "I love it," she whispered.

"I'm glad," he whispered back. Clearing his throat, Luke sat back and looked at Jess whose hand was still over his eyes. "Okay, smart boy, your turn," he prompted.

"Oh goody," Jess said with a smirk. He turned to Rory as he tore the paper from his small box and said, "I hope I get a pretty necklace too," making them all crack up. When he opened the box, he stared dumbly at a set of car keys. He looked up at Luke and asked, "You bought me a car?"

"Used," Luke said. "It's in good condition. Good gas mileage. Should be pretty reliable."

"You bought me a car," Jess said softly.

"You need to get to school and back," Luke said gruffly. "This should work."

"Thanks," Jess whispered.

"You're welcome," Luke answered simply.

Jess looked at his uncle for a minute before he smirked and said, "You're not waiting for a kiss are you?"

"Uh, I'll pass," Luke said sarcastically.

"Man, what do you suppose is in here?" Rory asked her mother.

"Lear jet," Lorelai answered.

"That could be cool. Does it come with a pilot?" she asked.

"John Travolta," Lorelai answered.

"Oooh!" Rory said with a grin.

Luke just shook his head and said, "You're up."

Rory tore open her gift, but lifted the lid on the box cautiously. Nestled on blue velvet she found a pair of pearl stud earrings set with a small diamond. She gasped and said, "Pretty," as she held the box out for Lorelai to see.

"I had gotten you sapphires," Luke began to explain," but then, I remembered that pearls, so I exchanged them. If you'd rather have the sapphires, we can take them back."

"These are perfect," Rory said as she jumped up to hug him. She grinned and said, "I'm gonna kiss you!" before she placed a big kiss on his cheek.

Luke blushed and tried to shoo her away. "Alright, alright," he said with a laugh. "Jess you should tell her thanks for taking the hit for you," he instructed his nephew.

"She's a team player," Jess said with a nod.

"Hey! I still have one more," Lorelai reminded them.

Rory sat back down and said, "By all means, proceed."

Lorelai tore the paper off and fumbled to open the box with fingers trembling with anticipation. When she succeeded, she sucked in her breath and her jaw dropped. The necklace had been beautiful, but this gift was in a different league. This was serious jewelry. The earrings were deep blue sapphires, nearly two carats each, anchored at the top with a quarter carat trillion cut diamond, set in platinum. "Luke," she whispered.

"Do you like them?" he asked.

"Like?" she asked blankly. "These are incredible," she whispered reverently. "They're too much," she said looking up at him.

"Too big?" he asked.

"No, too much," she said worriedly.

"Its fine," he assured her. "Besides, you didn't really get a wedding gift," he said.

"Only an inn," she said with a laugh.

"The possibility of an inn," he corrected.

"Still," she said lamely, staring at the earrings. Rory moved over to peek into the box. "Oh, sorry," Lorelai said as she turned them around for her daughter to see.

"Yowza," Rory breathed.

"Yowza?" Lorelai asked.

"Definitely," Rory asserted.

"You may be right," Lorelai said softly. She looked up at Luke and said, "Yowza."

He stared at her intently and said, "Something blue?"

Lorelai stared back, mesmerized, and said to Rory and Jess, "You guys had better leave the room."


	25. Christmas in Emily's Wonderland

**Christmas in Emily's Wonderland**

Rory and Jess cautiously emerged from the kitchen when they heard Lorelai and Luke clearing up the discarded wrapping paper. As they helped pick up the scraps, ribbons and tags, then Luke glanced at his new watch and said, "Well, its only 8:45, who wants French toast?"

Lorelai began bouncing up and down waving her hand in the air calling, "Me! Me!"

"Me too!" Rory chimed in excitedly.

"Sounds good," Jess said shaking his head at the girls' antics.

"Go, go!" Lorelai said shooing Luke toward the kitchen. "We'll finish up in here. You go do what you do best," she encouraged, pecking him on the cheek. Luke raised an eyebrow at her and she whispered, "Second best."

"Okay," he said, placated. Luke went to the kitchen and pulled out some of his new cookware and started making breakfast. When the others joined him, they fell into a pattern of domestic efficiency. Lorelai cleared the stuff that migrated to the table while Rory grabbed their new plates from the cabinets. Jess started a fresh pot of coffee and poured orange juice while Luke dropped slice after slice of coated bread into a skillet.

"Music?" Lorelai asked.

"Sure," Rory answered. When the boys nodded, Lorelai went to the living room and put a Christmas CD into the stereo.

When the food was ready, they took their seats and dug into the golden toast and munched crispy bacon in contented peace. As they were finishing their meal, Luke asked, "What time are we supposed to be at your parents?"

"Six," Lorelai answered shortly, disappointed that this perfect day would be marred by the prospect of dinner with her parents and her grandmother.

Knowing what she was thinking, Luke smiled and said, "We have the whole day ahead of us."

"You're still coming with us, right?" Rory asked Jess.

"Planned on it," he answered. "I don't have to wear a tie, do I?" he asked.

"You'll be fine without one," Lorelai assured him.

"Better with one," Luke grumbled.

"True," Lorelai admitted.

"I don't know how your dad can stand it," Jess said shaking his head. "I've never seen him without a tie."

"It is a rarity, but it does happen on occasion," Lorelai told him. "I think he feels naked without one," she joked.

"Good, 'cause I got him one," Jess said

"You bought Grandpa a tie?" Rory asked.

"Well, yeah," Jess said with a shrug. When the three of them stared at him incredulously, he laughed and said, "They invited me over for Christmas. They are going to be some kind of relatives as of Saturday," he pointed out. "I can't show up empty handed," he explained gruffly.

"You bought my parents Christmas presents?" Lorelai asked, still trying to process the information.

Jess laughed and said, "I'm not a complete jerk." When they stared at him in shock he started to get defensive. "It's no big deal. They're just little things," he said shifting uncomfortably in his chair.

Luke blinked and asked, "I have to know, what did you get for Emily?"

Jess crossed his arms over his chest and said, "A book of poetry."

"Poetry?" Rory asked.

"Jeez, it's a small book of poems about Paris. Richard mentioned that she liked to go to Paris, I saw it and I thought she might like it," he answered, annoyed with their inquisition.

"She'll love it," Lorelai said in an awed voice.

Jess smiled with relief and said, "I'm not an idiot, you know."

"We know," Rory said with a smile. "I just never thought about you picking out gifts for people like that."

"I picked out all of your gifts," he shot back.

"Yeah, but you know us better," she tried to explain.

"Well, your Great Grandmother stumped me. We've never met, so I just bought a box of chocolates. If she hates them, she can give them to her maid," he said with a sneer.

Lorelai looked at him and said, "Big faker!"

"What?" he asked.

"You act all James Dean-y, but you're actually pretty sweet," she answered.

"I am not sweet," he grumbled.

"Sweet," Rory agreed with a nod.

"Self preservation," Jess insisted.

Luke laughed and asked, "How do you figure?"

Jess sneered at him and said, "If they hate me, they might convince Lorelai to leave you at the altar, than I would be stuck with you."

Rory snorted and said, "Yeah, that's gonna happen."

Jess shrugged and said, "Never know. I can't take that chance."

Lorelai stood up to take her plate to the sink, and pinched his cheek squealing, "So sweet!"

Luke grinned and cooed, "Just precious," in a girly voice.

Rory shook her head slowly and added, "Adorable, he's just adorable!"

"Cut it out," Jess grumbled.

"Oh, no," Lorelai said with a laugh. "All day we do this, my friend!"

"Maybe I won't go," Jess said crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly.

"You'll go," Luke said with a stern look. "But, if you don't, I could make you wear that bow tie to work," he mused.

"Bite me," Jess growled.

Rory patted his hand and said, "We tease because we love."

"We tease because it's fun," Lorelai said as she cleared Jess' plate for him.

"Alright, that's enough," Luke said firmly. "He did something nice, let's not torment him for it."

Lorelai pouted and mumbled, "Fine, stick in the mud."

Luke smiled and said, "Just for that, I will leave it to you to clean up. I'm taking Jess down to Gypsy's to pick up his car."

Jess looked at his uncle with apparent relief and said, "Yeah, let's go."

"Okay," Lorelai said with a shrug. "But, hurry back, we want to see it too."

"Yeah, you'll have to put off cruising the square for chicks," Rory chimed in.

"I hear that there are nice girls somewhere out there," Jess told Luke.

"Too boring," Luke said as he pecked a kiss on Lorelai's lips. "Back in a few," he said as he went to get his coat. Jess followed him, glad for the reprieve.

That evening, they all piled into Jess' used Accord to make the trip to Hartford. Lorelai and Luke sat in the back seat holding hands. "Designated driver," Lorelai whispered. "Good to have just in case we have to hit the Christmas cheer hard."

Following Rory's directions, Jess pulled up to the front door of the Gilmore mansion. Rory turned in her seat and said, "Are you prepared to meet the reigning Lorelai?"

"Huh?" Jess asked.

"Gran, Grandpa's mom is a Lorelai too," she explained.

"Oh boy, another," Jess mumbled.

"Yep," Rory said as she climbed out of the car. "You think we can be mean," she said menacingly as she reached for the shopping bag holding their gifts.

"Don't make him nervous," Luke warned her.

"I'm not nervous," Jess said with a scoff.

"That's right, show no fear," Luke encouraged as he pressed the doorbell.

After the maid ushered them in and took their coats, Jess looked around, trying not to act impressed. "Wait until you see Grandpa's library," Rory said in a whisper.

"That's why I'm here," he whispered back.

Emily came into the foyer to greet them, her cheeks pink and her eyes bright. "You're here! You're here!" she called gaily.

"Merry Christmas, Mom," Lorelai said warily.

"Merry Christmas, Lorelai," Emily said kissing her stunned daughter's cheek. She kissed Luke's cheek and said, "Merry Christmas, Luke." When she turned to greet Rory and Jess in a similar manner, Lorelai leaned over to whisper to Luke. "Oh my God, she's completely lit!" she hissed.

"Sssh," he cautioned her, but agreed with a nod.

As she ushered them into the living room, Emily grabbed Lorelai's arm and whispered loudly, "Your Grandmother has been here since noon!"

"And what time did you start hitting the hooch?" Lorelai whispered back.

Emily blinked with surprise, then grinned and said, "One. It's been a lovely afternoon."

"I'm sure," Lorelai answered dryly.

"I couldn't take it," Emily whispered.

"Whatever works for you, Mom," Lorelai said with a laugh.

When they stepped into the room, Rory was introducing Jess to Trix while Luke helped Richard fix the ladies' drinks. She took the stack of presents from Jess' hands and placed them under the tree with their gifts. Once they were all settled with their drinks, Trix asked Lorelai, "Are you ready for Saturday Lorelai?"

"Definitely," Lorelai answered with a smile at Luke.

"All of your plans are finalized?" Trix asked.

"Yes," Lorelai assured her. "Luke and I agreed that if there was something we hadn't done by now, we weren't going to worry about it. We just want to enjoy Christmas and the wedding, no stress," she explained.

"And, how is that working out?" Trix asked with a knowing smile.

"Surprisingly well," Luke answered with a laugh.

Lorelai smiled at him and said, "We're ready to be married. The wedding itself isn't our priority at this point."

Trix nodded regally and said, "So many brides lose sight of that," as she shot Emily a look. Emily stared happily into her cocktail, lost in her own thoughts.

"I was wondering Lorelai, do you have your traditional luck pieces for the wedding?" Trix asked.

"Luck pieces?" Lorelai echoed.

"Old, new, borrowed, blue," Trix said impatiently.

"Oh, well, um, I have my dress, that's new. I'm using Mom's tiara, so that's borrowed or old, I guess. Sorry Mom," she said with a laugh. Emily simply nodded and smiled absently. "As for the blue, Luke gave me these for Christmas," she said as she tucked her hair behind her ears to show off her sapphires.

Emily gasped softly and said, "Oh Luke, those are lovely."

"Very nice," Richard said.

Rory piped up and said, "Luke is good with jewelry."

Trix leaned over to inspect them. "Excellent," she said firmly. "Very nice," she complimented Luke. She reached into her handbag and drew out a jewelry box. She held it out to Lorelai and said, "These were my mother's. Perhaps they can be your 'old' piece," she said offhandedly.

Lorelai opened the box to find a choker made of creamy white pearls the size of marbles. "Oh Gran," she whispered.

"Aren't they lovely?" Trix asked. "I planned to leave them to you eventually, but I thought I should give them to you now. I've had them restrung and the clasp checked," she said assured her granddaughter.

"Thank you," Lorelai said sincerely.

She turned to show them to Luke, who smiled at her and said, "Beautiful."

Lorelai looked over at Emily, and saw her purse her lips in displeasure. Lorelai looked at her mother sympathetically and said, "It can be our new tradition. I will wear the pearls and Mom's tiara on my wedding day, and when Rory gets married, she can wear them both also." She smiled at Emily and said, "That way, we will have something from each of you."

Emily's face softened and she said, "That's a wonderful idea."

"I think so too," Rory said happily.

"Wonderful!" Richard echoed.

Lorelai turned to Trix and said, "Thank you again, this means a lot to me."

"You're welcome," Trix answered simply.

Lorelai closed the box and placed it carefully into her purse. "Okay," she said decisively. "Enough with the wedding talk, it's Christmas," she reminded them. "Are there apple tarts?" she asked excitedly.

"Of course," Emily answered.

"Yay!" Lorelai and Rory said clapping their hands.

Emily glanced at her watch and said, "I believe dinner is ready if you would like to move into the dining room."

They took their seats at the table with Lorelai, Trix and Rory on one side, and Luke and Jess on the other. Emily seated Jess to Richard's left, knowing that he would want to talk to Rory and Jess about their precious books throughout the meal. She carefully placed Trix between Lorelai and Rory in order to grant herself some much needed distance from Richard's mother.

After the goose was served, Trix turned to Lorelai and said, "Richard tells me that you plan to open an inn of your own."

"Um, yes," Lorelai answered. "My friend Sookie, the chef at the Independence Inn, and I plan to restore an old bed and breakfast."

"Very good," Trix said approvingly. "You are a Gilmore, and Gilmore's always excel in business."

Lorelai smiled wryly and said, "Ah, but in three days, I will be a Danes," she pointed out.

"Born a Gilmore," Trix said dismissively. She focused on Luke and said, "Richard told me that you are helping to finance Lorelai with this venture."

Luke saw Lorelai stiffen and paused momentarily before he said, "I have helped her with sorting out her options." He looked over at Lorelai and said, "Lorelai is making all of the start up decisions with Sookie."

Lorelai smiled gratefully and said, "Sookie and I have already submitted out business plan to the Small Business Association for loan consideration, but we are not making any definite decisions until after Luke and I return from out honeymoon."

"Loan consideration?" Trix asked. "You are taking out a loan? Richard," she called to get her son's attention. When he looked at his mother, she sent him a cool look and asked, "Were you aware that Lorelai is applying for a small business loan?"

"I can't say that I was," Richard responded cautiously.

"Why should a Gilmore apply for a loan when her family has ample resources to invest in her business?" Trix asked haughtily.

"Well, Trix," Richard started.

"Mrs. Gilmore," Luke tried to respond, but Lorelai cut them both off.

"Gran," she said firmly. "I appreciate your willingness to help," she said graciously, "but, Sookie and I want to see if we can make this work on our own."

"That's an admirable ambition, Lorelai," Trix said condescendingly. She straightened in her chair and said, "But, Gilmore's don't apply to others for loans."

Lorelai set her jaw and said, "This one does."

"Obstinate child," Trix said absently.

"Gran, Luke and I have already discussed this," she said firmly. "I am determined to make this business happen on my own, but I have promised him that if I encounter any problems in doing so, I will not hesitate to ask for help." She looked at her parents and said, "I appreciate your support, but this is something I have to do for myself," she said quietly.

"Of course you do," Richard said proudly. "Lorelai knows that we are willing to help in any way possible, Trix, but this is her venture, not ours."

Trix turned to fix Luke with a withering stare. "And, you are willing to let your wife take a loan to start her business rather than use your own assets?" she asked imperiously.

"Gran!" Lorelai exclaimed, appalled by her implication.

Luke held up his hand to calm her. "Mrs. Gilmore, although I personally feel that this is none of your concern, please know that Lorelai is aware of what is available to her if she chooses to use it. But, it will be her choice," he said firmly. "I trust that she and Sookie will make the decisions that they feel are right for them."

"But you must know…" Trix began to protest, but Luke cut her off.

"That this is not a conversation to have during Christmas dinner?" he asked pointedly. "Yes, I do. I apologize Emily," he said firmly.

Emily smiled softly and lifted the platter from the table. "More goose, Luke?" she asked sweetly.

"Thank you," he said as he angrily speared another piece and added it to his plate.

Emily smiled and said, "So, that's how I get you to have seconds." Startled from his seething thoughts, Luke looked down at his plate and chuckled. Emily lowered the platter and said, "I'll remember that."

Luke smiled, grateful for the change of subject. "It's delicious, Emily." He watched as Richard resumed his conversation with Rory and Jess. He smiled reassuringly at Lorelai as she sat seething. Ignoring Trix, he turned to Emily and said, "I hear that you make the apple tarts yourself each Christmas."

"Well, mostly," Emily admitted. "It's a family recipe and tradition, my Grandmother taught me to make them when I was a girl," she explained. "My cook usually prepares the pastry, but I do not share the recipe for the filling," she said with a smug smile.

Luke watched as Trix turned her attention toward Richard and the kids. He smiled back at Emily charmingly and asked, "With anyone?"

Emily laughed and sat back to look at him appraisingly. "Well, I suppose that I will have to pass it on eventually," she murmured. "Unless Lorelai or Rory take a sudden interest in baking, I suppose you would be the likely heir," she said. She leaned forward and said, "Unless you and Lorelai have any children who inherit your talents. In that case, I'm afraid I would have to bypass your generation for the next," she teased.

He looked at Lorelai with mock severity and said, "No children in my kitchen." Lorelai smiled, grateful for his effort to lighten the mood. Luke turned back to Emily and said, "Perhaps we can work out an exchange. You teach me your apple tart recipe, and I will give your cook my lasagna recipe."

"Ooh! Take the deal, Mom," Lorelai urged.

Emily laughed and said, "Perhaps, one day."

"I'll keep working on you," Luke warned.

Emily offered a nonchalant shrug and said, "You can try." She pushed back her chair and said, "I'm going to check on dessert."

After Emily left, Lorelai narrowed her eyes at Luke and said, "Stop flirting with my mother."

Luke smiled innocently and said, "I wasn't flirting, I was bartering."

"Bartering," she said with a laugh.

Luke grinned and said, "I was doing it for you."

"So self sacrificing," she mocked.

"Who loves the apple tarts?" he asked.

"I do," she admitted with a grin.

"Precisely," he answered. He sat back and raised his wine glass to toast her. "If I had that recipe, well, let's just say they're not just for Christmas anymore," he pointed out.

"You are my Christmas angel," she cooed at him. "But watch yourself," she warned. "I hear that Mom likes to swipe other people's fiancées," she whispered.

"I heard that too," he said with a grin.

Lorelai gasped. "You did? When?" she demanded.

"Bachelor party," he answered shortly.

"Hen party is more like it," Lorelai answered with a smirk. "Gossipy boys," she admonished as Emily returned to the table.

"If everyone is finished, I thought that we might have our coffee and tarts in the living room," she announced.

As the others pushed their chairs back from the table, Trix sat resolutely still waiting for assistance. Since Richard was still arguing with Jess over some book, Luke went to hold her chair for her as the others filed from the room. Once she stood, she placed her hand on Luke's arm and said simply, "That was very offensive of me, I apologize."

"Accepted," he answered as he escorted her to the living room.

The maid came in and placed the coffee and tea services on the coffee table. A moment later, she reappeared with a try of apple tarts. Lorelai smiled broadly at the sight of them, which made Luke smile in return. Once they were settled, Luke took a bite from one of the famous tarts and chewed thoughtfully. "You're trying to figure it out," Emily said with a glint in her eye.

"Just appreciating it," he answered. "They are very good," he complimented her.

"Thank you," Emily said with a smile.

"Are you having a rehearsal?" Trix asked abruptly, causing Emily to groan quietly.

Lorelai grinned at her mother and said, "Just a small one. Our attendants and family only," she explained. "You are more than welcome to join us," she said with a smug grin.

"They are having the dinner at the diner, Mom," Emily explained wearily, bracing for the onslaught of criticism she was sure to come.

"Really?" Trix asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Her choice," Luke said quietly.

"Luke's making pot roast, yum," Rory added.

"There will only be about ten of us," Lorelai explained. "I wanted to keep it simple."

Trix looked at Luke carefully and said, "Perhaps I will join you, if Richard and Emily would be so kind as to pick me up."

"Of course!" Richard boomed.

"Of course," Emily echoed sourly.

Anxious to change the subject, Emily looked at Rory and said, "Who's ready for presents?"

"Me, me!" Lorelai said excitedly.

"We know," Emily said dryly as she rose to go to the tree. "I think Rory and Jess should hand them out," she said thoughtfully.

The younger generation made quick work of distributing the gifts. Trix opened one of hers first and thanked Emily perfunctorily for the crystal vase. Richard unwrapped the box that Jess had given him and pulled out the bow tie. He smiled broadly and said, "Look, Emily, it's patterned with tiny books! Thank you very much," he said to Jess, "that was very kind of you."

Jess nodded and said, "Thank you for inviting me."

Emily reached for the package that Jess addressed to her and said, "You really shouldn't have done this."

Jess shrugged and said, "It's Christmas."

"You need to be saving your money for school," Richard admonished him gently. "I do love my tie, though," he said with a smile.

Emily opened the book of poetry and gave Jess a genuine smile of pleasure. "Thank you, this was very thoughtful. I look forward to reading it."

Richard nodded to Luke and said, "The one in the gold paper is from me." When Emily looked at Richard with surprise, he just smiled and said, "Luke will understand."

Luke opened the box and found a silver flask with two collapsible cups. He laughed and said, "Yes, I do understand, thank you Richard."

Lorelai looked at Emily and said, "Must be a man thing." When Emily snorted, she laughed and said, "My turn!" She opened a box from Emily and Richard and found a gorgeous royal blue cashmere sweater. She stroked the soft material and said, "It's beautiful, thank you!" She glanced over to see Luke smiling widely. She rolled her eyes at him. "He likes it when I wear blue," she explained.

"Brings out your eyes," Emily said with a nod of understanding. "Jess, I believe you are a little older than Rory, so you would be next."

Jess grinned at Rory and said, "Rank has its privileges." He opened a small box from Trix and found a Barnes and Noble gift card. "Thank you Mrs. Gilmore, this will be appreciated," he said with a smile.

Trix nodded her head and said, "Well, we hadn't met yet, but Richard told me that you are an avid reader."

"He is," Rory confirmed. "Yay, my turn," she said as she unwrapped a small box from her grandparents. In it she found three theater tickets. She read the title and looked up quizzically. "Spamalot?" she asked.

Lorelai gasped and Emily said, "It's a preview of a new musical. Something about King Arthur, apparently the hot ticket to get right now. It's supposed to be a farce of some kind," she explained.

"She got Spamalot tickets?" Lorelai demanded. When Rory looked at her, confused, Lorelai explained, "It's Monty Python, you know, Holy Grail."

"It is?" Rory asked excitedly.

"When are they for?" Lorelai asked.

Rory looked at the dates and said, "Next Friday."

"Next Friday?" Lorelai asked with a pout.

Emily smiled and said, "Well, since Rory will be staying with us next week, I thought we'd go into the city. Shop, visit museums, see a show," she explained excitedly.

"Cool!" Rory said. "Thank you Grandma, thank you Grandpa."

"You're going to see Spamalot?" Lorelai asked incredulously. "Man, not only would I pay serious money to see that show, but I would pay even more to see my parents seeing that show!" she said to Luke.

"Well, now you're making me nervous," Emily said.

"We'll get tickets when it opens," Luke promised Lorelai.

"It's going to be silly, Grandma," Rory explained. "It is based on a hysterically funny movie made by a British comedy troupe called Monty Python's Flying Circus."

"Oh," Emily said astonished.

Rory sat on the edge of her seat. "You will love it," she assured them. "You just have to know ahead of time not to expect anything serious," she cautioned. "I'm very excited for our trip," she said happily.

Emily smiled at her granddaughter and said, "Your Grandfather and I are too."

"Trix?" Richard called. "It's your turn," he prodded.

She lifted a box and said, "It's from Luke." She unwrapped it to find a framed photograph of Lorelai and Rory taken at the fall festival in town. Their cheeks were flushed and their eyes alight with pleasure as they beamed at each other triumphantly. "Oh, what a lovely picture," Trix said as she held it up for the others to see. "Thank you, Luke."

"Where did you get that?" Lorelai asked him.

"Kirk," he answered. "I had to have him crop out the monstrous wads of cotton candy you two were holding," he whispered.

Lorelai looked at the picture again and realized that it must have been snapped just after she and Rory had coaxed Luke into taking a bite of a foot long corn dog on a stick. She smiled at him with twinkling eyes and said, "Mmm, corn dog."

Luke gave her a mock shudder and smiled softly, knowing that he had kept the next photo on the roll for himself. It was of him grimacing as he chewed, mustard smeared on his lips, and both girls pressing happy kisses to his cheeks.

They proceeded with the gifts. Emily was delighted with the simple David Yurman bracelet Luke had picked out for her. "You are good with jewelry," she commented, admiring the bracelet.

"Told you," Rory said smugly. "Did you see my earrings?" she asked as she held her hair back to show them off.

"Beautiful," Emily said with a nod of approval.

"You can never go wrong with jewelry," Richard said with a laugh.

"So I'm learning," Luke agreed.

Richard had given Jess one of the rare books from his library, and another gift card from him and Emily. Trix seemed pleased with her photograph and the chocolates that Jess had given her than the gifts that Emily had so carefully chosen, but Emily was not surprised by that. The girls and Luke all received beautiful sweaters, jackets and accessories from both Trix and Lorelai's parents.

Finally, Richard opened a small box from Luke and found an intricately engraved pocket watch, worn to a soft sheen. He lifted it from the box, and looked at Luke questioningly. "It was my Grandfather's," Luke explained. "Jess didn't seem to have much interest in it, but I thought you would. I had it cleaned and checked. The mechanism had to be repaired, but it seems to be keeping good time now," he said softly.

Richard looked at Jess and said, "But son, this should go to you."

Jess shrugged and said, "I don't have much use for a pocket watch. Luke is right, you would appreciate it more."

"I'm touched," Richard said to Luke sincerely. He looked at Jess and said, "I'll tell you what, I will use it and enjoy it, but I am just keeping it for you. When you get older, you will want to have this. I'll make sure it goes to its rightful owner," he told Luke. Luke and Richard shared a smile of understanding as Richard tucked it into his pocket.

Lorelai sighed and said, "Such a nice Christmas."

Emily looked over at her daughter's contented face and smiled. "It has been, hasn't it?" she asked.

"I am going to take these two young people to show them my library," Richard said as he stood up.

"Richard, dear, I am very tired. Would you mind taking me home, first?" Trix asked.

"Oh," Richard said, disappointed by the delay.

"I would be happy to take Mrs. Gilmore home for you, but we came in Jess' car tonight," Luke explained.

Richard smiled and pulled out his keys. He handed them to Luke and asked Trix, "Is that alright with you?"

"Certainly, you run off and play with your books," she said fondly as Richard kissed her goodbye.

"Man, you get to drive the Jag," Lorelai whispered. "I don't even get to ride in it."

"You'll be okay here?" he asked.

Lorelai looked over at her happily buzzing mother and said, "I'll be fine."

Once Luke left with Trix, Emily and Lorelai shared a smile of relief. After a moment, Emily asked softly, "Do you want to try it on?"

"Yes," Lorelai said, jumping from her seat. "We have to hurry," she urged as they dashed up the stairs and into the spare room where Lorelai's gown was hanging. She quickly undressed as Emily helped her drop the dress over her head. As Emily fumbled with the zipper, Lorelai giggled and said, "I can't believe you've been drinking all day."

"She was making me crazy. I tried to just laugh it off, but I find it's much easier to do if you have a cocktail or two in your system," Emily explained.

"Or ten," Lorelai smirked.

"I am not drunk," Emily said as she pulled the zipper into place. They stood back to look at the dress in the mirror.

Lorelai smiled at her reflection and whispered, "Three days."

"Three days," Emily confirmed.

"Thanks for being so good about everything, Mom," Lorelai said sincerely.

"I'm happy that you're happy," Emily said simply.

"I am," Lorelai said with a sigh. "It can't get here fast enough." She turned to her mother and smiled. "I'm sorry that Gran is horning in on the rehearsal dinner. I felt like I had to offer, I never thought she would accept."

"Oh, I'll survive it," Emily assured her.

Lorelai grinned and said, "The diner will be closed, so we'll have wine."

"Thank God," Emily breathed as she unzipped the gown for Lorelai.

Once Lorelai was dressed again they went back downstairs. They settled back into their previous spots before the others returned to find them missing. Emily sighed and smirked at Lorelai. Out of nowhere, she said, "I love pot roast."

Lorelai laughed and said, "Me too."


	26. Practice Makes Perfect

**Practice Makes Perfect**

Thursday was a blur of last minute activity. Lorelai was officially off from work at the inn, but she stopped in twice to talk Sookie down off of the ledge.

Mia came into town early Thursday afternoon and blew into the diner calling, "Lucas! Lucas!"

Luke dashed from the kitchen and swept her into a tight hug. When he released her he steadied her by her arms and said, "Mia! You're here!"

"Like I would miss the wedding of two of the people I love most in the world," she scoffed. "Where's your bride to be?"

Luke waved a hand and said, "She's running around like a chicken with her head cut off."

Mia shuddered and said, "I always hated that expression."

Luke led her to a table saying, "Sit, sit. I'll get you some tea." A minute later, he brought over a pot of hot water with two mugs and a selection of tea bags. "When did you get in? Have you checked in on the inn yet?" he asked.

Mia shook her head and said, "I came directly here from the airport. I had to see you. I am so happy for you! And for Lorelai," she added. She covered his hand with hers and said, "But, especially for you. You deserve this happiness," she said misty eyed.

Luke swallowed with difficulty and said, "Thank you," in a deep voice.

Mia smiled gently and said, "Your parents would be so proud of you, Luke. They would have loved to be here for this. They would have loved Lorelai," she asserted.

Luke smiled and said, "Yeah they would have. And Rory. Dad would have been nuts for Rory."

"Yes, you're right," Mia said with a laugh. She sat back and studied him closely. "Look at you," she said softly.

"What?" he asked embarrassed.

"You're almost beaming," she teased. "Where did that serious, stoic Luke go?" she asked. "Never mind, I like this Luke much better," she told him. "Now, tell me every little thing," she insisted as she pulled her tea bag from her mug.

The bells chimed behind them, but they were lost in a world of their own. Suddenly, Lorelai's voice rang out. "Luke Danes! I can't believe I caught you with another woman two days before our wedding!" she cried dramatically.

Mia's face lit up and she rose to embrace Lorelai. They hugged tightly, and then Mia pulled back slightly and said, "The bride has arrived! Let me look at you!"

Luke looked on with a smile as Lorelai grinned at Mia and asked, "I look like a bride, don't I?" Lorelai waved to her faded old jeans, t-shirt and the Bon Jovi cap covering her hair.

"You look gorgeous," Mia asserted. "You look ecstatic. You also look like you need a cup of coffee," she said with a pointed look at Luke.

"On it," he said as he rose to get Lorelai's mug.

Mia pulled Lorelai to a chair and said, "Now, I was just about to have Lucas tell me every little thing, so you have to sit and make sure he doesn't miss any important details."

"Here's your mug-o-death," Luke said as he placed the mug in front of Lorelai.

"Thank you, Mr. Reaper," she shot back. "When did you get here?' she asked Mia.

"Just a few minutes ago. I came directly here to see our boy, and then I was heading over to the inn. I thought I would find you one place or the other," she teased.

Lorelai nodded and said, "I just came from there. Sookie is in meltdown mode. When I left, she was calmer, but still cutting little curlicue L's out of fondant," she warned. "I thought you weren't coming in until Saturday morning, not that I'm not happy that you're here, but what made you change your mind?"

Mia shrugged and said, "I wasn't doing anything else. And, I know you. So, I am here to take care of all the rest of the details on the list Rory probably gave you this morning," she said with a knowing smile.

"But Mia, you're our guest," Lorelai protested.

"Nonsense!" Mia said dismissively. "Now, hand it over," she demanded.

Lorelai laughed and pulled two folded up pages of notebook paper from her back pocket. When Luke's eyes widened, she said, "Most of it is done, I just need to cross some things off," she explained. Luke handed her his pen, and she quickly crossed off about twelve items.

"Okay," she said handing the list over to Mia.

Mia scanned it and said, "Lucas, we will need some fresh paper, please." Luke got up to get the requested paper as Mia said, "Okay, you're right, most of these are little things, so we are going to divide it among the three of us," she told Lorelai. When Luke returned with the paper, Mia took a sheet and said, "Lucas, you will be making phone calls today," she informed him.

"Oh, so now it's my to-do list too," he said with a smirk.

"It's your wedding too," Mia shot back.

Luke held up his hands in mock surrender and said, "I finished my to-do list! And, I have done everything that anyone has asked, told or demanded," he told her defensively.

"He has," Lorelai confirmed.

"Good, so he should be able to handle this too," Mia said decisively. After Luke nodded his agreement, Mia continued making notes. "Okay, I will handle everything at the inn, and Lorelai you will finalize your seating arrangement, finish your place cards and favors." She nodded with satisfaction as she handed them their lists. "We should be able to get this all done this shortly. What are your plans for the evening?" she asked them.

"We haven't got any," Lorelai told her. "We were just going to finish up this stuff, and try to have a quiet night," she explained.

"Will you have dinner with me at the inn? And Rory and Jess?" Mia asked.

"That would be nice," Luke said sincerely, and glanced at Lorelai who was nodding enthusiastically. "Jess will be closing here, but the three of us should be able to make it," he told her.

"Fine," Mia said as she stood to leave. "We'll meet there at six, have a nice dinner, and then you can go home and relax before the madness really kicks in," she said with a smile. She waved the list at Lorelai and said, "Don't worry about these."

"I won't," Lorelai assured her. "Thank you, Mia."

Mia stopped and asked, "Luke, may I have a word with Lorelai alone, please?"

"Of course," Luke said as he stood to leave. "I'll see you later," he told Mia as he gave her a quick hug.

Mia slipped back into her chair and asked Lorelai, "Does your mother know that I am coming to the wedding?"

"What?" Lorelai asked, confused. "I don't know, I mean she saw the guest lists, but why does it matter?" she asked defensively.

"Would you do me a favor?" Mia asked.

"Anything," Lorelai answered, perplexed.

"Please call your mother today, and forewarn her nicely," Mia told her.

"Warn her? Why?" Lorelai demanded.

Mia sighed and said, "Lorelai, please just do this for me. I don't want your mother to feel blindsided or threatened on your wedding day," Mia explained.

"Threatened by what?" Lorelai asked.

"Dear, you left her house with Rory and came and stayed with me. I watched her daughter and granddaughter grow up as if they were my own. She missed so much. Don't you think that might bother her?" Mia asked gently.

Lorelai frowned and said, "I never really thought about it."

"Well, she has," Mia assured her. "I just don't want any of us to feel awkward," she explained.

"Okay," Lorelai said slowly, lost in thought.

"Okay?" Mia asked. "You'll call her?"

"I'll call her," Lorelai promised.

Mia gazed down at her affectionately and said, "See you in a while."

Lorelai walked with Mia to the door of the diner, but stayed behind as she left. When Mia reached her rental car she saw Lorelai at the counter talking to Luke, undoubtedly telling him what Mia had asked of her. Mia paused to watch them for a moment. She saw Lorelai gesturing as she spoke, and Luke nodding his understanding. He said something to Lorelai, which made her pause and then nod slowly. Luke leaned over and placed a tender kiss on Lorelai's lips. He smiled and squeezed her hand, and Lorelai turned to leave wearing a soft smile. Mia quickly got into her car and headed toward the inn.

When Lorelai got back to the house, she picked up the phone to call Emily. When her mother answered, Lorelai said, "Hi Mom! How are you today?"

"I'm fine, Lorelai. How are you doing?" Emily asked politely.

"I'm good, last minute details, you know," Lorelai said nervously.

"I spoke to Mr. Stefan, he assured me that the flowers will be perfect," Emily reported. "I also confirmed that the musicians and the photographer will be at the inn at 3:00 to start setting up," she told Lorelai.

"Thank you, Mom, I appreciate all of your help," Lorelai said sincerely.

"You're welcome," Emily said simply. "Is there anything else you need for me to do?" she asked.

"I think it is all in hand. Luke is making some phone calls today also, and I am working on the seating, place cards, and favors. Oh, and Mia, the owner of the inn?" she reminded Emily gently. "She came into town early, so she is taking care of anything that needs to be done there."

"Oh?" Emily asked coolly.

"Yes, well, she was good friends with Luke's parents, known him his whole life. And, since she knew me and Rory so well from the early years at the inn, she wanted to be here for the wedding," Lorelai tried to downplay Mia's presence in her life to spare Emily's feelings.

"Well, that's nice of her," Emily said, thawing slightly.

"I didn't think she was coming until Saturday," Lorelai explained. "But, now that she is here, she will be able to help us out too," she said casually. "Hey, Mom? Do you think we should invite her to the rehearsal dinner?" Lorelai asked.

Emily paused and said, "If you would like to, then yes."

"I would like for you to have a chance to get to know her," Lorelai said. "I think you would like her," she said sincerely.

"Well then, you should invite her," Emily said firmly.

"Okay, I will. Anyway, I just wanted to check in with you. Do you think there's anything that I am forgetting?" she asked.

"You seem to have it all covered," Emily answered. "Don't worry about it any more. Everything will be beautiful," she assured Lorelai gently.

Lorelai smiled into the phone and said, "Thanks Mom."

"We'll see you tomorrow evening," Emily confirmed before she hung up.

Lorelai blew out a breath and muttered, "I should work for the U.N."

That night, Lorelai, Rory and Luke met Mia at the inn for dinner. They tried to coax Sookie into joining them, but she was in a tizzy with preparations, and could not be convinced to sit still. Luke and Lorelai sat back, as Rory recounted the story of their courtship for Mia, laughing at her editorial asides. Mia agreed to join them for the rehearsal dinner at the diner, and asked Luke if Liz would be coming for the wedding.

"Oh yeah," he confirmed with a laugh. "She'll be here with her latest loser in tow," Luke said with a smirk.

"Lucas," Mia admonished him. "Have you met Liz yet?" she asked the girls. When they shook their heads, she said, "Well, you are in for a treat!" Luke barked a laugh. "Liz is an original," Mia explained.

"She's a throwback," Luke remarked.

"A free spirit," Mia said firmly. "You can't imagine two siblings more different in their dispositions," Mia said with a fond smile. "Luke was always so serious, so responsible, even as a boy, just like his dad," Mia said patting his hand fondly. "Liz was all laughter and light, like her mother," she told them. "She drove them mad," she remembered. "But she was so sweet; she's very charming in her own way, but just as stubborn as Luke."

"More stubborn," Luke said mulishly, causing them all to laugh at him.

"Just as stubborn," Mia confirmed. "She is a good person, she has just had a hard time finding her place in the world," she told them gently. "She writes to me, you know," she told Luke.

Luke sat up slightly and said, "No, I didn't know that."

"She tells me where she's been, what she has been doing. She told me that she was having trouble with Jess. I'm afraid I'm the one who suggested that she send him to you," she confessed.

"I'm glad you did," Luke said softly.

"Me too," Lorelai said as Rory nodded emphatically. "I think it was the best thing for him."

"It was pretty rough at first," Luke admitted with an affectionate glance at Lorelai. "But, he's doing okay. He starts classes in Hartford in January," he told Mia proudly.

"So, I was right," she said smugly.

"You were right," Luke confirmed.

"Good! I hate to be wrong," Mia said with a laugh.

Later that evening, they dropped Rory off at the Kim's house to spend the night with Lane. They went home so that Lorelai could finish the last of the favors before they went to bed. Luke tried to help, but grumbled that they should have brought Rory home with them. Lorelai laughed and said, "But, Rory said this was our last chance to indulge in pre-marital sex," Lorelai teased.

"Stop," he answered.

"Just a few more," she said as she handed him a piece of tulle. Luke dropped a few Jordan almonds into it and wrapped it into a bundle which he held while Lorelai tied a ribbon around it.

"Do people actually eat these things?" he asked.

"I do," Lorelai answered distractedly.

"Yeah, but do normal people, without iron stomachs," he teased.

"Hush you," she said as she handed him another square of tulle. She watched him bundle more almonds and said, "You're getting pretty good at this."

"Ah, another skill for my already impressive resume," he muttered.

"Two days," she whispered.

"Less than," he answered with a glance at his new watch.

"How many hours?" she asked to distract him from their unmanly task.

"Until the wedding itself?" he asked.

"Yeah, the good stuff," she answered.

"Forty four hours and thirty three minutes," he calculated quickly.

Lorelai laughed and asked, "How many seconds, Rainman?"

"Too many," he answered, kissing her cheek gently.

"Far too many," she agreed with a sigh. "Last one," she said waving a piece of tulle at him.

"Yippee," he deadpanned.

After Lorelai tied the last bow, she tossed the bundle into the box with the others and sat back with a smile. "So! What do you say, my favorite sinner, wanna fornicate with me?" she asked with a cheeky smile.

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "Well yeah, when you put it that way, who could resist?"

Lorelai shrugged as she stood up and held her hand out to him. "I just figure that if this is the thing that will damn us to the fiery pits, we may as well make it worth it," she said with a laugh.

"You're just lucky that I'd go anywhere with you," he answered as she led him toward the stairs.

Friday afternoon, the three of them walked into the empty inn at 5:00 for the rehearsal, to find Emily, Richard and Trix already waiting in the lobby. After they exchanged greetings, Trix asked, "Are there no guests staying at the inn?"

"No paying guests," Lorelai explained. "The owner, Mia Halloway, gave us the run of the inn for the weekend as our wedding present," she explained. "As of two this afternoon, this is all ours," she said gesturing grandly.

"Very generous gift," Trix said with a nod.

"Well, she has been a good friend to both me and Luke for many years," Lorelai explained to her grandmother. She looked up to see Mia approaching them cautiously. "Here she comes now!" she cried. She pulled Mia over to introduce her to her family.

"Gran, Dad, Mom, this is Mia Halloway. Mia, this is my grandmother, Lorelai Gilmore, easy name to remember, my dad, Richard Gilmore, and my mom, Emily Gilmore."

Mia shook hands with each of them and said, "I am so glad to finally meet you all." She shared a glance of acknowledgement with Emily, and then forged ahead. "I am so happy that these two kids have finally gotten together," she said as she led them into the lobby. "I've known Luke since the day he was born, and I can assure you that he is a wonderful man." She turned to look at Lorelai and Rory and said, "And, I can honestly say that knowing your daughter and granddaughter has been a great joy in my life."

"They are very fond of you too," Emily said quietly.

Sookie and Jackson burst through the door, arguing over the quality of his hothouse tomatoes, and breaking the undercurrent of tension in the room. Lorelai looked into the dining room and saw the chuppah, standing forlornly in the emptied room. Luke followed her gaze and whispered, "In twenty three hours and fifty five minutes, I'll be the one waiting there," as he gestured toward the chuppah.

Lorelai turned and flashed him that million dollar smile. "I'll be the one in white," she whispered back.

Luke quirked an eyebrow at her and growled into her ear, "Are you sure that's appropriate? After last night?" he teased.

Lorelai laughed out loud and said, "Maybe I'll dye it scarlet red tonight."

"Nah, better leave it alone," he said with a grin.

They were interrupted by a raspy voice shouting, "There he is! There's my big bro!"

Lorelai turned in time to see a flurry of brown suede and sandy blonde hair flinging herself at Luke. He caught her with a laugh and rubbed her hair affectionately. "Hey sis," he said with a happy smile.

"Oh, I'm so glad to see you! I can't believe some girl finally snagged you! She must be very special! Where is she? I want to meet her!" Liz demanded.

Luke laughed and turned Liz around to face Lorelai. "Liz this is Lorelai. Lorelai, this is my sister, Liz," he introduced them.

"So, you're the one," Liz said, trying to keep a straight face.

"I'm the one," Lorelai said with a grin.

Liz broke down and smiled. "I'm so happy to meet you!" she said hugging Lorelai tightly. She looked Lorelai over and said, "I can see why my big brother fell so hard. Man, you are going to have gorgeous babies!" she enthused.

Lorelai laughed and said, "Glad to know I'll have a purpose."

Liz swatted at Lorelai arm playfully and said, "You know what I mean!" She turned to look toward the door and said, "Come on, you guys have to meet TJ!" She tugged on Luke's arm.

"Hold on, hold on," he said. "We're being rude. This is Lorelai's family, her parents, Richard and Emily, and her grandmother, Lorelai the first," he said with a smile. "And this is Rory, Lorelai's daughter, your soon-to-be niece. Everyone, this is my sister, Liz." They all exchanged greetings before Luke allowed Liz to drag him toward the foyer.

While Richard and Rory escorted Trix to a comfortable chair, Mia turned to Emily and smiled pleasantly. "You must be very excited," she said gently.

"Yes, yes we are," Emily said distractedly.

"Did you get my package?" Mia asked quietly.

Emily's face softened a little and she looked Mia directly in the eye for the first time. "Yes, yes I did. You were very kind to send them," she said softly. She gasped and said, "I should have sent you a note. I'm so sorry. That was very rude of me."

Mia patted her hand gently and said, "I understand, its okay."

"Still," Emily fretted.

"I know it must have been bittersweet for you to receive them. It's quite alright," Mia insisted. "Emily, I know that you and Lorelai had some pretty rocky years, but it seems like things are much better between you now, and I am so happy for you both," she said sincerely.

"Thank you," Emily murmured. "Yes, things are better now." She shook her head a bit and said in a stronger voice, "Lorelai tells me that you were good friends with Luke's parents."

"Oh yes, we went way back together," Mia said with a laugh. "Longer than I care to admit." She looked over at Luke fondly and said, "I have never seen him so happy."

"Yes, they are very happy," Emily admitted. "I suppose that Lorelai told you that I didn't exactly approve of the match to begin with," she said cautiously.

Mia laughed again and said, "Oh, I'm sure. Luke can be pretty difficult to get to know, but he does grow on a person."

"Yes, yes he does," Emily agreed. "I think my husband wants to adopt him," Emily said wryly.

"I can see that. Luke has always been a man's man. He was very close to his father. Well, after tomorrow, Richard will get his wish in a way, won't he?" Mia asked happily as they joined Richard, Rory and Trix in the parlor.

Liz dragged Luke and Lorelai over to TJ and stood next to him proudly. "Lorelai, Big Bro, this is my guy. This is T.J."

"Guess what it stands for?" T.J. demanded.

"What?" Luke asked.

"T.J. Guess what it stands for?" T.J. prodded again.

Luke shrugged and said, "I don't know."

T.J. persisted, saying, "Just guess."

"I can't," Luke said, beginning to get annoyed.

"Come on," T.J. cajoled him as Lorelai tried to stifle a laugh.

"Thomas Jefferson?" Luke said, tossing out a guess.

T.J. shook his head and said, "No. Thomas Jefferson? Wow, that's a weird guess."

Luke had enough. He took Lorelai's arm and said, "Okay, you know, we've gotta go back. You guys go ahead and get checked in and stuff. We'll see you after the rehearsal."

Jess walked through the door, spotted Luke and quickly said, "Sorry I'm late, we had a bit of a rush going. Caesar is shutting it down now. The pot roasts are in the oven," he assured Luke. 

Liz slapped her forehead and screeched, "Oh my God, this is freaky. It's like fate. Jess didn't know we were here yet. I had no idea that Jess would come by and now look at us together. All the men in my life are drawn here to me. This is positive. This means something. Do you feel it?" she asked.

T.J. answered, "I sure do." 

Luke laughed and said, "Or, Jess could be here for my wedding rehearsal, since he is my best man."

Liz ignored him and pulled Jess over to her. She looked at T.J. and said, "Baby, this is my kid. This is Jess. Jess, this is T.J."

"Guess what it stands for," T.J. challenged him.

Jess stared blankly at him and said, "No," which made Lorelai swallow giggle.

Oblivious, Liz squeezed Jess excitedly and said, "I think you guys are really gonna get along great."

Luke whispered into Lorelai's ear, "A lightening bolt, please."

She grinned and said, "No, I still need you for the wedding."

Luke cleared his throat and tried to escape again. "Jess? You ready? Oh look, Reverend Skinner is here. We'll catch you guys later," he called as the three of them made their escape.

T.J. called after them, "Yeah, we'll talk later. Hey! I'll draw your portrait on my Etch-A-Sketch," he offered.

Luke snickered and said, "Hey, can't miss that!" sarcastically as they made their way toward the dining room. "Another prize loser," he muttered to Jess.

"Definitely a keeper," Jess muttered back.

"Oh, come on, he's not that bad," Lorelai said trying not to laugh. When Jess and Luke both stopped to stare at her incredulously, she lost control and doubled over with laughter.

"She's finally cracked," Jess said to Luke.

"Stress," Luke agreed nodding.

"You should have seen your face!" she gasped between bouts of laughter. "Priceless, Thomas Jefferson, Etch-a-Sketch!" she sputtered.

Reverend Skinner joined them. "Well Luke, it looks like your bride has finally gone over the edge," he said laconically.

"Yep, she didn't even have to marry him," Jess joked.

"I'm sorry," Lorelai gasped as she straightened and wiped her eyes with the heels of her hands. "Hey Reverend!" she greeted.

"Lorelai," the Reverend replied with a grin. "Should we get you a sedative?" he joked.

"I'm fine, but wait until you meet Jess' new step-daddy," she teased.

"Ha! Very funny," Luke said. "She hasn't married him. Yet. I think," he added, his eyes darting to Jess.

Jess simply shrugged and said, "Not that I've heard of."

"So," reverend Skinner said clapping his hands together, "are you ready?"

"Yep," Lorelai answered. "We're having the ceremony in the dining room, Luke has already brought the chuppah in," she explained.

"Chuppah?" the Reverend asked. "Have you converted? Should I call David?" he asked jokingly.

Lorelai laughed and said, "No, Luke made it for me. I just want to use it for our wedding."

Reverend Skinner followed them into the dining room. He looked the chuppah over carefully and said, "Yes, very nice. Hey, didn't you have this out in your yard?" he asked.

When Lorelai nodded he looked at Luke quizzically. Luke ducked his head slightly as the Reverend put two and two together. "I see, well, excellent. I think that this is the proper occasion for it. Shall we get started?" he asked quickly.

"I'll get the others," Jess volunteered.

When he left the room, Reverend Skinner looked at the chuppah again and then back at Lorelai and Luke. "Yes, this is the right wedding," he said quietly.

"We think so," Lorelai replied, squeezing Luke's hand.

Reverend Skinner walked them through the rehearsal, Lorelai answered Emily's multitude of questions, and then they finally adjourned to meet at the diner for dinner. While the others got into their cars, Lorelai looked at Luke and asked, "Do you mind if we walk?"

"That's fine," he answered. He handed the keys to his truck to Jess and said, "You go on ahead with Rory, make sure everyone gets in okay, we're gonna walk over."

As they strolled had in hand through the cold evening, Luke held Lorelai's glove hand tightly in his. "Nervous?" he asked.

"A little. You?" she asked.

"Yeah, excited, nervous, all of the above," he said with a smile.

"Maybe we shouldn't use the chuppah," she said suddenly.

Luke stopped and asked, "What? Why?"

Lorelai shrugged and said, "Because so many people know that you made it for me to marry Max under."

"I made it for you to get married under. It had absolutely nothing to do with Max," he said with a sharp laugh.

"Luke," she said imploringly.

"No Lorelai, Reverend Skinner was right. It's right for us to use it. Let people think what they want to think, but we know what's right," he insisted.

"Really? Do you really feel that way?" she asked uncertainly.

"Yes," he said without a doubt.

"Okay," she said with a relieved smile. "Okay."

They reached the diner to find everyone already seated. Richard and Jackson were cheerfully pouring the wine Luke had bought for the occasion. Caesar's contraband boom box was playing Lorelai's Sinatra CD softly in the background. Rory and Jess were being held captive by Liz and T.J. Sookie, Emily and Mia were all chatting, while Trix spoke quietly with Reverend Skinner. "Hey everyone," Lorelai called as they took their coats off. "Sorry we took so long. We just needed some fresh air," she explained.

"We totally understand," Sookie said with a smile and a wink. "I checked with Caesar, everything looks and smells wonderful," she said with a smile.

"I'll help him get everything out," Jess said, anxious to escape his mother and her boyfriend.

Luke turned to Lorelai and said, "Sit, we'll be out in a minute," as he ducked into the kitchen to help.

The dinner went surprisingly well, considering the strange mix of company. The pot roast was tender and delicious, and everyone ate heartily, passing dishes back and forth for seconds. The wine flowed freely, and conversation was easy. At one point, Richard leaned over to Luke and asked, "What is an Etch-a-Sketch?"

"You don't want to know," Luke assured him. "Sorry about that," he said with a grimace.

Richard laughed and waved him off saying, "Not at all, he's actually pretty amusing."

"You're a better man than I," Luke grumbled.

Lorelai was happy to see her mother and Mia talking easily. Sookie was vigilant in keeping the conversation going, and blowing past any sensitive subjects by changing the topic abruptly. Reverend Skinner managed to completely charm Trix with his gentle, but sharp humor. The only disturbing thing was that Rory seemed oddly fascinated with Liz. Lorelai watched her daughter absorbing Luke's sister's every word and filing it away for future reference.

When the party began to break up, Jess offered to drive Rory home in order to give Luke and Lorelai a little time alone. After saying their goodbyes to everyone, they stood in the empty diner, grateful for the peace. Luke made sure the door was locked behind them, and switched off the lights, leaving only the soft glow of the table lamps. He walked behind the counter and pulled out Lorelai's favorite mug, and poured another cup of coffee for her, before settling on the stool next to hers. "Good night," he commented.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Weird, but good."

Luke laughed and said, "A strange group, but everyone seemed to get along."

"Yeah," she said softly.

Luke watched her as she sat quietly sipping her coffee. Finally, he asked, "Second thoughts?"

She smiled and said, "No way."

"You're so quiet," he whispered.

She turned to him and said, "Peaceful. Content. Happy."

"Good," he said, lifting her hand to his lips. He smiled and asked, "Dance with me?"

Lorelai tilted her head to look at him and said, "Music's stopped."

"I can fix that," he said as he walked over to hit the play button.

"You're so handy," she cooed as he pulled her off of the stool and into his arms.

He held her closely as they swayed, heedless of the music. He stroked a hand down her hair and said, "We're getting married tomorrow."

"Yep," she answered happily. "I'm worried about getting through tonight," she said softly.

"I know," he answered. "Five seems a long way away. I'm used to seeing you throughout the day," he mused.

"We should have scheduled a breakfast wedding, then we would only have to spend a few hours apart," she pouted.

"We're pathetic," he laughed.

"Sad," she agreed.

"Sappy," he said.

"Sickening," she said as she snuggled into his neck.

"I won't call you tonight," he warned her.

"Why not?" she asked, pulling away to look at him.

"You need to have tonight with Rory. Alone," he said firmly. "Anyway, I'd call and you would just talk dirty, and we'd spend our wedding day grumpy and frustrated," he teased.

"I'd talk dirty?" she asked affronted.

Luke nodded and said, "Yes, you."

"Huh, I didn't realize that I was such a tramp," she said with mock concern.

"Not a tramp, just naughty," he corrected.

"Oh, well, I am naughty," she conceded.

"Both naughty and nice," he amended. "That's why you didn't get coal in you stocking," he explained.

"Yeah, I'll bet the naughty is what got me the jewelry," she teased.

"It didn't hurt," he said with a shrug.

"Why don't you just shut up and kiss me?" she asked playfully.

"You're telling me to shut up?" he demanded.

"You're the one yakking and swaying while we're all alone here," she pointed out.

Luke cupped her neck, pulled her to him, and kissed her passionately. When they broke apart, breathless, he asked, "That what you wanted?"

Lorelai smiled and murmured, "Just can't shut you up," as she pulled his lips back to hers. She parted hers and her tongue flicked out to tease his.

They kissed for a few minutes, Luke's hands running over her curves desperately as they battled for domination. Luke finally stepped back, pointed at her and said, "See what I mean! Now we'll be grumpy and frustrated!"

She smiled at him saucily and said teasingly, "Maybe you will be, but I'll be hot and ready."

"Lorelai," he said with a groan as he pulled her to him again. He plundered her mouth again, broke it off, pressed his forehead to hers, and said, "I'd better take you home."

"Yeah, you'd better," she agreed softly.

Luke grabbed his keys from behind the counter, and held his hand out to her. She took it, looking around the diner worriedly. "Don't you want me to help clean up?" she asked.

"Nah," he said with a wave. "Give me a way to work off my frustration," he said with a grin.

They rode home holding hands in silence. When he walked her to the door, he kissed her sweetly and said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," she answered kissing him again.

He stroked her cheek with his knuckles, looked into her bright blue eyes and said, "I love you, Lorelai Gilmore."

Lorelai smiled at him and said, "I love you, Luke Danes."

"Goodnight," he whispered, stepping back reluctantly.

"Goodnight," she whispered back, pausing with her hand on the doorknob. As he backed toward the steps she asked, "One more?"

"One more," he agreed taking her into his arms again. When they pulled back he said, "Maybe two," and kissed her again and again on a cold December night.


	27. Jumpin' Jitters!

**A/N: I wept like a baby.**

**Jumpin' Jitters**

Luke's eyes popped open. He automatically reached over to find Lorelai, but she wasn't there. He looked around his old room blankly for a moment, trying to get his bearings. He sat up in his single bed and reached for his watch on the nightstand. He squinted at it tiredly and saw that it was 5:30 in the morning. He sat for a moment, trying to figure out what woke him up. It was still dark, but the streetlights below cast an eerie glow through the curtains. He got up and padded over to the window and peered into the darkness.

Snow. It was snowing heavily. On their wedding day. He sighed and pressed his forehead to the cold window pane. He smiled softly, wishing Lorelai was here with him. Suddenly, he turned and rummaged through his duffle bag. He pulled on some socks and found some old running shoes that he had left in the closet. Grabbing his coat, he quietly let himself out of the apartment and walked down into the darkened diner. Jess and Caesar were planning to open at about seven for the breakfast crowd, and close up shortly after lunch. Luke wasn't sure what it was he was supposed to do all day, but he knew he wouldn't be spending it behind the counter, being quizzed about the state of his nerves all day.

He walked over and started a pot of coffee. While it brewed, he began switching things on and getting them ready for the day. He bagged a half a dozen donuts left over from the day before, and placed them on the counter by the register. When the coffee finished, he poured two large to-go cups and snapped the lids in place. He placed them into a carry tray and looked at his offering carefully. He shrugged and thought, _special occasion_, as he poured two more large cups and added them to the tray. He picked up the donuts and the tray and let himself out of the diner.

He walked through the quiet town, trying to figure out how he was going to deliver this without seeing or talking to Lorelai. Finally, he decided that it couldn't be helped; he would have to wake Rory up. He walked up the porch steps and around to the side to tap on Rory's bedroom window.

After a few minutes of quiet tapping, Rory finally switched on the lamp by her bed and raised the shade. She saw Luke holding his gifts, shivering in the early morning cold. Quickly, she raised the window and asked, "What are you doing out there? Get inside," she told him.

"I can't," he whispered. "I need you to take this stuff, go wake your mom, and have her look outside. Tell her I ordered her a special wedding present," he said gesturing toward the snow covered yard.

Rory peered into the darkness, and a smile spread across her sleepy features as she saw the snow falling. "You're as crazy as she is," she whispered.

Luke smiled and said, "Probably." He passed the tray and the bag in through the window and whispered, "See you later."

"We'll see you later," Rory said quietly as she began to close the window. "Go home, go back to bed, big day," she ordered as he turned to leave.

Luke smiled over his shoulder and said, "Yes, ma'am. Very big day," as he disappeared around the corner of the house.

Rory shoved her cold toes into her monkey slippers and took the tray and bag up to her mother's room. She placed them on the nightstand and looked down at her mom, fast asleep, hugging Luke's pillow to her. Rory sat gently on the edge of the bed and whispered, "Mom, wake up." When Lorelai didn't stir, she tried again. "Come on my little bride, wakey wakey," she cooed.

"Go way," Lorelai mumbled.

"I have a present for you," Rory coaxed.

Lorelai opened one eye and asked, "Present?"

Rory pulled a cup from the tray and waved it under Lorelai's nose saying, "Your groom came a tap, tap, tapping at my window."

"Luke? Luke was here?" Lorelai asked sitting up. "It's still dark."

Rory smiled and nodded. "He brought us these and told me to tell you that he ordered you a special wedding present," Rory said with a grin.

"Wedding present?" Lorelai asked, still groggy. "Is he still here?" she asked.

Rory shook her head and said, "No, he disappeared back into the dark, dark night." She glanced at the clock and amended, "Morning, I guess."

Lorelai pouted a little, sad that she had missed him. "He brought us coffee and donuts in the middle of the night?" she asked.

"It's almost six," Rory pointed out.

Lorelai took a sip of her coffee and smiled appreciatively at the flavor of the nutmeg laced ambrosia. She smiled softly and said, "Gee, my boyfriend is ever-so dreamy."

Rory smiled and said, "Soon you'll have to say husband."

"Gladly, but he'll still be my dreamy boyfriend," Lorelai answered.

"Wanna see your present?" Rory asked.

Lorelai frowned at her coffee cup and asked, "Isn't this it?"

Rory shook her head and tugged on her hand saying, "Come on."

Lorelai got up and asked, "Where are we going?" She looked down at her sock clad feet and muttered, "Man, that floor is cold, we should have registered for a rug."

"Right here," Rory said gently pushing Lorelai's Christmas tree toward the dresser so they could get to the window. She pulled her mother over and said, "There," as she gestured to the view outside.

"Where?" Lorelai asked, squinting into the darkness.

"All over," Rory said with a laugh.

"What?" Lorelai asked, confused.

"Look toward the porch light," Rory instructed.

Lorelai turned her head and saw them. Big, fat flakes of snow falling steadily from the gradually lightening sky. "Oh!" she said with a gasp, pressing her hand to her heart. She turned to Rory and whispered, "He gave me snow. On our wedding day."

Rory laughed and said, "Boy, he sure is powerful."

"He is," Lorelai said, nodding solemnly.

Rory smiled and said gently teased, "Mom, you do know that Luke can't really make it snow, right?"

Lorelai hugged her daughter to her and said, "Maybe not, but he knew that this is how I would want to wake up today. You, me, Luke's coffee, day old donuts and our old friend snow," she said softly. "I love you, kiddo."

Rory hugged Lorelai tightly and said, "Love you, Mom. Happy wedding day."

"Happy wedding day, kid," Lorelai said. They dragged the big armchair over in front of the window and sat in it together, their feet propped up on the window sill. They drank their coffee and ate their donuts, chatting softly and watching the snow fall as the new day dawned.

Luke walked down the driveway and waited near the end to watch her window. He saw the light from the hallway spill into the room as Rory entered. After a few minutes, he saw two shadowy figures peering intently out of the bedroom window. With a smile playing at his lips, Luke shoved his hands into his pockets, and began walking. He was nervous, he was excited, he was completely hyped up. As he walked aimlessly through town, thinking of everything and nothing, Luke felt an urge he hadn't felt in a long time. He wanted to run.

He stopped and stared down at his shoes, trying to put his finger on what was nagging at him. He wanted to run. Not run away, just run. Not a race, like in high school. Not for exercise, like all the years since. He just wanted to run, like you run when you're a kid. Just to run for the sheer joy of running. He broke into a jog and loped through the sleeping town. He circled around the town square and headed out toward the inn and back. He ran through the fruit streets. He ran through the tree streets.

The sun rose, but Luke kept running. He jogged out of town and listened to the sound of the wet snow crunching under his feet. Stopping for a moment to rest, he bent at the waist and placed his hands on his knees, knowing that he should lift them over his head to open his lungs. He straightened and lifted his arms over his head, resting his hands on his hat, and looked around at the open field bordered by trees. He tipped his head back and gazed at the grey sky still showering him with fat flakes of snow. "Thank you," he whispered to the heavens. He squeezed his eyes shut as they began to water, and spoke aloud, "Thank you." He stood alone in the middle of the country road, rested his hands on his hips and hung his head, his chest heaving with exertion and emotion.

After a few minutes, he began to walk toward town. Of their own volition, his feet began moving faster and faster until he broke into a jog again and picked up speed as he ran back to Stars Hollow. He rounded the curve leading to town and veered off to the right, cutting down a side street and reaching the edge of the cemetery at a sprint. He ran directly to the monument marking his parent's graves, and collapsed on his knees in the snow in front of it. He reached out to brush the snow gently from the marker. "I'm getting married today," he told them softly. He smiled and said, "I guess you probably know that already." Tears filled his eyes as he whispered, "I wish you were here."

At nine thirty that morning Rory called up the stairs, "Are you ready?"

"Almost," Lorelai yelled back.

"Grandma will be here any minute," Rory warned.

"Coming," Lorelai said as she jogged down wearing pink running pants and a white t-shirt with 'The Bride' spelled out in pink sequins. She looked at Rory and asked, "Are you wearing yours?" Rory opened her coat and showed her a matching shirt that read 'Maid of Honor' also in pink sequins. "Cool!" Lorelai said clapping her hands together. "I got Grandma one too," she said waving another t-shirt in the air.

"That, I can't wait to see," Rory said with a smirk.

"I'm the bride. Everyone has to do what I want today," Lorelai said with a grin.

The front door opened and Sookie called, "Good morning, kittens!" She rant to Lorelai and hugged her tightly squealing, "Happy Wedding Day!"

"Thank you," Lorelai said with a laugh. "Are you in uniform?" she asked.

Sookie opened her coat and proudly displayed her t-shirt saying, "Matron of Honor reporting for duty!"

"Hello?" Emily called as she poked her head in the door.

"Come in, Mom!" Lorelai called as she gathered her purse and keys.

"Hello girls," Emily said with a smile. "Are you ready for your pampering?" she asked.

"Yes, indeed!" Rory answered with a huge smile.

Lorelai held out the t-shirt she had gotten for Emily and said, "Here Mom, suit up."

"What?" Emily asked as she unfolded the shirt and looked at it distastefully. "Oh really, Lorelai," she sighed shaking her head.

"Come on, Grandma," Rory cajoled. "It's Mom's day. We all have them," she said as she showed hers off and nudged Sookie, who nodded and opened her coat again.

Emily sighed again and said, "I'll be right back," as she ducked into Rory's room to change.

"Yay!" Lorelai said with a triumphant grin.

When Emily emerged, and struck a dramatic pose for them in her 'Mother of the bride' t-shirt, they all applauded. Emily laughed and said, "The car is waiting. Do you have everything you need form here?" she asked Lorelai and Rory.

"I think so," Lorelai said biting her lip. "If we forgot something, I'll call Babette."

"Very good," Emily said. As Lorelai lifted her bag, Emily shook her head and said, "Lorelai, ladies do not carry bags, especially not the bride." She walked to the door and waved the driver in to collect the girls' bags, and load them into the limo.

After they climbed into the back seat, Rory looked around the limo and said, "Very nice, Grandma."

"Thank you," Emily said inclining her head slightly. She looked at Lorelai and said with a smirk, "I tried to get the Humvee that your father rented, but darn it, it wasn't available."

"Too bad," Lorelai said with a pout.

Emily pulled a bottle of champagne and some orange juice from the mini fridge and asked, "Mimosa anyone?"

"Ooh! Me!" Lorelai said waving her hand excitedly.

"Me too," Sookie chimed in.

Emily expertly opened the bottle and poured two glasses of champagne and added just enough juice for color. She handed them to Lorelai and Sookie, and then looked at Rory as she filled a glass with juice and added a splash of champagne to it. "You get a mini-mimosa, young lady," she said with a smile.

"Thank you, Grandma," Rory said as she reached for the flute.

Emily held up her own glass and said, "To a lifetime of happiness," as she saluted her daughter.

As they clinked glasses, Lorelai murmured, "I'll drink to that!"

Jess and Caesar worked the breakfast crowd with ease. When Luke returned from his run, sweaty and wet with snow, they had sent him directly upstairs to shower and hide out while they handled things. For the past hour, they could here him prowling the apartment above them like a caged animal. When there was a lull in the action, Jess went upstairs and opened the door cautiously. He found Luke sitting on the couch with his face in his hands. "Are you okay?" Jess asked.

Without moving his hands, Luke mumbled, "Aside from the fact that I am going out of my mind?"

"Man, you've gotta relax," Jess cajoled his uncle. "If you keep this up, you'll stroke out before four."

"I'll take a bubble bath in a minute," Luke grumbled. He sighed and looked up at Jess and said, "I know," as he sat back and dropped his head to the back of the couch. "You know, the guy just waits," he told his nephew.

"What?" Jess asked.

"The guy, the guy just waits," Luke said, working himself up again. "The girl, she goes out and gets her toenails painted and her hair done and all of that crap that takes all day, but the guy, he waits," he ranted. "Doing nothing. You aren't supposed to work, 'cause, hey, who works on their wedding day, right?" Luke stood up and began to pace as he raved. "You can't see her, because that's bad luck, so you spend the whole day avoiding places where you might run into her, or someone who knows her or someone who looks like her, or someone who looks like they know her. Just in case! 'Cause God forbid, the guy is the one to screw up and jinx it all!"

"Easy," Jess said holding up his hands.

"What do I do?" Luke asked him desperately. He looked at his watch and said, "It's 11:30, I have approximately four hours to kill before I can even think about getting ready, so what do I do?" he demanded.

"Then come downstairs and work, who cares what everyone else does," Jess said desperately trying to find something to appease him.

"I can't go in there!" Luke exclaimed. "Those nuts will be all over me! 'How are you feeling, Luke?' or 'Are you nervous yet?' or worse, they'll want to hug me and get all mushy," he ranted.

"Okay, then get out of here! Get out of town," Jess suggested.

"Where? Where should I go?" Luke asked snidely.

"How the hell should I know?" Jess shouted. "I'm trying to help you here!" he yelled.

"I know, I know," Luke said trying to calm down. "I'm so nervous," he whispered as he sank back down onto the couch, rubbing his sweaty palms against his jeans.

Jess took a deep breath and asked, "Do you want out?"

"What? No!" Luke shouted.

"Well, you're saying that you're nervous and you're acting like a head case. It's a pretty basic question!" Jess shot back.

"No, I don't want out. I want it to get here. I want it to be now," Luke said emphatically.

"Why are you getting so upset?" Jess asked sitting on the coffee table across from Luke.

"It's so close," Luke hissed. "What if something screws it up now?" he asked, an edge of desperation in his voice.

"Like what?" Jess asked.

"I don't know, flood, fire, famine, or a giant asteroid hurtling toward Earth. Take your pick!" Luke said with a wave.

"Man, you need a drink," Jess whispered. "Or, a pill. A nice hypodermic would help," he muttered as he ran his hand through his hair and paced the room. He thought for a moment, and then spied a pile of books he had borrowed from Richard on the table and had an idea. He looked over at Luke and said, "I'll be right back."

Jess dashed downstairs and pulled out the address book Luke kept in the drawer under the register. Quickly he dialed and waited for an answer. "Richard? It's Jess. I need your help, Luke is completely melting down. Can you get him out of here for a few hours? Distract him?"

Lorelai was relaxing with a mud pack on her face while the nail technicians worked on her fingers and toes. "How are you doing, sweetie?" Sookie asked as she settled into the chair next to hers and started to soak her hands and feet.

"Perfect," Lorelai said through the stiff mask.

"Ya look gorgeous," Rory said in a thick Jersey accent as she walked into the room trailed by Emily.

Lorelai giggled and blinked hello to them both. They had all been tweezed, buffed and polished throughout the morning. This was the final phase before they headed for the inn for Emily's hair and makeup people to work their magic. The aesthetician wrapped a warm towel over Lorelai's face, causing her to groan with pleasure.

"Well, she seems relaxed," Emily said with a wry smile.

"I am," Lorelai said muffled by the towel. After the technician removed the mask, she slathered Lorelai's skin with a light moisturizer and patted her should gently to indicate that she was done. "Am I glowing?" she asked with a grin.

Emily studied her daughter carefully and said, "Yes."

"You are, Mom," Rory said with a laugh.

"I can't believe how calm you are," Sookie said shaking her head.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "I think I've always known this day would come, even before we started dating. I'm just so happy that it's finally here," she said with a brilliant smile.

"I was a wreck," Sookie said ruefully.

Emily smiled smugly and said, "I was like Lorelai."

"I wonder how Luke is," Rory said with a smile.

Lorelai laughed and said, "Nothing ever bothers Luke. He's probably working. Slinging hash as we speak," she joked.

Forty minutes after Jess left, Luke was lying on his back on the couch, tossing a baseball into the air and catching it repeatedly, when he heard a soft knock on the door. He called, "Its okay, Jess. I've calmed down, you can come in."

Richard poked his head through the door and said, "I'm here to spring you."

Luke turned his head to see Richard smiling at him from the doorway. Luke groaned as he sat up and said, "He called you."

"Yes, I believe he said you were 'melting down' or some such thing. I came to get you out of here for a while," he said waving Luke toward the door.

Luke stood up and walked to the door. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"Well, I thought we'd have some lunch, then stop by my barber's for a shave and a hot towel, maybe have a short drink at the club, if you'd like," Richard offered as Luke shrugged into his coat. "I spoke to Emily," Richard continued. "The ladies should be finishing up at the spa soon, and then they will go to the inn to have their hair and make up done before they get dressed." He smiled at Luke and said, "I was told that we were not to arrive at the inn to get ready until 3:00 at the earliest, but to be dressed and ready no later than 4:00 for pictures. They get seven hours, we get one. It's the way of the world, son" Richard said as he led Luke from the apartment.

"How am I supposed to do a thing with my hair?" Luke mocked in a girly voice.

Richard smiled and said, "You're feeling better."

As they walked through the diner, Jess called, "I'll bring your tux and meet you there at three."

Luke nodded, walked over to his nephew and smiled gratefully. "Thanks, sorry," he said softly.

"You okay?" Jess asked quietly.

"Yeah, fine. I'm gonna get out for a while, that should be good," Luke said awkwardly.

"I'll see you in a while," Jess said with a nod.

As Luke settled into the passenger seat of Richard's Jag, he blew out a gust of breath. "So, rough morning?" Richard asked gently as he pulled from the curb.

"I'm a mess," Luke said with a rueful twist of his lips.

"I threw up three times in the thirty minutes immediately preceding my wedding," Richard admitted with a chuckle.

Luke turned to look at him. "You did?" he asked incredulously.

Richard nodded. "I was fine all day, and then I got to the church, and boom, I was out of it," Richard remembered fondly. "You can hardly look at the pictures of our ceremony. I was white as a ghost, dripping with sweat, petrified that I would pass out or worse, be sick on Emily. Can you imagine?" he asked with a laugh.

"Oh my Lord," Luke answered with a laugh.

"Precisely," Richard said.

"What were you nervous about?" Luke asked quietly.

"Well, you know that my mother never liked Emily. What no one knows is that on the day before our wedding, Trix wrote me a letter begging me not to marry Emily," Richard answered softly.

"No!" Luke said, shocked.

"Yes," Richard confirmed.

"What did you do?" Luke asked.

"I looked my mother in the eye and told her that I was in love with Emily, that I was a grown man, and though I loved and respected her, I was determined that Emily would be my wife," Richard said proudly. He glanced over at Luke and said, "It was the hardest thing I've ever done. My mother raised me when Father died. She dedicated her whole life to teaching me, grooming me, and I was defying her wishes," he said remembering the night before his wedding.

"Wow," Luke whispered.

"Yes," Richard murmured. They drove in silence for a few minutes before Richard gently asked, "Do you want to talk about what's bothering you?"

Luke gazed out the window, lost in thought. Finally, he murmured, "It was snowing when I woke up this morning. All I could think about was how happy Lorelai would be to have fresh snow on her wedding day," he said glancing at Richard with a smile.

"She has always loved snow," Richard said with a smile.

"I sneaked over to the house and asked Rory to wake her up to see the snow. I took coffee and some donuts for them both, I'm no fool," Luke said with a laugh. "Anyway, as I was walking back to the diner, I felt this overwhelming urge to run," Luke told Richard.

"Run?" Richard asked, stunned.

Luke shook his head and said, "Not run away, just run. I ran track in school, and I've always jogged sporadically to keep in shape, but today I just wanted to run. You know, like a kid runs, just for no reason. Just because you can," he said softly.

When Richard nodded his understanding, Luke continued. "I ran all over the place, and finally, I ran a couple of miles out of town. When I stopped to rest for a minute, I was all alone in the middle of nowhere. I looked up and saw the snow still falling, and I just had to," he paused, unsure of whether he wanted to go on.

Richard guided the Jag over to the shoulder of the road and turned to look at Luke. "Go on," he said gently. "You had to what?"

Luke stared down at his hands and muttered, "Pray."

Richard blinked and absorbed the information. "Okay," he said slowly. "Was it a prayer for help?" he asked softly.

"I just had all of this stuff inside of me, welling up," he tried to explain. Luke swallowed and looked Lorelai's father in the eye. "I thanked God this day was finally here. I thanked Him for letting me love Lorelai. Letting me marry her," he explained, a blush creeping up his cheeks.

Richard looked at him warmly and said, "A good prayer."

"Yeah," Luke said in a choked whisper. "And then, I started running back to town. Before I knew it, I was at the cemetery, telling my parents that I was getting married today and," he stopped and stared out the window for a minute, trying to compose himself.

"Telling them that you miss them and you wished they were here," Richard said softly.

"Yeah," Luke said, blinking back tears.

"That's only natural," Richard told him.

Luke looked down and nodded. "I know," he said gruffly. He took a deep breath and said, "Anyway, I got back to the apartment, and I had nothing to do but wait. It occurred to me that maybe, I thanked God a little too soon. Maybe something would still go wrong. Maybe Lorelai would change her mind," he said with a rueful chuckle.

"You know she won't," Richard said firmly.

Luke smiled and said, "Yeah, well, I had it pretty well built up in my head." He looked over at Richard and said, "A few weeks ago, Lorelai and I had a huge fight."

"That happens too, Emily didn't speak to me for three days a few weeks before the wedding," Richard remembered with a chuckle.

"You remember when I was running around meeting with you and Simon and Fran about the inn?" Luke asked. When Richard nodded, Luke said, "Well, I told you I wasn't a good liar. She accused me of cheating on her," he said with a laugh.

"What?" Richard asked, shocked that Lorelai would think such a thing.

"Yeah, well, now I know how she felt. Looking for something to go wrong. Working it all up in your head. Making yourself crazy," he said with a smile.

Richard smiled back and said, "You'll be fine. It's just the jitters."

"I know," Luke said as Richard put the car in gear again, and they drove on, lost in their own thoughts.

As they approached Hartford, Richard asked, "Have you eaten today?"

"I had some juice after my run," Luke answered distractedly.

"You need to eat," Richard said firmly.

"I'm not sure I can," Luke said honestly.

Richard glanced over at Luke and said, "We're going to have a light lunch. A sandwich, maybe a bowl of soup would do you some good. Then, we'll go to the barber shop. Have you ever gotten a straight razor shave?" he asked.

"I'm not sure that having some guy hold a blade to my throat is the best idea right now," Luke said dryly.

Richard shook his head and said, "Nonsense, you're fine. It's the best. Shaves you close, lasts for days." He glanced over and said, "We'll have a shave and a trim around the edges, you'll feel like a new man."

"If you say so," Luke muttered doubtfully.

"Think of it this way, Emily is going to present Lorelai to you buffed, polished, primped and pampered. It may make you feel better if you did a little something to look your best for her," he reasoned.

"Okay," Luke agreed staring down at his hands as Richard pulled into a parking space.

"This place has good sandwiches," Richard said as he unhooked his seatbelt. "My barber is just down the street."

Luke looked over and hesitantly asked, "Do you think they could do something with my hands? Not like a manicure or anything," he added quickly. "Just, you know, make them look better, for the pictures," he said as he held his hands out to show Richard the scars from burns, rough calluses and his fingernails, hastily clipped and food stained.

"We'll take care of it," Richard assured him as he opened his door.

Lorelai sat calmly in a room at the inn as Emily's hairdresser rolled her hair in a billion rollers, trying to tame her curls into some semblance of order. Another stylist had just finished Emily's hair and she moved over to switch with Rory to have her make up done.

Sookie was already finished, and offered to bring up some snacks for them. Lorelai smiled, knowing that it was just an excuse for her to check on preparations and terrorize the kitchen staff.

A short time later, Emily laughed at her daughter's serene countenance and said, "You look like a statue of the Madonna. Who are you and what have you done with my daughter?" she asked with a laugh.

Lorelai grinned and said, "Well, soon I'm about to be Lorelai Gilmore Danes, and just to prove that I am still your daughter, I'll tell you that I would kill for a cup of Luke's coffee."

Sookie entered the room carrying a tray of snacks, and a to-go tray of Luke's coffee cups. "Did the bride ask for Luke's coffee?" she trilled.

Lorelai gasped and said, "How did you get that? The diner should be closed by now."

"Jess just handed it to me as he walked in the door," Sookie said with a grin.

Lorelai held her hand out grasping greedily for a cup. "Gimme, gimme," she said excitedly. She took a sip and said, "Ah, Luke taught that boy right."

Sookie handed out the other cups and said, "He's in the kitchen now, making more with Luke's 'secret' recipe."

"Bless the child," Lorelai murmured. She looked up and asked, "Any sign of my groom?"

When Sookie shook her head, Emily said distractedly, "Richard's got him."

"Got him?" Lorelai asked. "Is he going to return him?"

Emily smiled conspiratorially and said, "Apparently, your calm, cool and collected groom found himself at loose ends today, and had a little break down."

"No!" Lorelai Rory and Sookie gasped at the same time.

"Luke?" Rory asked.

"Is he okay?" Sookie chimed in.

"Is he coming?" Lorelai demanded her composure slipping.

"He's fine," Emily assured them. "Just too much time on his hands and nothing to do but wait," she explained.

"Poor Luke," Rory whispered.

"Your father picked him up, and took him to lunch and to the barbershop with him," Emily told her.

"Man, poor Luke," Sookie said softly. "I never thought he would freak," she said wonderingly.

Lorelai stared into her lap and asked quietly, "Does he still want to marry me?"

"Oh yes!" Emily hastened to assure her. "Richard said he was just feeling anxious. He was missing you, and nervous about tonight. He's sad that his parents aren't here," she finished softly.

"Yeah," Lorelai said, tears welling in her eyes.

Sookie rushed over to her and said, "Now Lorelai, you know Luke wants to marry you more than anything in the world."

"Of course he does," Emily chimed in.

"He was so excited this morning, Mom. I've never seen him like that," Rory told her.

"I know," Lorelai answered. "I just feel so bad for him. I can't imagine this day without you and dad here," she told Emily.

"It must be very hard," Emily said sympathetically. She smiled at Lorelai and said, "But, when I spoke to your father a short time ago, they were about to leave his club. They stopped in to have a quick drink and relax a bit before heading over here." Emily glanced at her watch and said, "They should be here any minute."

Sookie looked down at Lorelai and asked, "Do you want me to go watch for him?"

"Would you?" Lorelai asked. "Just so I know that he's okay?"

"Sure, sweetie, I'll report back shortly, then we can get you dressed," she said in a perky voice.

By the time Richard and Luke walked through the front door of the inn, Richard had Luke laughing by telling him all of the little embarrassing moments that had happened at his own wedding. He clapped the younger man on the shoulder and said, "Weddings are slapstick waiting to happen."

Sookie saw them walk in and rushed over to Luke. "Are you okay?" she demanded.

Luke blinked and said, "I'm fine." He glanced at his watch and said, "We're right on time."

"Are you sure?" she asked him cryptically.

Luke narrowed his eyes at her and asked, "Why do you ask?"

"Emily told us you freaked out!" she blurted, and pressed her fingers to her lips.

Luke turned slowly to glare at Richard. Richard held up his hands helplessly and said, "She broke me. She kept asking me question after question. You know how they are!" he exclaimed.

Luke shook his head at him sadly and tuned back to Sookie. He grasped her arms and bent down to stare into her eyes. "Sookie," he said slowly. "I need you to go back upstairs and tell Lorelai that I am here. Tell her that I just got a little emotional earlier. Too much excitement. Tell her that I love her and I am going to marry her in one hour and fifty six minutes under our chuppah," he said glancing at the watch she gave him.

When he saw Sookie's eyes dart nervously, he pulled her aside and whispered, "Tell her 007 is here, and not to worry about a thing. Got it?" he asked.

"Double O seven," Sookie repeated.

"Did you get all of that?" he asked urgently.

Sookie nodded and said, "You love her, you are going to marry her under your chuppah and double o seven is here," she repeated dutifully.

"Go!" he said turning her toward the stairs. As he watched Sookie scurry away, Richard stepped up to him and said, "I'm sorry, son. I never dreamed that Emily would say anything."

"It's okay," Luke said with a sigh. He saw Jess and Jackson approach and said, "Let's go suit up."

Sookie burst into the room, out of breath and said, "He loves you! He's going to marry you under your chuppah in one hour and fifty six minutes! He said he was just too excited earlier and got a little emotional about stuff." She walked over and took Lorelai's hand and said, "I'm supposed to tell you that double o seven is here and not to worry about a thing." When she saw the grin spread across Lorelai's face. She asked, "What does that mean?"

"That means we are at T-minus one hour and fifty five minutes. Let's get moving girls," she said as she settled back into her chair and smiled softly.


	28. Wedding Bell Bliss

**Wedding Bell Bliss **

Luke stood in the middle of the room wearing his tuxedo pants with his shirt hanging open over his undershirt, struggling to thread the cuff links Rory gave him for Christmas through the openings on his right cuff with his left hand. Jackson sat on the bed waiting, while Jess was in the bathroom going through what amounted to a thirty minute grooming ritual. Richard knocked on the door and entered when Jackson answered, "Come in, we're decent."

Luke smirked as he continued to fumble with his cuffs and said, "That didn't sound good."

Richard smiled and took the cufflink from Luke's nervous fingers and easily secured it. "There you go," he said cheerfully. "How's it going in here?" he asked, clapping his hands together.

"It would be going faster if I could get into the bathroom," Luke said loudly.

"Wanna stare at your smooth as a baby's bottom pretty face?" Jess called back.

"Yes, damn it," Luke grumbled. "No one's gonna be looking at you," he called through the door.

Jess swung the door open and stepped into the room, fully dressed. "Way to pump up a guy's ego, Uncle Luke," he said with a grin.

"Get out of my way, Nephew Jess," Luke grumbled as he stood in front of the mirror and tried to affix the studs to his shirt.

Richard appraised Jackson and Jess as they stood ready to go and said, "Gentlemen, the ladies don't stand a chance." He watched Luke for a moment and said, "It's easier if you put them in before you put it on."

"Now he tells me," Luke muttered. "The cuffs are already done, so I'll just have to tough it out," he said gruffly.

Richard smiled and said, "Take it easy, you have plenty of time." He looked over at Jess and Jackson, and motioned toward the door.

"Uh, I'm going to go peek into the kitchen in case Sookie hasn't had a chance to," Jackson stammered as he quickly left the room.

Jess stood behind Luke and said, "I'm gonna hang out downstairs so I don't get what little grey matter you have left all over me when your head explodes," he said with a smirk and a gentle pat on Luke's shoulder.

"Nice, I'll remember that," Luke growled.

When Jess left the room, Richard called, "Come here."

"I'll get 'em," Luke said as he poked the bottom stud through.

"Luke, please come here," Richard said patiently.

When Luke walked into the room, Richard handed him a box and said, "Don't open it yet." He smiled and said, "After our talk today, I remembered how much I missed having my father with me on my wedding day."

Trying not to get overly emotional again, Luke looked at him and asked, "You're not gonna give me 'the talk' are you? I think you might be about twenty years too late," he joked.

Richard chuckled. "I asked a friend of mine to stop by the house to pick these up for me," he said tapping the box. "They're no family heirloom or anything like that, but they're a nice set," Richard said with a shrug. He gestured for Luke to open the box. When Luke saw the set of onyx tuxedo studs and cuff links, he looked at Richard questioningly. The older man smiled and said, "Much better than those cheap things they give you with the rental."

"Uh, wow, thanks Richard," Luke said as he lifted one from the box. "This is very nice of you, but I, um, don't wear tuxedos very often," he said awkwardly.

Richard laughed and said gently, "Then you'll save them for my Grandson's wedding day."

Luke studied Lorelai's father as he swallowed thickly and said, "Thank you," in a gruff voice.

"Do you need me to help?" Richard asked.

Luke chuckled and said, "I think I should be able to dress myself."

"Good, well, I'll just keep you company," he said as he settled into a chair. He looked up and asked, "Unless, you'd rather be alone?"

"No, no, you're fine," Luke said as he took out the rental studs and started putting Richard's in and buttoned his shirt. When he finished, he turned and asked, "Did I get 'em all?"

"Yes," Richard answered as he pulled his trusty flask out of his tuxedo pocket. "That calls for a celebration," he said with a wide smile.

Luke held up his hand and said, "Oh no, thank you. I'm good."

Richard chuckled and said, "You don't get a drink, son, you get a sip. I, however, get a drink." He retrieved two glasses from the side table and poured a splash for Luke, and a slug for himself. He handed Luke the glass with the dribble of whisky in the bottom and said, "Sip it," as he sat back down.

Luke did as he was told, and found that he welcomed the warmth coursing down his throat. He smiled and said, "Thanks." He went back to dressing, attaching his cummerbund and threading the tie around his collar. He attempted to keep his voice casual as he asked, "Have you seen the girls yet?"

Richard said, "Only Emily." He chuckled and said, "I was told to come over here and keep you company while they finished getting ready, but not to go too far, because we are taking pictures soon."

"I see," Luke said as he shrugged into his jacket and fastened the buttons. He tugged at the bottom and asked, "Well, will I do?"

Just then, Rory tapped on the door and called, "Grandpa? You ready?"

"Coming," Richard called as he stood and downed the rest of his drink. He held out his hand to Luke and said, "You'll do very well, son."

Luke shook Richard's hand and said, "Thank you, Richard, for everything."

"Not at all," Richard said with a smile. He cleared his throat and said, "I'm sorry that your father isn't here, but if he were, I'm sure he'd tell you the same thing. You're a good man, Luke, and you will make an excellent husband and father."

"Thank you," Luke said quietly. He smiled and cleared his own throat before saying, "You'd better go. They're waiting for you. I'll be downstairs."

Richard poked his head into the hall and said, "All clear. See you down there." He watched Luke go down the steps before he hurried two doors down to room number 18 and tapped at the door. "It's me," he called.

When Richard stepped into the room, he found it a complete shambles. Hair and makeup products were scattered over every surface. He looked at Rory and Sookie in their deep red dresses and smiled. "You both look lovely," he said sincerely.

"Thanks Grandpa," Rory said, kissing his cheek.

"Thank you," Sookie said as she dimpled up.

"And, what am I, chopped liver?" Emily demanded as she walked out of the bathroom area.

Richard's face creased into a grin as he kissed her cheek and said, "You, my dear, are radiant."

"Thank you," Emily simpered. "Are you ready for this?" she asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," he said, straightening his tie.

Lorelai stepped into the doorway and said, "Hi Dad."

Richard's jaw dropped when he saw her. Tears sprung to his eyes, and for a moment he saw a little girl with dark curls and a ruffled pink party dress. He stood mute for a moment as he blinked back the tears and whispered, "Oh, Lorelai," in an awed voice.

"Thank you, Daddy," she whispered as she flushed with pleasure.

He stepped quickly over to her and said, "Stunning. You are simply stunning. You give your mother a run for her money, but I will admit, I'm a little biased," he said with a smile. He tentatively reached out and almost touched the tiara atop her dark curls, but caught himself. He shared a warm look with Emily as he took Lorelai's hand and placed it in the crook of his arm. "Where are we taking the pictures?" he asked.

"Room 31," Rory answered. "The Honeymoon Suite," she said teasingly as they began to leave.

Richard led Lorelai to the door and paused to check the hallway before escorting her out of the room. The photographer was set up, and quickly put them through their paces. When they finished, Richard left with him, to go downstairs while he shot photos of the groomsmen. A moment later, Mia tapped at the door and called, "Champagne, anyone?"

"Come in!" Lorelai called back.

"Help!" she called back as she waited for someone to answer the door.

Rory hopped up to open it and stood back as Mia swept in with a tray holding a bottle of champagne and five flutes. "Oh, ladies, you look beautiful," she said to Rory, Sookie and Emily as she placed the tray on a table and turned toward Lorelai. "But you, look at you!" she said as she held a trembling hand to her mouth.

"Isn't she lovely," Emily asked gently.

"Isn't she beau-ti-ful," Rory sang out in a warble, trying to ease the emotions filling the room.

"Yes, you are both," Mia told her as she shot Rory an affectionate glance. "A toast!" she cried as she picked up the already opened bottle and poured the wine into five flutes. When they all held glasses, Mia asked, "Maid of Honor?"

Rory shook her head. "I'm doing the reception toast. The Matron of Honor can handle this one," she said as she looked at Sookie.

Sookie smiled and shrugged slightly as she said, "To love!"

"To love," they echoed before the sipped at the wine.

"Yum," Lorelai said, but then she set her glass aside.

Emily looked at her and asked, "Nervous stomach?"

Lorelai nodded and said, "Butterflies."

They chatted among themselves as Lorelai anxiously paced the room. Finally, Mia looked over and said, "You should see your fiancée."

"Is he scared?" Lorelai asked.

Mia laughed and said, "Scared? No." She shook her head and said, "Antsy, determined, ready to get this show on the road, yes." When Lorelai turned to gaze out the window, Mia fanned her hand in front of her face, rolled her eyes and whispered, "Gorgeous," to the girls, making them giggle.

"What was that?" Lorelai asked, turning back to them with a smile.

"I was telling them how nice Luke looked in his tuxedo," Mia said with an innocent smile.

Lorelai grinned and said, "I'll bet he looks hot."

"You'd be a winner," Mia said with a laugh. She glanced over at the clock and said, "Only fifteen minutes, I should get back down there." She stood and walked over to take Lorelai's hands in hers. "I'm so happy for you both," she whispered, choked up.

"Thank you for everything," Lorelai said sincerely.

Mia waved her away and said, "I'll see you all down there," as she dashed from the room.

A minute later, Emily polished off her champagne and stood up, reluctant to leave. "I'd better get down there, too," she said.

Lorelai walked over to her mother and kissed her cheek. "Thank you, Mom," she said softly.

Emily pressed her lips together and then said, "You are a beautiful bride, Lorelai."

Lorelai looked at her mother tenderly and said, "I love you, Mom."

Emily pressed her hand to her lips to hold back her tears. She blinked rapidly and whispered, "I love you too, Lorelai." Emily blinked rapidly. "I have to go before I ruin my make up," she said quickly, flashing a watery smile before she fled from the room.

Lorelai took a deep breath before turning back to Sookie and Rory. She smiled tremulously and joked, "I suppose you're wondering why I called you here." She milled restlessly around the room, stopping in front of the mirror to adjust the fur stole she wore around her shoulders as they waited in nervous silence.

A few minutes later, Richard stepped back into the room and asked, "Are we ready?"

Lorelai asked, "Dad, Sook, can I have a minute with Rory, please?"

"Sure, honey," Sookie said hugging her friend quickly. "I'll see you down there."

When they closed the door behind them, Lorelai turned to Rory and said, "Well kid, here goes nothing."

Rory smiled and kissed her mother. "Here comes everything," she retorted with a grin.

Lorelai hugged Rory close to her and whispered, "You were my first love."

Rory squeezed her back and said, "You're mine too." She pulled back and asked, "You ready?"

"Yep," Lorelai answered with a huge smile.

"Well then, let's go bag me a step-daddy," Rory said, hooking her arm through her mother's and leading her to the door.

Lorelai laughed and said, "You know that's the only reason I'm doing this, right?"

Rory laughed as she opened the door. "Then get in there and seal the deal, Missy," she commanded. She kissed Lorelai's cheek and then dashed away, leaving Lorelai alone with Richard in the hallway.

Lorelai turned to her father with a worried expression and asked, "Is he really okay?"

"He's excited, ecstatic," Richard replied confidently. "He's also waiting not so patiently for you. Shall we?" he asked as he offered her his arm.

Lorelai winked at him broadly and said, "Let's shall," as she placed her hand on his arm.

As they walked down the stairs, Lorelai could hear the strains music from the quartet Emily had hired, and admired the greenery strung with tiny white lights draping the stairway and lobby. The doors to the parlor and the dining room beyond were closed as Rory and Sookie watched her descend slowly on Richard's arm.

When they reached the bottom, they lined up to the side of the entryway and Rory handed Lorelai the bouquet of red roses. "Here we go," Lorelai muttered under her breath as the music changed to Pachabel's Canon in D, and Mia opened the doors. Sookie and Rory stepped into the parlor and walked slowly toward the chuppah at the end of the dining room. Once they had reached the front, Mia nodded, and Richard led Lorelai to the entryway.

Lorelai gasped softly when she caught a glimpse of the room in full décor. There were potted evergreens cut into six foot spirals and twinkling with lights lining the edges of the room. The chairs were draped in white, with crimson swags tied in a bow at the back. A carpet of snow white rose petals pooled along the chairs marked her aisle, which was lit with white taper candles in tall silver candelabras. The chuppah was twined with evergreen roping, and snow white roses with deep red satin ribbons woven through it. "Oh Dad," she sighed happily.

Richard patted her hand and said, "Your mother wanted you to have your winter wonderland."

The wedding march began, and the guests stood and turned to watch Lorelai make her entrance. As Richard led her through the parlor and to the rear of the dining room, Lorelai tried in vain to catch a glimpse of Luke. Finally, when they reached the foot of the aisle, he paused for a moment, allowing Lorelai to drink it in.

She looked toward the chuppah and found Luke staring at her with a stunned expression. Her soft smile blossomed, and spread to light her eyes when she saw him. Their eyes locked, and the same smile spread over Luke's face as his shoulders relaxed and he stood straight and proud, watching her come to him. As Richard and Lorelai neared, Luke was unable to stop himself as he stepped forward to meet them, his dark blue gazed fixed on her radiant face.

The music stopped, the guests took their seats, and Reverend Skinner spoke. "Dear friends, what a joyous day this is," he said unable to contain the grin he was wearing. "Today, we celebrate the joining of two lives. Today, we bear witness to a great love. How lucky we are to be a part of it," he said gently. "Who gives this woman to be wed?" he asked.

Richard voice rang out clearly in the room as he answered, "Her daughter, her mother and I do." He leaned over to kiss Lorelai's cheek, and then he turned to Luke and shook his hand before placing Lorelai's hand on Luke's arm and backing away to join Emily. While Lorelai and Luke stepped under the chuppah to face the Reverend, Richard took his seat and reached blindly for Emily's hand. He glanced over to see that she was already crying softly into her handkerchief, and squeezed her hand gently as he focused his attention on the ceremony.

Reverend Skinner smiled at his two friends and said to the assembled guests, "This is a day we have all been waiting on for quite some time," drawing chuckles from the crowd. He smiled with a twinkle in his eye, gestured to his good friend, Rabbi Barans, and said, "When I told David about this beautiful chuppah that Luke had carved out of love for Lorelai, he challenged me to an arm wrestling match to see who should be blessed enough to perform this ceremony." He smiled as he winked at Lorelai and told the guests, "He's not wearing his sling out of vanity."

When the laughter died away, he took a breath and spoke clearly as he said, "Beloved friends and family, we are gathered today to join this man and this woman in the sacred bonds of matrimony. Lorelai, Luke would you please join hands?" he asked.

As Lorelai turned to hand her bouquet to Rory, she saw the tears shimmering in her daughter's eyes, and automatically pulled a goofy face to make her laugh. As Rory reached for the bouquet, Lorelai saw Luke's wedding band crooked tightly on Rory's thumb and her heart jumped with excitement. Her daughter winked and whispered, "Do as you're told." She turned back to Luke with laughter dancing in her eyes, and placed her hands in his.

Lorelai gazed up at Luke adoringly as the Reverend continued. "Luke, do you take Lorelai to be your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?" he asked solemnly.

"I do," Luke answered clearly, earning a broad smile from his bride.

Luke grinned back at her as the Reverend asked, "Lorelai, do you take Luke to be your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," she answered enthusiastically.

Reverend Skinner said, "Luke, please repeat after me," as he led Luke through the vows.

Luke drew a deep breath and repeated his vows confidently, having long since memorized every word. "I, Lucas Danes, take you, Lorelai Gilmore, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do us part."

Reverend Skinner turned to Lorelai and said, "And, Lorelai, please repeat after me."

Lorelai's eyes shimmered as she said, "I, Lorelai Gilmore, take you, Lucas Danes, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do us part."

Reverend Skinner smiled at Rory and Jess and asked, "Do you have the rings?" He took the rings and held them up for all to see. "Heavenly Father," he prayed. "We ask you to bless these rings as a symbol of your children's love and devotion to You and to one another." He smiled as he handed the smaller ring to Luke and said, "Please repeat after me," as he led Luke through the ring ceremony.

As he slid the band onto Lorelai's finger, Luke said, "Lorelai, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am and all that I have, I honor you."

As Reverend Skinner handed Luke's ring to Lorelai, she winked and whispered, "I've got this one," causing him to chuckle. She turned to Luke and slid the ring onto his finger saying, "Luke, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am and all that I have, I honor you."

As Luke and Lorelai beamed at one another Reverend Skinner proclaimed, "In the eyes of our Lord, and by the power vested in me by the State of Connecticut, I now pronounce you husband and wife." He leaned forward, flashed them a huge smile and said happily, "Luke, you may now, finally, kiss your bride."

Luke's hand grazed Lorelai's cheek as he pulled her to him, his fingers splayed gently on her jaw as he kissed her slow and tenderly. When they broke apart, pressed his forehead to hers and whispered, "I'll do better later."

"That was perfect," she said with a smile, lost in their little world.

They jerked apart, blushing when the Reverend cleared his throat meaningfully. Rory stepped forward to give Lorelai her bouquet, as they turned to face their families and friends. "Ladies and Gentlemen," Reverend Skinner called to the guests, "it is my great pleasure to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Luke Danes."

Luke and Lorelai stood beaming for the camera flashes as the quartet began to play the recessional. Lorelai took Luke's arm and walked quickly back down the aisle smiling and greeting friends as they went. Once they reached the parlor, a grinning Mia ushered them through the doors to the lobby and said, "Take a moment, I'll get you when it's time for pictures," as she closed the doors behind them.

Once they stood in alone in the lobby, Lorelai looked up at Luke and said, "Hello, my husband."

"Hello, my wife," he answered softly. "You look," he said shaking his head. "There are no words," he whispered.

Lorelai reached up to stroke his smooth cheek and said, "You are beautiful. I know that you hate the word, but when I saw you standing there waiting for me, that's all I could think. I have never seen anything more beautiful in my life."

Luke smiled and turned his head to kiss her palm. "Look in a mirror," he said gruffly.

"You'd better kiss me," she said softly.

"I'm afraid to touch you," he whispered.

"Get over it," she demanded as she pressed up against him.

Luke reached to gently stroke one of her curls and said, "Yes, ma'am. Getting over it, ma'am," as he bent his head and kissed her passionately.

"Oh, I missed you so much," she whispered in his ear as he held her tightly. "Thank you for the snow."

Luke chuckled and said, "Glad you liked it." He squeezed her tighter and said, "I missed you too."

Lorelai pulled back to look at him and stroked his hair gently as she asked, "What happened to you today?"

Luke shook his head and said, "I'll tell you all about it later."

Lorelai smiled and said, "You'd better tell me now, 'cause if I get you up to that room later, your chance at an annulment will go flying out the window."

"There will be no annulment," he said firmly. "It was not about you or marrying you. I just got a little worked up, and worried that something would go wrong. I think you know how that goes," he teased gently.

"Oh yeah," she said with a grin.

"Your Dad talked me down. He got me out of the apartment. Got me out of my head," he said ruefully.

"I'm sorry you had such a hard day," she told him.

Luke smiled and said, "I'm much better now, Mrs. Danes." He laughed and said, "Actually, I was better by the time he came to get me, but it was good to spend the day with him." He playfully rubbed his cheek against hers and said, "Your Dad had me shaved." Lorelai waggled her eyebrows at him naughtily and giggled, causing Luke to shake his head and say, "Dirty girl!"

She lifted his hand to her lips and said, "You love it."

"I do," he admitted.

"That's a good line for you," she quipped.

"I'll use it often," he promised with a smile.

Lorelai kissed his wedding ring and asked, "Does it feel weird?"

"What, the ring?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered.

He shook his head and said, "Feels right," as they both gazed at his ring.

Lorelai cocked her head to the side as she looked at his hand and asked, "Did you get a manicure?"

Luke flushed a deep red and said, "No! I just had this girl, you know, clean up my nails and stuff for the pictures."

Lorelai grinned and asked, "Did she soak them in little bowls before she trimmed them up and fixed your cuticles?"

"Yes," he admitted.

"Did she work on your calluses and rub lotion into them?" she asked.

"Yes," he said softly.

"Oh. My. God!" she said as she convulsed with laughter. "You got a manicure!"

"It was not a manicure," he insisted.

"How was it not a manicure?" she asked, holding his hand tightly as he tried to pull it away.

"There was no buffing, no polishing," he said indignantly.

"I married a metrosexual," she said with a grin.

"Lorelai," he growled.

"Luke," she crooned back at him.

"That annulment is looking better and better," he muttered.

"I adore your soft, smooth face and your pretty, pretty hands," she said as she pressed kisses to his knuckles.

"I just wanted to look nice for you," he said quietly.

"You look gorgeous," she said sincerely. She smiled and added, "Good enough to eat," as she acted like she was going to take a bite out of his neck.

"Hey, hey!" he said shying away. "Your mother will kill us if you mess me up before they take the pictures," he told her.

"That's right, she will," Emily said from the doorway. "Now stop acting like children and get in here so we can get these pictures over with," she said as she spun on her heel.

"Busted," Lorelai whispered with a grin.

Backing toward the parlor, Luke grinned back as he pulled on her hand and said, "Come, wife."

"Yes, Neanderthal-Man-with-Manicure," she said trotting after him.

They took what seemed like thirty two thousand pictures in every conceivable configuration of couples, family and wedding party. After the ceremony, the staff had thrown open the French doors behind the chuppah and ushered the guests into the marquee. They were now busy clearing the dining room for a dance floor and bustling around to set up the area for Lane to dee jay, a bar and placing small bistro tables and chairs around the edge of the room. As the seemingly endless photo session continued, they could hear sporadic bursts of laughter from the party, and it was making Lorelai antsy. "Can we go yet?" she whined softly as she was arranged for yet another shot.

"Stop whining, it makes it take longer," Luke hissed.

"Hey, make sure you get a good shot of Luke's hands," she called to the photographer with an evil grin.

"Just a few more," Emily assured them for the fortieth time.

"My cheeks hurt," Luke grumbled as they changed poses again.

"Mine too," Lorelai said with a pout.

Emily spied Mia supervising the work in the dining room and called, "Mia! We need you."

"Yes?" Mia asked as she walked into the parlor.

"It's time take your pictures," Emily said, propelling Mia toward Luke and Lorelai.

After those photos were taken, Emily snapped her fingers and called to Luke's sister, "Liz, Liz, we need a picture of you and Luke together."

As they posed, Lorelai gazed out at the moonlight shining on her snow and sighed. When she heard the photographer say that they had taken all he needed for now, she turned back to Luke with an excited smile and called, "Wait!" She hurried over to the photographer. "Can we take a few out there?" she asked gesturing to the lawn.

"What?" Luke asked annoyed at the thought of more posing.

"It's twenty eight degrees out, you'll freeze," Emily said dismissively.

Lorelai turned to Luke and said, "Please, Luke, please. I want a wedding picture of us in our wedding snow," she begged as she tugged on his hand.

Luke frowned and gnawed his cheek doubtfully as Emily said, "You'll ruin your gown, dragging it through the snow and slush."

Luke gave in when he saw Lorelai's face fall. He looked around helplessly trying to figure out a way to make it happen. Rory jumped up and said, "Hang on!" as she dashed from the room. She reappeared a minute later holding a white bed sheet. She grinned at her mother and said, "We can spread this out on the lawn. If you lift your dress up while you cross the drive, we'll put this right on the edge, then you can step on it and move to the back of the sheet. It's white, so it will look like snow!" she explained her plan excitedly. She looked at the photographer and asked, "Would that work?"

He nodded and said, "It probably wouldn't be in the shot anyway. Light's good. Clear sky, full moon," he said with a nod.

Lorelai clapped her hands and said, "Our daughter is a genius!"

Luke smiled at the inclusion and said, "Yes, she is." He looked over and Jess, Jackson and TJ all stood up to help. Luke turned back to Lorelai and said, "You stay here until its all set up, okay?"

Lorelai bounced excitedly and said, "Hurry! Thank you! Thank you!" as the men went to find their coats.

Sookie said, "Well, I don't know about anyone else, but I need a drink."

"I'm with you," Liz said as they wandered in the direction of the bar.

Emily shook her head slowly and murmured, "Heaven and Earth."

"What does that mean?" Lorelai asked as she sank down on a couch between Emily and Trix.

"What she means, dear," Trix answered for Emily, "is that that man would move Heaven and Earth just to make you happy. Am I right, Emily?" she asked imperiously.

"Yes, Mom, you are," Emily confirmed.

"He would," Lorelai murmured. "But, you see, he gave me this snow as a wedding present," she tried to explain.

Seeing their confusion, Rory chimed in and said, "It's true. He told me this morning that he ordered it just for her."

"Of course," Emily said with a smile curving her lips.

Lorelai smiled at them and said, "You don't have to wait. You guys go on in and enjoy the party, we'll be there soon."

Richard walked over and offered his hand to his mother, and helped her to her feet. "Come on Trix, I'll get you a cocktail," he said as he sent Emily a sly wink.

Emily gave a tired sigh as she sank back into the cushions. Rory took Trix's spot on the couch and the three Gilmore women smiled at each other softly, alone in the room. They didn't hear the soft click and whir coming from the dining room. "Everything was perfect, Mom," Lorelai said softly, patting Emily's hand.

"It was lovely, wasn't it?" Emily asked, pleased.

"The lights, the candles," Lorelai said with a smile. "A winter wonderland."

"Wait until you see the inside of the tent," Emily said smugly.

"Mom, you did too much," Lorelai said with a smile.

"You're my only daughter," Emily said with a shrug.

Luke appeared in the doorway, and Lorelai had to laugh when she saw his fatigue jacket buttoned over his tuxedo. "Nice look, Spanky," she complimented.

He held up his overcoat and said, "Mrs. Danes?"

"Coming," she said as she launched herself from the couch.

"We'll watch from here," Emily called after her, turning toward the window.

Jess, Jackson and T.J. came in shivering and shaking their heads as she slipped her arms into Luke's coat and held it closed over her gown. Luke batted her hands away and buttoned the coat saying, "You'll have to lift your skirt up as you walk."

"Good thinkin' Mister," she said happily.

Luke looked at her sternly and said, "You have to keep it on until we're ready to shoot, okay."

"Okay, let's go," she said tugging at his arm.

As they walked through the door, Luke stopped and said, "Crap, we'll need someone to hold our coats."

Jess sighed and said, "Wave when you're ready."

Lorelai grinned over her shoulder and said, "You're the best Best Man ever!"

They went outside, Luke holding Lorelai's arm firmly as she lifted her skirt and stepped carefully across the drive and onto the sheet. When they were in position, the photographer told them what poses he wanted, and Luke waved to the window to summon Jess. Lorelai shed Luke's coat and adjusted her stole. "Look okay?" she asked.

Luke looked back at her after handing Jess his coat and felt a rush of warmth through his entire body. He stared at her standing in the moonlight, surrounded by snow, wearing her tiara and gown, wrapped in her fur stole and said, "You look like a snow princess."

Lorelai nodded. "Exactly what I was going for," she said with a cheeky grin.

They quickly posed for a few shots, and the photographer seemed satisfied. He scurried back into the warm inn as Luke looked down at his bride and whispered, "I love you, Crazy Lady."

"Back atcha, Burger Boy," Lorelai replied at she wound her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a passionate kiss.

On the porch, Jess groaned and turned away, still holding their coats. In the window, Emily and Rory sighed at the sight. And, near the bushes surrounding the porch, a shutter clicked and whirred.

"Got it," Kirk whispered, shaking a triumphant fist.


	29. A Very Receptive Audience

**A/N: This will be the final chapter of Rules of Engagement, simply because they are no longer engaged! Take heart! It's a long one.**

**I do plan to continue with a third story eventually, but Mr. Mags is demanding that I take a hiatus. I think he's lonely. Of course, he doesn't know about Dirty!, because he is extremely Luke-like and would be completely ruined if he knew that I would post such things in a public forum – wink, wink! **

**Thank you all so much for your support and encouragement. I have enjoyed writing these stories so much more because of your kind reviews and messages. It is much more fun when I know that someone is reading and enjoying it as much as I have enjoyed writing it!**

**A Very Receptive Audience**

Luke broke the kiss when Lorelai shivered. "Come on, Nutso, let's get you inside," he said as he took her hand and they scampered for the door.

Once inside, Lorelai grabbed Luke's coat from Jess' arms and slipped it on for additional warmth. "Just give me a minute," she said as she huddled into it, breathing in the smell of Luke mixed with the wool.

Luke rubbed his hands together rapidly and placed them on her arms, rubbing her through the coat to warm her. "We'll probably catch our death," he mumbled.

"Just think, in two days, we'll be sipping umbrella drinks on the beach," she said through chattering teeth.

Emily approached them with two snifters of brandy. She handed one to each of them and said, "Sip this."

The brandy did its job, and a few minutes later, Lorelai shed the coat, tossed it over a chair and said, "Okay gang, let's party!" as she danced her way toward the dining room. She glanced back over her shoulder and saw Emily draw a piece of paper from her purse and try to slip it into Luke's tuxedo jacket without him noticing. She stopped and raised an eyebrow at them. "You coming?" she asked.

"Coming," Luke said as he gestured for Emily to precede him. When she stepped ahead of him, he reached into the pocket and felt the paper there curiously.

Lorelai saw it all, and grasped Luke's arm when he reached her. "Did she slip you her digits?" she hissed into his ear.

Luke shrugged and said, "I don't know. Maybe she has a thing for married men," he teased.

Emily turned back to them and said, "Wait here. I'll have them announce you." She paused and pointed a finger at them as she said, "Be sure to circulate."

When she disappeared into the room, Lorelai plunged her hand into his pocket and grabbed the paper. "Hey!" he said snatching it from her fingers. "That's mine."

"Well, read it, I'm dying to know!" she urged.

Luke smirked at her and asked, "You really want to know what your mother writes in her love letters to me?"

"I've always suspected she had uncharted depths to her depravity," Lorelai deadpanned. "Come on, hurry," she said, glancing nervously into the tent. Luke unfolded the paper and smiled broadly when he saw what it was. "What? What?" Lorelai asked. "Is it dirty?"

"Very dirty," Luke said with a grin. He held it away from her as she tried to snatch it back. "Dear Lucas," he said in a prim and proper voice, "I have always wanted you…"

"Luke," Lorelai whined.

"You are so much more of a man than Richard could ever be," he continued in his 'Emily' voice.

"Luke!" Lorelai said, stamping her foot.

He laughed as he turned the paper to face her and said, "Apple tarts."

Lorelai gasped, pressed her hand to her heart and whispered, "She is in love with you." She looked at it carefully and said, "She really gave you the recipe," in a voice tinged with disbelief.

"It could be a fake, to try to throw me off," he said with a shrug.

"No, you're family now," she murmured. "Will you make some tomorrow?" she asked excitedly.

Luke laughed and said, "Not if you want me to be ready to take you on a honeymoon."

"When we get back?" she asked.

"When we get back," he said with a nod and a kiss. They looked up when they heard Mia's voice over a microphone.

"Ladies and Gentleman," she called. "May I have your attention, please?" She waited for the chatter to die down before she said, "Thank you. It is my privilege to tell you that our bride and groom have finally decided to join the fun. Friends, I give you Luke and Lorelai Danes," she said as she gestured to the doorway and led a round of applause.

Both Luke and Lorelai gave awkward waves as they dove into the crowd, their fingers firmly entwined. They ran the gauntlet of hugs and kisses, with a few pinches added in for good measure, as they made their way to their table. Luke surreptitiously rubbed his backside as he said, "I swear to God, Patty followed us all the way here." He looked around cautiously and asked, "What are the odds of getting to the bar in one piece?"

"In that get up?" Lorelai asked, gesturing to his tuxedo. "Slim to none," she said as she placed her small purse at her chair and looked around for Rory.

"She's over by Lane," Luke said gesturing to the other side of the room.

Lorelai smiled gratefully and said, "Come with me, then I'll protect you on the way to the bar." She unhooked her stole and draped it over the back of her chair.

Luke looked at her hungrily and purred into her ear, "Who's gonna protect you from me?"

"Behave," she admonished with a giggle. "At least for a little while," she flirted over her shoulder.

"Then don't look at me like that," he grumbled.

"Come with me, sweet pea," she cooed.

"Moment lost," he groused as he followed her.

"Mom!" Rory cried as if she hadn't seen Lorelai in months.

"Daughter!" Lorelai squealed as she hugged Rory. "I did it kid, I bagged you a good 'un," she said with a grin as they rocked back and forth.

"Daddy!" Rory squealed as she hugged Luke tightly.

"Cut it out, you two," he said with a smile as he patted Rory's head awkwardly.

"I'm so happy for you," Lane said as she wrapped Lorelai in a hug.

"I'm so happy for me too!" Lorelai said in a girly voice. "I am happy you're here. Did your mom come?" she asked.

"She came for the ceremony. She said that I could stay for the debauchery, but I would have to pray extra hard tomorrow. Oh, and I must not, under any circumstances, eat cake," Lane told her with a grin and a roll of her eyes. She looked over at Luke and said, "She said to tell you that it was a lovely wedding and she is very happy for you both."

"Tell her thank you," Luke said with a nod. "You girls catch up," he said waving his hand at them. "I'm going to brave the bar," he said, pecking Lorelai's cheek.

"Bye doll, I'll miss you, call me!" she squealed as he walked away.

"You're overwrought," he said flashing a mile over his shoulder.

Lorelai turned back to Rory and Land and asked, "Isn't my husband ever-so dreamy?"

Luke spied Richard and some of his cronies at the bar on the opposite side of the room from where Patty and Babette were sitting, and made a beeline for it. He clapped Richard on the shoulder and asked, "What does a guy have to do to get a beer around here?"

"There he is!" Richard said with a smile. "Get in here," he instructed Luke with a smile. He turned to the bartender and said, "The groom wants a beer, stat!" He turned back to Luke and said, "You know Simon, of course," as Luke shook the man's hand. "This is Elliot Van Ness, it's his place in the islands you're staying at," Richard said jovially.

"Mr. Van Ness, thank you so much," Luke said sincerely. "I can't tell you how much I am looking forward to it."

Elliot laughed and said, "It's Elliot, and with such a beautiful bride, I don't doubt it," he said with raised eyebrows. When Luke glanced at Richard uneasily, Elliot chuckled and said, "Sorry, Richard."

Richard waved it off and asked, "So, how are you holding up?"

Luke grinned and said, "I was fine once my heart started again."

Richard smiled proudly and said, "She was breathtaking, wasn't she?" He chuckled and said, "I almost blubbered like a baby when I saw her."

Luke smiled as he took a long drink of beer. He sighed as he lowered the glass and said, "I'm famished."

"I'll bet," he nodded his head toward Luke and told the other men, "too nervous to eat today."

"Be glad you didn't," Elliot said with a laugh. "You should have seen Richard when he married Emily!"

"I heard," Luke said with a smile. He saw Emily approach and said, "Uh oh, I'd better mingle, I see Emily coming. It was good to meet you, thank you for coming," he told them politely.

Luke drifted over to a table where Reverend Skinner and Rabbi Barans were chatting with Trix. "Sorry to interrupt," he said with a smile. "Mrs. Gilmore, can I bring you anything?" he asked solicitously.

Trix smiled up at him and said, "I want for nothing. These fine men have been entertaining me with tales of the saints and sinners of your fair town," she said with a twinkle in her eye.

Luke smiled at Archie and David and said, "I hate to tell you this, but these two men of the cloth are well know for their, uh, embellishments."

"Huh," the Rabbi said. "Archie, I believe Luke is implying that we can't be trusted."

The Reverend shrugged and said, "He's probably right."

"True, true," the Rabbi muttered. "Hey Luke, for a minute there I thought we were going to have to break out the defibrillator," he teased.

Luke patted his shoulder and said, "Me too, Rabbi, me too."

"We wouldn't have needed it, Taylor's here. He could have just called up God on his God phone and saved the day," Archie said with a laugh.

David chimed in and said, "Yeah, but then we would have to proclaim it Taylor Doose Day and have parade and a ribbon cutting ceremony."

Luke winced and said, "I think I would choose the heart attack over being indebted to Taylor for my life."

"Who is this Taylor man I hear so much about?" Trix asked.

"Ooh, we'll point him out for you," David said searching the crowd. "Do you see him?" he asked Luke and Archie.

The Reverend strained his neck and muttered, "So hard to spot him without the cardigan."

Lorelai walked toward Luke when she saw him break away from Trix, Rabbi Barans and Reverend Skinner. "Hey big boy," she breathed into his ear. She nodded her head toward her grandmother and asked, "How's Trix?"

"Ba dum dum," Luke deadpanned her snare roll.

"Thank you, I'll be here all week," she said with a grin.

"She's fine, the Rabbi and the Reverend are in rare form. Do you think they really arm wrestled?" he asked as they moved through the crowd smiling and greeting people.

Lorelai grinned and said, "Probably, but not over us." She glanced at him and said, "I'm starving."

"Me too, when's dinner?" he asked.

"Seven," she answered. "Have you seen any hors d'oeuvres?" she asked.

"I've seen trays, but every time I try to get near one, someone stops me to talk," he complained.

"What time is it?" she asked.

Luke looked at his watch incredulously and said, "How can it only be six thirty? We took pictures for seven hours!" He groaned and said, "I'll never make it."

Lorelai looked at the crush of people laughing, chattering, eating and drinking and said, "Come with me," as she grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the dining room. Emily spotted them leaving the tent and began to follow them.

When they stepped into the dining room, Lorelai spotted a waiter with a tray and called, "Joe! Thank God. What do you have there?" He held the tray out for her to see and she gasped and squealed, "Crab puffs and stuffed mushrooms!"

"Sold," Luke said reaching for one.

Lorelai swatted his hand away and said, "You think too small." She grinned and took the tray and said, "I'll take this, thank you, Joe!" She nudged Luke toward the bar that had been set up, but as of yet undiscovered. "You grab us something to drink," she instructed.

Luke asked for two bottles of beer and followed his giggling wife toward her office. When she reached for the doorknob, Emily's voice rang out. "Stop right there, what do you think you are doing?" she demanded.

Lorelai sighed and said, "We can't get anything to eat or drink in there."

"Lorelai," Emily said in a warning tone.

"Mom, I swear, if we do not at least get a snack, you'll have a passed out bride and groom on your hands. Ten minutes, please," she begged. "You can stand here and watch us if you want," she offered pleadingly.

Emily's face softened sympathetically as she said, "Ten minutes, if you aren't back in there by then, I'll come looking for you," she threatened with a smile.

"They'll never know we were gone," Luke promised.

Emily smirked and said, "Probably not. Go ahead, just don't take too long."

"Thanks Mom," Lorelai said as she opened her office door. She turned back to Emily and asked, "Wanna hide out with us?"

"No thank you," Emily said with a smirk.

"Crab puff?" Lorelai offered holding out the tray.

"Don't mind if I do," Emily said as she took one and popped it into her mouth as she walked away.

"Nicely done" Luke complimented as she set the tray on her desk and they fell on it like wolves.

"I feel like I'm fifteen again," Lorelai said with her mouth full.

"She just wants everything to go well," Luke said as he chewed.

Lorelai looked at him and said, "Stop chewing, no time for chewing!"

"But plenty of time for choking," he said dryly.

"I adore you," she said as she popped another mushroom cap into her mouth.

Luke took a drink from his bottle and said, "I'm pretty fond of you too."

"You want to fondle me too?" she asked with a sassy grin.

"Yes, please," he said, perking up.

Lorelai leaned over and kissed him thoroughly. "Later," she whispered.

"Always the promise of later," he said with a smirk.

"It was hard enough to get out of there to eat," she said rolling her eyes. "How do you think this would fly? 'Mom, Luke and I are really hot for each other, so we're just gonna slip out for about fifteen minutes or so, okay?' Yeah right," she said with a smirk.

"Fifteen minutes?" he asked doubtfully.

"It could work," she insisted.

"Well, yeah, but hardly enough time to make it count," he said with a shrug.

Lorelai smiled at him and said, "That's why I said later."

"Later," he said with a sigh. "This has been the longest day of my life."

"I know! Of course, it didn't help that someone woke me up before dawn," she said with another eye roll.

"Sorry," he said with a small smile as he stared at his bottle.

"Don't be, it was perfect," she said softly.

He glanced at his watch and said, "We'd better get back."

When they entered the dining room hand in hand, they literally ran into Patty. "Ooph! Sorry Patty!" Lorelai said with a laugh.

"That's okay dear," Patty said as she reached to steady Lorelai. She looked at them speculatively and asked, "And where have you been?" in a knowing voice.

"Kitchen," Lorelai lied. "Checking on the dinner service."

"Uh huh," Patty said with a smirk.

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah Patty, we slipped out for a quickie. Have you met Emily Gilmore?" he demanded.

Patty pursed her lips, upset at having her impure thoughts dashed. "Well, I wouldn't blame a girl for trying," she purred. "Lorelai dear, your husband looks positively delicious tonight," she said, hoping to make Luke blush.

She got her wish as Lorelai grinned and said, "I know!" She looked back at Luke's red face and said, "We have to get back. We'll see you later, Patty."

As they re-entered the tent they found that the guests were beginning to take their seats as the wait staff poured champagne for the toasts. "Let's work some tables on the way there, get it out of the way," Lorelai whispered into Luke's ear.

He nodded and took her hand as they approached a table holding Babette, Morey, Gypsy, Andrew, Mr. and Mrs. Cassini, Fran and an empty chair for Miss Patty. "Hey guys," Lorelai said with a grin.

"Sugah! Oh my God!" Babette said as she scrambled from her chair to hug her. "So gorgeous!" she screeched as she rocked Lorelai back and forth.

"Thanks Babette," Lorelai said, gasping for breath.

Babette turned her attention to Luke and said, "And what a hunk!" as she grabbed him and squeezed him tightly. "I almost fainted when I saw you in that tux! So handsome!" she squealed as he gently pried her arms from his torso.

"Nice wedding, Lorelai." Gypsy called from her seat. "Classy."

Morey nodded and said, "Very cool."

"Thanks," Lorelai said with a grin.

Mrs. Cassini grinned and said, "Tillie is gonna be so mad that she won't have the scoop."

"Anything for the cause, ladies," Lorelai said with a wave.

Fran stood and hugged Luke delicately. "Congratulations, Luke."

"Thank you," he said with a smile. He looked over as Andrew rolled his eyes toward Gypsy and nodded with satisfaction. Luke smiled and said, "We have to get to out table, we'll see you guys later," as he took Lorelai's hand again.

As they walked away Lorelai frowned and said, "I thought Gypsy wasn't coming. Her response card said zero."

Luke smiled at her and said, "She's Andrew's date."

"No!" she said swatting his arm. "How did I not know that?" she asked. When Luke shrugged she asked, "How do you know that?"

"Bachelor party," Luke said shortly as they approached another table and greeted more guests.

When they moved on, Lorelai saw Kirk sitting at his table with a girl with straight brown hair and said, "Uh oh, I hope Kirk's mom doesn't see him talking to that girl."

Luke looked over and said, "Oh, that's his date."

"Date?" Lorelai asked. "You mean he didn't bring his mother?" When Luke shook his head she whispered, "When I saw two on the response, I just assumed he was bringing his mother. Kirk has a date?" she asked uncomprehendingly.

Luke smiled at her disbelief and said, "I know. Her name is Lulu and she's a teacher."

Lorelai stopped and stared at him in amazement. "How do you know all of this?" she asked.

Luke shrugged and leaned in to growl in her ear, "I know all."

She giggled and asked, "More bachelor party talk?" When he nodded, she said, "You boys are worse than 'Hello!' magazine over there," as she gestured toward Patty, Babette and Mrs. Cassini.

As Luke led her to their table he told her, "Kirk, Andrew and Caesar were disappointed that your father hadn't hired a stripper for me. They wanted to know if we were going to watch porn instead," he said with a smirk. "We told them that we were just playing cards and drinking, but it was okay to talk about girls," he said with a grin.

"I would have paid cash money!" Lorelai said with a gasp.

Luke grinned as he pulled out her chair and said, "That's how I got the scoop on how your mother stole your father from Pennilynn Lott."

When he sat down next to her, Lorelai asked, "What did you say about me?"

"You'll never know," Luke said with a small smile.

Lorelai shook her head and focused on the occupants of their table. "Hey kids," she said to Rory, Jess, Sookie, Jackson, Liz and T.J.

"Having fun?" Rory asked with a grin.

Lorelai opened her eyes wide and said, "Your step-father is a treasure trove of information."

"Really? How so?" Rory asked.

Lorelai leaned forward and said, "He knows everything that is going on here in our little Peyton Place."

"Ooh!" Rory said excitedly.

Luke laughed, looked at the guys and said, "Andrew and Gypsy are here."

"Together?" Jackson asked.

"Yep," Luke said with a nod. "And, Kirk brought that Lulu girl, not his mother," he informed them.

"No!" Sookie shouted, turning in her chair, bobbing and weaving, trying to catch a glimpse.

"Love is in the air," Jess sang rolling his eyes.

"Yep, Miss Patty and Babette have been dethroned!" Lorelai cried excitedly.

"Wow! We'll get to know everything first," Rory said clapping her hands. "Proximity to the power lines," she scoffed. "We have Luke!" She leaned toward him and asked, "What else do you know?"

Luke sat back and draped his arm over Lorelai's chair. "Jackson thinks Sookie has the cutest dimples," he teased in a girly voice.

"Oh, thank you sweetie," Sookie said leaning over to kiss her Mushroom Man.

Jackson perked up and pronounced in a strong voice, "And, Jess will never fall in love."

Lorelai leaned in and said to Rory, "Your grandmother stole your grandfather from another girl."

"No!" Rory exclaimed.

"It's true!" Sookie said excitedly. "Emily told us at the bachelorette party!"

"Where was I?" Rory asked.

"In your room with Lane," Lorelai answered. "See what happens when you ditch out of the party early?" she asked. "Grandpa told the guys at the bachelor party that he was practically engaged to this girl!" Lorelai said in a scandalized voice.

The gossip was suddenly halted when they heard Richard's voice amplified by the microphone. "If I may have your attention," he called. When the room quieted, he said, "I was going to start the toasts with a long speech I had written out, but standing here now, I can't seem to bring myself to do it," he said with a chuckle. "Today was one of the happiest days of my life. The happiest being the day I married my Emily," he said, sending her a loving smile. "The day Lorelai was born was a close second, until today."

He paused and cleared his throat a bit. "Today I watched my little girl marry the man she loves. A good man, a fine man, who loves her just as much as she loves him. What more can any father ask for?" he said with a helpless shrug. "Please raise your glasses and join me in wishing Lorelai and Luke much happiness together," he said as he saluted them.

After everyone drank their toast, Richard said, "And now, I must give way for our Best Man, Jess Mariano," as he held the microphone out in Jess' direction.

Jess smirked and stood up to go to the front of the room. When he took the microphone, he winced slightly and said, "Um, hi, for those of you who don't know me, I'm Luke's nephew, Jess. I came to Stars Hollow to live with Luke about a year or so ago. Um, those of you who do know me know that I kind of got off on the wrong foot here," he said hesitantly. He laughed a little and said, "I met Lorelai the first night I was here, when she invited us over for dinner. I had a bad attitude. I was angry about being sent to this tiny town. Luke and everyone else were bending over backwards to make me feel welcome and I was being a real jerk," he said ruefully. "Lorelai, of course, was the only one to call me on it. It was a rocky start, and it took a long time for us to become friends, but eventually, we did."

He paused to clear his throat and rubbed his neck nervously. "Lorelai, I am so glad that you finally saw how pathetically in love with you this poor schmuck was, is" he said softly, drawing chuckles from the crowd. "Otherwise, he would be even more unbearable than he is already. Congratulations," he said as he lifted his glass to them.

As Rory approached, Jess handed her the microphone and breathed, "Good luck," as he dashed back to the table.

"Hi!" Rory said with a shy wave. "I guess most of you know who I am," she said with a giggle. "Um, I decided that I wasn't going to talk about Mom. Mainly because you all already know how I feel about her, plus I refuse to stand up here and cry. So, I'm going to tell you all a little about Luke. Now Luke, he can be a little cranky," she said with a smile as the crowd laughed at her understatement. She held up her hand and said, "But, Luke has never been anything but great to me. I think I got to know him before Mom did," she told them. "Actually, Mom annoyed him to death, so I'm pretty sure he liked me better than her," she added with a laugh.

"It's true!" Lorelai called out, squeezing Luke's hand while he nodded.

Rory laughed and said, "Anyway, for those of you who don't know Luke, he doesn't usually look as spiffy as he does tonight. He's usually a little scruffy and wears these plaid flannel shirts every day, summer or winter. He always has a backwards baseball cap on his head, and he usually wears a scowl, if you can imagine," she said gesturing to his smiling face.

She looked at him fondly and said, "But I always knew that beneath all of that, Luke was just a big softy. When I was younger, my pet caterpillar died, and I invited Luke to the funeral, do you remember?" she turned and asked him. When she saw Luke nod, she told the guests, "Not only did he leave work to come to the service," she said with a smile, "he also built a tiny little casket and brought fresh baked cookies for the wake. That's the kind of man Luke Danes is," she said softly.

Rory's eyes grew a little misty as she said, "I'm a very lucky girl. I have a mother who is not just my Mom, but my best friend and biggest fan. I have grandparents who support and encourage everything I do. I live in a great town full of people I love, who care about me and Mom. And now," she said as she paused to draw a deep breath. "Now, I have a great step-dad. Someone who has been so much more than a friend to us for so many years," she said blinking rapidly unable to tear her eyes from Lorelai and Luke. She gave them a watery smile and said, "I love you both very much." She turned back to the guests and laughed as she raised her glass and said, "To Luke, may he survive the crazy lady he married."

"To Luke," the guests echoed as Rory rushed back to her table.

Luke stood up, opened his arms and enveloped her in a hug that didn't hold any of their usual awkwardness, while Lorelai watched, blinking back tears. After resting his chin on her head for a minute, Luke rubbed Rory's hair gently, and set her back from him. He smiled at her and whispered gruffly, "Enough of that, let's eat," as he led her back to her chair and held it for her.

The salads were just being served when the clinking began. Lorelai's head shot up to try to spot the culprits and was not surprised to see Patty and Babette standing up, hitting their glasses with their salad forks. Luke looked at his salad longingly as the noise increased. He sighed and mumbled, "We're never going to get to eat," as Lorelai turned to look at him with a grin. Luke smiled slightly and leaned over and pecked her lips chastely.

The clamor died down, but Babette remained standing. "Aw, come on Sugah, you can do better than that!" she yelled as she began clanging her glass again. "Ya gotta give it a little something, honey!" she called with a bawdy laugh as the others joined in again.

Luke heaved a huge sigh and leaned over to kiss Lorelai again, lingering at her lips as his ears burned with embarrassment. When he pulled away, she stroked his smooth cheek and said, "Sorry, forgot about this part."

"I guess I blocked it out," Luke said with a laugh as he picked up his salad fork again.

"That was some half-assed kiss, honey," Patty catcalled from across the room.

"Surely a big hunk of man like you can set the girl's toes on fire, come on Luke, kiss her would ya?" Babette screeched.

"Kiss her, Luke!" Andrew shouted.

"You want me to kiss Lulu to show you how it's done?" Kirk said jumping from his chair and pulling his date up with him.

"Sit down, Kirk!" Luke yelled, sending Kirk back to his seat immediately.

The other guests started calling their encouragement. "Kiss her!" people called out. "Lay one on her!" they told him. "Like this!" the men said as they kissed their wives or girlfriends.

"Oh my God," Luke whispered, resting his head in his hands as Lorelai tried to rub his back soothingly. "This is a nightmare," he grumbled.

Lorelai tried desperately to wave them off, to get them to stop before Luke exploded, but the guests paid her no heed and kept calling for Luke to kiss his bride. Finally, Richard turned around, his face alight with laughter and said, "I'm afraid you're going to have to kiss her, son."

Frustrated, Luke shoved his chair back, tossed his napkin on the table and yelled, "Fine!" He took Lorelai's arm and pulled her up with him. He looked at the crowd, his face red and stormy, and told them, "This is it. One kiss and then all of this madness stops. No more clinking! No more catcalls! No more! Got it?" he asked.

Someone in the back shouted, "Then you'd better make it a good one!" in a snotty tone.

Luke sneered and yelled, "Oh, it'll be a good Taylor!" as Lorelai finally cracked up and doubled over laughing.

Luke turned to her and said, "Stop laughing." Lorelai tried to clam up, but had to press her lips together to control herself, making it impossible for Luke to kiss her. "Lorelai, please," he said, mortified by the whole thing. She just held up her hand as she tried to control the giggles. "Would you please just let me kiss you and get it over with!" he hissed at her.

Lorelai drew three big gulping breaths to calm herself. Smiled at her groom and said, "Wow, take me now sailor."

Luke couldn't help but smile when he realized how he sounded. "You ready?" he asked.

Lorelai grinned and said, "Bring it on."

He looked down at her smiling face, and forgot about the audience. "Come here," he growled.

She stepped into him and tilted her head up as he wove his fingers into the curls at the nape of her neck. His eyebrows twitched devilishly as he leaned down and caught her lips with his. Lorelai wound her arms around his neck and plowed her fingers into his hair deepening the kiss. She parted her lips slightly as his slid over hers and Luke was lost. The guests hooted and cheered, and a piercing whistle rent the air, but they didn't hear it. His arm tightened around her waist and pulled her flush against him as Lorelai moaned softly into his mouth. When the tip of her tongue touched his, Luke groaned and broke the kiss, but still held her tightly. He stared into her eyes, breathing heavily and asked, "Can we go now?" as the guests applauded wildly.

"Later," she whispered.

Luke rolled his eyes and held her chair as she sat back down. He looked directly at Patty and Babette and saw them dissecting every detail of the kiss. "Hey! How'd I do?" he called to them.

Babette laughed and yelled, "Perfect doll! Perfect!"

Patty smiled and called, "I'm not sure. Come here and I'll give you my expert opinion!"

Lorelai reached up and jerked his jacket, pulling him down into the chair next to hers. She looked at him and said, "You stay right here by me." She kissed him lightly and said, "Now, eat your salad like a good boy."

After they finished their entrees, Luke helped Lorelai from her chair so they could go to cut the cake. "Please don't smash cake in my face," he asked desperately.

Lorelai looked at him sympathetically and said, "I won't. I hate that. It's a horrible waste of perfectly good cake!" she said indignantly.

"I never thought I'd thank God for your love of cake, but I am right now," he said as they posed holding the knife over bottom of the five tiers of Sookie's quest for perfection.

"It's almost too pretty to cut," Lorelai murmured.

"Almost," Luke said teasingly.

Lorelai turned her head and smiled up at him. "Have I ever told you how much I love cake?' she asked innocently.

"Almost as much as pie?" he asked.

Lorelai nodded and said, "But sadly, the pie is now running a distant second to you."

Luke smiled and asked, "Does that mean you'd stop eating pie if I asked you to?"

Lorelai laughed and turned back toward the camera murmuring, "Not a chance."

They finally cut a sliver of cake and cut it into two bite sized pieces. When the photographer signaled them, they opened their mouths and cautiously fed it to each other. When Luke's fingers touched her lips, Lorelai unthinkingly drew one into her mouth and sucked the mocha icing off of it gently. Luke's eyes widened for a moment, and then darkened immediately as his blood pulsed in his ears. "Lorelai," he growled a warning.

She immediately released his finger and giggled. "Oops, accident, I swear," she said holding up her hand.

"Uh huh," he said advancing toward her menacingly.

"Icing! Coffee flavored!" she said backing away from him. "There was icing, that's all," she said innocently.

"Hold still," he told her as he snaked an arm out to capture her waist. "There's icing on you lip," he said as he kissed her soundly.

Lorelai smiled when he lifted his head. "Oops, I think I dropped some down your pants," she teased.

Luke grinned back and whispered, "Later!"

They stood looking around the room while the cake was swept away to be cut and served. Lorelai pointed to a corner of the dining room where the staff was working several coffee and cappuccino machines and laying out a selection of sweets and asked, "What's all that?"

Luke grinned at her and said "My idea. It's a coffee bar and dessert table," he said proudly.

Lorelai looked at him wide eyed. "Really?"

"Yeah, your Mom thought I was nuts, but I knew you'd like it. Fran brought most of the sweets," he explained.

"Let's check it out," she said as she made a beeline for the dining room.

When she reached the table, she happily accepted a cup of coffee and sipped it greedily. She gasped and said, "It's yours!"

"Of course," Luke said with a smile.

"You gave someone your recipe?" she asked incredulously.

Luke smiled and said, "I made the blend and entrusted it only to Juan in the kitchen."

"Juan?" Lorelai asked. "But, he only speaks Spanish."

"Precisely," Luke answered with a smug grin.

"You are brilliant," she said as she took another sip. "Let's go see what Fran sent over," she said as she moved to the dessert tables. She perused the selection and saw that there were slices of wedding cake, as well as cookies, brownies and apple tarts on silver trays.

"Ooh! Apple tarts," Lorelai said as she snagged one. She bit into it and stopped chewing suddenly. "These are Mom's," she said with a full mouth.

"Huh?" Luke asked.

She swallowed quickly. "These are Mom's apple tarts," Lorelai insisted as she popped the rest of her tart into his mouth. She set her coffee down, and looked around, trying to spot Emily in the crowd as Luke chewed thoughtfully.

"You think your Mom made apple tarts and brought them to the wedding?" he asked.

"I know those tarts," Lorelai said emphatically. "Those are Mom's," she said as she picked up her skirt and began to weave through the crowd. Luke followed, hot on her heels. When she spotted Emily standing in a knot of friends, Lorelai rushed up to her and grabbed her mother's arm saying, "Tarts!"

Emily blinked at her and asked, "Do you have Tourette's?"

"You made me apple tarts!" Lorelai said with a grin. "Apple tarts and it's not Christmas anymore!" she said excitedly.

Emily smiled and said casually, "Well, Luke said there would be a dessert table, and I knew you liked them."

"I love them!" Lorelai said hugging Emily.

Emily shook her head and said, "You'd think I'd given you a bag of gold."

"Better," Lorelai insisted.

"I'm glad you like them," Emily said with a smile. She checked her watch and said, "I think it's time for the dancing to start, don't you?"

Lorelai smiled at Emily's not so subtle change of subject and said, "Lane is all set up."

Emily nodded and said, "Well then, let's get you out there so this party can get started." She gently ushered Lorelai and Luke back to the dining room, and nodded at Lane to signal her.

Lane nodded to Kirk who took the microphone and said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, the Bride and Groom will now share their first dance as a married couple."

The opening strains of Etta James' 'At Last' filled the room as Luke offered his hand to Lorelai. She placed hers gently in his and followed him to the center of the dance floor. "Nice song choice," he complimented.

"Seemed appropriate," she said as she gazed up at him. "You're so handsome," she whispered.

"Stop," he said as he led her around the floor. A moment later he whispered, "I'm having a hard time even looking at you. You look like something out of a dream." Lorelai shivered as his warm breath washed over her ear. "I love you Lorelai Danes," he murmured as he pressed a soft kiss to her temple.

She sighed, pressed closer to him and said, "I love that, and I love you." As they finished the dance, Luke leaned down and kissed her tenderly as the guests applauded.

Richard stepped forward as the next song started and offered his hand to Lorelai saying, "I believe the next dance is mine."

Reluctantly, Luke let Lorelai go, and scanned the crowd gathered at the edges of the dance floor. He walked across the floor and offered his hand to Emily. "Emily? May I have this dance?" he asked politely.

"Of course," she said placing her hand in his as Frank Sinatra sang.

As Luke led Emily around the floor she smiled up at him and said, "You dance very well."

Luke returned the smile and said, "Thank you."

"Have you had lessons?" Emily asked.

Luke shook his head and said, "My mother. She liked to dance. She and my dad would dance in the living room sometimes. One day, I asked her to teach me how," he told her softly.

"I'll bet she adored you," Emily said with a smile.

Luke blushed and said, "Well you know, mothers and their sons."

Emily laughed and said, "Boy, do I!"

Luke chuckled and said, "Thank you for the recipe."

Emily tried to play it off casually. "I guess you're my best bet for passing it down."

"I'll make sure that it is," he said gently. "You did a beautiful job with the wedding," he complimented.

Emily laughed and said, "I was half afraid she'd be angry."

"I know what you mean," he agreed. "You did well, though. It's exactly what she wanted."

"Thank you," she said.

When the song came to an end, Luke smiled and said, "Thank you for the dance," as he offered her his arm to lead her from the floor.

"Not so fast," Richard said behind them. "I'll take her, if you please," he said as he reached for Emily's hand and the dance floor began to fill.

Luke stepped to the side as he watched the couples swaying to the music. Lorelai shot him a weary look over Elliot Van Ness' shoulder as she made polite chit chat while they danced. Luke looked around and saw Rory leaning over the CDs with Lane. He walked over with his hands in his pockets and asked, "What's up next?"

Rory looked up and smiled at him. "We're debating. One more slow one, or do we get this party moving?" she asked.

Luke shrugged and said, "One more slow one."

"Slow it is," Land said as she popped the next CD into the deck.

"You having fun?" Rory asked him.

Luke smiled and said, "Yeah." He studied the dance floor as he said, "Probably running purely on adrenaline, but that's okay."

Lane punched the buttons and another slow song began to play. Luke looked at Rory and held out his hand wordlessly. She smiled and placed hers in his as she followed him to the dance floor.

When the music sped up, Luke made his escape. He ducked back into the tent and went to the deserted bar for a beer. He looked over and saw Jess sitting at a table reading a book that he probably had stashed in his pocket. He signaled to the bartender with two fingers and waved off the proffered glasses. Grabbing the bottles by the neck in one hand, Luke unbuttoned his jacket as he made his way over to Jess. When he set the two bottles on the table next to his nephew, Jess looked up in surprise and asked, "You're giving me a beer?"

Luke slung his tuxedo jacket over the back of the chair next to Jess and said, "I'm just setting my beers on the table." He sat down and grabbed one as he said, "Probably only drink one, though." He unhooked his bow tie and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt, stuffed the tie into his jacket pocket and heaved a gratified sigh as he sprawled on the chair. He held up his beer bottle as a signal to his nephew. Jess picked up the other bottle and Luke clinked his against Jess' before taking a long swallow. "Why aren't you out there shaking your groove thing?" Luke asked with a smirk.

"Same reason you're not," Jess said as he smacked his lips and put the bottle back on the table.

"You're too sexy for your shirt too?" Luke asked with a smirk.

"Exactly," Jess deadpanned.

Luke spun his bottle around and picked at the label a he said, "Thanks for doing this."

Jess smiled and said, "Wouldn't have missed it."

"Sorry about earlier," Luke said gruffly.

Jess shrugged and said, "Everybody wigs sometime."

"Good way to think of it," Luke said with a nod.

Jess sat back and studied his uncle carefully. "I guess I don't have to ask if you're happy," he said dryly.

"Nope," Luke answered. "Probably pretty obvious."

"Where's you wife?" Jess asked with a smile.

Luke chuckled and said, "When last seen, she was 'vogue-ing' with Michel."

Jess shook his head and said, "Priceless."

Luke nodded and said, "I made sure there would be photos before I escaped."

"There you two are!" Liz exclaimed as she spotted them.

"Uh oh," Jess muttered.

"Damn," Luke whispered. "Hey sis, what's up?" he asked as she approached.

Liz danced over to them and said, "It's a party! Why aren't you dancing?"

Luke smiled at her affectionately and said, "We just needed some down time. I promise, next slow song, I'll come find you."

"I'll hold you to it," she warned as she danced away from them.

When she was out of earshot Jess muttered, "Way to throw yourself under the bus."

Luke clapped Jess on the back and said, "Anything for the team," as they each took a long gulp of their beers.

They danced and then they danced some more. But, as the guests gradually started to leave, Luke and Lorelai found themselves spending more and more time in the parlor, thanking people for coming, and juggling stacks of white envelopes. Luke leaned over to Lorelai and asked, "What's with the cards?"

"Money," she whispered back.

"Why?" he asked.

"Presents," she said as she smiled at another departing guest and thanked them as she was handed yet another white envelope.

When they moved away, Luke gestured to the mountain of gift wrapped boxes stacked on tables in the parlor and asked, "Then, what are all of those for?"

"Gifts to go with the money," she whispered.

"Huh?" he asked. "If they brought a gift, why are they giving us money? We don't need their money, or their gifts," he hissed in her ear.

Lorelai smiled at his chagrined face and said, "It's not about need, it's just what they do."

"That's nuts," he said shaking his head.

"Chill," Lorelai said softly. "If it makes you uncomfortable, we'll just donate it to Greenpeace, The Sierra Club or the Save the Baby Gnus Fund or something."

Luke wrapped his arm around her waist and Lorelai sagged against him. "Tired?" he whispered.

She looked up at him, grinned and said, "Ready to get my husband alone."

He smiled back and said, "Ready to be gotten."

Emily walked over to them, still looking as fresh as a daisy. She smiled and said, "Make a break for it."

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"Now's your chance, go," she said with a nod.

"But, the guests," Lorelai said as Luke cut her off.

"I'll grab your stuff," he said as he dashed for the tent to retrieve her bag and stole as well as his jacket and tie.

"Smart man," Emily said with a smirk. She turned back to Lorelai and said, "No one expects you to stay to the bitter end." She looked around and saw that it was mainly townies and guests who were staying at the inn still partying. "You'll see most of these people tomorrow. Mia and I will handle everything down here. It's time for you to call it an evening," Emily said gently.

When Luke reappeared out of breath, Lorelai smiled and said, "Thanks Mom. We'll see you in the morning."

"See you in the morning," Emily said as she waved them toward the stairs.

Lorelai and Luke dashed up the stairs as quickly as her gown would allow. When they reached the upstairs hallway Lorelai stopped and said, "Wait! Rory!"

Luke smiled and said, "She and Jess were hanging out by Lane. I caught them and told them we were bailing out. She said to tell you that she'd see you at brunch."

"Oh good," Lorelai said with a sigh. As Luke started to head toward the room he had used to change, Lorelai grabbed his arm and said, "Hey, wait. You have a choice to make."

"I choose you," he answered quickly.

"I choose you too, " she said with a laugh. "I meant, we can either take the honeymoon suite down there," she said as she pointed to the right. She fished two keys out of her tiny handbag, "Or, we can take room sixteen."

Luke paused and asked, "Room sixteen?"

"Room sixteen," Lorelai said with an encouraging nod.

The light dawned. "Oh! Good old Room sixteen," he said with a fond grin.

"Well?" she asked.

He smiled down at her and said, "Well, room sixteen was good to us before."

"Yes it was," she said with a cheeky grin.

"Seems a shame to abandon good old sixteen for a bigger, fancier room," he said as he bent to nip at her neck.

"Not our style," she agreed. "So, sixteen it is?" she asked.

"I think so," he mumbled against her skin.

"Good, because I already had them put our bags in there," she answered with a grin.

Luke snatched the key from her hand and pulled her along, eating up the hallway with long, impatient strides. He unlocked the door and threw it open wide. When Lorelai went to step in, he held her back and swept his arm under her legs and lifted her into his arms. "I have to carry my bride over the threshold," he said solemnly.

She clung to him as he entered the room, and placed her gently on her feet. "Nicely done," she complimented him.

"Thank you, it's a talent," he said with a modest shrug. "Would you like a fire?" he asked.

"Yes, please," she said with a huge smile.

Luke bent to light the fire laid in the grate. He looked up at her and said, "We've been here before."

Lorelai pointed to a log and joked, "I remember that tree." She moved to her suitcase and started to drag it toward the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

She looked down at her gown and said, "I need to change."

He shook his head as he looked up at her. "No, don't," he said softly.

"But I have something special for you," she protested.

Luke stood up and said, "Save it for the honeymoon." He laced his fingers through hers and said, "All night long, I've been thinking about you in that dress, and how badly I wanted to take it off of you." He chuckled and said, "Now that it's time, I'm not ready to let it go."

She cupped his cheek in her hand and whispered, "So sweet."

Luke pulled her closer, hi s hands still twined with hers and kissed her deeply. "Did I mention how beautiful you look tonight?" he asked in a whisper.

"Yes. Did I tell you how handsome you are?" she asked.

"Yes," he said as he kissed her again.

Lorelai laughed and said, "Well, I'm glad we got that out of the way." She freed her hands and let her fingers slip into the open collar of his shirt. "We could start a mutual admiration society," she teased.

"I guess it's good that we don't find each other repugnant, it would make for a long honeymoon," he said dryly as she began to unbutton his shirt. He looked down, watching her nimble fingers slip the studs out of the holes. "Careful," he cautioned. "Your dad gave me those," he told her.

Lorelai's eyes flicked to his as she asked, "He did?" Luke nodded and smiled softly. "Wow, tuxedo studs and apple tart recipes, you were quite the hit tonight," she said with a grin. "You're the favorite," she teased.

He shrugged and said, "I'm nicer than you are," causing Lorelai to snort with laughter as she pulled the shirt from his pants and finished the job. She ran her hands up his stomach and over his t-shirt covered chest. "Can you feel my heart?" he asked. She placed her hand over it and smiled as she felt it beating rapidly. "I'm nervous," he admitted with a rueful smile.

Lorelai returned it and said, "Me too. Feels like the first time," she whispered. She cocked her head and said, "In a way it is, I've never made love with my husband before."

Luke kissed her gently and said, "I'm looking forward to making love with my wife." He bent and blazed a trail of kisses down her neck and across her nearly bare shoulder.

His hands slid down her arm and she grasped his left hand and brought it to her lips. She kissed his ring and said, "We're married."

"Finally," he said as he bent to kiss her passionately.

"At last," she sighed as she rubbed her cheek against his.


End file.
